


365 povídek ze světa Harryho Pottera

by SallyPejr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon & Headcanons, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Founders Era, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Newt Scamander Era, Short Stories, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Tom Riddle Era
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 274
Words: 66,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Povídka denně z canonového a headcanonového světa Harryho Pottera, zahrnující vše od zakladatelů přes války až po příští generaci. Hojně inspirováno internetem.





	1. 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, začínám další šílenost aka povídka denně po celý rok. Co se týče přípravy, je toho dopsané mnohem víc, než když jsem to dělala prvně. Ale to má asi víc společného s tím, že jsem loni zapomněla začít zveřejňovat, než s tím, že jsem se zlepšila v přípravě... Nicméně na půl roku už je hotovo, ten zbytek dopíšu. A snad ne na poslední chvíli...
> 
> Tahle tématika je, jak už název napovídá, Harry Potter a jeho svět. Vše od zakladatelů Bradavic přes Mloka, Poberty a Harryho až po příští generaci bude zmíňeno. Ne Prokleté dítě, protože ne. Co se týče doby války s Grindelwaldem, v době, kdy jsem tohle psala, ještě nebyl druhý film, takže některé věci se mohou od canonu lišit. Napřiklad Theseus, ten se liší určitě. Ale jinak se to drží canonu a je to inspirováno snad každým headcanonem, který jsem na internetu potkala nebo mi a moje dvojče napadl, takže žádné AU nebo crossovery nebo vztahy, které sice fanouškovsky vedou, ale dle canonu nejsou. 
> 
> Pokusím se ke všem věcem napsat na začátek, které éry se to týká, ale některé kapitoly, jako například hned ta orvní, jsou bez časového zařazení a můžou být prakticky kdekoliv.
> 
> A jo, kapitoly budou kratičké, protože místo formátu "linkovaná A5 - jedna strana/list=jedna kapitola", jak bylo u předchozího 366, tady jsem psala do formátu "malý čtverečkovaný bloček - jedna strana/list=jedna kapitola".
> 
> No nic, doufám, že se bude líbit :3  
> P.S. tohle je povídka pořadové číslo 200 :3
> 
> P.P.S.  
> Hogwarts Founders Era = doba, kdy žili zakladatelé Bradavic +/- doba, kdy žil Merlin (pokud bude zmiňován)  
> Newt Scamander Era = by se spíš mělo jmenovat Gellert Grindelwald Era, bo tam řadím celé období druhé světové války=válka s Gellertem +před a po, ale taky tam hážu vše, co se týče Gellerta a Albuse před začátkem války (pokud budu zmiňovat) a tou dobou byli Mlok i Theseus ještě na houbách  
> Tom Riddle Era = oficiálně začíná jeho narozením, což je "Newt Scamander Era", na škole skončil ten rok, co Brumbál porazil Grindelwalda, což je taky "Newt Scamander Era", pak je to nejisté období mezi, což je čistě jeho doba a rodí se nám generace Pobertů no a pak se tahle éra prolíná s "Marauders Era" a "Golden Trio Era". Takže... těžko definovatelná doba...  
> Marauders' Era = prakticky cokoliv v časové období "když byli James a Lily živí" od nich jako děcek, přes školu a válku až po smrt Potterů a první porážku Voldemorta  
> Hogwarts Mystery Time = teoreticky zahrnuje sedm let, než Potter nastoupil do školy, takže částečně Golden Trio Era (což asi bude vše v týhle době o Harrym), částečně Tom Riddle Era (což asi bude hodně touhle dobou a týká se smrtijedů a Toma), ale hlavně, co se tou dobou dělo v Bradavicích  
> The Golden Trio Era = vše, co bylo v sérii Harry Potter, od první porážky Voldemorta až po konec druhé války  
> Harry Potter Next Generation = doba, kdy se začali rodit potomci hlavních postav Golden Trio Era, začátek téhle doby a konec předchozí doby dost splívají, bo první členové téhle generace jsou Teddy Lupin a Victorie Weasleyová a ti se narodili s koncem války

Harrison Donovan vždycky uměl dělat věci, které odporují fyzikálním zákonům. Sám o tom ví nejlíp, protože od furt studoval fyziku a snažil se přijít na to, jak ty různé věci dělá, protože levitace? Pyrokineze? To nejsou normální vlastnosti.

Když se u nich objevila profesorka McGonagallová a řekla jemu a jeho rodině o magii a Bradavicích, jeho rodičům se dost ulevilo, že vědí, co se to s jejich dítkem děje. Harrison si hned sehnal všemožné knihy o Bradavicích i kouzelnickém světě, aby věděl, do čeho jde.

Zjistil si, mimo jiné, že je škola rozdělená na čtyři koleje.

Nebelvír pro odvážné a hrdé. Dle Harrisona hlavně pro namachrované paka, co se rádi předvádí. Má ve třídě pár takových a odpovídají popisu.

Mrzimor pro pracující a věrné. Taková je máma. Nebojí se práce a ráda pomáhá. A lidi si z ní občas dělají srandu, že je jak služka, místo aby ocenili, že je ochotná jim pomoci.

Havraspár pro chytré a zvídavé. Šprti a knihomolové a vědátoři. To snad ani nepotřebuje bližší vysvětlení.

Zmijozel pro prohnané a ambiciózní. Kdyby měl Harrison shrnout tyhle, řekl by politici. Na druhou stranu má spolužáka, který je jen líná hromada, ale pokud jde o jídlo a jeho získání, dokáže být prohnaný a ambiciózní jak ten nejzmijozelovatější zmijozel vůbec.

Když se nad tím tak Harrison Donovan zamýšlel, došel k názoru, že ideální kolej pro něj je Havraspár. Studuje fyziku a všechno, aby pochopil svoje schopnosti, a knihy ho rozhodně neděsí. Sice není úplný jedničkář a tak, ale to nevadí. On půjde do Havraspáru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seq: 2/1


	2. 2/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. autora: To nám topěkně začíná, co? Zpoždění už druhý den. Ale na mou obranu teď jedu noční služby a mezi nima jsem měla lekce arabštiny a fakt nebylo kdy zveřejňovat, bo do práce si noťas fakt brát nebudu. Slíbila bych, že už se to víckrát nestane, ale známe svoje lidi... 
> 
> Preq: 1/1

Konečně došlo k tomu, na co se Harrison Donovan těšil už od svých jedenáctých narozenin. A ty byly v dubnu a teď je září, takže se těší fakt dlouho. Konečně došlo k zařazování nových studentů do bradavických kolejí.

Za celé ty měsíce se mu nikde nepodařilo zjistit, jak vlastně ono zařazování probíhá, ale i tak se na něj zkusil připravit, jak nejlépe to šlo. Studoval a snažil se zapamatovat si každou knihu o Bradavicích, která se mu dostala pod ruku. Snažil se vypátral způsob zařazování. Učil se, samozřejmě bez hůlky, první kouzla pro první ročník, aby byl připraven. Je si jistý, že má v hlavě dost vědomostí a v sobě dost zvídavosti, aby se dostal do koleje orlů, kam patří.

Že zařazování probíhá pomocí mluvícího klobouku, to Harrison rozhodně nečekal, i když mu po chvíli došlo, že ta podezřele vypadající čapka asi čte myšlenky, aby mohla zařazovat. Je si jistý, že toho má v hlavě dost, aby klobouk věděl, kam s ním.

A pak profesorka konečně vysloví jeho jméno.

„Donovan, Harrison."

Chlapec se zhluboka nadechne a s hlavou vztyčenou a pohledem upřeným přímo před sebe se vydá k trojnohé stoličce.

„Ale. Tak tebe tedy rozhodně není složité zařadit," ozve se Harrisonovi v hlavě neznámý hlas.

Že klobouk umí číst myšlenky, to Harrisonovi došlo. Že skrze ně i mluví, to ne.

„Patřím do Havraspáru," odpoví mu Harrison stejným způsobem.

„Tam by se ti dařilo, to ano, ale tam tě nepošlu."

„Co?! A proč ne?! Já jsem studoval a připravoval se!"

„No právě. Taková promyšlenost v cestě za svým cílem. Ty ambice a vychytralost. Ne, tobě se mnohem lépe povede jinde. Tvá kolej je ZMIJOZEL!" Poslední slovo klobouk zakřičí nahlas a Harrisonova uniforma získá zeleno-stříbrné detaily.

A chlapec, bledý a šokovaný, si jde sednout ke stolu koleje, kam by ho ani nenapadlo, že patří.


	3. 3/1 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Harryho bubák je mozkomor a ten je děsivý.

Ronův bubák je akromantule a potom, co se díky dvojčatům stalo jeho medvídkovi a pak ve druháku v lese, se ani není co divit.

Ale Hermionin bubák? Ten je vyloženě k smíchu! Teda, Ron věděl, že je Hermiona šprt (kdo to taky neví, že?), ale aby se ze všeho nejvíc na světě bála, že neudělá nějaký pitomý test? To už je trošičku moc, ne? Vždyť je to jen test! Na světě jsou důležitější věci.

Co si ale Ron Weasley ve svém dobírání neuvědomil a co si neuvědomil ani nikdo jiný z jejich třídy, je význam onoho bubáka. Protože i přes to, jaká je Hermiona šprtka a vševědka, tak propadnutí v testech není její největší strach.

Jejím největším strachem je to, co by se stalo poté.

Protože pokud nesplní testy, tak propadne. Pokud propadne, můžou ji vyhodit ze školy. Když by ji vyhodili ze školy, znamenalo by to, že nesmí používat hůlku a magii, protože by byla nedostudovaná nezletilá čarodějka. Nemohla by zůstat v kouzelnickém světě, musela by ho opustit, pravděpodobně navždy.

A to je to, čeho se Hermiona Grangerová bojí nejvíc. Že by musela opustit tento úžasný svět plný kouzel, vědomostí a prvních přátel. To znamená její bubák.


	4. 4/1 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Občas, když jejich děti spí, sedí Harry a Ginny v kuchyni u stolu a popíjejí ohnivou whisky, protože nechtějí jít spát. Občas nemůžou usnout. Občas je špatný den a oni vědí, cítí to někde v podvědomí, že je v noci budou budit noční můry.

Občas whisky pomůže.

Občas ne.

Občas je lékem mluvení o tom, co je za problém.

Většinou ne.

Každý má své démony, o kterých se bojí mluvit, protože promluv o ďáblu a on se zjeví. Když o tom budou mluvit, bude to ještě skutečnější. A ani jeden nechce myslet na to, že i po tolika letech, po tolika práce, po třech dětech, jsou pořád pronásledováni hrůzami ze svých dětství a dospívání.

Ale občas, když je toho moc, občas, když vypijí dost alkoholu, občas mluví o svých nočních můrách.

Občas mluví o mrtvých a mučení, které vidí ve snech.

Občas se Harry šeptem přizná, že se budí s výkřikem, s rukama přitisknutýma k vybledlé jizvě na čele, o které by v tu chvíli přísahal, že bolí a pálí stejně, jako když Voldemort žil. Občas se budí vyděšený, že bude znovu posednutý a ohrozí tím své blízké. Vyděšený, že pořád není konec. Že válka neskončila.

Občas se Ginny skoro neslyšně svěřuje, že někdy slyší vzadu v hlavě onen šeptaný hlas Toma Raddla. Že se pořád bojí zapomínání. Protože co když to není jen roztržitost? Co když je posedlá? Co když ji má Tom ve své moci a znovu ji donutí ubližovat jiným?

Občas, když jejich děti spí, sedí Harry a Ginny v kuchyni u stolu a popíjejí ohnivou whisky, protože nechtějí jít spát.


	5. 5/1 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Bubák. Magické stvoření, které na sebe bere podobu toho, čeho se člověk nejvíc děsí. Bojuje se proti němu smíchem. A teď se proti němu staví celá třída bradavických třeťáků.

Zatím se bubák proměnil na hada, pavouka, smrtonošku a mumii.

Teď je na řadě malá mudlorozená blondýnka z Mrzimoru, aby se postavila svému strachu. Vzteklý pes proměněný na růžovou čivavu Havranspára před ní se zarazí a vzápětí se promění na – na zubařské křeslo a zubaře se zapnutou vrtačkou v ruce.

Mrzimorská zbledne a zezelená, než švihne hůlkou a křikne požadované zaklínadlo. A celé zjevení se změní a mýdlové bubliny. Není to vtipné, nerozesměje ji to, ale pořád lepší bubliny než zubař. Nesnáší zubaře.

Když je po hodině, někteří u mudlů vychovaní si z ní dělají legraci, ale ti s kouzelnickou výchovou jsou bez vyjímky zmatení. Co to bylo? Nějaká forma mučení? Kde se s ní mohla setkat? Kdo byl ten muž?

A tak, když čekají na další hodinu, začne malá Mrzimorka vysvětlovat spolužákům, co je to zubař. Že jde o lékaře, který pracuje se zuby. Lidé si lehnou do onoho křesla a on jim různými kovovými nástroji prohlédne zuby. A pokud najde kaz nebo závadu, použije vrtačku, aby chybu odstranil, nebo zub rovnou vytrhne i s kořeny. Řekla jim o rajském plynu, kterým občas pacienty omámí, když na nich pracuje. Řekla jim o rovnátkách, kovových zařízeních, které se dávají do úst hlavně dětem, kterými se rovnají špatně rostoucí zuby do správné polohy. Řekla jim po pravdě, co ví o zubařích.

Než byla večeře, rozneslo se po škole, co je to zubař. Mudlovský léčitel, který za pomocí středověkých mučících nástrojů opravuje zuby. A mudlové k němu chodí dobrovolně!

Někteří studenti, třeba Hermiona Grangerová, o které se ví, že jsou oba její rodiče zubaři, najednou zjistili, že z nich mají čaroději vychovaní kouzelníci o dost větší respekt, než bývá běžné.

Všichni mezi mudly vychovaní se shodli, že názory zbytků školy nebudou nijak upravovat.


	6. 6/1

„Mami?" zeptá se Katy, mudlorozená dívenka, která se chystá na svou první cestu do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel. „V tom dopise říkali, že si můžu vzít kočku, takže můžu si vzít jedno z Luniných koťátek?" prosí malá.

„To tam píšou," souhlasí máma, ale pořád se tváří nejistě. „Ale ty koťata jsou ještě malá, musela bys být opravdu opatrná. A nepíšou tam nebo neříkal ten profesor, jestli musí být kastrovaná?" zarazí se najednou.

„Nic neříkal," pokrčí malá rameny.

„Hm. To je jedno, stejně by se nemohli kastrovat teď," mumle si máma pod nosem. „Ale stejně by mě zajímalo, jestli nějaké takové pravidlo mají."

„Jaké pravidlo?" zajímá se Katy.

„O kastrování koček," vysvětluje máma. „Ten profesor říkal, že tam jsou stovky studentů. Představ si, že by si každý z nich přivezl kočku nebo kocoura a nikdo z nich nebyl kastrovaný. Než by skončil školní rok, brodili byste se tam po kolena v koťatech."

„To by bylo hustý!" vyhrkne Katy nadšeně.

„Moc se neraduj," zarazí ji máma. „Letos si s sebou kotě vzít můžeš, pokud se o něj budeš umět starat, ale příští rok ho vykastrujeme. Stačí, že domů nosí koťata Luna, nemusíš i ty."

„Tak jo."


	7. 7/1 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

****Nymfadora Tonksová je metamorfomág, mrzimorka, bystrozorka a mladá ženská beze strachu. Nymfadora Tonksová je zamilovaná do Remuse Lupina a taková hloupost jako jeho lykantropie, ji nemůže zkazit náladu, ani ji bránit ve vztahu s ním.

Lupin sám na toto měl poněkud jiný názor, tak nějakou chvíli trvalo, než se přestal bránit a opravdu s ní začal chodit.

Nymfadora Tonksová ví, co je to lykantropie a nebere tento problém na lehkou váhu. To jí ovšem nebrání si ze svého přítele (a později manžela) dělat legraci.

Jedna z jejích oblíbených kratochvíli je vytí.

Neboť učebnice i všeobecné povědomí tvrdí, že proměněný vlkodlak zaútočí na každého a neplatí na něj žádná slova ani prosby. Zabije jakéhokoliv člověka, na kterého narazí, klidně i svého nejlepšího přítele. Jediné, na co vlkodlak reaguje a odpovídá, je volání jeho druhu.

Takže pokaždé, když Tonksová potřebuje, aby se její přítel (a později manžel) objevil, jen zakloní hlavu a hlasitě zavyje.

Lupin se pokaždé tváří strašně naštvaně, když ho takhle volá, ale jak říkala Tonksová, vlkodlak odpovídá jen na volání svého druha a ona je jeho druh, teda družka, takže jaký problém?


	8. 8/1

_Opilí studenti se snaží dostat na svou kolej…_

\- - o - -

Když už se nebelvírskému konečně podařilo dostat před správný obraz, našel v něm Buclatou dámu i s její kamarádkou Violet ve stejném stavu v jakém je on, tzn. totálně na šrot. Když ho obvinila, že je opilý, předhodil jí, že to je ona taky. Tak se začali hádat, kdo z nich má větší právo být opilý.

\- - o - -

Mrzimorský student rozhodně neměl potíž najít svou kolej. Měl jinou potíž. Vyklepat správný kód, aby se mu otevřely dveře do společenské místnosti. Místo otevření dveří v sudu ale jen dosáhl toho, že už ho třikrát zlil proud octa. Naštěstí před tím, než se rozhoupal k tomu, aby šel druhým vchodem alias tím sudem s ďáblovým osidlem, objevil se jeho střízlivější spolužák a pustil ho dovnitř, čímž mu pravděpodobně zachránil život.

\- - o - -

Dostat se do havraspárské věže není složité. Stačí jen uhodnout hádanku. Jenže když je někdo opilý na mol, tak má nejen potíže uvažovat nad hádankou a jejím řešením, ale i pochopit, co mu orel vůbec říká.

„Co?" protáhne Havraspár nejistě, protože o čem to ten kovový pták sakra mele? Kolik noh že to zvíře mělo? A kdy přes den?

\- - o - -

Zmijozelský si byl jistý, že nebude mít potíže se dostat do své společenské místnosti. Je to jednoduché heslo a dnes v chodbách hlídá jeho bratr a ten mu dluží službičku, takže ho nenahlásí. Ale je tu jeden menší problém - musí najít společenskou místnost. Je si jistý, že tady někde je. Určitě odbočil správně. Až na to že… Kde to sakra je?!


	9. 9/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Šťastné a veselé narozeni, profesore Snape!

Severus Snape je nejmladší mistr lektvarů v historii a muž, který vytvořil či vylepšil nepřeberně lektvarů. Už za svých studií v Bradavicích k lepšímu upravil mnoho receptur. Mistrovská studia zvládl prakticky v rekordním čase a to si na ně musel sám vydělat. Dokázal uvařit praktický jakýkoliv lektvar, ke kterému se dostal. S jistotou můžeme říct, že vstoupil do dějin lektvaristiky.

Severus Snape na konci svého studia v Bradavicích vstoupil do služeb Pána Zla, svedený svými přáteli, motivovaný pomstychtivostí, zahořklostí a touhou někam patřit a dokázat všem a hlavně sobě, že za něco stojí, že je lepší než ti ostatní. Brzy tohoto rozhodnutí litoval a to, když jeho Pán ohrozil jeho neopětovanou školní lásku a bývalou kamarádku. Pro její ochranu přeběhl do služeb Albuse Brumbála a stal se jeho zvědem v první i druhé válce s Voldemortem. Riskoval svoje zdraví, život i příčetnost, aby nosil Světlu informace a po Brumbálově smrti, aby pomáhal Potterovi na jeho misi a chránil studenty před smrtijedy. Ne, že by se mu to poslední dařilo tak, jak by si přál. Do své smrti hrál Snape tento smrtící šach s oběma stranami války i s osudem kouzelnického světa a i když zemřel rukou Voldemorta, ten stejně nikdy nezjistil, že byl tímto mužem zrazen. I tak ale předal Snape Potteovi dost informací, aby ten mohl porazit Pána Zla jednou pro vždy. Severus Snape je sice bývalý smrtijed, ale to nic nemění na tom, že je i válečný hrdina.

Severus Snape vyrůstal s tyranským věčně nalitým otcem. Ve škole byl krutě šikanován skupinou nebelvírských studentů, kterým se snažil vrátit vše, co dostal, ale ne vždy se mu to podařilo. Jich bylo víc, byli oblíbení a prošlo jim i to, že ho málem zabili. Vlastně za to byl málem potrestán on. Nesnášel svoje trapiče a celou jejich kolej. A ještě víc je začal nenávidět, když se rozpadlo jeho přátelství s Lily Evansovou, což dává za vinu částečně sobě, z většiny Pobertům, a když si později Lily jednoho z nich vzala za muže. A z tohoto nikdy nevyrostl. Pro nenávisti a bolístky z dětství a dospívání byl krutým učitelem, který si svou dávnou i současnou zlost vybíjel hlavně na nebelvírských studentech, ochotný i otrávit jejich mazlíčky jen z toho důvodu, že může. Že má moc. Šikanoval studenta jen proto, že byl synem jeho trapiče. Šikanoval dalšího jen proto, že kdyby Voldemort napadl jeho, byla by jeho Lily teoreticky stále naživu. Vybíjel si vztek na celé koleji jen proto, že kdysi tahle kolej napadala jeho a teď jim to mohl všem vrátit. Severus Snape byl hajzl člověk, který nedokázal vyrůst a dospět, a který se nikdy neměl dostat na pozici učitele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle neznamená, že na každé narozeniny budu psát něco o lidech, co mají narozeniny...


	10. 10/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Remus Lupin má spoustu drobných zvyků, o kterých skoro nikdo neví pro jeho (ne tak úplně dobrovolnou) samotářskou povahu. Jeho přátelé z dětství a dospívání jsou buď mrtví nebo zradili a nikdo jiný k němu takhle blízko neměl, aby o něm věděl různé drobnosti. Třeba že moc nemusí míchaná vajíčka a preferuje volská oka. Že je nejen knihomol, co přečte každou učebnici, ale že má i slabost pro mudlovskou fantasy literaturu. Nemusí moc plavání a hluboké vany, ale miluje dlouhé horké sprchy, kde si většinou zpívá staré mudlovské písničky.

Nymfadora Tonksová, která nesnáší svoje křestní jméno, tyto drobnosti zná a chce se naučit i všechny další. Po jistém boji s Remusovým komplexem sebeobětování a méněcennosti se jí s mírnou pomocí z okolí podařilo tohodle chlapa dostat do vztahu. A poznat ho mnohem líp, než kdo jiný za poslední hromady let.

Třeba zrovna teď.

Teď sedí Tonksová v kuchyni u stolu a poslouchá, jak se k ní chodbou a pootevřenými dveřmi do koupelny nese Remusův zpěv. Není přesně rozumět slovům, ale jeho hlas je ke zpěvu výborný. Škoda je, že zpívá jen ve sprše.

Tichou melodii najednou přeruš rána, když něco spadne na zem a plynulý a velice hlasitý proud nadávek.

Tonksová u stolu doslova vyprskne smíchy, když jí dojde, že si její přítel shodil na nohu šampon.

Tohle by do Remuse taky nikdo neřekl, jak má širokou a – kreativní slovní zásobu v oblasti nadávek.

 


	11. 11/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Tákže," protáhne Remus, když se všichni čtyři Pobertové usadí na podlaze uprostřed jejich ložnice. „Zajímali jste se někdy o to, proč máte za zvěromáckou podobu právě ty zvířata, která máte?"

„No to je jasný!" rozkřikne se hned Sirius. „Peter je krysa, protože je malý. James je jelen, protože skončí jako paroháč. A já jsem pes, protože jsem ten nejúžasnější kámoš, jakého si kdo může přát!" machruje.

„Hej, Petere," obrátí se James na Pettitgrewa. „Taky se ti zdálo, jako by právě někdo mluvil?"

„Hej!" křikne Sirius uraženě a skočí po Jamesovi, aby ho zbil.

„Ty máš nějakou teorii?" obrátí se Peter na Remuse.

„Trochu," pokrčí Remus rameny. „Ty jsi krysa. Jsi z nás nejmenší, ale tím to nebude. Spíš v tom, že jsou krysy chytré a prohnané a všichni je podceňují a pak toho litují."

„To je fakt," prohodí Sirius, který napůl leží na Jamesovi. „To zní jako Peter. Ti zmijozelští včera rozhodně nečekali, jak se umíš bránit."

„A co mi dva?" zeptá se Potter rozvalený na podlaze. Nevypadá, že by mu jeho funkce Siriusovy matrace nějak vadila.

„No, ty jsi jelen. Dvanácterák. To jsou vůdci stáda a ochránci. A přiznejme si, občas stačí kýchnout, abys o nás začal pečovat, jako bychom dostali dračí spalničky."

„No co?! Někdo na vás musí dávat bacha, když vy to neděláte!" brání se James.

„A co já?" vypne Sirius hruď.

„Jsi černý pes. A jmenuješ se Sirius Black. To snad mluví za všechno, ty černá psí hvězdo," ušklíbne se Remus.

„Hej, máš mě chválit, ne si dělat srandu z mého jména!" hádá se Sirius, než po Remusovi skočí a zkusí ho ulechtat za nedostatek komplimentů jeho osobě.


	12. 12/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Cygnus Black nikdy nepřenesl přes srdce, že se nestal lordem Blackem (a to i přes to, že nikdy nebyl v hlavní linii dědictví) a že nikdy neměl syna (chyba, kterou dává za vinu své manželce). Snažil se proto získat vliv jinými způsoby. Jedním z nich byli i vhodně vybraní manželé pro jeho dcery.

Nejstarší z jeho dcer je Andromeda. Tichá, poslušná, nejlepší studentka Zmijozelu, vždy se projevovala jako dáma.

Cygnus ji za manžela vybral lorda Rowleho. Jeho manželka s tím sice nechtěla souhlasit kvůli věkovému rozdílu a Rowleho pověsti násilného muže, ale Cygnus jí rychle dal najevo, že má držet jazyk za zuby. Lord Rowle je bohatý, vlivný a temný mág čistokrevného původu. Jsou se Cygnusem stejného politického smýšlení a tohle jen podpoří jejich spolupráci. A navíc je Rowle ochotný za mladou nevěstu zaplatit slušné peníze.

Andromeda tuto zprávu nevzala zrovna s klidem, ale rychle zkrotla. Léto po jejím sedmém ročníku a ukončení studia se vdá za lorda Rowleho.

Cygnus neměl ani tušení, že má jeho dcera úplně jiné plány. Že se již nějaký čas schází s mudlorozeným čarodějem z Mrzimoru, kterého si míní vzít, a že otcovo přání její plány jen uspíšilo. Stejně tak neměl ani potuchy, že Andromeda šetří ve svém trezoru u Gringottů, že potají v trezoru schovává, co může ze svého osobního majetku. Protože až ona ukončí sedmý ročník, vezme si Teda Tonkse, ne lorda Rowleho a za to ji čeká minimálně vydědění. Je lepší se připravit předem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	13. 13/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preq: 12/1

Cygnus Black nikdy nepřenesl přes srdce, že se nestal lordem Blackem (a to i přes to, že nikdy nebyl v hlavní linii dědictví) a že nikdy neměl syna (chyba, kterou dává za vinu své manželce). Snažil se proto získat vliv jinými způsoby. Jedním z nich byli i vhodně vybraní manželé pro jeho dcery.

Bellatrix, prostřední z jeho dcer, toho po rodu Blacků podědila nejvíc. Nejen černé vlnité vlasy, šedé oči a rysy tváře, ale i takzvané šílenství Blacků. Možná by to s ní nebylo tak vážné, kdyby jí vychovával někdo jiný, ale se Cygnusem, který se netají svou zlostí, že má jen dcery a trestá je za vše i za stav počasí. Ne, Bellatrix to asi nikdy neměla v hlavě v pořádku. Ale snad ze strachu z otce se to nikdy moc neprojevovalo. Tedy na veřejnosti.

Pro ni se Cygnusovi podařilo zajistit snoubence v Rodolphuvi Lestrangeovi, dědici tohoto významného a starobylého rodu. Sotva Bellatrix opustila brány školy, byla provdána, snad ze strachu, aby snoubenec a jeho rodina nezměnili názor.

Je tu šance, že by se jí v péči manžela, který k ní doopravdy choval jisté city, dařilo dobře. Kdyby nebylo Temného Pána, jehož příkazy Cygnus i lord Lestrange na slovo poslouchali. Takže když se Cygnus chlubil, že je jeho dcera extrémně citlivá vůči temné magii a schopná se rychle učit, rozhodl se ji Temný Pán vzít do učení. A ostatní beze slova námitky poslechli.

Lord Voldemort svým učením způsobil, že šílenství Blacků v Bellatrix jen sílilo. Když s ní skončil, již nikdy nebyla jako dřív.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	14. 14/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preq: 12/1, 13/1

Cygnus Black nikdy nepřenesl přes srdce, že se nestal lordem Blackem (a to i přes to, že nikdy nebyl v hlavní linii dědictví) a že nikdy neměl syna (chyba, kterou dává za vinu své manželce). Snažil se proto získat vliv jinými způsoby. Jedním z nich byli i vhodně vybraní manželé pro jeho dcery.

Nejmladší Narcissa se se svými plavými vlasy nejvíce podobala matce a rodu Rosierů.

Ženicha pro ni Cygnusovi navrhla její matka. Poukázala na Luciuse Malfoye, jediného a stále nezadaného syna a dědice lorda Abraxase Malfoye. Na jednu stranu Cygnus chtěl odmítnout, protože šlo o nápad jeho ženy. Na druhou stranu je Abraxas Malfoy mocný, bohatý, čistokrevný a je i jedním z následovníků Pána Zla. Získat na něj větší vliv a pro sebe víc bohatství je skvělý nápad.

Narcissa s tímto plánem pro její budoucnost, když jí ho otec sděloval, souhlasila bez jediné námitky, jak se na správně vychovanou dceru sluší.

Nejmladší Blacková byla ve stejném ročníku jako Lucius a ti dva o sebe měli vážný zájem, a tak požádali/zmanipulovali své rodiče k předmanželské smlouvě. Druella byla jen ráda, že aspoň jedna z jejich dcer bude šťastná, takže rychle souhlasila, že přesvědčí Cygnuse, aby dal souhlas k tomuto svazku. Lucius zas otci navrhnul spojení s rodem Blacků, které by se jinak dřív než v příští generaci nepodařilo zajistit.

Nakonec to oběma mladým vyšlo a do roku po dosažení plnoletosti byla svatba.


	15. 15/1 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Patronovo zaklínadlo patří mezi opravdu pokročilou magii, proto se probírá až v sedmém ročníku. Většina čarodějů má štěstí, pokud dokáže vyčarovat alespoň stříbřitou mlhu, která zbrzdí mozkomory. Plně zformovaný patronus je složitější vyčarovat, o to složitější, stojíte-li proti opravdovému mozkomorovi. Pokud chcete použít patrona proti větší skupině mozkomorů, potřebujete mimo zaklínadla a šťastné vzpomínky i sakra mocné magické jádro

Ale teď, uprostřed sluncem zalité třídy je trénink jednodušší, než kdyby stáli proti mozkomorovi, takže i výsledky této třídy jsou lepší. Na konci lekce už byli někteří schopní vyčarovat i plně zformovaného patrona. Objevil se pes, orel, dokonce i medvěd.

A pak přišla na řadu jedna havraspárská studentka. S myšlenkami upřenými na svou mudlovskou rodinu mávla hůlkou a vykřikla zaklínadlo. A stříbřitá mlha se zformovala do podoby menšího hlodavci podobného zvířete s dlouhýma špičatýma ušima, dvěma pruhy na zádech a dlouhým plochým ocasem ve tvaru blesku.

Na pár okamžiků je ve třídě zmatené ticho. U mudlů vychovaní jen hledí, u čarodějů vychovaní nechápou, co je tohle za exotické zvíře. Ticho přeruší až jeden nebelvírský.

„Pika pika!" zahuláká, než se nahlas rozesměje.

K němu se prakticky okamžitě přidají všichni, kdo zvíře poznali, zatímco havraspárka jen stojí a rudne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je to Golden Trio Era, bo tou dobou Pokémoni začali. I když by to teoretííícky mohla být i Next Generation.


	16. 16/1 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Lucius Malfoy nesnáší mudlorozené a u mudlů vychované kouzelníky. Jistě, částečně za to může i jejich původ, ale největší vinu za to nesou jejich názory. Mudlorození si příjdou do jejich světa, přinesou si s sebou svoje mudlovské názory a chtějí, aby je celý svět poslouchal a měnil se podle toho, jak oni chtějí. To oni přišli k nim, tak se mají přizpůsobit jejich tradicím, pravidlům a zákonům.

Ale je tomu přesně naopak.

Brumbál a jeho promudlovské názory a vláda můžou za to, že se mudlorozeným ustupuje, že se ruší tradice a mění zvyky, protože mudlorozeným, kteří o nich nic neví a nic se o nich neobtěžují zjistit, vadí a příjdou jim _špatné_. Takhle je místo samhainu halloween. Místo zimního slunovratu se slaví křesťanské Vánoce. Slaví křesťanské svátky, i když to jsou hlavně křesťani, kvůli kterým se musle zavést status utajení. Co je to beltain, to už nejspíš nikdo z mladších generací ani netuší. Zrušila se spousta užívání magie, protože mudlorozeným dle jejich mudlovských názorů přišla _zlá_ a _špatná_. Vždyť i diskriminace magických stvoření se zhoršila kvůli mudlorozeným a jejich názorům o dobrém a špatném.

Lucius Malfoy tyhle lidi nesnáší. Ničí tradice a magii, a když jim to někdo vyčte, tak se urazí a označí všechny za černokněžníky.

Jak krásné by bylo se jich všech zbavit.

 


	17. 17/1 příští generace + mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next generation + flashback na Newt Scamander's Era

Pokud by se teď někdo podíval na stolek u okna v restauraci U Rozevlátého Kiltu v Edinburgu, mohl by tam vidět sedět docela obyčejně vypadajícího mladého muže s krátkými hnědými vlasy a nosem plným pih, jak zasněně kouká na svou společnici, což je zhruba stejně stará mladá žena s dlouhými špinavě blond vlasy, s ředkvičkami místo naušnic a s hůlkou zastrčenou za uchem, která s nadšeným úsměvem cosi vypráví.

Kdyby se k nim někdo dostal blíž a zaposlouchal by se do jejich poněkud jednostranného rozhovoru, mohl by si poslechnout odborně znějící povídání o škrknách, jejich výskytu a zvycích.

Pokud by se někdo na ty dva jen trochu se zájmem kouknul, viděl by jasně její nadšení z probíraného tématu a jeho oddaný pohled, kterým se na ni dívá.

Pokud by ten potenciální někdo byl již pokročilejšího věku, myšleno sto a více, nebo pokud by ten někdo uměl nahlížet do dob minulých, mohl by vědět, že tato situace je velice podobná jiné. Ta jiná situace se týkala dědečka tohoto mladého muže a jeho babičky a jejich první oficiální schůzky.

Ten někdo by mohl vědět, že se před lety setkali v jedné newyorské kavárně. Vysoký Brit s narezlými vlasy, s nosem plným pih a v modrém kabátu, který nadšeně povídal o hrabácích, jejich zvycích a místech výskytu, zatímco naproti němu seděla brunetka s vlasy na mikádo, co s drobným zamilovaným úsměvem sledovala muže před sebou.


	18. 18/1

Bradavický školní pěvecký sbor je hrdý na svou práci. Bradavický školní pěvecký sbor je uznávaný i jinými školními sbory jako jeden z nejlepších. Bradavický školní pěvecký sbor je jeden z mála, který úspěšně používá ropuchy jakou součást svých výstupů. Bradavický školní sbor je k smrti znuděn svými texty.

No vážně. Koho by bavilo pořád dokola zpívat oslavné písně na Merlina a věci, které jsou tak zastaralé, že je nejspíš znali i zakladatelé? Hlavně oni studenti se znalostí mudlovské popkultury jsou nejvíce zhrozeni omezeností nabídky, kterou pro sbory nebo pro hudbu vůbec nabízí kouzelnická kultura.

Ale tomu je teď konec! Studenti se na to už nemohli dívat, nemohli poslouchat, co sami zpívají. I když to zpívají skvěle. Takže vymysleli plán.

Během prázdnin sehnali co nejvíce sborových textů. Někteří přinesli církevní skladby, jiní africké písně, mnozí lidové kusy a hodně z nich moderní písně přepsané na sborovou verzi. A celou tu hromadu hodili na stůl svému sbormistrovi s tím, že chtějí zpívat tyto texty a písně, ne ten obvyklý děs.

A učitel svolil.

A tak to začalo. Nejprve Nkosi sikelel i'Africa, pak Missa parvulorum dei a pak (konečně) Bohemian Rhapsody.

Publikum bylo nadšené z nového repertoáru. Ale hlavně byl nadšený samotný Bradavický pěvecký sbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nkosi sikelel i'Afrika je národní hymna Jihoafrické republiky. Missa parvulorum dei je mše od Ralfa Grösslera. Kdo neví, co je Bohemian Rhapsody, ten ať se jde přede mnou zahrabat někam pěkně hluboko, kde si došprtá základní vzdělání o rocku!


	19. 19/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Bylo to až pozdě večer a po spoustě ohnivé whisky, protože tyhle rozhovory se vždycky objevují až po spoustě alkoholu. Pobertové seděli kolem stolu, Lily už je dávno opustila, aby si šla lehnout, protože její rostoucí břicho jí nedovoluje ponocovat a pít.

Byl to Sirius, kdo tohle téma začal. A bylo dost divné, aby nad tím všechny donutil uvažovat.

„Kdo vymyslel Znamení Zla?" zeptá se najednou Sirius do pauzy během rozhovoru.

Peter se skoro zadávil lokem whisky, kterou pil a Remus překvapeně trhul hlavou.

„Co?" ptá se James zmateně, protože byl myšlenkama u své ženy a ne u stolu s přáteli.

„Kdo vymyslel Znamení Zla?" zopakuje Sirius svůj dotaz. „Jako vážně. Kdo to vymyslel? Protože to je jenom Vy-Víte-Koho znak. Nikdo jiný ho nepoužíval. Tak kde ho vzal? Myslíte, že si ho sám nakreslil?"

„Jako že Ty-Víš-Kdo ve volném čase chodil se skicákem a kreslil a vymýšlel dost cool malůvku, aby ji vytetoval svým poskokům?" ptá se James s vážným výrazem.

„No?" přikývne Sirius trochu nejistě na souhlas.

A vzápětí jen nevěřícně hledí na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, který skoro padá ze židle, jak moc se směje. Ti dva další nejsou o moc pozadu.


	20. 20/1 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next generation

Říkají tomu Lupinovy zákony, i když se na jejich sepisování nikdo tohoto jména nepodílel. Ne, celý tenhle svazek zákonů a reforem je prací hlavně jedné ženy, Hermiony Weasleyové, rozené Grangerové. Pokud by se téhle političky a neúnavné bojovnice za práva všech a všeho někdo ptal, prohlásila by s jistotou, že mimo její dvě děti, jsou tyto zákony jejím nejúžasnějším výtvorem.

A co že jsou Lupinovy zákony zač?

Jde o převratnou reformu ohledně zákonů o vlkodlacích.

Jde o sérii zákonů, které ruší registr vlkodlaků. Jde o zákony, které zakazují lidem vyhodit nebo nezaměstnat vlkodlaka jen pro jeho nemoc. Jde o zákony, které oficiálně a legálně mění postavení vlkodlaků a jejich zařazení mezi magická stvoření a dělá z nich to, co jsou - osoby nakažené vážnou nemocí a ne nebezpečná monstra, za které je předpojatá veřejnost má. A protože jde o nemoc, tak vyzrazení něčího statutu vlkodlaka je bráno jako vyzrazení lékařského tajemství. Jde o zákony, které nakazují lékařům, že se musí o vlkodlaka postarat, potřebuje-li to, stejně, jako by šlo o kohokoliv jiného. Jde o zákony, které omezují a regulují ceny vlkodlačího lektvaru a nabízejí finanční podporu těm lektvaristům, kteří ho připravují. Jde o zákony, které umožňují vybudovat bezpečné budovy nebo pozemky pro potřeby vlkodlaků během úplňku.

Lupinovy zákony jsou doslova revoluce.

A Hermiona Weasleyová je na ně patřičně pyšná. Stejně jako je její rodina pyšná na ni, že toto zvládla prosadit a nevzdala se.


	21. 21/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Co se týče čtyř nebelvírských pobertů, držel Sirius Black jedno prvenství, na které byl nevýslovně hrdý. Šlo o onen detail, že byl nejvyšší ve skupině. Teda s Jamesem to bylo na těsno, ale pořád byl vyšší. A Remus a Peter? Ti dva byli malí pidižvíci, rozdíl byl jen v tom, že byl jeden buclatější než druhý. Sirius byl na svou výšku opravdu hrdý.

Ale to se mělo změnit a to hned při příjezdu do čtvrtého ročníku. Protože James Potter, ten jeden podrazák si v létě dovolil Siriuse o ždibíček přerůst! Šlo o podlou zradu, kterou Sirius nesl jen velmi těžce.

Ale tím to nekončilo. Ne. Bylo to čím dál horší.

Když se Pobertové vrátili do Bradavic na svůj pátý ročník studia, James i Sirius porostli prakticky o stejný kus, takže byl James pořád o kousíček vyšší. Ovšem to nebyl konec Siriusovu trápení. Pobertové totiž zjistili, že je Remus Lupin nejvyšší ze skupiny. A o dost.

„Kdy se to stalo? A jak? Proč, Remusi! Jak jsi jen mohl?!" huláká Sirius v ne tak úplně předstíraném zoufalství.

„Co jsem provedl?" nechápe zmatený Remus.

„Přerostl jsi ho a dost krutě jsi tím zranil jeho ego," poplácá James chlácholivě vlkodlaka po rameni.

„Peteře!" vykřikne Sirius a vrhne se nejmenšímu ve skupině kolem krku. „Prosím, slib, že mě nikdy nezradíš. Slib, že mě nikdy nepřerosteš."

„Slibuju, neboj," poplácává ho Peter po zádech s předstíraným pochopením, ale kření se u toho stejně jako James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevím, jak je to v knize, ale ve filmu je, díky hercům, Sirius znatelně menší než Remus :3


	22. 22/1 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next generation

Těžko říct, jak skupinka nebelvírských studentů došla k tomuto tématu, ale nejspíš za to mohlo ono kvantum alkoholu, které měli tak příhodně po ruce. Do té doby řešili hlouposti ze světa po válce a famfrpál, ale až tento dotaz je donutil se pořádně zamyslet.

„Myslíte, že Ty-Víš-Kdo umřel jako panic?"

„Co?"

„Jak tě to teď napadlo?"

„Nevím. Prostě napadlo."

„S tím jeho hadím ksichtem? Která by mu asi tak dala?"

„Nebo který."

„Nevím. Třeba Bellatrix by do toho určitě šla. Víte, jak se chovala."

„Jo, ta jo."

„Myslíte, že by mu někdo mimo ni dal? Jako někdo příčetný. Nebo na něj šáhnul? Ble."

„Otázka, jestli by on nechal sáhnout na sebe. S tím svým božským komplexem."

„Taky fakt."

„Myslíte, že měl na škole holku?"

„Na škole přece vypadat normálně, tak třeba někoho měl."

„Jak to víš."

„Co?"

„Že na škole vypadal normálně."

„Nečteš noviny? Potter o něm mluvil. Prý se jmenoval Tom a byl to nějaký šprt a hezounek."

„Tak ten si určitě musel vrznout. Holky po takových letěj."

„Představte si to, že je někde na světě nějaká ženská, co může říct, že to dělala s Ty-Víš-Kým!"

„Dělala ty-víš-co s Ty-Víš-Kým!"


	23. 23/1 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era  
> Pamatujte, že tohle bylo napsané před Grindelwaldovými zločiny, takže tady vystupuje můj headcanonový Theseus a ne canonový Theseus z filmu.

Percival Graves a Theseus Scamander jsou oba studenti pátého ročníku školy magie a kouzel. Rozdíl je ovšem v tom, že každý navštěvuje jinou. Percival je Američan a Theseus Brit a našli se skrze školní dopisovací program - ti dva si hned padli do noty díky vzájemné touze se stát bystrozory.

Bez ohledu na to, jak moc se Percival snaží chovat vážně a zodpovědně, Theseus je příliš velký vtipálek, aby se zvládl tvářit vážně, když zrovna nemusí. Jejich rozdílné povahy jsou jednak důvodem pro to, proč jsou dobří přátelé, jednak důvod, proč se věčně hádají.

Newton, Theseův mladší bráška, teď sedí na větvi jedné z jabloní na jejich zahradě, odkud se snažil zachránit maguára, a sleduje hádku těch dvou. Maguár už se mezitím samozřejmě zachránil sám.

„Být tebou, tak si dávám bacha na záda," zavrčí Percival na Thesea a ruka mu cuká nad kapsou, ve které má hůlku.

„Nebo co?" provokuje Theseus.

„Nebo do nich schytáš pár kleteb."

„A to určitě zlepší moje chování, když to uděláš, co?" ušklíbá se Theseus posměšně.

„Si piš," sykne Percival.

„Seš vážně skvělej kámoš!" rozzáří se najednou Theseus, čímž zmate nejen Percivala, ale i jejich malého pozorovatele. „Dík, že ze mě chceš udělat lepšího člověka!"

Na moment je ticho.

„Nenávidím tě," povzdechne si Percival, ale zní nějak… poraženě.


	24. 24/1

Jistý nejmenovaný polokrevný nebelvír vychovaný převážně v mudlovském světě asi přišel na nejlepší fór na čistokrevné vůbec. A stačila k tomu jen taková hloupost jako idiotský brácha s blbým smyslem pro humor. Jeho mudlovksý brácha mu totiž poslal celý pytlík kondomů i s pubertální průvodní poznámkou a vhodném chování. A k nekončícímu překvapení a pobavení nebelvíra jeho spolužáci neměli tušení, co mu to přišlo.

Nebelvír okamžitě vycítil příležitost. A chopil se jí.

Jednomyslně se s ostatními u mudlů vychovanými studenty dohodl, že nikomu neřeknou, co jsou podivné balíčky s ještě podivnějším obsahem zač. Nebelvír rozdal kondomy svým spolužákům s čistě kouzelnickou výchovou a dal jim jednoduchou hádanku – co to je?

A pak se jen královsky bavil.

Protože kouzelníci nemají tušení, co to je kondom. Na všechno mají šikovné kouzlo nebo užitečný lektvar, takže je jasné, že si jedno takové vymysleli i na ochranu proti přenosným chorobám a je jasné, že existují zaklínadla i lektvary, které snadno zabrání nechtěnému těhotenství. Mudlovské prostředky jsou tudíž pro kouzelníky úplná terra inkognita.

Zábava nebelvíra a jeho spolužáků trvala skoro týden, než se jedna z holek z Mrzimoru slitovala nad svým zmateným přítelem a pověděla mu, co je to kondom. A k čemu a jak se používá.

Nutno říct, že byla reakce většiny čistokrevných vážně k pobavení.

A nutno také dodat, že se nebelvírovi, který tohle spískal, nevrátil ani jeden kondom.


	25. 25/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Ten dárek byl spíš takový žert od Pobertů. Byla to kniha o vlcích, jejich druzích a chování. Ale byla to kniha a dárek a Remus je Remus, takže ji samozřejmě přečetl.

Co ho v knize nejvíc překvapilo, byly ony názory, že jsou vlci plaší a lidem se vyhýbají, pokud nejsou vyprovokováni.

Remusova máma je mudla, ví od ní, co si mudlové myslí o vlcích. Děsí se jich nejspíše stejně jako kouzelníci vlkodlaků. Vždyť snad není příběh nebo pohádka, kde by byl vlk a byl by kladnou postavou nebo znamením.

A to ho dovedlo k těmhle úvahám. Že to vlkodlaci zničili vlkům pověst.

Protože proměnění a po tmě jsou vlkodlaci k nerozeznání od vlků.

Vlci se lidí straní, jejich vesnicím se vyhýbají. Pokud nejsou vyprovokováni lidmi nebo prostředím, pak se oblasti s lidmi raději obloukem obejdou. Ale vlkodlaci? Ti jsou nebezpeční a agresivní. S ostatními zvířaty se dokáží aspoň trochu krotit, nemají-li hlad a považují-li zvíře za součást smečky. Ale ucítí-li člověka? Jdou po krvi.

Pokud člověk přežije útok vlkodlaka a je to mudla, zabije ho první úplněk, protože nemá magii, která by mu pomohla při proměně. Z čaroděje se stane další vlkodlak. Kouzelníci tudíž vědí, co je potkalo, ale mudlové ne.

Takže jo. Podle Remuse Lupina vlkodlaci zkazili vlkům pověst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To o vlcích je pravda. Pokud za to nemůžou lidi a vlci jen neprovozují sebeobranu nebo pokud nejde o dost krutou zimu či něco, co by vlky donutilo jít k lidem, tak se oni lidem i jejich uzemí vyhýbají, co to jde. Nejsou blbí.


	26. 26/1 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwart's Founders Era

„Víte, co by bylo fajn?" ozve se Godrik. „Kdyby každá kolej měla svou vlastní věž, kde by sídlila."

„To kupodivu nezní jako hloupost," rýpne si do něj Salazar.

Dámy je ignorují, zvyklé na jejich věčné pošťuchování a hádky.

„Každá kolej, aby měla svou věž," spekuluje Rowena. „A věž uprostřed by byla nejvyšší a mohla by se využívat ke studiu hvězd."

„To zní dobře," souhlasí Helga, ale Rowena ještě neskončila.

„Víte, co by bylo úplně nejlepší? Pohyblivé schodiště."

„Cože?"

„Pohyblivé schodiště, které by se měnilo v různých intervalech a dle svých nálad, až by škola získala dost své vlastní magie. Možná i nějaké mizející schody nebo takové, co by podtrhávaly nohy. Určitě mizející dveře a dveře kryté různorodou škálou hesel a dveře, co nejsou doopravdy dveře, ale jen zdi, které to předstírají," povídá čarodějka se zápalem.

„A jaký k tomuto máš důvod?" zeptá se jí Salazar opatrně.

„Budou se muset učit, cvičit svoje hlavy. Každá cesta na kolej nebo na hodinu bude zkouška jejich mysli."

„To schodiště zní dost nebezpečně," namítne Helga.

„Moji studenti se nějakých schodů bát nebudou," naparuje se hned Godrik.

„A co když něco zapomenou a pohyblivé schodiště je nepustí zpět?" ptá se Salazar. „Budou muset obíhat celou školu a příjdou pozdě na hodinu."

„Bude jim to posilovat paměť. Podruhé už nezapomenou," mávne Rowena rukou.

„Anebo si budou muset poradit bez zapomenuté věci, pokud si troufnou," usmívá se Godrik nadšeně.

„Měním názor," prohodí Helga. „Moje kolej nebude ve věži. Bude v přízemí."

„Souhlasím," přidá se Salazar.

„Věže jsou lepší volbou," hádá se Rowena. „Budou mít více klidu na studia a spíše si budou pamatovat, aby nic nezapomněli, či jestli jim toulka po škole místo studia stojí za tak dlouhou cestu."

„Jsem pro věže a čím vyšší, tím lepší," přidá se k ní Godrik.

„Jasně," protáhne Helga a pochybovačnost se ani neobtěžuje maskovat. „Kdyby mě někdo hledal, jsem v kuchyni."

„Doprovodím tě," přidá se k ní Salazar, zatímco jejich kolegové za nimi vymýšlejí pohyblivý plán hradu.

S trochou štěstí je to do oběda přestane bavit a začnou se věnovat něčemu užitečnějšímu a méně nebezpečnému. Ovšem i když Salazar doufá, moc by na to nevsázel. Rowena svoje šílené plány málokdy nechává být a Godrik ochotně pomůže s čímkoliv riskantním. Možná, že si Salazar ono přízemí také rozmyslí. Sklepení najednou zní jako velice příjemné místo k pobytu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud Pottermore (a Rowla) nezměnili názor, pak za pohyblivým schodištěm v Bradavicích stojí právě Rowena Havraspárská.


	27. 27-1 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Kvůli zranění, které Harryho Pottera vyřadilo na čas z aktivní bystrozorské služby, přijal tento kouzelník na rok místo učitele obrany proti černé magii v Bradavicích. Samozřejmě se týden v novinách nemluvilo o ničem jiném.

Rodiče všech studentů byli u vytržení, protože slavný Harry Potter, Chlapec, co zůstal na živu, Muž, který zvítězil, ten, co porazil Vy-Víte-Koho, Vyvolený, Znovuzrozený Merlin bude učit jejich děti! Jejich děti se budou učit u Harryho! Pottera! Bylo to šílené a většina rodičů neustále psala do školy dětem s dotazy, na tohoto učitele. Jaký profesor Potter je? Co dělá? Mluví o válce? Navštěvuje ho zbytek zlatého tria nebo snad i členové Fénixova Řádu? Jaké jídlo má nejraději? Co dělá ve volném čase? Ukázal jim patrona? To a tisíce dalších dotazů.

Studenti Bradavic, hlavně tedy pánská část, byli z příchodu Pottera taky nadšení, ale rozhodně ne ze stejných důvodů, jaké mají jejich rodiče. Protože je bude učit Harry Potter. Jo, bojoval ve válce a je to hrdina a bystrozor a trochu i politik a v reálu dost nudný chlap, ale hlavně je na něm důležitá jedna věc – jeho manželka je Ginny Potterová! Nejlepší střelkyně Hollyheadských harpyjí za poslední desítky let! Potter jim o ní musí říct všechno. Jaká je? Co je pravdy na tom, že chce odejít z týmu kvůli těhotenství? Vážně jí koupil na zakázku dělané koště? Opravdu mají na zahradě lépe vybavené famfrpálové hřiště, než jaké mají profi týmy? Přijde ho sem Ginny navštívit? A pokud ano, tak kdy? Můžou se s ní setkat? Může jim Ginny ukázat nějaké triky na koštěti a s camrálem? To a tisíce dalších dotazů, ze kterých má Potter z nějakého důvodu větší radost než z dotazů na svou osobu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle bylo napsané, protože my všichni víme, že za a) by po válce a po všem byl Harry radši učitelem (což je něco, co ho bavilo), než bystrozorem (pro což byl víc zapálený Ron než Harry) a za b), že Harry nesnáší svou slávu, ale zbožňuje svou ženu a za absolutně perfektní den bere ten, kdy zjistil, že je Ginny slavnější než on (bo Ginny je slavná díky své dříně a píly a on je slavný, protože byl donucený).


	28. 28/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Víte, mudlové mají takové – slovní spojení," začne Peter v pozdní hodině, kdy i tahle ložnice nebelvírských ztichla. „Kosmický vtip. Takhle říkají tomu, když to vypadá, že se celý svět, vesmír i osud spojili, aby si z někoho udělali srandu."

„A proč nám to říkáš?" houkne Sirius ospale ze své postele.

„Protože to, že je Remus vlkodlak, je kosmický vtip," prohlásí Peter s jistotou.

„Co prosím?" zvedne se Remus s uraženým výrazem do sedu.

„No seš," pokrčí Peter rameny a taky si sedne, aby se mu celá ta věc lépe vysvětlovala. „Tvoje jméno. Lupin, to je to samé jako lupus a lupus je latinsky vlk. Remus je chlap, kterého dle legend vychovala vlčice. To je, jako by ses jmenoval Vlk Vlkovič. A tvůj táta je Lyall a jméno Lyall je stejné jako jméno Lupin, pochází to ze slova, co znamená vlk. Takže seš vlastně Vlk Vlkovič II. Navíc podle toho, co jsme brali v astronomii, tak na tvoje narození bylo zatmění měsíce. A tvůj patron je vlk. A ten hajzl, co tě pokousal, se jmenuje po nejděsivějším vlkovi v celé mytologii a podle legend je otcem všech vlků a vlkodlaků. To je, jako by si celý osud a vesmír dali práci, abys byl co nejvíc vlk, co to jde."

Na to Remus nemá odpověď, ale moc nadšeně se netváří.

„Víš, Náměsíčníku," protáhne James. „Červíček má totálně pravdu. Ty seš jeden obrovský vtip na vlky a vlkodlaky."


	29. 29/1 tom riddle - mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era/Newt Scamander Era

Tom Raddle vždycky věděl, že je speciální. Že je jiný. Že je lepší než ostatní děcka v sirotčinci.

Pak se objevil Brumbál a řekl mu, že je i není vyjímečný. Má magii a to je vzácný dar. Ale je celý svět takových, co umí kouzlit. I tak se rozhodl, že za onu ztrátu vyjímečnosti Brumbálovy informace stojí. Bude teď chodit do školy pro kouzelníky a bude konečně mezi svými. Tam, kde patří.

Bradavice ho přivítaly svou magií, uvítaly ho doma. A Tom byl šťastný z toho, že byl tady. Ale to trvalo jen do večera.

Tom byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, což je kolej pro ty ambiciózní a prohnané. Tom si je jistý, že po životě v sirotčinci má obou těchto vlastností na rozdávání. Jenže co mu klobouk ani nikdo jiný neřekli, bylo, že je to i kolej bohatých a čistokrevných kouzelníků. A Tom je mudlorozený sirotek bez peněz.

Tohle měl být jeho nový začátek. Místo toho je tohle místo stejné jako sirotčinec. To je vlastě lež. Tohle místo, Bradavice, je úžasné. Ale lidi jsou stejní. Místo vychovatelky, co ho nesnáší, aniž by jí dal důvod, je tady Brumbál. Místo sirotků, co si z něj chtějí dělat boxovací pytel, protože je jiný, jsou tady spolužáci, co ho šikanují, protože je jiný a bez původu.

Protože je zase anomálie.

Ale on jim všem ukáže. Bude nejlepší z nich. Naučí se o magii vše, co může a pak se ukáže, kdo je tady divný, nedůležitý a bez šance na cokoliv.


	30. 30/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Potterovi mají kočku. Spíš James si našel kočku a Lily ho nechala. James to zvíře miluje, což Sirius bere jako zradu, protože James má být milovník psů, ne koček! _Je_ to zrada!

Ta rezatá obluda s rozplácnutým čenichem se jmenuje Elvendork a je to napůl kočka a napůl maguár.

Jak jsme řekli, James to zvíře miluje a Lily s ním vychází.

Ekvendork nemá moc rád Petera, což všichni svádí na jeho zvěromáckou podobu. Přece jen krysa a kočka dost velká, aby tu krysu sežrala…

Remus- U Remuse se čekalo, že spolu vůbec nebudou vycházet, kvůli jeho malému chlupatému problému, ale po prvním dnu nejistého obcházení se Elvendork rozhodl, že má Remuse přeci jen rád. A když říkáme rád, myslíme tím, že ho to zvíře miluje víc jak Jamese. Který rozhodně a ani trochu nežárlí, jasné? Kdykoliv je Remus na návštěvě, kočka mu sedí na klíně nebo aspoň vedle něj a přede o závod, zatímco se nechává drbat, hladit a tak dále.

A pak je tu Sirius. Sirius a Elvendork mají jednoduchý vztah. Oba nenávidí toho druhého. Dospělo to do takové fáze, že jediný způsob, jak mít ty dva zároveň ve stejné místnosti, je, že každý sedí na jiném konci a Remus musí mít kočku na klíně a drbat ji. Pokud nejsou dodrženy tyto dvě podmínky, pak následuje nelítostný boj Black versus kočka.

Sirius si je jistý, že to ta potvora dělá naschvál. Že to ona začala tuhle válku. On s ní chtěl vycházet už kvůli Jamesovi. Ale ta bestie mu nejdřív ukradla nejlepšího kámoše, pak mu ukradla nejlepšího kámoše a teď mu bere střechu nad hlavou. Vážně, ta kočka má promyšlený plán, jak ho zničit, i když si hraje na neviňátko. A všichni jí na to skočili.


	31. 31/1 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Hej, Siriusi," houkne Remus na svého kamaráda, než si sedne ke stolu vedle něj. „Slyšel jsi to o Alici?" zeptá se tiše, ohleduplný k pozdní hodině.

„Stalo se jí něco?" vyleká se hned Sirius.

„Ne, ona i Frank jsou v pohodě," zarazí ho Remus, kterému dojde, že vzhledem k probíhající válce nevybral zrovna nejlepší začátek rozhovoru.

„Tak co je s ní?" ptá se Sirius trochu klidněji.

„Čekají prcka," usměje se Remus nadšeně.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Sirius nevěřícně, než se nadšeně zazubí. „Tak to je úžasný! Takže ona i Lily?! To chce oslavu! Kdy ho čekají? A bude to kluk nebo holka?" chrlí ze sebe Sirius, který v tuto chvíli nijak neřeší, že o patro výš spí pár vyčerpaných kolegů. Remus mu musí zakrýt pusu, aby ho zastavil.

„Je ve třetím měsíci jako Lily, takže se dítko narodí na konci července, na začátku srpna, stejně jako Lily."

„Úžasný! Dvojitá oslava!" směje se Sirius.

„Víš," protáhne Remus jako by nic. „Obě budou rodit ve stejný termín. Takže obě musely otěhotnět ve stejný termín. A dle mé matematiky je ten termín stejný jako ta loňský halloweenská oslava, kterou jsi pořádal. Takže, Siriusi, co jsi tam namíchal do pití?"

„Já nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš, Náměsíčníku," zvedne hned Sirius nos nahoru. „Lidi se u mě normálně bavili. Jsou skvělý organizátor a hostitel."

„No jistě."


	32. 1/2 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

Theseus Scamander, válečný hrdina a hlava bystrozorského oddělení, má velice dobrou náladu. Dnes se mu po roce vrátí domů jeho malý bráška. Zároveň má ovšem i obavy, protože jeho bráška přijede i se svým kufrem.

Theseus ví, co je ten kufr zač, proto si dává sakra záležet, aby byl prvním, kdo Mloka v zemi uvítá. Musí mu projít papíry (a případně pomoci schovat vše, na co papíry nejsou), než je uvidí někdo z celního nebo od magických stvoření. Jeho bráška se mu sotva vrátil domů, nemusí jít hned do vězení za pašeráctví.

„Thesee?"

„Mloku!" rozzáří se Scamander starší, než bratrovi skočí kolem krku a pevně ho obejme. „Rád tě zase vidím."

„Přišel jsi mě zkontrolovat, co?" usmívá se Mlok slabě.

„Je to už rutina, co?" povzdechne si Theseus trochu nejistě.

Mlok už víc neřekne, jen po krátkém prohledávání kapes podá bratrovi svazek pergamenů v různých stavech čitelnosti a rozpadu.

„Mloku, musíš si na ty papíry dávat pozor, nebo ti je neuznají za platné," napomene ho Theseus už asi po tisícé. Byrokracie je důležitá, i když se tváří jako nepřítel.

A pak jen Mlok stojí a občas nabídne nějaké vysvětlení, zatímco Theseus listuje dokumenty, kontroluje platnosti a legálnost povolení na všemožná zvířata.

„Plíživé zlo?!" vyhrkne Theseus skoro zděšeně. „Co to u Merlina je?"

„Neboj, není nebezpečné," začne hned Mlok, ale to on tvrdí o všem. „Je to zvíře z tropických lesů, tohle je jen překlad jeho jména. Místní mu tak říkají, protože je velice tichý a požírá mozky všeho, co uloví," vysvětluje spěšně.

„Plíživé zlo. A žere mozky," zopakuje Theseus. „Čím že ho to krmíš?"

„Neboj, našel jsem mu novou dietu, která je stejně výživná, ale běžněji sehnatelná, než jeho normální," usměje se Mlok šťastně.

„Dobře," přikývne jen Theseus na souhlas, než pokračuje ve čtení. Uklidňuje se jen tím, že nic horšího, než tohle podezřele znějící zvíře už v kufru být nemůže. Že?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování


	33. 2/2 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era  
> preq: 1/2

„Nundu?!" zařve Theseus najednou.

To Mlok vážně nečekal a málem leknutím pustil kufr.

„Cože?" hlesne mladší z bratrů nejistě.

„Kde jsi u Merlinovy brady vzal nundu?" zeptá se Theseus slabým hlasem. Nundu je démon. Věc z nočních můr, kterou se straší děti. Nundu je neporazitelné zvíře, které ani sto kouzelníků nezastaví. Theseus slyšel historky od svých kolegů z Afriky. Četl oficiální zprávy. A jeho bráška má tuhle věc v kufru?!

„Našel jsem ho v jižní Africe," odpoví Mlok bezelstně. „Místní vlády se ani moc nebránily, když jsem jim řekl, že ho chci studovat. Vlastně mi ho samy nabídly."

„A dali ti na něj povolení?" ptá se ho Theseus. V duchu se přitom modlí, aby dostal negativní odpověď. Stačí jedno ne a může tu – věc poslat zpátky, kam patří.

„Myslím, že ho čteš," zarazí se Mlok nejistě. Má jen jeden vládní dokument o tomhle zvířeti.

„Tohle je jen nějaký orazítkovaný popis zvířete," zamává Theseus pergameny.

„To je ono. Musíš to dočíst do konce," pousměje se Mlok.

Theseus mu věnuje nejistý pohled, ale poslechne.

Prosby Thesea Scamandera ohledně tohoto papíru byly vyslyšeny. Tak z půlky. Ne, není to povolení pro nundu. Ne, nemůže to zvíře poslat zpátky. Jde totiž o prohlášení většiny magických vlád jižní Afriky o tom, že velice ochotně vyhlásí válku komukoliv, kdo jim to zvíře zkusí vrátit.

„Tak to vypadá, že je vše v pořádku," hlesne Theseus nakonec.

Od bratra si tím vyslouží nadšený úsměv. Nestává se tak často, aby měl Mlok všechny vládní dokumenty v pořádku.


	34. 3/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Fleur a Bill Weasleyovi mají tři nádherné a zdravé děti.

Nejstarší je Victorie, vysoká blondýnka, která podědila krásu po mámě a povahu po tátovi. Victorie nyní studuje na odeklínačku, inspirovaná tátovou prací a je šťastně zasnoubená s Teddym Lupinem.

Louis, prostřední dítě, je více podobný na Billa než na Fleur, i když rudé vlasy nepodědil nikdo z jejich dětí. Louis akorát dokončil svá studia v Krásnohůlkách, kde si ho budou ještě dlouhá léta pamatovat jako toho, co vystřídal snad všechna děvčata na škole. Ani teď nemá Louis stálou známost (nebo známost vůbec) a všechny jeho vztahy spadají do kategorie 'pletky na jednu noc'.

A pak je tu Dominique, ještě stále studující v Krásnohůlkách a nyní sedící u stolu naproti Fleur, protože si s ní musí promluvit o něčem důležitém.

„Copak se děje?" ptá se Fleur nejistě, protože takhle nervózní ještě žádné z jejich dětí nebylo. Dokonce ani tehdy, když na návštěvě u Potterů omylem podpálili pokoj.

„Já ti musím něco říct," začne Dominique nejistě. „Já jsem- Totiž já- Jájsemgenderfluidní," vyhrkne nakonec.

„Genderfluidní?" zopakuje Fleur, nejistá, jestli slyšela správně.

„Jo," přikývne Dominique hlavou na souhlas, ale do očí se mámě nedívá. „To je – to je, když si někdy přijdeš, že jsi kluk a někdy jsi holka a někdy obojí a někdy jen trochu kluk a víc holka."

„Oh," zarazí se Fleur. „Jsi genderfluidní. A Victorie je žena a Louis muž. To znamená, že mám celou sadu!" zatleská Fleur nadšeně, spokojený úsměv od ucha k uchu.

Její nejmladší dítě na ni jen nechápavě hledí, protože CO?!


	35. 4/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry za to zpoždění, ale rozkopaná pravidlená pracovní doba je dost ne dobrá na dodržování čehokoliv.

Existují dva typy magického pletení. Vlastně tři typy, pokud počítáte i to, že jen očarujete jehlice, ať pracují za vás. Ne, to co myslím já, má v sobě víc magie než jen její využití k usnadnění práce.

První typ vyžaduje značnou dávku zručnosti a šikovnosti a nějaké ty hodiny pletení za sebou. Při tomto typu magického pletení do látky (ať už jde o svetr či rukavice) zaplétáte magické uzly. Jde o starou magii z doby Keltů a možná že i o něco starší. Jejich uzly opravdu mají magickou moc, obzvláště jsou-li použity se správným úmyslem. Pokud jste šikovní, můžete při pletení v látce a ve vláknech vytvořit uzle pro ochranu a bezpečí a všechny ty další, které historie a praxe nabízejí.

Samozřejmě, použití není omezeno jen na keltské uzle. S trochou šikovnosti můžete do látky vplést i runy nebo jejich sekvence. Ovšem tato verze je nebezpečnější v tom, že narušený uzel jen přestane fungovat, zatímco narušená řada run může způsobit katastrofu. Proto jeden musí být opatrný jak při tvorbě, tak při použití. Magie není hračka.

Druhý typ magického pletení vyžaduje jen znalost samotného řemesla. Během tohoto pletení pouze vyměníte jednu jehlici za svou hůlku. Takto do vyráběné látky můžete s trochou soustředění vpít svou magii. I jen pouhá přítomnost magie a dobrého úmyslu, který ji doprovázel, zvyšuje odolnost výrobku a jeho trvanlivost.

Tato verze pletení je o to užitečnější, pokud při pletení budete odříkávat i patřičná kouzla. Zaklínadla pro ochranu, teplo či chlad, pro čistotu a voděodolnost a jakékoliv další, která vás napadnout. Během pletení se tak kouzla dostanou do samotné látky a vydrží proto mnohem déle, než když očarujete již hotovou věc. Samozřejmě, množství aplikovaných kouzel závisí na látce. Levné materiály v sobě zvládnou udržet menší množství zaklínání než kvalitnější verze.

Samozřejmě je tu možnost, že i kouzla takto aplikovaná vyprchají, ovšem správně použitá kouzla se dokáží 'dobít' pouhým používáním látky a její přítomností v magickém prostředí, takže fungují tak dlouho, dokud drží látka.

 


	36. 5/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry sedí u snídaně a pomalu se pročítá Denním věštcem, zatímco Ginny naproti němu plete Lily copky, u čehož nahlas uvažuje nad denními plány.

„Věděla, jsi, že se Ron a Hermiona rozvádí?" zeptá se Harry stejným tónem, jakým se normálně lidi baví o počasí.

„Vážně?"

„Jo. Tady to píšou," přikyvuje Harry. „Mají i důvod. Hermiona prý spí se mnou a Ron na to přišel. A Rose je prý naše dcera."

„Rose se svou rezatou hlavou a Ronovýma očima?" ujišťuje se Ginny.

„Jo, přesně ta. Ron na to prý přišel a chce rozvod. Spekulují tu, jestli se taky rozvedeme nebo jestli Hermiona skončí sama. A jo, ještě je tu názor, že bude bydlet s námi."

„Vážně? Jako všichni tři v jednom domě? I s dětmi?" zvedne Ginny hlavu od dokončených cůpků.

„To nevím, o děti ještě bojují," hlásí Harry, co tvrdí noviny.

„Vážně teta Mion bude bydlet s námi?" ptá se Lily nejistě

„Kdepak. To je jen jedna z těch novinových pohádek," zavrtí Ginny hlavou. „Už jsme ti o nich říkali, že?"

„Jo. Že noviny neví, co psát, tak píšou pohádky a idioti jim pak věří."

„Myslím, že si s tatínkem promluvíme, jaké výrazy doma používá," loupne Ginny pohledem po svém manželovi, který se schovává za novinami. „Ale jinak máš pravdu. Noviny nemají, co psát, tak si vymýšlí, že si táta chce vzít tetu Hermionu a nastěhuje ji k nám."

„Ale mně by to nevadilo. Mohl by se nastěhovat i Hugo. Je tu nuda bez kluků," stěžuje si Lily.

„Tak je půjdeme navštívit, co ty na to?"

„Jo!" rozzáří se Lily a celý novinový článek je zapomenut.

 


	37. 6/2 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Lidi jsou idioti," stěžuje si Hermiona, sotva sebou plácne na trávník mezi Rona a Harryho. „Právě jsem slyšela bandu mrzimorských, jak řeší, že mají zmijozelští nejhorší ubytování tady."

„A nemají?" diví se Ron, zatímco Harry moudře mlčí.

„Chci říct," začne hned Ron vysvětlovat, když vidí Hermionin výraz. „Jsou ve sklepení. Víš, jaká je v lektvarech zima, když nasněží. Musí tam mrznout. A je to pod jezerem," brání se.

„Je tam nejspíš chladno, ale jsou dost hluboko, aby tam měli stálou teplotu bez ohledu na roční období. Je to jednoduchá fyzika," pustí se Hermiona do vysvětlování. „Nehledě na to, že existují vyhřívací kouzla, která jsou tam s největší pravděpodobností permanentní. A co s tím má společného jezero?"

„No přece – vlhko?" tahá ze sebe Ron, zatímco Harry, zrádce jeden, mlčí a odmítá mu pomoci.

„Vlhko? Rone, pochybuju, že by někdo povolil komukoliv vstup do sklepení, pokud by tam hrozilo zatopení půlkou jezera. Všechny ty historky o vlhku, zimě a plísni jsou blbost. Uvědomte si, že jde o kolej, kde žije nejvíc zbohatlických snobů? Vážně si myslíte, že by Lucius Malfoy dovolil svému synovi vstoupit na pozemky Bradavic, kdyby měl spát v nějaké studené, mokré díře?" povídá Hermiona se zápalem.

„No, když to položíš takhle," pokrčí Harry nejistě rameny.


	38. 7/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Profesore Longbottome."

„Lorde Malfoyi," pozdraví se dva kdysi spolužáci, kdysi nepřátelé a nyní – nejisté. „Jak vám mohu pomoci?" ptá se Neville. Vážně by ho zajímalo, co chce Malfoy v jeho kabinetu.

„Jde o Scorpia. Nebo spíše o něco, co řekl," povídá Draco nejistě.

Neville se hned zamračí. Ubližuje někdo Scorpiovi? Šikanuje? Došlo k nějaké nehodě?

„Nejde o nic vážného, jen- Jde o něco, o čem se musím svěřit a týká se to i vás." Na moment se Malfoy zarazí, než pokračuje. „Mohli bychom přejít k méně – formálnímu přístupu?" zeptá se.

„Jistě," souhlasí Longbottom, než pokynem ruky vyzve návštěvníka, ať se posadí.

Na chvíli je ticho, než Draco znovu promluví.

„Scorpio je přesvědčený, že jsi musel být nejpopulárnější student na škole."

„Co?!" v podstatě vyprskne Neville.

„To byla i moje reakce. Pak se mě ptal, jestli jsme byli přátelé a proč ne. Jestli jsem nebyl dost cool byl myslím jeho výraz," svěřuje se Draco se skoro bolestivým výrazem ve tváři.

Neville ze sebe vyrazí něco mezi uchechtnutím a vypísknutím, než promluví.

„Jak na něco takového pro všechny zakladatele přišel?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„Usoudil, že když jsi nejoblíbenější a nejvíc cool učitel na škole, že jsi musel být i populární student," pokrčí Draco rameny.

„Nejoblíbenější učitel?"

„Ale no tak, toho sis přece musel všimnout. Hodný na všechny, proti těm, co šikanují ostatní, válečný hrdina, procestoval jsi půlku světa a znáš snad všechny rostliny na světě. Nehledě na všechny ty historky z cest, které mi pak Scorpio převypráví doma."

„Ale já jsem jen já?" brání se Nevile. „Chovám se normálně."

„A to stačí," pokrčí Draco rameny. „Kdybychom my měli učitele, kterého jsem právě popsal, jak bychom na něj asi reagovali?"

„Mysleli bychom si, že je cool."

 


	39. 8/2

Profesorka McGonagallová obvykle nemívá problémy se třídami v kombinaci Mrzimor-Havraspár, ale pan Newton už ji začíná štvát. Jde o havraspára, který celý čas tráví s nosem zabořeným do knihy. Bohužel nikdy ne učebnice, podle čehož taky vypadají jeho známky. Ovšem kdyby místo čtení mudlovských příběhů začal s učením…

Jeho laxní přístup ke studiu profesorku McGonagallovou zrovna netěší, ovšem věc, která ji vytáčí nejvíc, jsou jeho věčné pozdní příchody. Pan Newton je vždy a všude pozdě alespoň o pět minut. Stejně jako teď.

„Jdete pozdě, pane Newtone," prohlásí profesorka McGonagallová, aniž by se obtěžovala podívat směrem ke dveřím. Místo toho dál sleduje páťáky, jak zkouší z fazolí vyrobit nábytek.

„Čaroděj není nikdy pozdě, paní profesorko," prohlásí Newton s klidem, nezbytnou knihu v ruce. „Přijde vždy v tu dobu, kdy má přijít."

„Opravdu?" podívá se profesorka McGonagallová přes obroučky brýlí na havraspára. „Pak jste určitě přišel včas, abyste mi z těchto fazolí udělal vybavení do ložnice, že?" prohodí, než pokynem ruky pošle studenta do jeho lavice a mávnutím hůlky položí pytlík s fazolemi na jeho desku stolu.

„Jistě, paní profesorko," povzdechne si Newton a s mumlavou stížností, že tady nikdo nerozumí fandomu, se pustí do práce.


	40. 9/2 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Byl to povedený večírek, takže není divu, že se celá ložnice nebelvírských šesťáků probudila s těžkou kocovinou.

„Je mi blbě," zaskučí Sirius slabým hlasem.

„Neměl jsi toho tolik pít," plácne Peter.

„Ne, neměl toho tolik jíst," zahučí Remus temně.

„Jíst?" nechápe Sirius.

„Jo, jíst- proměnil si se na psa a začal jsi jíst vše, co psi jíst nemají. Snědl jsi mi všechnu čokoládu!" zahuláká naštvaně.

Odpovědí mu je trojí bolestivé zaskučení.

„To si pamatuju," prohodí James. „Pamatuju si, že snědl aspoň dvě housky a talíř zákusků. A tvoji čokoládu."

„Snědl snad všechno," zamumle Peter. „Z toho by bylo špatně i mně a to sním všechno."

„Proč jsem to dělal?" skučí Sirius, který leží na posteli, stočený do klubíčka.

„Protože jsi chtěl dokázat, že i když jsi pes, že můžeš jíst i to, co nesmíš," odpoví mu Remus poněkud ostře. Ztrátu své čokolády nese dost těžce.

„Jsme ti říkali, že je to pro psi špatné. Aspoň myslím," zívne James.

„Ale teď jsem člověk, tak proč je mi pořád špatně?" nechápe Sirius. Jemu obvykle po flámu nebývá špatně!

„Možná ti ty věci vadí, i když jsi člověk?" navrhne Peter.

„To je blbost, čokoládu jí pořád a nikdy mu nic neudělala," zamítne tenhle nápad James.

„To jo, ale teď ji snědl jako pes. Čokoláda je pro psy jedovatá. Třeba to ještě pořád funguje," povídá Remus pomalu.

„Musím jít za Poppy!" vyhrkne vyděšený Sirius, než se začne škrábat na nohy.


	41. 10/2 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle tak trochu protíná dobu od Newt Scamander Era (i když to začalo ještě před filmy, vážně jsem tomu měla říkat doba Gellerta Grindelwalda) a do budocnosti neurčité vzdálenosti, pravděpodobně i Next Generation, protože tam to platí taky...

O Aberfortu Brumbálovi, majiteli hospody U Prasečí hlavy, a o kozách se toho mezi lidmi napovídalo spoustu. Hodně z toho se týká praktik, které snad nikdo bez narušení osobnosti s kozami ani jiným zvířetem neprovádí. Tyto historky jsou naštěstí mylné.

Ty o tom, že kozy chová a že prakticky celá hospoda smrdí kozami, ty už pravda jsou.

Málokdo ví, že i patron tohoto muže má podobu kozy. I když popravdě prakticky nikdo neví, že je Aberfort dost mocným kouzelníkem, aby vůbec byl schopný vyprodukovat kompletního patrona, natož aby věděli, jakou má podobu.

Důvodem, proč má tohle zvíře pro Aberforta Brumbála takový význam, je jeho malá sestřička.

Ariana.

Když byla Ariana malá, byla jeho sestřička normální holka jako každá jiná, ale po onom útoku mudlů a po tom, co udělal jejich otec – po tom všem Ariana už nikdy nebyla jako dřív. Jako by se ztratila ve vlastní hlavě. Nebo jako by se její duch vrátil do doby, kdy jí byly čtyři a odmítal se posunout dál. Navíc se začala bát magie, lidí, všeho. Ale nebála se své rodiny a to bylo to hlavní.

Aberfort málem odmítl nastoupit do Bradavic, aby Arianu nemusel opustit, ale matka a Albus ho donutili jít. Šel studovat a nechal Arianu samotnou s matkou v novém domě v Godrikově dole, kam se po otcově zatčení nastěhovali.

Ale jedna dobrá věc na novém bydlišti byla.

Víte, jejich sousedka chovala kozy a Aberfort se svolením staré paní naučil Arianu, jak se o ně starat. A když se ověřilo, že se Ariana těchhle zvířat nebojí, donutil matku, aby jim domů dvě kozy koupila. On a Ariana pak trávili většiny času tím, že se o zvířata společně starali.

Arianě to nepomohlo zpátky k normálu, to už by nejspíš nezvládlo nic na světě, ale stejně jí to pomáhalo. S kozami a s péčí o ně na tom byla Ariana líp. Během péče o ně byla jeho malá sestřička šťastná a spokojená.

Proto Aberfortův patron vypadá, jak vypadá.

Proto pořád chová kozy.

Pro šťastnou vzpomínku.


	42. 11/2

„Hej, Vinci, co tě žere?" zeptá se Mortag svého spoluhráče. Oba jsou odrážeči, ale Vinci se celý trénink chová, jako by zkoušel potlouk roztřískat na kousky.

„Nic," odsekne Vinci naštvaně, ale pak se přece jen rozpovídá. „Donutil jsem toho zakrslýho havraspára, aby mi uvařil mnoholičný lektvar a pak mi do něj spadl můj vlastní vlas," nadává hromotluk.

„To nasere," usoudí Mortag. „Na co jsi ho vůbec potřeboval? Kanadský žert?"

„Co? Ne. Chtěl jsem sbalit Hooperovou."

„Tu prsatou blondýnu? Ta se teď tahá s mrzimorským brankářem, ne?" nechápe Mortag.

„Já vím. Mám jeho vlas. Pak by za ní stačilo jen přijít a můžem na to rovnou skočit."

Na tohle se Mortag rozesměje.

„To je fakt, s tvým ksichtem potřebuješ mnoholičný lektvar, aby ti dala."

„Drž hubu!" rozkřikne se Vinci.

„Škoda, že ti to nevyšlo. By mě zajímalo, jaká je v posteli."

„To, o čem se bavíte, je znásilnění," ozve se kus nad nimi hlas jejich jediné střelkyně.

„Co to meleš?" nechápe Mortag.

„Vzít si mnoholičný lektvar, proměnit se za něčího přítele a vyspat se s holkou, to je znásilnění. Pokud musíš použít lektvar, aby s tebou šla, tak jde o znásilnění," oznámí jim Katarina chladně.

„Ne, není. Udělala by to dobrovolně," hádá se Vinci.

„Dobrovolně by šla se svým přítelem. S tebou nikdy. Takže je to proti její vůli. Jde o znásilnění." odsekne Katarina, než se rozletí pryč.

Do večera už všichni na škole vědí, co chtěl Vinci udělat a co měl Mortag za dobrý nápad. A každá ví, že si na ně dva má dávat bacha, protože tihle jsou schopní všeho.


	43. 12/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dochvilnost není moje silná stránka. Vymlouvám se na šílené směny.

Havraspárský si není jistý, jak přesně se dostal k tomu, že půlce společenské místnosti převyprávěl pohádku o Sněhurce a sedmi trpaslících, ale je si docela jistý, že to začalo nějakou hláškou o tom, že Marvel teď patří Disneymu.

„A žili šťastně až do smrti," dokončí mladík vyprávění.

A v kroužku jeho posluchačů zavládlo ticho. Na chvíli.

„Nemyslím si, že to byli trpaslíci, kdo jí pomáhali," ozve se nějaký čtvrťák. „Ta rasa je tajnůstkářská a nepříjemná jako skřeti. Ti by nepomohli nějaké mudlovské princezně. Ne takhle."

Okolo se ozve několik souhlasných zabručení.

„Nemyslím si, že ta princezna byla mudla," ozve se nějaká holka, kterou vypravěč ani nezná. „Kdyby byla prachatý čistokrevný, tak by jí skřeti byli ochotní pomoct. Možná. Určitě by jim z toho něco káplo."

„Je fakt, že ten popis sedí na skřety i na trpaslíky."

„Ta čarodějnice ji zabila a pak ji měl oživit jen nějaký polibek? To je blbost. Takhle magie nefunguje."

„Třeba byla upír," navrhne nějaký prvák. „Proto mohla vstát z mrtvých."

„Tváře bílé jako sníh, rty rudé jako krev," připomene druhý.

„To by ji musel napadnout upír a proměnit ji. Upíra nezískáte tím, že otrávíte mudlu," poučuje nejnovější prefekt koleje.

„A co živoucí upír?" ozve se jeden sedmák. „Říká se, že když živoucí upír zplodí dítě s člověkem, tak je dítě taky člověk a aby se z něj stal upír, musí umřít jinou než přirozenou smrtí. Pak se promění na živoucího upíra. To by to vysvětlovalo."

„To je fakt," souhlasí kdosi. „Až na to, že živoucí upíři neexistují."

„Existují!"

„To teda ne!"

„Jde o blábol na strašení dětí."

„Jsou opravdičtí."

„No ale, pokud jsou, tak by to vysvětlovalo, co se stalo té princezně," skočí do hádky prefektka ze šesťáku, čímž vrátí rozhovor k původnímu tématu.

A havraspár, který pohádku vyprávěl, uvažuje, jestli pana Disneyho někdy napadlo, že je jeho nejslavnější princezna upír. Pardon, živoucí upír.


	44. 13/2 mlok-tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era & Tom Riddle Era  
> (protože tohle je Tomův páťák a tou dobou ještě probíhá válka s Grindelwaldem, takže se tu obě doby prolínají)

Tajemná komnata, to nejsou jen tunely, pelech baziliška a obrovská síň, kde se v dávných dobách trénovali duely. Ne, je to i pracovna Salazara Zmijozela a jeho nástupců, velká knihovna a malá ložnice. Momentálně jediný, kdo se v prostorách komnaty nachází, je Tom Raddle, poslední Zmijozelův dědic, který se hádá s obrazem zakladatele. Výše zmíněný bazilišek je teď někde venku v lese na lovu.

„Ten kluk je úplně nezodpovědný!" nadává Tom, zatímco rázuje z jedné strany pracovny na druhý a zpátky. „Chová ve škole akromantuli. Akromantuli! Copak mu nedochází, jak je ta věc nebezpečná?! Ohrožuje tím bezpečnost celé školy!" soptí zmijozelský prefekt.

„Musím ti připomenout jeden pojem," skočí mu do řeči Salazar a zní přitom skoro znuděně. „Je to pojem pokrytec. Určitě už jsi o něm slyšel."

„Cože?" zastaví se Tom uprostřed kroku a nechápavě na obraz zakladatele hledí.

„Ty tady nadáváš, jak jakýsi tvůj spolužák schovává ve škole čerstvě vylíhnutou akromantuli a ty sám přitom vypouštíš z komnaty tisíciletého baziliška. To zní dost pokrytecky."

„Ale to je přece něco úplně jiného!" brání se Tom.

„Opravdu? A v čem? Osviť mě, v čem je tvé a jeho chování tak jiné," ušklíbne se Salazar povýšeně.

Na to Tom vážně nemá odpověď, která by ho ukázala v lepším světle, než Rubeuse Hagrida.


	45. 14/2 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Je spousta věcí, které mají Sirius Black a James Potter společných. Například příšerný smysl pro humor. Ovšem v tomhle případě se ty společné rysy týkají spíš žárlivosti.

Oba dva neuvěřitelné žárlí, když jejich partneři jdou ven, protože oni vědí, jak jsou jejich partneři úžasní a že by každý dal celou paži za jedno rande s nimi. Proto po většinu času nechtějí své partnery pouštět nikam samotné, protože se vždycky na sto procent určitě najde někdo, kdo s nimi bude flirtovat a bude je okukovat a bude je chtít sbalit. A to ne… to rozhodně ne.

Naštěstí pro ně jejich partneři rádi vyráží ven společně a v takovéto situaci se James a Sirius přestanou obávat. Když jdou spolu někam Remus a Lily, berou je všichni za zamilovaný pár a to po nich přece nikdo nepůjde.

\- - o - -

Je spousta věcí, které mají Remus Lupin a Lily Evansová společných. Například lásku ke knihám a kouzelným formulím. A je tu i pár věcí, které mají společné se svými partnery. Například jistou žárlivost, že jim je někdo zkusí přebrat, sotva je pustí z dohledu. Vždycky se objeví nějaká, co je chce sbalit a to teda ne.

Naštěstí pro ně jejich partneři málokdy vyrazí někam bez nich. A pokud ano, pak jdou ti dva spolu. A to dává klidu jim dvě, protože James a Sirius, jsou-li spolu kdekoliv, vypadají a chovají se dost jako milenecký pár, aby je nikdo nezkoušel sbalit.


	46. 15/2

„Kouzelníkům vážně trvalo až do nějakého sedmnáctého století nebo do kdy, než začali používat záchody?"

„Jo. Do té doby se prostě jen ehm – vydělali, kde zrovna byli a pak to evanesco pryč a tergoe se - umyli a uklidili."

„To je nechutný."

„Totálně nechutný."

„Můžeme děkovat všem zakladatelům, že tomu tak není i dnes."

„Proboha. Jestli takhle řešili chození na velkou, jak řešili krámy?"

„Krámy?"

„Menstruace?"

„Myslíš měsíčky, ženskou dobu?"

„Jo to. Proč je na to tolik výrazů?"

„Protože jsou lidi idioti a normální funkce ženského těla jsou tabu mluvit na veřejnosti, anebo normálně."

„Ale stejně, jak to řešili?"

„Na to byli kouzla už v době zakladatelů."

„Bojím se zeptat, ale jaká kouzla?"

„Použiješ ho na kus látky a ono to zmizí všechnu krev, co se na to dostane. Dnes se to normálně používá na kalhotky, ale tehdy to asi byl jen kus hadru, který sis dala ehm – víš kam. Funguje to jako evanesco."

„Takže čarodějové už v době zakladatelů měli kouzelnické vložky, ale další stovky let se prostě jen – vydělali na ulici?"

„Ono jde asi hlavně o to, že krev, obzvláště panenská, je velmi mocný magický předmět a i jen s kapkou něčí krve můžeš dělat hrozné věci, co teprve, když jí máš tolik. Vymysleli to hlavně pro ochranu žen a dívek."

„Hovno by místo toho nikdo použít nechtěl, tak ho klidně nechali ležet kdekoliv."

„Nechutné."

„Ale bohužel pravdivé."

„Díky všem bohům, že nežijeme v té době."


	47. 16/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Profesorka McGonagallová se na chvíli zarazí, když nadepisuje obálky pro budoucí studenty Bradavic.

„Edward Lupin," přečte skoro neslyšně jméno, které je teď na řadě.

Malý Teddy Lupin, který jí jako první začal říkat této Minnie. Už se nemůže dočkat, až bude jejím studentem. Bude jako jeho otec, pilný tichý student? Nebo jako jeho matka, kamarádský a připravený pro každou neplechu?

Počkat.

Počkat moment.

Bude Teddy Lupin jako jeho otec, jeden z Pobertů, věčně v Zapovězeném lese nebo na školním trestu? Nebo bude jako jeho matka, která své metamorfomácké schopnosti používala na parodování učitelů a velice ochotně se vrhla do celé té záležitosti s prokletými trezory? A nezapomeňme, že jeho kmotr a člověk, který ho vychoval, je Harry Potter, který má prakticky genetické predispozice k nalézání malérů. A vyrost mezi Weasleyovými, kteří jsou kapitola sama pro sebe a jeho nejoblíbenější strejda je George Weasley se svým impériem žertovných potřeb pro každou příležitost.

Nesmíme ovšem ale zapomenout, že Teddy je pouze první dítě z této generace a brzy jich tu bude víc a víc.

Možná je na čase jít do důchodu.


	48. 17/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tohle nemá časové řazení, protože tohle spadá od doby Mloka Scamandera až do éry Zlatého tria

„Víš, jak se Brumbál furt oblíká?"

„Myslíš ty hábity, ze kterých krvácí oči a znalcům módy se chce brečet zoufalstvím nebo zvracet nechutí?"

„Já bych řekl strašně nebo extravagantně, ale jo."

„Co s nimi? Neříkej mi, že vymyslel ještě něco horšího, než ta fosforová hrůza z loňska?"

„Merline, doufám, že ne. Ale o to nejde. Našel jsem nějaké staré fotky a byl na nich Brumbál, když tady začal učit. To bylo někdy v době, než porazil Grindelwalda."

„Mám strach. Co měl pro všechny zakladatele na sobě?"

„Právě že úplně normální oblečení! Na tu dobu _extrémně_ normální oblečení. Jako vážně, meziválečná léta v mudlovském světě normální!"

„Napadá mě jen Al Capone…?"

„To je přesně ono. I když nebyl on pozděj? Ale to je jedno. To oblečení. Trojdílný oblek, kravata, dlouhý kabát, klobouk. On se oblíkal jako normální lidská bytost!"

„Já to nechápu."

„Co nechápeš?"

„Jak sakra mohl změnit oblékání z gentlemana na tyrkysový hábit s flitrama? Myslíš, že to šlo postupně? Nebo se jednoho dne probudil a rozhodl se, že hábit s pohyblivýma zlatonkama a kamínky je mnohem víc in, než na míru šitý oblek?"

„Třeba mu porážka Grindelwalda vlezla na mozek. Nebo ho Grindelwald proklel."

„To je strašný."

„Že ho proklel?"

„Ne. Že normálně oblečený Brumbál je divnější než – psychedelicky oblečený Brumbál."


	49. 18/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Samozřejmě, že po prvním tanci novomanželů a po tanci, kdy Harry vyzval paní Weasleyovou a Ginny svého tátu, tak si s nevěstou museli zatančit i její bratři.

Bill, stále ten nejvyšší z Weasleyovic sourozenců, protancoval s Ginny kolem celého parketu a ta se v jeho náruči cítila jako princezna. Obzvláště tváří v tvář Billově hrdosti a radosti.

Při tanci s Charliem si Ginny nepřipadala jako princezna. Spíš jako jeden z jeho draků, které musí zkrotit. A lidi, co tančili kolem nich, si toho také byli vědomi, když jim uhýbali z cesty. Ale oba se u toho nasmáli…

Tanec s Ronem byl rozhodně pomalejší. Hlavně proto, že i po všech těch letech se Ron ještě pořád nenaučil pořádně tančit. Prý to není důležité. Jejich tanec byl doprovázen tichým počítáním raz-dva-tři raz-dva-tři a pár ušlápnutými palci.

Tanec s Georgem byl šílený. Prostě šílený. Začal jako normální tanec, ale skončil s těma dvěma, jak se oba drží pevně za ruce, šílenou rychlostí se točí dokola a řvou jeden po druhém, ať se nepouští, což je dost úspěch, protože se smáli tak, že by jeden pochyboval, že jsou schopní mluvit. Nutno dodat, že zastavování jim dělalo trochu potíže.

A tanec s Percym? Ten byl nejlepší. Podobně jako s Billem i v jeho náruči se cítila chráněná a opečovávaná. Ale Percy byl vždycky její velký brácha, ten, co ni opečovával a staral se o ni. Tanec s Percym nebyl tanec s princem z pohádky (jako byl tanec s Billem a tak trochu i s Harrym). Tanec s Percym byl tanec s jejím velkým bráchou.


	50. 19/2 star wars

„Han Solo je rozhodně Nebelvír," povídá mladík s rudou kravatou se zápalem. „Viděla jsi, jak bojuje? Nebojí se ničeho. A jak lítá! Merline, já bych se chtěl proletět ve Falkonu."

„On není Nebelvír," zarazí jeho nadšení spolužačka. „On je spíš Mrzimor."

„Co?! Mrzimorští jsou trapáci."

„Ty seš trapák. Han Solo je Mrzimor. Jo, je statečný, ale je víc věrný a tvrdě pracující a odpouští. Odpustil kámošovi zradu, zatímco ty bys jen tak neodpustil."

„Měl toho parchanta střelit, i když se ukázal být užitečným," usoudí mladík. „Tak jo, kdo podle tebe kam patří?"

„No, Leia je Zmijozel."

„Cože?! Leia je hrdinka! Nemůžeš ji strčit mezi hady!"

„A proč ne?"

„Protože to nejde!"

„Tak hele, ty rasisto. Leia je politička, princezna a špion. Musí být chytrá, prohnaná, mazaná a manipulativní. A ambiciózní je taky. Byla princezna, ale to jí nestačilo, chce revoluci! Chce porazit Impérium, to je dost ambiciózní."

„Ještě řekni, že je Luke taky Zmijozel."

„Ne, ten rozhodně ne. Toho si můžeš nechat v Nebelvíru. Nebo ho můžeme taky poslat do Mrzimoru."

„Ne, ten je Nebelvír. Je to hrdina, umí bojovat a má super světelný meč."

„Jo, jo, jasně," mává spolužačka rukou.

„Myslíš, že by šel vyrobit?"

„Kdo? Luke?"

„Ne, ty pako! Světelný meč!"

„Oh. Tak tomu říkám plán," rozzáří se havraspárka, než vyskočí na nohy. „Pojď, musíme do knihovny! Jdeme vyrábět světelný meč."


	51. 20/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Je to jen pitomý táboření. A ještě ani ne na dlouho. Jen jeden víkend někde venku, táborák, opíkání, spaní pod stanem, turistika kolem Loch Ness. Je to super plán na víkend! Ovšem děcka nakonec byli zklamané.

Rose, Albus a Scorpio měli plán. A měli představu, že nejhorší bude přesvědčil lorda Malofoye, že spaní venku je něco, co Malfoy může dělat bez poškození pověsti. Lord Malfoy s tímhle plánem neměl absolutně žádný problém, pokud tři přátelé (a možná i James a Louis a…) budou pod dozorem _zodpovědné_ dospělé osoby, která nebude lord Malfoy, protože on o táboření nic neví. Potíž ovšem byla se zbytkem rodičů.

„Do stanu mě nedostanete, ani kdybyste mě uplatili veškerým zlatem Gringottů." Harry Potter po přednesení plánu.

Rodiče Weasleyovi se zprvu tvářili, že mají plán za skvělý nápad. Dokud nezjistili, že se bude spát ve stanu.

„Ne."

„Ani omylem."

„Sorry, děcka."

Ony děcka neměli radost.

Naštěstí je zachránila paní Potterová. Ginny se rozhodla obětovat za rodinu a spolu s Georgem být tím zodpovědným dozorem na víkend.

Aspoň nějaký ochotný dospělák.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	52. 21/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generaction  
> Předchozí část: 20/2

„Přestaňte jim nadávat!" okřikne Ginny tlupu dětí, které má na starost, a které si půlku večera jen stěžují na ostatní rodiče. „Víte vy vůbec, proč odmítli jít na tenhle výlet?"

„A myslíme jiné důvody, než trapný, nudný a dělaj nám to naschvál," dodá George.

„Jaký jiný důvod mají?" odsekne James.

„Třeba to, že všichni tři nenávidí stany," ušklíbne se na něj George.

„Protože jim stany připomínají válku," dodá Ginny vážným tónem.

„Jsou to jen stany," nechápe Rose.

„Každý má z války nějak spouštěče, co mu ji připomínají. Co mu dávají noční můry a záchvaty paniky. Někdy se to zlepší, někdy ne," povídá George až nepřirozeně vážným tónem. „Já tohle měl se zrcadly. Ti tři se stany. Mně se udělalo líp. Jim ne."

Na chvíli je ticho, než Al promluví.

„Ale stejně, stan? Co je na stanu tak děsivýho?"

Ginny si jen povzdechne, než začne mluvit.

„Harry, Ron a Hermiona strávili rok tím, že žili ve stanu a schovávali se před Voldemortem, zatímco ho zkoušeli porazit. Neustále v nebezpečí, neustále na hlídce, neustále o hladu, neustále ve strachu," povídá tiše, ale ostatní ji stejně dobře slyší. „Asi dva roky po válce jsme šli stanovat a oni – pro ně to byl spouštěč. Ne to, že jsme byli u lesa. Byli jsme v bezpečí a bylo nádherně a měli jsme plno jídla a všeho. Ale ve chvíli, kdy jsme vlezli do stanu, pro ně to bylo, jako by se vrátili zpátky v čase. Jako by zase byli zpátky ve válce. V nebezpečí. A každý byl nepřítel.

„Věřte mi, nebylo snadné je z toho dostat ani je pak uklidnit, že to nebyl problém a nic jim nevyčítáme. Takže ne, vaši rodiče neodmítli, protože jsou trapní nebo nudní. Odmítli, protože jeden pitomý stan jim připomíná nejhorší období jejich života."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takže děti, pokud má někdo nějaký spouštěč, který mu připomíná traumatickou událost, tak se mu co? Nesmějeme bez ohledu na to, jak směšně ten spouštěč zní, jasné?


	53. 22/2 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenom bych ráda řekla, že mít po víc jak měsíc pouze noční služby, je dost dezorientující ohledně toho, co je za den, měsíc či století. Ale slibuju, že resty vždy doženu.
> 
> Marauders Era

„Ty jsi přišla?" diví se Remus, když si k jeho stolu u Děravého kotle přisedne Lily.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem přišla," diví se rudovláska. „Scházíme se na čaj prakticky každý týden, tak proč bych to měnila?"

„Já myslel- To je jedno," zamumle Remus neochotně, pohled upřený na desku stolu a své ruce.

Lily stačí jeden pohled na jeho shrbenou postavu, aby kolem stolu rozhodila tišící a soukromá kouzla, která by zabránila jejich odposlechu.

„Remusi, co se děje? Stalo se ti něco? Nebo někomu jinému?" Vzala jim válka ještě někoho dalšího? Byl Remus na svých cestách do vlkodlačích kolonií zraněn? Stal se svědkem něčeho hrozného?

„Nic se neděje. Ani se nic nikomu nestalo. Nic to není. Jak se máš ty a James?" snaží se to Remus zamluvit. Ovšem úplně marně.

„Remusi, poznám, když se něco děje. Něco tě trápí. Víš, že se mi můžeš svěřit. Jsme přece přátelé?" tlačí na něj Lily.

„Vážně jsme?" zeptá se Remus tiše, než se stačí zastavit.

„Samozřejmě, že jsme!" odpoví Lily s nezlomnou jistotou.

„A jak dlouho ještě budeme?" zeptá se jí Remus a konečně se jí podívá do tváře, výraz naprosto zoufalý. „Někdo z Řádu je zrádce, všichni to tuší. Smrtijedi dostali až příliš mnoho našich členů a překazili až příliš mnoho plánů. Všichni si myslí, že to já jsem zrádce. Jsem vlkodlak, nedá se mi věřit. Šeptají si to za mými zády, ale já je stejně slyším! Jsem temné stvoření, nedůvěřivý, nebezpečný! A vždycky, když se potkám s Jamesem a Siriusem, tak je to jak výslech! Kde jsi byl?! S kým?! Co jsi tam dělal?! Oni mě taky podezírají!"

Jeho slova jsou náhle přerušena, když se Lily prudce postaví. Má ho taky za zrádce? Odejde? Lupin jen bezmocně svěsí hlavu. Jenže místo toho, aby zmizela, přejde Lily k jeho židli a pevně sedícího muže obejme.

„Ty jsi asi tolik zrádce jako já. Znám tě, Remusi. To spíš uvěřím tomu, že se Sirius a James někde prokecli, když šli s bystrozory pít, než že bys ty šel a přidal se k Ty-víš-komu."

Na to Remus nemá odpověď, jen Lily pevně obejme a rozbrečí se jí do hábitu. Po všem tom šeptání o zrádcích, po podezíravých pohledech pobertů jsou její slova jako déšť nad vyprahlou plání. Není sám. Jeho rodina ho neopustila. Lily mu stále věří.


	54. 23/2 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Když teď Snape učí obranu, zajímalo by mě, co mu Potter udělá. Ti dva se fakt nenávidí."

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, jestli se Snape příští rok vrátí k lektvarům, nebo jestli bude vážně po něm."

„O čem to mluvíte?"

„To nevíš? Místo učitele obrany proti černé magii je prokleté. Už celé věky na té pozici nikdo nevydrží dýl jak rok."

„A je to Potterova vina."

„Potterova? Jako Harryho Pottera?"

„Jo. Aspoň co přišel na školu, tak je to jeho vina. Zajímalo by mě, kdo se těch profesorů zbavoval předtím."

„To si vymýšlíte. Ne?"

„Hele, když jsme nastoupili, měli jsme nového učitele obrany proti černé magii. Quirell. Byl to koktavý moula, ale prý zkoušel ze školy něco ukrást. Někteří říkají, že ho Potter jen zastavil a Quirell skončil v base. Ale někteří taky říkají, že ho Potter zabil. Prý ho upálil za živa."

„To je lež. Určitě. Za vraždu by ho přece vyloučili, ne?"

„Je to Potter, tak kdo ví. Ředitel mu děsně nadržuje, mohl to ututlat."

„Jemu a nebelvíru."

„No, ve druháku jsme měli Lockharta."

„Strašnej hezounek. Učil o sobě a ne obranu."

„Potter mu z pomocí Weasleyho vymazal paměť."

„Ve třeťáku to byl Lupin. To byl _konečně_ pořádný učitel."

„Dostal se s Potterem do Zapovězeného lesa, kde zkoušeli chytit Siriuse Blacka a teď je z něj vlkodlak."

„Ve čtvrťáku to byl Moody. Nikdo neví, co přesně se stalo. Někteří říkají, že to byl falešný Moody, co měl pravýho někde zamknutýho, aby mohl unést Pottera. Jiní zase říkají, že Moodyho zabil mozkomor, když mu dal polibek, ale to je blbost, protože Moody furt žije, jsem ho viděl."

„Loni to byla ta pizda z ministerstva. Buď rád, že jsi nastoupil až teď. Byla příšerná. Ovládala školu a některé studenty i mučila."

„Potter ji nalákal do Zapovězeného lesa, kde ji předhodil kentaurům. Nikdo neví, co se stalo, ale pokud víš něco o kentaurech, tak víš, že se jí to nelíbilo. Ale Brumbál ji z tama zachránil, tak víme, že není mrtvá."

„No a letos učí obranu Snape."

„Potter ho nenávidí. Skoro se děsím, co se Snapeovi stane."

„Nejspíš ho nechá sežrat obří olihní nebo ho osobně shodí z astronomické věže nebo něco takového."

„To zní dost pravděpodobně."


	55. 24-2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Kdysi to bývalo setkání přeživších členů Řádu a BA. Časem se z toho stalo spíš setkání členů Weasleyovic rodiny a přátel, ale scházejí se stejně aspoň dvakrát do roka.

Tohle téma začalo vzpomínáním, jak Harry učil BA patronovo kouzlo, a změnilo se to v debatu o teorii za patronovým kouzlem.

„Někde jsem četla, že patron má být vizuální, projevem podoby lidské duše," povídá Hermiona. „A prý patroni, kteří spolu pasují do páru, ti prý naznačují, že by se i ti dva, co je vyčarovali, hodili do páru."

„Jako že když jeden má za patrona kočku a druhý kocoura, tak se mají vzít?" diví se Kingsley.

„Asi?" pokrčí Hermiona rameny. „Není to ověřené."

„Tvůj patron je vydra a můj teriér. To jako nejsme kompatibilní?" mračí se Ron.

„Důkaz, že je ta teorie blbost," přikývne George.

„Ale teriéři jsou známí tím, že nahánějí vydry," ozve se Luna se svou špetkou informací.

„No, Ron naháněl Hermionu dlouho," prohlásí Harry. „Nebo ji spíš dlouho tahal za copy, než mu došlo, že s ní chce randit."

To rozesměje většinu lidí, i rudnoucího Rona.

„Pamatuju si, že Lilyin patron byla laň," vzpomíná Molly.

„A Jamesův byl jelen, stejný jako jeho zvěromácká podoba," dodá ředitelka McGonagallová.

„Třeba na té teorii něco bude."

„Vím, že patron Tonksové se změnil na vlka, když se do něj zamilovala a jeho patron byl vlk," vzpomíná Kingsley.

„Je tu jeden háček," ozve se Ginny. „Můj patron je kůň a Harryho je jelen."

„Očividně si nejste souzeni," povzdechne si George s předstíraným smutkem. „Je mi líto, vy dva, ale musíte se rozvést. Patroni promluvili."

„No ale, jestli jim budeme hledat partnera podle patronů, tak vím, kdo měl být Harryho manžel," ozve se Hermiona.

„Vážně? Kdo?" doví se zbytek.

„Snape měl za patrona laň."

„Jako Harry a Snape, že by- Er! Fuj!"

„Hermiono!"

„To ne!"

„Tuhle představu jsem vážně nepotřeboval."


	56. 25/2

„Hele, dotaz."

„No?"

„Veritasérum je nejmocnější lektvar pravdy, že? Stačí tři kapky a ty _musíš_ říkat pravdu, že?"

„No?"

„A imperius je nejmocnější kletba, kterou máme, co ti dokáže oblbnout hlavu a ovládnout tě, že? Až na čestné vyjímky musíš dělat to, co ti řekne ten, co tě zaklel, že?"

„No?! Nějaké další sdělování všeobecně známých faktů?"

„Pokud seš pod imperiem a máš zakázané o něčem mluvit nebo máš rozkázané o něčem lhát a někde ti dá veritasérum, co se stane? Jako bude imperius silnější a budeš lhát? Nebo bude veritasérum silnější a ty řekneš pravdu? Nebo ti to vyzkratuje mozek a zabije tě to? Budeš jen blábolit? Zblázníš se? Co se stane?"

„Já- Jak tě to- Merline… To musíme vyzko- To nemůžeme vyzkoušet! Imperius je trestný!"

„Ale někdo přece musí vědět odpověď, ne?"

„A kdo?!"

„Já nevím!"

„Ty pitomče! Já teď na to budu myslet! To nemá řešení!"

„Já vím!"

„Já tě nesnáším!"

„Já na to myslím taky!"

„Stejně tě nesnáším!"


	57. 26/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirováno uživatelem mcepl a jeho komentářem u předchozí kapitoly (komentář si najděte, je tam odkaz na fic).

„Hele, dotaz."

„Ne."

„Ale-"

„Ne! Tvůj poslední dotaz mi stačil. _Co se stane, když člověk pod imperiem dostane veritasérum_? Ještě pořád to mám v hlavě!"

„Takhle já nezním."

„Ty nezníš nijak, protože mlčíš, jasný?"

„Ale já mám dotaz."

„A mě to nezajímá."

„Nemá to nic společného s imperiem. Přísahám!"

.

.

.

„Hmm… Dobrá. Tak já ti teda budu věřit. Ale jestli to bude zas nějaká-"

„Cobysestalokdybyveritasérumdostalněkdokdosložilneporušitelnýslibmlčenlivostiaonisehozeptalinatenslib?"

.

.

.

„Co?"

„Ehm- Co- Ehm! Co by se stalo, kdyby veritasérum dostal někdo, kdo složil neporušitelný slib mlčenlivosti a oni se ho zeptali na ten slib?"

„Já tě asi fakt zabiju."

„Ne, prosím!"

„Řekl jsem, že nic jako ten poslední dotaz nesmí opustit tvou hlavu, že? A co ty uděláš? Uděláš to zas!"

„Ale tentokrát to půjde ověřit! Neporušitelný slib není nelegální!"

.

.

.

„To máš pravdu, to by šlo ověřit… Víš, co to znamená?"

„Že můžeme dostat odpověď?"

„Že ses právě nabídl jako dobrovolník."


	58. 27/2 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Myslíš si, že Brumbál vybíral naše učitele obrany tak, že se vždycky snažil najít někoho, kdo by byl opak toho předchozího?"

„Jak tě to teď napadlo?"

„No, když si vezmeš Quir-"

„Ne. Jak tě teďka napadlo tohle? Jak tě při sledování Percyho a táty, jak se hádají o autech a létajících kobercích, napadlo tohle?"

„Já nevím? Prostě napadlo?"

„Co tě napadlo? Čaute, vy dva."

„Čau, Ginny."

„Napadlo mě. Totiž. Myslíš si, že Brumbál vybíral učitele obrany tak, aby byli vždycky opak toho předchozího?

„Jak tě to teď napadlo?"

„Jsem říkal, že nevím! Prostě myšlen-"

„Ne. Ta teorie. Vysvětli ji."

„A jo. Tak v prváku byl Quirell a to byl týpek, co chtěl Voldyho zpět. Tak si Brumbál nejspíš řekl, že ten další musí být někdo, kdo totálně není smrtijed."

„Představ si Lockharta, jak Voldymu říká, že před ním nemůže pokleknout, protože by si zašpinil kalhoty."

„Přesně. Ale Lockhart byl taky chyba, protože to byl sebestředný idiot, co udělal cokoliv pro slávu. Tak se Brumbál rozhodl, že další by měl být někdo skromný a nenápadný. A máme Lupina. Jenže ten musel odstoupit, protože byl vlkodlak a bál se reakce rodičů a veřejnosti, až ti by na to přišli. A taky že přišli. Tak se Brumbál rozhodl, že najme Moodyho, protože tomu jsou názory kohokoliv úplně u pr- na háku. Až teda na to, že to byl podvodník a další smrtijed."

„By mě zajímalo, koho chtěl vyměnit za falešného Moodyho."

„Ministerstvo a Umbridgeová mu úplně zničili systém."

„Hele, myslíte, že dal Snapeovi místo, protože si řekl, že když mu jeden rok dalo ministerstvo do školy špeha, že on si ho nahradí svým vlastním špehem?"

„To- To zní jako Brumbál."

„Jo."

 


	59. 28/2 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Víš," promluví najednou Hermiona ze svého kokonu dek, do kterého ji zabalil Ron po jednom malém kýchnutí. „Nemluvili jsme o tom, kdo bude kmotr a kmotra."

„Ne Harry," odpoví ji její manžel okamžitě.

„Co prosím?" zarazí se Hermiona a narovná se v křesle tak, jak jen jí její těhotné břicho dovolí. „Harry je náš nejlepší kamarád. Čekala bych, že to bude spíš rozhodně Harry."

„Copak jsi zapomněla na osmý ročník?" podívá se na ni Ron jako na blázna. „Harry chodil všude s fotkami Teddyho. Všem je strkal pod nos. Prváci se ho báli, protože kvůli němu byli vždycky všude pozdě."

„To už trošku přeháníš," snaží se Hermiona zastavit onen dramatický přednes.

„To teda nepřeháním. Není osoby, co ten rok chodila do školy, co aspoň jednou neviděla fotku, jak se Teddy koupe nebo v tom novém svetříku a podívej, tady mění barvy vlasů. Hermiono, až Teddy zjistí, kolik lidí vidělo jeho nahý zadek, tak Harryho zabije," povídá Ron. „Harry teď pracuje na ministerstvu. Já nechci, aby celá kouzelnická populace viděla holý zadek našeho prvorozeného jen kvůli tomu, že je Harry kmotr. Chci říct, i když bude strejda, tak ty fotky bude ukazovat, ale jestli bude kmotr, nejspíš je bude posílat i do novin."


	60. 1/3 tom raddle-pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era / Marauders Era

Cygnus Black vždycky špatně nesl onen fakt, že se lordem Blackem stal jeho bratranec, a že nikdy neměl syna.

Mít tři děti je v rodu Blacků a vlastně v jakémkoliv čistokrevné rodě obrovský úspěch, ale pro něj to byla jen hanba. Má tři děti, ale k čemu mu jsou, když to jsou dcery? Dcery jsou neschopné, k ničemu, nemají žádnou moc, neponesou jeho jméno dál, nic z nich nemá. Pohrdal jimi, ale i tak se z nich snažil vytřískat, co jen šlo.

Dřív, než bylo dívkám šest let, každá měla zajištěnou manželskou smlouvu, která jejich otci zajistila, že jejich budoucí manželé za cenu nevěsty zaplatí pořádnou hromadu galeonů. Cygnus se taky postaral, aby tito ženiši byli nejen z bohatých, ale i vlivných temných rodin.

Nejstarší Andromedu prodal do rodiny MacNairů. Neměla z toho radost, ale koho zajímá názor ženy? Zvykne si a bude poslouchat, jak se sluší a patří na někoho jako je ona.

Bellatrix byla nabídnuta rodině Lestrangeů. Vezme si dědice rodu, Rodolphuse. Ani jeden z tohoto páru není nijak nadšený volbou rodičů, ale musí poslouchat.

Narcissu by Cygnus nejraději provdal za Siriuse, aby alespoň takto mohl ovlivnit lordství. Narcissa určitě poslechne jeho rady a přesvědčí i toho nezodpovědného pitomce, aby dělal, co se mu řekne. Ale Orion, ten idiot, si postavil hlavu a odmítl nad něčím takovým i jen uvažovat.

Ale to nevadí. Pro Narcissu měl Cygnus záložní plán. Abraxasův syn, budoucí lord Malfoy, je bohatý i vlivný a Narcissa se mu líbí. Strčí ji jemu a zajistí si vliv a bohatství tímto způsobem.


	61. 2/3 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

James má plné ruce práce s Harrym. Doslova. V jedné ruce totiž drží svého pár měsíčního synka a v druhé lahvičku s mlékem, ze které malý pije.

Lahvička byla doručena poněkud ve spěchu, aby James zabránil dalšímu poškození svých ušních bubínků způsobeného Harryho křikem. Takže není divu, že James zapomněl na takový detail, jako je například bryndák. Samozřejmě, mohl by Harrymu vzít lahvičku, položit ho, dojít pro bryndák, uvázat ho a pokračovat v krmení, jenže to by znamenalo další řev a James si je jistý, že mu pořád ještě zvoní v uších. Což znamená, že potřebuje pomoc.

„Zlato?! Můžeš na moment?!" zakřičí James směrem ke dveřím pokojíku.

Netrvá to dlouho, než se ve dveřích dětského pokoje objeví Lily a Sirius, oba se zvědavými výrazy.

„Siriusi, volal jsem zlato," řekne James pomalu.

„Vždyť jsem tady," diví se Black.

„Myslel jsem Lily," upřesní James.

Na chvíli se Sirius tváří překvapeně, ale pak se jeho výraz změní na uražený, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí zpět do obývacího pokoje. Ovšem jeho nespokojené bručení jde slyšet velmi dobře.

„Tak roky jsem zlato _já_ , ale pak se ožení a _najednou_ je zlato _Lily_."

„On z toho vyroste," chlácholí Lily Jamese. „Co jsi potřeboval?"

„Podáš mi bryndák?"

„Zase?"

„Prosím?"


	62. 3/3

Přátelství Nebelvíra a Havraspára je přátelství protikladů.

Obvykle, ne vždy.

A obvykle, ne vždy, se většina jejich interakce skládá z toho, že Havraspár Nebelvíra varuje, že něco nemá dělat, na což Nebelvír reaguje buď křikem, že Havraspár není jeho máma či něco obdobného, či utvrzením Nebelvírova názoru a jeho prohlášení „tak se dívej". To pak vede ke dvoum závěrům – „já jsem ti říkal, že to zvládnu a ty jsi mi nevěřil" nebo „já jsem ti říkal, že je to blbost, ale ty nikdy neposloucháš".

Nejinak je tomu i v přátelství nebelvírky Fordové a havraspárky Habibové.

„Já jsem ti říkala, že z toho koštěte sletíš. Šance, že bys tohle zvládla bez jakéhokoliv tréninku je v podstatě nulová."

„No jo, no jo. Nech si ty řeči, radši mi řekni, jestli tohle dokážeš spravit, nebo jestli musím na ošetřovnu. Protože jestli se tam tenhle týden zase objevím, madam Pomfreyová mě sežere i s botama."

„Naštěstí pro tebe ti stačím já, tak klid. Díky tobě mám tolik praxe v léčitelství, že mě můžou rovnou vzít k Mungovi."

„Vidíš? A za to můžeš vděčit jen mě!"


	63. 4/3 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Důvody, proč byl James Potter postrach jako student, těch jsou plné záznamy o školních trestech a taky dost pamětníků.

Důvody, proč byl James Potter dobrý bystrozor, ty si můžete vyčíst z jeho posudků a hlášení.

Ovšem důvody, proč byl James Potter skvělý člověk a hrdina, o těch ví sotva hrstka lidí. Všechno to jsou tajemství.

James Potter zjistil, že je jeden z jeho přátel vlkodlak, a tak se kvůli němu stal neregistrovaným zvěromágem, což je věc trestná Azkabanem, aby mu mohl dělat společnost během úplňků a ulehčil mu tak jeho břemeno. Protože James byl pro své tři kamarády ochotný se rvát a přijmout za ně trest a starat se o ně, když byli nemocní a vážně dávat ve škole pozor a nosit jim zápisky nebo odevzdat svůj domácí úkol pod jejich jménem, když ti pro nemoc úkol neudělali. Zvěromáctví je jen jedna z milionu drobných věcí, které by pro ně James bez zaváhání udělal.

James Potter uprosil své rodiče, aby se ujali jeho kamaráda, když ten utekl z domu. Bez jeho proseb by se Sirius musel uchýlit ke vzdáleným příbuzným nebo by skončil na ulici. Sirius Black byl vyděděn svou matkou z rodu Blacků a tím, že ho Potterovi vzali k sobě, postavili se oficiálně proti rodu Blacků a znepřátelili si je. Ale kvůli Jamesovi a jeho nejlepšímu kamarádovi, kterého stejně více méně brali jako člena rodiny, kvůli nim to Potterovi udělali. Ne, že by mimo čistokrevnou společnost někdo věděl, jaké to neslo následky.

James Potter se sám a bez hůlky postavil lordu Voldemortovi v bláhové naději, že tím dá své ženě a synovi šanci uniknout před tímto psychopatem. Postavil se mu, i když věděl, že zemře, ale i pro těch pár vteřin času navíc to stálo.


	64. 5/3 zlaté trio - příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era - Next Generation

Poprvé Minerva McGonagallová uvažovala o odejití do důchodu po smrti Albuse Brumbála. Ovšem neudělala to. Nemohla uprostřed války opustit své studenty. Potřebovali ji více než kdy předtím.

Podruhé Minerva McGonagallová přemýšlela nad důchodem s koncem války. Jenže Bradavice, vlastně celý jejich svět byl v troskách, studenti vyděšení, mrtví nebo schovaní v mudlovském světě. Nemohla odejít a nechat jim vše na krku. Musela zůstat a pomoci.

Potřetí se důchod v mysli Minervy McGonagallové objevil o mnoho let později a to, když si v novinách přečetla o narození syna a prvního dítěte Harryho a Ginny Potterových. Protože to dítě je kombinací genetiky Potterů a Weasleyů. To dítě vyroste jako dědic Pobertů, obklopené jejich odkazem, historkami o Zlatém Triu a se strýčky, co jsou vlastníky Kratochvilných Kouzelnických Kejklí. A navíc se ten kluk jmenuje James Sirius Potter.

Ne.

Prostě ne.

Mít ty dva zpátky a tentokrát doslova v jednom? Za těchto okolností? S touhle výchovou?

Ne. Důchod zní jako mnohem lepší nápad.

Na druhou stranu, to dítě v sobě má genetiku Potterů a Weasleyů. A v době, kdy se dostane do Bradavic, bude tady studovat i plno jeho sestřenic a bratranců. Jestli Minerva nebude schopná postavit svůj famfrpálový dream team z kombinace klanů Weasleyů a Potterů, tak do toho důchodu vážně odejde. To by bylo, aby jí tyhle děti nezajistili famfrpálový pohár po celou dobu jejich studií tady.


	65. 6/3

Tři nejhorší kletby, které kouzelníci znají. Tři kletby, které se nepromíjejí. Tři kletby, jejichž jediné použití vám vyslouží jednosměrný lístek do Azkabanu, bez pardonu.

Jako většina zapovězené magie i tyto kletby se označují za temnou magii, protože na jejich použití jeden potřebuje silné emoce. Temná magie vždy působí silněji, pokud máte temné magické jádro, nebo když tuto magii „cítíte". Ale jen tyto tři kouzla jsou trestána bez pardonu, jsou zapovězeny, i když jeden dokáže zabít i levitačním kouzlem.

Tři nepromíjivé: imperius, cruciatus a avada kedavra.

Imperius se sem řadí, protože dokáže proti vůli jedince ovládnout tělo i mysl a to je jeden z nejodpornějších zločinů bez ohledu na to, jaký způsob použijete. Pod touto kletbou můžete člověka donutit udělat cokoliv. Doslova.

Cruciatus, kletba mučení, která donutí tělo prožívat neuvěřitelné bolesti. I jediné kratičké použití ničí nervy. Dlouhé použití končí šílenstvím, protože mysl se nedokáže vypořádat s takovou bolestí. Časté použití způsobuje těžké narušení nervové soustavy i osobnosti.

Avada Kedavra, smrtící kletba, která v záblesku zeleného světla zastaví veškeré životní funkce těla a zabije bez špetky bolesti. Může se zdát skoro milostivá, obzvláště ve srovnání s Cruciatem. Ale abyste použili Avadu, není to jako s Imperiem, kdy stačí mít jen silnější vůli či víc odhodlání než vaše oběť. Není to jako s Cruciatem, kdy musíte chtít ublížit své oběti, skoro si užívat, že ubližujete. Ne, abyste mohli použít Avadu, musíte chtít a být schopní zabít. Nejen vaši oběť, kterou si můžete a nemusíte být schopní ospravedlnit. Musíte být schopní a ochotní zabít kohokoliv bez rozdílu.


	66. 7/3 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Remusi?"

„Učím se, Siriusi."

„Ale co ti chci říct je důležité."

„Jestli jste s Jamesem udělali zas nějaký průser, já to za vás žehlit nebudu."

„Ne, nic jsme neprovedli. A nejde o mě a Jamese, ale o mě a tebe."

„Mám se začít bát, co chystáš?"

„Chci ti jen něco říct."

„Tak povídej."

„Remusi, chci tě políbit."

„Co prosím? Ty mě chceš políbit?"

„Jo. A ne jen jednou. Chci tě líbat často a dlouho. Chci tě líbat, kde můžu. Chci tě líbat úplně všude."

„Vážně? Všude?"

„Jo. Chci tě líbat úplně všude."

„Úplně všude, říkáš?"

„Um-hmmm."

„Třeba v Paříži? Nebo na Havaji? Na Kilimandžáru?"

„Co?"

„A co takhle v Šangrila? Tam mě chceš taky líbat?"

„Remusi, nedělej si ze mě srandu."

„Tak mě ty neruš u studia. Zítra píšeme z formulí a víš, že jsem kvůli Náměsíčníkovi prošvihnul lekci."

„Ale já to myslím vážně! Chtěl bych tě políbit."

„Siriusi, ty chceš líbat většinu školy a já se nesnížím k tomu, abych byl jen další zářez na pelesti tvojí postele, kámoš, nekámoš."

„Ale tak to není!"

„Pane Blacku, nerušte nebo vás vyhodím."

„Omlouvám se, madam Pinceová."


	67. 8/3

„Myslím, že rozdělení kolejí nedává smysl."

„Co? A proč?"

„Nebelvír má odvážné, Havraspár šprty, Zmijozel ambiciózní a Marzimor pracující plus zbytek? Sorry, ale to zní jako kravina."

„Sorry, ale to zní dost logicky."

„To teda nezní, protože sorry, ale každé dítě je ambiciózní."

„Co?"

„Každé, doslova každé děcko má nějaké ambice, nějaký cíl, něco, co chcou být, až vyrostou. Každý má ambice, i kdyby to mělo být jen, aby na mě byli rodiče hrdí.

„Nebelvírští jsou ti rádoby hrdinové. Být hrdina, ten nejlepší ve sportu nebo v soubojích, udělat co největší koninu, narvat si do pusy celou bramboru, to jsou jejich cíle a ambice.

„Prozkoumávat věci, vědět věci, vykoumat nová kouzla, stát se slavným kvůli průlomu v magické teorii, objevit nové zvíře, dostat se ke všem knihám, přečíst sérii za noc. To všechno jsou ambice.

„Mrzimor jsou ti, co se nebojí práce. Udělat svět lepší místo, pracovat, stavět, nevzdat se, i když to nejde a vždy to zkoušet znova, to jsou jejich ambice."

„A co je teda Zmijozel? Vyčuraní smradi, jejichž ambice jsou politika a trůn?"

„Půlka nebelvíru chce trůn. Ne, myslím že Zmijozel jsou ten zbytek. Ti, co mají ambice jako všichni a můžou nebo nemusí mít vlastnosti ostatních kolejí, ale ty u nich nevedou, to jsou zmijozelští. Oni jsou ta kolej, kam jde zbytek, ne Mrzimor."

„Myslím, že většina Zmijozelu by tě za tu teorii uškrtila."


	68. 9/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Pravdou je, že Harry sice je majitelem domu číslo 12 na Grimmaudově náměstí, ale kdyby bylo po jeho, v životě do té budovy nevkročí. Jenže svět okolo, kouzelnický svět, mu nedal moc na výběr. Každý chce něco od Chlapce, jenž přežil dvakrát. Od muže, jenž zvítězil. Každý i jejich mazlík chce mluvit, podpis, vyprávět, sblížit se, konexe, použití jména a značky, poděkovat, vyfotit… Grimmaudovo náměstí se všemi ochranami na budově a s obnoveným Fideliem s Harrym jako strážcem se ukázalo býti darem z nebes. Skrýší, kam za Harrym nikdo nemůže.

Jenže to je jediné plus tohoto domu hrůzy.

Temná, pochmurná budova plná děsivých a srdcelomných vzpomínek a předmětů.

Ale Harry je zvyklý, že žije na místech, kde nechce být. Nebo že přežívá na takových místech.

A protože mu na ničem v tomhle domě nezáleží, nemusí se bát, že něco zničí. Vlastně může ničit, co chce, ať už v návalu zlosti nad chováním a povrchností světa venku, ať už v zápalu zoufalství a bezmoci, anebo podvědomě z nočních můr a flashbacků z boje.

Harry si je jistý, že by ho Hermiona poslala za hlavologem, ale ti už tak mají plno práce s ostatními i se sebou. Harry stejně nevěří, že by ho neprodali tisku. Ne, tutlání všeho uvnitř sebe a ničení věcí okolo je dostatečná terapie. A když Walburga se již tolikrát dobrovolně nabídla jako cíl…

Ovšem když po jedné takové hádce s Walburgou nebo spíš s jejím portrétem nechal omylem vybuchnout nejen ji, ale i stěnu za ní na tisíc kousíčků, usoudil, že by si měl najít jiný způsob odreagování. A začal plánovat rekonstrukci tohoto domu.

Má v plánu na stěny v domě použít všechny barvy duhy, ať se všichni Blackové v hrobě otáčí jak káči.


	69. 10/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Judy je nejen nejmenší z celého čtvrťáku Mrzimoru, ale i nejmenší z celého ročníku vůbec. Ale to jí nijak nebrání se obratem ruky postavit mezi jednoho Zmijozela a dva Nebelvíry, kteří vypadají, že jsou jen jeden nádech od rvačky. Normálně by po nich asi jen křičela nebo sehnala nejbližšího prefekta či profesora, ale tenhle Zmijozel je její nejlepší kamarád Nick. No dobře, Nicoladaem, ale to je trochu dlouhé.

„Co se tady děje?!" štěkne Judy naštvaně, pohled podmračený a v ruce hůlku, zatímco si přeměřuje dva překvapené lvi.

„Co chceš?" zmůže se jeden na slovní reakci.

„Proč bráníš Zmijozela? Nejsi náhodou mudlorozená?" dodá druhý.

„Co tady zkoušíte bitku dva na jednoho, nemáte být náhodou odvážní a spravedlivý?" odsekne Judy ostře. „Vypadněte, než vás nahlásím profesorce McGonagallové. Nebo radši Snapeovi?"

Víc Nebelvírští nepotřebují, aby zmizeli.

„Seš v pohodě?" obrátí se Judy na Nicka, kterého veškerý bojový duch opustil a teď vypadá jako hromádka neštěstí.

„Jo, úplně v pohodě," ušklíbne se Nick hořce. „Až na to, že jsem jeden z těch nebezpečných hadů. Víš, těch, co vypouští zmijozelovo monstrum a napadají mudlorozené. Protože když tu není jednoznačný dědic, tak se musela spojit celá kolej a vypustit monstrum, protože všichni Zmijozelští jsou přece zlí a chtějí vyvraždit mudly," nadává Nick.

„Nicku, ty už jsi řekl spoustu hovadin, ale takhle je rozhodně největší," pousměje se Judy, než zahákne loket za Nickovu paži a začne ho táhnout k Velké síni. „Ty rozhodně nejsi velký zlý záporák. Viděla jsem tě brečet nad koťaty."

„Ale oni byli tak malinký! A byl jsem opilý!" brání se Nick.

„Ale brečení nepopíráš," usměje se Judy vítězoslavně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo, já vím, že ještě není desátého, ale vzhledem k tomu, že příštích čtyři pět dnů budu bez noťasu, tak nebudu zveřejňovat, tak vám teď pošlu kapitolu na zítra i pozítra.


	70. 11/3

Když Mary nastoupila do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel, čekala mnoho neočekávaného. Ovšem ani ve snu by ji nenapadlo, že se ve svých jedenácti letech stane hlavou černého trhu. A přitom to vše začalo tak nevinně.

Jakožto mudlorozený student neuměla Mary psát brkem a přišlo jí to přehnaně složité a namáhavé. Stejně tak jí pergamen přišel jako špatně skladná zbytečnost. Ovšem školní práce musely být odevzdávány na pergamenu a psané brkem.

Nikdo ovšem neřekl, jak si má psát své školní zápisky.

Nejdřív jí rodiče poslali pár bloků a propisek pro její potřebu. Mary půjčila pár věcí svým kamarádům a rodiče jí proto poslali další. Poté se o mudlovských psacích potřebách dověděli u kouzelníků vychovaní studenti. O pár měsíců později je Mary hlavní dodavatelkou papírenských potřeb na škole.

To, co její rodiče za pár pencí koupí, to ona prodává na škole za dvojnásobnou cenu v kouzelnické měně. Má v nabídce vše od nejlevnějších tužek, až po kvalitní plnící pera, od obyčejných bločků na spirále po potištěný dopisní papír a taky vše mezitím. Největší zájem je o centrofixy a gelovky.

Jestli to tak půjde dál, je si Mary jistá, že buď dostuduje jako boháč nebo s již započatým podnikatelským plánem v oblasti papírenských potřeb. No ale kvůli učitelům se teda sníží i k tomu, aby prodávala brky a pergameny…


	71. 12/3 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery Time

Jmenují se Peterson, McLeod a Trang, tři studenti čtvrtého ročníku Nebelvíru. Tito tři mladí muži jsou těmi, kdo na celém tomhle hradě trpí nejvíce. Mají totiž za spolubydlící Wooda a Weasleyho.

Tady jsou důvody.

Oliver Wood, brankář nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu, je fanatickým fanouškem tohoto sportu. S blížícím se koncem školního roku, kdy se všichni učí na závěrečné zkoušky, Wood má hysterické záchvaty, protože Charlie Weasley letos končí svá studia zde a tým tak příjde o chytače a kapitána zároveň. A Weasley rozhodně nemíní propadnout, aby mohl hrát i příští rok, ať už si Wood říká, co chce.

Navíc profesorky Hoochová a McGonagallová Woodovi oznámily, že právě z něj bude od příštího roku nový kapitán mužstva. Wood prakticky nedělá nic jiného, než že plánuje strategie, tréninkový program a brečí, že nikdy nenajde tak skvělého chytače, jako je Charlie Weasley.

To by dohnalo každého k šílenství.

A teď k tomu přidejte Percyho Weasleyho.

Percy je šprt a mazánek učitelů a otravný dodržovatel každého pitomého pravidla. Percy je také posedlý svým Plánem. Je to plán s velkým P, jak se stát nejmladším ministrem kouzel vůbec. Plán má vypracovaný už celé roky a míní se jím řídit.

Je konec čtvrťáku a i když se učitelé dle přísunu práce tváří, jako by už skládali NKÚ, studenti čtvrtých ročníků vědí, že je tomu jinak a berou tyto zkoušky s větším klidem. Ne tak Percy Weasley. Nejen, že jsou tyto zkoušky přípravou na NKÚ, tyto zkoušky a jejich výsledky také budou rozhodující pro volbu nového prefekta pro příští rok! Percy se musí stát prefektem, protože to je součástí Plánu!

Na obě témata a jejich důležitost má předem připravené přednášky, které říká se stejným zápalem, jako když Wood recituje ligové tabulky a statistiky.

Nedej Merlin a Morgana, aby ti dva spolu začli hádky o tom, který z jejich fanatických zájmů je důležitější.

Ale už je konec čtvrťáku. To znamená, že už jen tři roky (nebo dvojnásobná vražda- chci říct nehoda) a tihle studenti, mučedníci, budou mít od Wooda i Weasleyho klid. Už jen tři roky.


	72. 13/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Turnaj Tří kouzelnických Škol.

Životu nebezpečné utkání šampionů z Kruvalu, Bradavic a Krásnohůlek.

Událost, která se děje poprvé po desítkách ba stovkách let, neboť byl pro svou nebezpečnost zakázán!

Turnaj Tří Kouzelnických Škol…

…je pro diváky pěkná nuda.

Teda první úkol ne. První úkol by docela fajn. Diváci na tribunách mohli sledovat, jak se šampioni snaží překonat draka. Ale kdo neměl dalekohled, ten toho taky moc neviděl. Ale stejně – draci! Ti jsou zajímaví a nebezpečí i bez těch pidi teček alias šampionů kolem.

Problém je trochu s těmi dalšími úkoly.

Dle popisu zajímavá věc – šampioni mají hodinu na to, aby ze dna Černého jezera zachránili ty, kteří jim byli ukradeni a to tváří v tvář všemu, co v jezeře žije, od ďasovců až po olbří oliheň. Až na to, že to byla nuda na padnutí. Hodinu sledovat hladinu Černého Jezera? A co? Čekat na bubliny? Jediná zajímavá věc byla Fleur, když ji v půlce termínu vytáhli z vody kvůli ďasovcům. Úchylná čuňata alias většina pánského osazenstva od puberty výše oceňovala hlavně ulpínavost jejího plaveckého úboru. Zbytek ocenil hlavně to, že onu hodinu mrznutí u jezera aspoň něco rozbilo.

A pak tu byl třetí úkol, velké finále! Která se odehrávalo v bludišti s několikametrovými stěnami. A po setmění. Bylo vidět úplný – nic.

Z diváckého hlediska dost nuda tenhle turnaj. Není divu, že ho zakázali.


	73. 14/3 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Rose po hádce s otcem utekla k Potterům domů. Věděla, že u nich určitě bude někdo doma, když se tam Albus kurýruje z otřesu mozku, a potřebovala Ala, aby se mu vypovídala. Nebo spíš aby se na někoho vykřičela ze své frustrace z otce.

S krátkým pozdravem tetě Ginny vyrazí do Alova pokoje, kam bez ohlášení vrazí. A vyleká tím Albuse tak, že ten omylem skopne celou šachovnici z postele na zem.

„U Merlina, Rose!" okřikne ji Al a drží se u toho za srdce.

„U vás se neklepe?" podotkne jen Scorpius, než se zohne, aby posbíral figurky, které tohle vzali jako příležitost k útěku.

A Rose, patnáctiletá dcera Weasleyho a Grangerové dostala geniální nápad na pomstu.

„Scorpio, jak dlouho se tady míníš zdržet?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Proč?" zeptají se jí oba mladíci podezíravě. Rose vypadá, že něco plánuje a to nemusí pro jejich osoby znamenat nic příjemného.

„Potřebuju, abys šel se mnou ke mně domů."

„A proč bych to dělal?"

„Protože jsi můj kluk," zazubí se Rose nadšeně a trochu – krvežíznivě.

„Cože?!" vyjekne Albus šokovaně, zatímco Scorpius na Rose jen hledí, pusu dokořán. „Takže vy dva-" začne Al, ale nedopoví, než se se zrudlými tvářemi a smutným výrazem podívá na druhou stranu od svých přátel.

„Nechodíme spolu!" v podstatě zaječí Scorpius, který pro paniku zapomněl na správné způsoby čistokrevných kouzelníků.

„Klid vy dva," protočí Rose oči. „Je mi úplně jasný, že jste oba úplně paf do toho druhýho," povídá s ledabylým mávnutím rukou a dalším protočením očí, zatímco se ti dva snaží vykoktat nějaké výmluvy.

„Hele, jde o to, že mě táta naštval. A nejlepší způsob pomsty je předstírat, že randím s Malfoyem," vysvětluje jim Rose svůj plán. „Takže si teď Scorpia na chvíli půjčím a až ho vrátím, můžete si mezi sebou vyříkat svoje city a další věci."


	74. 15/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Minerva McGonagallová může popravdě říct, že se s Poppy Pomfreyovou zná více než dobře. Koneckonců jsou spolužačky ze stejného ročníku (o číslu se _nikdo_ nebude zmiňovat!) a mimo pár let následného vzdělávání v rozdílných oborech obě po boku té druhé pracují v Bradavicích už celé věky. Takže ano, Minerva McGonagallová o sobě klidně tvrdí, že zná Poppy Pomfreyovou.

Proto jí její momentální chování přijde poněkud… zvláštní.

„Poppy?" osloví profesorka ošetřovatelku, která skoro nadskočí leknutím. „Stalo se ti něco? Děje se něco?"

„Cože?! Ne, ne, omlouvám se. Nic se neděje," snaží se jí madam Pomfreyová uklidnit. „Jen jsem poslední dobou trošku nervózní."

„Všimla jsem si. Stalo se něco? Je rodina v pořádku?" strachuje se Minerva.

„Právě naopak, nikomu se nic nestalo," povzdechne si Poppy, než se pustí do vysvětlování. „Jde o pana Pottera."

„O Harryho?" lekne se McGonagalová.

„Ano," pokyvuje madam Pomfreyová hlavou na souhlas. „Už půl roku nebyl na ošetřovně. To u něj není normální! Děsím se toho, co se s ním děje. Nebo co vyvádí."


	75. 16/3

„Takže mnoholičný lektvar ti dá schopnost se na hodinu proměnit, na kohokoliv chceš?"

„I na dýl, pokud máš víc jak jednu dávku lektvaru."

„Páni."

„Jo, páni. Proto je taky tenhle lektvar v oddělení s omezeným přístupem, aby ho nikdo nezneužil."

„Jako aby se někdo nepřeměnil na mě a nešel za mě na hodinu?"

„Nebo aby se někdo nepřeměnil na Davise a nevyspal se s tebou místo něj. Aby se někdo nepřeměnil na tebe a nevykradl s tvým obličejem banku."

„Jasně, jasně, optimisto, pochopila jsem."

„To doufám."

„Hele a můžeš se proměnit vážně na kohokoliv?"

„Jo. Stačí ti na to jen správně připravený lektvar a kousek toho, v koho se chceš proměnit. Třeba vlasy, nehet, kousek kůže."

„Jasněěě. Trochu nechutný, ale beru. A chlap se může proměnit na ženskou? Se vším všudy?"

„Jak to myslíš se vším všudy?"

„No jak se třeba někdo bude chtít proměnit na mě a vykrást tu banku? Co když zrovna budu mít krámy? Dostane je taky? Protože pak nic nevykrade, hlavně pokud to je chlap, protože já u toho mám šílený křeče. A když by se chlap proměnil na ženskou a vyspal se po dobu proměny s jiným chlapem, může otěhotnět? A pokud ano, co se stane, až lektvar přestane účinkovat? Bude pořád těhotný? Nebo se nepromění? Co bude s tím dítětem? A co když-"

„Hej! Hej, přestaň. Zastav se."

„Ale mě to zajímá!"

„Já vím, ale máš smůlu, holka."

„V čem mám smůlu?"

„Mnoholičný lektvar změní tvůj vzhled, ale ne tvůj – vnitřek. Takže ne, chlap neotěhotní a ne, nedostane menstruaci."

„Sakra."


	76. 17/3 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Před více než tisíci lety se čtyři nejmocnější čarodějové své doby rozhodli, že postaví školu, kde budou vzdělávat budoucí generace čarodějů a čarodějek. Školu, která tady bude stát další stovky a tisíce let a jejíž slávě se nic nevyrovná.

Možná bychom měli upřesnit, že šlo o nejmocnější mágy britských ostrovů, ne celého světa. O to vtipnější je tudíž informace, že mimo jednu z nich, nikdo ze zakladatelů nemá čistě místní původ.

Vemte si třeba Salazara Zmijozela. Ten je z Irska. To je sice částí britských ostrovů, i když ne Británie, ovšem jeho rodina pochází z Ibérie. Dnes se té oblasti říká Španělsko. Jeho původ jde rozeznat už jen z jeho jména, které je v té oblasti časté i dnes, i když obvykle jako příjmení. Jeho prarodiče se přestěhovali do Irska již před lety a rodina zde rychle zapustila kořeny.

Rowena Havraspárská je Skotka z mnoha generací čistě skotské rodiny. Její manžel je z oblasti dnešní Albánie, ovšem Rowena sama je čistě místní osobou. Mimochodem v jejím sňatku můžete najít kořeny onoho problému s HAVRAspárem a orlem ve znaku.

Helga z Mrzimoru pochází z Walesu. Její rodina je ovšem směsicí místních kmenů, Anglů a dobyvačných Vikingů. Zase to jde snadno poznat na jméně, které je původu severského.

A Godrik Nebelvír? Ten pochází Z Londinia, dnes z Londýna, kde si jeho magií nadaná matka z rodu Anglů vzala za muže magií stejně nadaného římského byrokrata z místní posádky. Pro Godrika to byl docela šok, odejít z moderního Londinia s kanalizací a lázněmi, do dálného Skotska, kde mohl doufat tak v suchý záchod (měl-li štěstí) nebo v diskrétní křoví.


	77. 18/3 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mlok Scamander Era

Říkají tomu Modrý Kód. Přesněji asi Kód Modrý Kabát. Není to zrovna nejoriginálnější název, ale je výstižný. A je na sto procent neoficiální.

Tenhle kód znají bystrozorové snad ve všech zemích světa, kde bystrozory mají. Nebo jejich ekvivalent. Ani jedna z těch zemí nemá Modrý Kabát mezi oficiálními zkratkami a kódy a nikdo se o tomto kódu nezmiňuje nadřízeným. Vyjímkou budiž ti nadřízení, kteří pocházejí přímo z řad bystrozorů.

Kód Modrý Kabát všeobecně znamená vyřešení několika pašeráckých a pytláckých problémů, migrény nadřízených, zlost, hanbu a údiv bystrozorů (a jejich zhrzená ega) a neplánovanou komunikaci s britským ministerstvem kouzel.

Kód Modrý Kabát znamená příchod Mloka Scamandera a jeho Kufru.

Čistě z praktického hlediska je Mlok Scamander geniální pašerák britského původu. On sám sebe ale považuje za magizoologa a ochránce magických stvoření a zvířat. Popravdě je Mlok jedinečný úkaz.

Tento mladý muž tráví svůj čas studiem magické fauny, což dle něj znamená nejen blízký kontakt s jakýmkoliv magickým tvorem v dosahu, ale i jejich ochranu před lidmi, hlavně pašeráky a pytláky. Pokud Mlok Scamander narazí na pašeráky zvířat, na pytláky či na kohokoliv, kdo týrá zvířata, vyřídí si to s ním tento čaroděj osobně.

Je naprosto běžné, že bystrozorové vyhlásí Modrý Kód, až když na svém prahu najdou svázané pytláky a další hledané zločince.

A ona zvířata, která Mlok Scamander tímto způsobem zachránil? Jsou buď vypuštěna do jejich přirozeného prostředí, nebo zmizí v Kufru, kde je o ně postaráno, než jsou schopni sami přežít v divočině.


	78. 19/3 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Na jednu stranu bere Hermiona Grangerová, pardon Weasleyová, vyřazení Pluta ze seznamu planet dost – osobně. Na druhou stranu jí to dává příležitost udělat tohle.

Ron i Harry se báli o její zdraví, když jim řekla, že bude přednášet na mezinárodním sympoziu v Paříži, které se zabývá jasnovidectvím. Jejich obavy byly zahnány, když jim Hermiona řekla, že zničí tenhle obor jednou pro vždy. To už znělo víc jako ona.

Její přednáška byla v sekci astrologie a její dva nejlepší přátelé (nebo spíš nejlepší kamarád plus manžel) byli v publiku, aby se stali svědky tohoto historického okamžiku. Na pódiu Hermiona přednesla půlhodinovou detailní přednášku o tom, že Pluto není planeta a proč, tudíž nemůže být používáno pro astrologické výpočty a předpovědi, a tudíž je celá astrologie chybná.

První reakce byla rozčílení. Hlavně proto, že jim někdo říká, že je jejich obor akorát kec.

Ovšem pak většina uviděla světlo. Protože pokud to, co Hermiona Weasleyová řekla, je pravda, pokud Pluto doopravdy není planeta… Všechno to najednou dává mnohem větší smysl!

Do konce svého života dostávala Hermiona Weasleyová děkovné dopisy za upřesnění astrologického bádání. Byla citována v astrologických publikacích jako průbojník v oboru. Studenti ji vyhledávali, aby ji požádali o pomoc pro své absolventské práce. (Harry a Ron pečlivě na toto téma mlčeli.) Stala se ikonou v oboru astrologie.

A Hermiona Weasleyová, rozená Grangerová, nenáviděla každou zmínku o tomto, protože tohle se nemělo stát!


	79. 20/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenhle příběh mohl začít kdykoliv od oficiálního nástupu lorda Voldemorta až ročník před nástupem Harryho Pottera do Bradavic.  
> (Takže Tom Riddle Era-Marauders Era-Hogwarts Mystery-Golden Trio Era)

Když ji zařazovali, Moudrý klobouk viděl její ambice změnit tenhle svět, udělat svět lepší místo, a proto pro ni vybral Zmijozel. Její kolej zdvořile tleskala, zbytek školy nenávistně syčel. A ona, nová v tohle světě, nechápala, co se děje.

Když (nejen tento) večer usínala s pláčem, nebylo to jen kvůli tomu, že se jí stýskalo po rodině.

\- - o - -

„Špinavá zmijozelka. Nebezpečná! Hadům se nedá věřit. Je zlo jako všichni hadi," šeptají, říkají, křičí, když jde kolem, když jí podráží nohy nebo do ní vráží na chodbě.

„To nejsem! Nejsem zlá!" hádá se s nimi, když jim oplácí stejnou. Není zlá! Je jen obyčejný druhák, nic víc.

\- - o - -

„Já nejsem podrazák. Já nejsem zlá," brání se se slzami na krajíčku.

Ale na tom nezáleží, co říká. Čajové lístky řekly, že je tady někdo nedůvěryhodný a ona je jediný Zmijozel ve třídě. Kdo jiný by to měl být než ona? Dokonce i mrzimorský, co s ní bývá ve dvojici při přeměňování, si poodsedne.

\- - o - -

„Já nejsem zlá," mumle si pro sebe. Nikdo ji neposlouchá. Nikdo ji nevěří. Je Zmijozel. Je špatná.

A ti, co jí podrážejí nohy a posílají kletby do zad, ti jsou ti hodní.

Ona je ta zlá.

\- - o - -

„Já nejsem zlá!" křičí po nebelvírských, co se jí vysmívají, ale ví, že to nemá cenu.

Pro ně je jen smrtijed. Zlo. Nezáleží, co udělá nebo řekne. Nikomu na tom nezáleží. Je zmijozel a každý zmijozel je zlo a špína a zrádce a smrtijed.

Každý to přece ví.

\- - o - -

„Já nejsem zlá," povídá sama pro sebe, protože tady není nikdo, kdo by ji poslouchal nebo slyšel.

„Já nejsem zlá," povídá hlasem bez emocí. A v duchu uvažuje, jestli je to vůbec pravda.

\- - o - -

Poslední ročník prakticky nepromluvila. Nikdo stejně neposlouchá. Nikdo neví, co je pravda. Ani ona. Když ji napadnou, vrací jim stejnou, ale trestaná je hlavně ona. Je zmijozel a každý ví, že zmijozel jsou ti zlí a špatní. Že oni začínají boje a napadají do zad. A ona mlčí.

Proč plýtvat slovy, která stejně nikdo neslyší?

\- - o - -

Když je potkala po škole, své spolužáky a další studenty Bradavic, bylo to na bitevním poli.

„Říkali jste, že jsem zlá. Tak teď vám ukážu jak zlá."


	80. 21/3 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

„Vy mi tady tvrdíte, že ve Spojených státech už stovky let nebyl žádný obskuriál, a že máte nulový kontakt mezi čaroději a mudly, promiňte, ne-čáry. A že to funguje."

„Ano, to je to, co tady už půl dne řešíme."

„Už půl dne mi tady vyprávíte pohádky."

„Prosím?"

„Tohle- Tenhle systém, tak jak mi ho tu představujete, by fungoval pouze v případě, že nepočítáte s mudlorozenými. Anebo že počítáte jen bílé lidi."

„Znáte snad náš systém lépe než my?"

„Znám mudlovskou historii i současné dění. Znám historii vaší země, paní presidentko. Tu magickou i mudlovskou.

„Před šedesáti lety tady byli všichni černoši za otroky. Chcete mi říct, že jste mezi nimi našli čaroděje, odvedli je z toho života, dali jim vzdělání a magii a ani jeden z nich nikdy nešel zachránit svou rodinu? Žádný z nich nikdy nezkoušel osvobozovat otroky? Vážně?

„A co indiáni? Víte, původní obyvatelstvo tohodle konce světa. Co oni? Vytáhnete magické děti z jakékoliv díry, kam je mudlovská vláda zahnala a pak jen chcete, aby zahodili svou kulturu a tradice a rodiny a žili mezi kouzelníky a už nikdy se nezkoušeli vrátit ke svým rodinám a kořenům? Nikdy jim nezkoušeli pomoct? Ani po onom masakru u Wounded Knee, kdy mudlovští vojáci zmasakrovali na tři sta mužů, žen a dětí? Chcete mi říct, že nikdo z kouzelníků jim nechtěl pomoci? Nechtěl se mstít?

„Jsou prakticky jen tři možnosti, z nichž přijatelná je jen ta první. Buď je celá tahle přednáška o vašem fungujícím systému kec, nebo všem mudlorozeným a ne bílým svazujete magii, aby ji nikdy nemohli použít, a necháváte je, kde jsou, anebo musíte všem těm dětem mazat paměť a magicky jim bránit jít domů. Nevím, co z toho je horší, ale rozhodně vím, že tahle pohádka nefunguje. Ne ve skutečném světě."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> První film ze série Fantastická zvířata se odehrává v roce 1926, tak předpokládejme, že se tohle děje ve stejném roce (a před Mlokovou návštěvou, anebo po ní, když Mezinárodní Sdružení Kouzelníků dělá audit).
> 
> Podle googlu ofic konec otrokářství ve Spojených státech byl prosinec 1865, i když místy s tím začali dřív, hned po občanské válce. Myslím, že o jejich občanské válce (ne té marvelovské), už jste slyšeli. I když oficiálně tou dobou otrokářství nebylo, bílí a černí byli pořád segregováni a černí utiskováni, takže ty argumenty platí furt. Vlastně platí i teď.
> 
> Masakr u Wounded Knee se stal 29. prosince 1890. Americká armáda do údolí nahnala původní obyvatelstvo, komplet celé rodiny, které obklíčili, že je pak odvlečou zase jinam. Na cestu je chtěli odzbrojit, ale jeden hluchý indián se prý nechtěl vzdát své pušky, že za ní zaplatil plno peněz. Tak či tak puška náhodou vystřelila (a nikomu nic neudělala). Vojáci na to reagovali tím, že postříleli na tři sta mužů, žen a dětí. Přežilo jich cca padesát zraněných, ale ani ti ne na dlouho, protože šlo o vážná zranění.


	81. 22/3

„Dej mi minutku, ať si to ujasním. Chodíš s Gregem už asi milion let. A zjistila si, že byl ve zlatnictví kupovat zásnubní prsten. Očividně pro tebe. A ty teď nevíš, jak ho odmítnout?"

„…no?"

„Proč pro všechny zakladatele?!"

„Ty se mi budeš smát."

„Phoebe, vyklop pravdu. Ty ho nemiluješ?"

„Miluju! Jenže- Jeho hůlka je dub."

„…co?"

„Jeho hůlka je dub."

„Buď jde o nějaký eufemismus, který mi uniká, anebo to nedává smysl."

„Myslím to doslova. Jeho hůlka je z dubového dřeva. A moje je z cesmíny."

„Pořád to nedává smysl."

„Víš přece, co se říká. Když jeho je dub a její cesmínu skrývá, nešťastné manželství z toho bývá."

„To jako – vážně?"

„Jo. Je nám spolu skvěle, ale já se bojím, že když se vezmeme, že se to všechno pokazí."

„Pheobe. Ty jsi neuvěřitelně pověrčivá blbka. Vždyť je to jen babská povídačka!"

„Ale-"

„Žádný ale, kašli na hůlky. Miluješ Grega?"

„Jo, ale-"

„Je ti na něm něco tak odporného, že by ses s ním chtěla rozejít?"

„Ne."

„Ublížil ti někdy? Bije tě? Vyhrožuje ti nebo tak něco?"

„Ne! To by on nikdy-!"

„Tak kašli na babský rady! Jste skvělý pár! A já chci pozvánku na svatbu do první řady, jasný?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kouzelníci jsou pověrčivý atd. a vlastnosti hůlek v tom hrají velkou roli. Proč jinak si myslíte, že se všichni drží toho, že hůlka s vlasem jednorožce nebude nikdy u temného kouzelníka a že dračí blána ze srdce prakticky furt? A to jsou jenom jádra, jsou tu i dřeva. Všichni kouzelníci jsou aspoň trochu pověrčivý. (Stejně jako všichni lidi.) Akorát místo horoskopu v novinách mají hůlky v ruce.
> 
> To s cesmínou, dubem a svatbou je canonové pořekadlo. Nebo aspoň tak canonové, jak můžete pottermore věřit, bo si to Rowla přepisuje, jak chce.


	82. 23/3 zlaté trio-mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era, mentions of Hogwarts Mystery  
> Kdo nepozná, děje se v Harryho prváku

„Je to – normální, že je ve škole něco, co tě může zabít?" odváží se Harry zeptat jednoho z Ronových bratrů. Tohle je škola, ne? Tady by nic nemělo působit bolestnou smrt. Ne?

„Normální to asi není, ale dá se nejspíš říct, že je to zde docela běžné," zamyslí se Percy.

„Běžné? Smrtelné nebezpečí?" ozve se zpoza Harryho hlas Hermiony Grangerové.

„Je to tak, drazí prváci," skočí jim do rozhovoru jedno z Weasleyovic dvojčat. Druhé je mu v patách.

„Bill a Charlie."

„Naši starší bratři, co sem chodili."

„Se domů vždycky vraceli s historkami o kletbách."

„A Zapovězeném les."

„A podivných tvorech."

„Kde myslíte, že Bill dostal ten nápad, být odeklínačem? To nemá z knih."

„Ale z praxe."

„Pravda," pokýve Percy hlavou.

A Harry tak doufal, že to popře.

„Byla tu ta aféra s prokletými trezory, do které se zapletla jedna zmijozelská studentka z Charlieho ročníku a s ní i hromada dalších. Ale to už je naštěstí vyřešené a opětovné otevření trezorů nehrozí."

„Škoda," povzdechne si jedno z dvojčat. „Mohla to být sranda."

„Sranda?" zeptá se jich Hermiona nejistě.

„Bill o tom mluvil."

„Studenti zakletí do ledu."

„Celá škoda zakletá do ledu."

„Bubáci a další potvorstva úplně všude."

„Očarovaní studenti v Zapovězeném lese."

„Neočarovaní studenti v Zapovězeném lese."

„To už by stačilo," zarazí je Percy. „Přestaňte strašit studenty a radši se věnujte studiu."

Harry ho ochotně poslechne, i když rozkaz nemíří na něj. Kletby? Led? Zapovězený les? Ne, díky. On se bude věnovat magii a všechny kletby a záhady nechá na jiných.

 


	83. 24/3 zlaté trio

„Nechápu, proč se směješ tomu, že je Nevillův bubák Snape!" štěkne Hermiona po Ronovi. „A ty nejsi o nic lepší," obrátí se vzápětí na Harryho.

„Ale no tak. Vždyť on se bojí Snapea," brání se Ron. „Teda každý na škole se bojí Snapea, ale aby byl tvůj nejhorší strach. To je směšný."

„A tvůj nejhorší strach je pavouk," ušklíbne se Hermiona. „Jeden jediný malý pavouček tě donutí křičet jak malou holku. Nevšimla jsem si, že by Neville někdy s brekem utekl z lektvarů."

„Ale to je přece něco úplně jinýho!" brání se Ron. „Pavouci jsou hnusní!"

„Tak se na to podívej trochu jinak," navrhne mu Hermiona tím tónem, co říká ‚já mám pravdu a ty ne a tady jsou důkazy'. „Nevillův největší strach je profesor Snape. A stejně Neville chodí na každou hodinu lektvarů. Nevynechal ani jednu jedinou hodinu. _Ani jednu_. Vsadím se, že pokud nebude na ošetřovně, tak ani nevynechá. Řekni mi, Ronalde, jak dobře by si nesl, kdybychom tě dvakrát týdne poslali do Zapovězeného lesa, ať strávíš dvě hodiny mezi akromantulemi? Co ty na to?"

„Ale to je přece- To přece-" brání se Ron. Harry moudře mlčí a dělá, že není přítomen.

„Neville je mnohem statečnější, než si ty vůbec umíš představit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era


	84. 25/3 raddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era  
> Děje se někdy mezi porážkou Grindelwalda plus jeden rok a než Voldysnort začal s agresivním přístupem k politice.

Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků není jen organizace, co se postarala o existenci zákonů o utajení a jejich dodržování. Je to i organizace, která dává pozor na to, aby se na všech oficiálních magických školách učilo dle jistých standardů.

Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků není jen politika, jsou to i společenské akce. Jako třeba toto setkání zástupců velkých i malých magických škol.

„Kolodovstro- Promiňte, ale to je vážně složité jméno," směje se ředitelka školy Castelobruxo.

„Koldovstoretz," řekne Rus s lehkostí. „Znamená to _palác magie_ , i když někteří se hádají, že jméno pochází z kořene jiného slova a znamená to něco jako _tvůrce magie_."

„Palác magie? Jméno naší školy znamená _magický palác_ ," směje se hlava Castelobruxo.

„Asi máme všichni podobný styl pojmenovávání," vloží se do rozhovoru drobný Japonec s dlouhým knírkem. „Naše škola Mahoutokoro se dá přeložit jako _magické místo_."

„Naše škola se jmenuje Bradavice a znamená to _bradavice_ ," prohodí Brumbál jako by mimochodem. „Původní název byl Hogwarts, což znamená _prasečí bradavice_ nebo taky _bradavičnaté prase_."


	85. 26/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Když se Severus Snape v červnu roku 1994 rozhodl, že ztráta Merlinova řádu první třídy a únik Siriuse Blacka jsou dostatečnými důvody, aby před celou školou vyzradil, že je Remus Lupin, tehdejší učitel obrany proti černé magii, vlkodlak, mělo to dalekosáhlé následky. Nejen to, že vyzradil tajemství, které se Remusi Lupinovi dařilo tajit prakticky celý život. Severus Snape totiž tuto informaci nevyzradil jen studentům a jejich rodinám. On ji vyzradil celé kouzelnické Británii.

Celé léto se v novinách omíjelo, že v Bradavicích učil vlkodlak. Že jejich děti a budoucnost ohrožovalo nebezpečné stvoření, jmenovitě Remus Lupin. Kolik dětí asi stihl nakazit, kolika stihl ublížit? Proč ho nikdo nezastavil? Najednou celá kouzelnická Británie věděla, že je tento tichý muž nebezpečné a nedůvěryhodné zvíře.

Tato aféra dodala hlasu jedné z frakcí ministerstva, která se snažila prosadit tvrdší zákony proti všem magickým stvořením, i vlkodlakům.

V čele s Dolores Umbridgeovou se jim podařilo prosadit zákony, díky kterým je pro vlkodlaky prakticky nemožné najít práci v kouzelnickém světě. Měli omezeno to, kde mohou žít a co mohou vlastnit. Kam můžou chodit a kam ne. Všichni vlkodlaci se ze zákona museli registrovat, což o to víc snižovalo jejich šance fungovat mezi běžnými a tak předpojatými lidmi.

Ať už byly důvody Severuse Snapea jakékoliv, když celé Velké síni oznámil, že je jeho kolega vlkodlak, následky tohoto pocítil nejen samotný Lupin, ale i všichni nakažení lykantropií v Británii.


	86. 27/3 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Je prvního září a v kupé s borovicově zelenými sedadly se pomalu schází studenti začínajícího pátého ročníku zmijozelské koleje.

„Takže?" obrátí se Zabini na druhého příchozího.

„Hodina deset," odpoví mu Theo Nott.

„Do hodiny," ozve se zpoza jeho zad Pansy Parkinsonová.

„Já bych řekl mezi půlhodinou a hodinou od vyjetí ze stanice," povídá Zabini.

„Posledně vydržel hodinu a jeho čas se stále prodlužuje," řekne Theo skoro varovným tónem.

„Po tom všem, co se dělo tohle léto? Nevydrží," ušklíbá se Blaise sebevědomě.

To už do kupé dorazili i Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crable.

„Co vy dva?"

„Půl hodiny," řekne Crabble, než padne na jedno ze sedadel.

„Hodinu a půl," navrhne Goyle jiný čas.

„Dost mu věříš," diví se Blaise.

„Nebo spíš jeho sebeovládání," dodá Pansy.

Gregory jim na to nic neodpovídá, protože má pusu plnou čokolády, tak jen pokrčí rameny.

Netrvá to ani pět minut, než se v kupé objeví Draco Malfoy a ani ne dalších deset, než Bradavický express vyrazí pryč z Londýna a vstříc novému školnímu roku. Zmijozelští páťáci se mezi sebou baví o létě a domácích úkolech, o tom, co se psalo v Denním věštci a co se děje ve společnosti.

Po zhruba hodině jízdy se Draco Malfoy zvedne, chvíli nerozhodně stojí a nakonec se obrátí na Goyla a Crabbleho.

„Pojďte se mnou, vy dva," prakticky jim rozkáže, než vyrazí z kupé pryč.

Zabini hned vytáhne hodinky.

„A to máme hodinu a šest minut od výjezdu ze stanice, než se Draco vydal hledat Pottera. Výhercem je – Theo a jeho čas hodina deset minut. Tady je můj galeon."

„Díky, díky," usmívá se Nott pobaveně, zatímco schovává svou výhru.


	87. 28/3

„Takže všechny legendy se shodují na tom samém. Pod vlivem úplňku se vlkodlak mění na – vlkodlaka."

„Jo."

„Proč zrovna úplněk? Co to způsobuje?"

„To v učebnici nepíšou."

„Hele, myslíš, že by to Marcus mohl vědět? Když je čistokrevný a Havraspár a tak."

„Hej, Marcusi! Nevíš náhodou, proč se vlkodlak mění o úplňku?"

„Protože je úplněk?"

„Ale proč zrovna úplněk? Proč ne nov, když je temno?"

„Protože… Nevím?"

„Hele. Pokud je to způsobené něčím na měsíci, co se sem odráží i se světlem, tak co by se stalo, kdybychom poslali vlkodlaka na měsíc?"

„Zabil by ho nedostatek kyslíku?"

„Blbe. Samozřejmě, že by měl oblek! Ale jako- Byl by člověk? Byl by furt vlkodlak? Zasekl by se někde mezi? Byl by vyléčen? Zabila by ho alergie na měsíc?"

„Já nevím. To by chtělo vyzkoušet, ale jak?"

„No, nám to asi nedovolí si tam zaletět. Hele ale, slyšel jsem, že dělají výlety pro turisty k oběžné dráze nebo co, tak třeba by mohli zaletět i na měsíc."

„Žádná cesta na měsíc není. Měsíc není místo."

„Marcusi. Měsíc _je_ místo. A lidi už tam byli. Aspoň padesát let dozadu nebo kdy. Ale je to už dávno."

„To jsou kecy."

„To je pravda."

„Nemůžeš si zaletět na měsíc. Měsíc. Není. Místo."

„Pro boha, jak moc je kouzelnická společnost zaostalá, že ani nevíte, že existuje měsíc?"


	88. 29/3 pobertové

Těžká jsou rána opilcova, praví stará lidová moudrost. Těžká jsou rána Pobertů, když noc předtím slavili nejen výhru ve famfrpálu, ale i Jamesovi narozeniny.

Sám mladý pán Potter akorát uvažuje, je-li sebevražda vhodným řešením pro tyto bolesti hlavy a žaludeční nevolnost. Podle skučení kolem by ale ze solidarity musel zabít i své spolubydlící. Světlo je moc jasné, každý pohyb moc prudký a žaludek zvedající, škrábání brku moc hlasité-

Moment, počkat, zastavte. Škrábání brku?!

Zvědavost je mocnější než odpor těla, a tak James nakonec natáhne ruku a poodhrne závěsy své postele, aby zjistil, kdo nebo co tady píše.

Po chvilkovém mžourání a skučení si konečně všimne Remuse. Remuse, který plně oblečený sedí na své posteli, kolem rozložené učebnice a na klíně jakýsi svitek pergamenu, na který cosi píše.

„Remusi," zaskřehotá James. „Jak? Proč?!"

Na moment se Lupin zarazí, než mu dojde, co tím chtěl chytač říct.

„Kvůli tomu – mému chlupatému problému mě kocovina netrápí," pokrčí Remus ledabyle rameny.

James jen něco zaskučí o nespravedlnosti, než zmizí za závěsem postele.

Náměsíčník se jeho směrem jen pousměje, než se vrátí ke psaní eseje do lektvarů.

Nelhal Jamesovi, ale neřekl tak úplně pravdu. Nebo spíš nevysvětlil Jamesovi, že je jeho domněnka špatná. Není to tak, jak si myslí Potter, že by mu lykantropie dala zázračné schopnosti jako nepociťování-následků-prohýřené-noci. Spíš je to tím, že po tom, co Remus zažívá po úplňkových nocích, kdy se snaží studovat a fungovat, co nejnormálněji to jde, po tom všem ho taková drobnost jako kocovina nemůže zastavit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Tohle mělo být zveřejněné včera, neboť se děje den po Jamesových narozeninách, tedy 28.3., ale jsem zapomněla...


	89. 30/3 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery  
> Protože ve hře můžete vidět studentku Havraspáru s hijabem, ale nic o ní jinak nevím, tak si tady o ní píšu sama.
> 
> Slovníček pojmů na konci kapitoly.

Když Khadija poprvé projevila magii, aspoň tedy před svědky, měla tři roky a přivolala si k sobě kus jablka, které jí máma připravovala ke svačině. Její naprosto mudlovské rodiče to samozřejmě vylekalo.

Četli nad ní a po celém domě Korán, aby ji tak uchránili před džiny a jejich kouzly. To, že žijí v Londýně, neznamená, že se sem nemohl dostat džin. Jenže to nepomohlo a ty podivné věci se kolem jejich dcerky děly dál.

Darovali Khadije přívěsek, do kterého vsunuli svitek papíru s Ayat-ul Qursi, aby ji ochránili před ďáblem a zlým pohledem. Ovšem ani toto podivné jevy nezastavilo.

Samozřejmě mohlo jít i o dílo ďáblovo, ale Khadija se mimo těch pár podivností chovala stejně jako jejich ostatní děti a ne jako posednutá.

Takže třeba nejde o nic špatného. Třeba právě naopak. Třeba jde o dar boží.

A tak spolu s ní studovali Korán a učili jí slovo Proroka a dávali pozor, aby dodržovala modlitby. A aby jí moc nestoupla do hlavy. To, že ji Bůh obdaroval schopnostmi, neznamená, že je světice nebo nový prorok.

Když Khadija oslavila své jedenácté narozeniny, objevila se u nich neznámá žena, která se představila jako profesorka Prýtová. Ta jim pověděla o magii a Bradavicích a celém skrytém světě kouzel. Profesorku Prýtovou dost překvapilo, že tahle mudlovská rodina bere fakt, že magie existuje, s ledovým klidem, zato je velice podezíravá ohledně neviditelné školy, kam mají dceru bez dozoru pustit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...
> 
> Pár vysvětlivek, z nich některé snad nebudou třeba.  
> Hijab. Čte se [hy-džáb]. Šátek na hlavě, který halí vlasy a krk. Existuje vícero typů, koho to zajímá, ať se koukne na google.
> 
> Korán. Svaté kniha muslimů. Křesťani mají Bibli rozdělenou na knihy, muslimové mají Korán rozdělený na súry. Mimochodem Bible znamená „kniha" a korán znamená „číst, recitovat".
> 
> Khadija, arabské ženské jméno v anglickém přepisu. Můj word neumí arabskou abecedu. Výslovnost je [Kcha-dý-dža]. Může to znít divně, ale uvědomte si, že arabština nemá jen jiné znaky pro naše písmena, oni mají i jiná písmena, která mi nemáme. Komu se to nezdá, ať si vzpomene na Ř.
> 
> Džin. Arabská mytologie. Jde o magické stvoření žijící v poušti. Může být i hodný, ale obvykle je vychcaný nebo vyloženě zlý. V arabské mytologii, myslím, nejvíc figurují tři magická stvoření – andělé, démoni a džinové.
> 
> Ayat-ul qursi. Anglicky ayatul kursi. Verš z Koránu, který dokáže ochránit osobu, dům i majetek. Dostal ho jeden Významná-historická-postava od džina, kterého přepral, se slibem, že verš ochrání jeho domov. Je to asi jeden z nejčastějších veršů, který se recituje.
> 
> Zlý pohled. Jde o kletbu, která je seslaná hnusným pohledem. Hnusným jakože závistivý/nenávistný/vzteklý/atd. Způsobuje neštěstí a zkázu a zranění apod. Není to jen arabská věc, je to prakticky v každé kultuře. V té naší tohle byla jedna ze schopností čarodějnic.
> 
> Předpokládám, že víte, že Korán má jen jednoho hlavního Proroka a tím je Mohammed. Uznávají i existenci jiných proroků, třeba Ježíše, ale ti nejsou zdaleka tak důležití.


	90. 31/3 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery  
> Předchozí část: 30/3
> 
> Jo, mám zklus. Mojí výmluvou je, že někdo zapomněl, že je konec měsíce a musí se zaplatit internet. Ale nebudeme ukazovat prstem a už vůbec ne na sebe, ne?

Být muslimem v Bradavicích je těžké. Khadija o tom může psát celé knihy.

Problém číslo jedna – v celých Bradavicích nejspíš nikdy nikdo neslyšel slova Islám a Korán. Ti, co slyšeli, jsou mudlorození, co si představují akorát písek, velbloudy a negramotnost.

Ale vezměme to od začátku.

Školní uniforma. Ona samotná uniforma není problém, protože není odhalující. Sukně není tak krátká, aby jí byly vidět stehna (i když máma by radši, aby sukně byla až ke kotníkům) a taky má podkolenky. Hábity taky nejsou problém, spíš plus. Problém mají ostatní s ní, protože nosí šátek. Modrý, protože je Havraspár. Milion a pět dotazů ohledně šátku. Pár idiotů zkoušelo i řeči, že to není povolené, ale v celém školním řádu není ani půl slova ohledně toho, že by si nesměla zahalovat vlasy. Kdyby chtěla, může si zahalit celý obličej a tělo a stejně to nebude proti školnímu řádu.

Další problém je jídlo. Korán zakazuje jíst některé jídla, například vepřové, což už samotné vyloučilo polovinu jídel tady. Když se zeptala, jestli je zbytek připravovaný podle halal, zmátla tím všechny, protože _co je to halal_? Jen madam Pinceová věděla kvůli knihovně. Domácí skřítci rozhodně ne. A tak se z Khadiji stal prakticky vegetarián, protože dle pravidel její víry půlku věcí tady nesmí jíst a měnit celý postup přípravy kvůli jedné studentce? Ani ve snu.

Co se jídla týče, je tady i Ramadán, svatý měsíc, kdy se drží půst a jí se jen v noci a skromně. Děti tohle dodržovat nemusí, ale od patnácti si Khadija řekla, že už je dost stará, aby Ramadán dodržovat mohla. Domácí skřítci a madam Pomfreyová se mohli zbláznit, když na ní její spolubydlící řekly, že nejí. (Neřekly to ze špatného důvodu, báli se o ní, ale mohly se nejdřív zeptat.) Každý Ramadán tak Khadija strávila odháněním uražených domácích skřítků a večeří s madam Pomfreyovou, aby se ta ujistila, že Khadija doopravdy jí.

No a pak tu byl třetí ročník a ona aféra s modlením. Khadija konečně sebrala dost odvahy, aby se ředitele školy zeptala, jestli by mohla dostat svolení odejít ze třídy kvůli modlitbám, protože se má modlit šestkrát denně a tady to nedodržuje a má černé svědomí, protože- Brumbál jí to dovolil. Snad celého půl roku Khadija poslouchala, že jde o protekci a podobně. Kdyby věděli, jak složité je najít na hradě s měnícími se půdorysy, kde je Mekka, nestěžovali by si.

No ale to je jen pár příkladů problémů, které tady Khadija má. Jinak jí škola vážně baví. Třeba kouzlené formule, a když tu Weird sisters udělali na tajňačku koncert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vysvětlivky.  
> Tohle se děje někdy 1980tkově, takže lidi si pod slovem muslim představují zaostalou zemi plnou písku a velbloudů a divné hudby a divného oblečení. Kdyby to bylo dneska, všichni by si představovali akorát teroristy.
> 
> Šátek a oblečení pro muslimské ženy. Dle Koránu by se ženy měly zahalovat. Někteří říkají, že se halí, aby ukázaly svou víru v boha, jiní, že kvůli tomu, aby nesváděly muže svým zjevem. (Vzhledem k tomu, že je příběh s Prorokem, který bratranci říká, ať laskavě čumí jinam a neslintá nad ženskou jen kvůli tomu, že je hezká, tak myslím, že to možná začalo vírou a počasím, ale skončilo to idioty a zvyklostmi.) Teoreticky by žena měla nosit volné zahalující oblečení, tj. schovat vlasy, nic uplého, dlouhé rukávy a sukně až na paty. Teoreticky by stačily dlouhé volné kalhoty, ale lidi jsou idioti, hlavně zabednění konzervatisti.
> 
> Halal. Taky se to občas píše s dvěma prostředními L nebo s dvěma koncovými A. Pokud je něco halal, je to schválené Koránem a představiteli víry. Opak halal je haram, což jsou zakázané věci. U jídla a potravin se halal používá, pokud bylo připravené postupy a obsahuje věci schválené Koránem. Muslimové mají halal, židé mají košér.
> 
> Ramadán je devátý měsíc hidžra kalendáře, což je islámský kalendář, jehož začátek odpočtu sice chápu, ale systém ne. Ramadán je svatý měsíc, kdy by se lidé měli modlit a věnovat své víře a od východu slunce do poslední modlitby by se měli postit. Přes noc jíst mohou, ale nepřehánět. A když říkám postit, není to jen jídlo, ale i voda a vše, co prochází ústy do těla (léky, cigarety), ale i další věci, jako kapačky a tak. Z těchto důvodů je udělaná výjimka, že buď si můžete svatý měsíc odložit ze zdravotních důvodů a začít později, nebo vyjímka komplet pro všechny, kdo jsou nemocní, moc mladí, moc staří a podobně.
> 
> Modlení je pro každého věřícího důležité. Pro muslimy i fyzicky náročnější než pro křesťany. Nejdřív si umyjete ruce nohy obličej (klidně i v umyvadle, a taky byste měli být čistě oblečení), pak se jdete modlit na kobereček nebo jakýkoliv čistý kus látky, kde jeden stojí, klekne, ukloní, klekne, stoupne (to vše pokud možné bez pomocí rukou) a to vše párkrát dokola. U toho se samozřejmě odříkávají slova modlitby. Pro ty hůře pohyblivé jsou alternativní verze. Stejně tak jsou alternativní verze mytí pro lidi, co nemají přístup k vodě nebo vody nazbyt. Modlit se jeden má směrem k Mekce, protože v Mekce je velká černá krychle, která je důležitá hlavně proto, že nad tou krychlí je na nebesích boží trůn a k němu se muslimové modlí. Proto se nemá chodit před modlícím se muslimem, protože se má modlit k božímu trůnu, ne ke kolemjdoucím. Ale pokud si před kobereček postaví kabelku nebo židli nebo něco, tak před nimi chodit můžete, protože onen předmět anuloval vaši přítomnost v modlitbě. Je šest modlitebních časů během dne, které nejsou pevně dané, ale mění se podle východu a západu slunce a jeho pozici během dne. Astronomové jim to počítají už celé věky. Šest modlitebních časů jsou Fajr, Východ slunce, Dhuhr, Asr, Maghrib, Isha. Zase, anglické přepisy plus koho to zajímá, ať se koukne na google. Nebo do nějaké chytré knihy.


	91. 1/4 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Evansová, proč se s tím slizounem furt taháš? Je to zmijozel a nechutný k tomu. Nemáš v sobě ani špetku nebelvírské cti?"

„Zavři zobák, Blacku, nikdo se tě na tvůj názor neptal."

„Vždyť je to pravda. Všichni zmijozeli jsou smrtijedi v zácviku. Nebo jen nechceš vidět pravdu?"

„Vážně, Blacku? Vážně se chceš pouštět do téhle debaty?"

„Je to pravda a ty to víš!"

„Všichni zmijozelové skončí jako smrtijedi? Vážně? I tvůj bratr? Ten je přece taky zmijozel a čistokrevný k tomu. To už má nejspíš u Ty-víš-koho zajištěnou i pozici, ne? Bez ohledu na to, jak ho každou chvíli otravuješ a snažíš se ho štvát proti jeho vlastní koleji."

„Sklapni, Evansová! Nevíš, o čem mluvíš!"

„To _ty_ nevíš, o čem mluvíš, tak laskavě zavři zobák! Nevíš nic."

„Vím toho víc než ty, Evansová. Srabus si hraje s černou magií. Jednou temný čaroděj, vždycky temný čaroděj."

„Sorry, ale není náhodou celá tvoje rodina plná temných mágů? Takže ty i tvůj brácha jste temní? Protože víš, jednou temný čaroděj, vždycky temný čaroděj. A takovým se přece nedá věřit."


	92. 2/4

„Hele, slyšel jsi už někdy o kouzlu Obliviate?"

„Ne?"

„Je to kouzlo, co ti vymaže vzpomínky."

„To jako fakt?"

„Jo. Stačí ti namířit hůlkou do obličeje, říct kouzlo a ty vzpomínky, které chceš, se vymažou. Jako by nikdy nebyly. Samo tam jsou variace v tom, jak schopný je čaroděj a jak dobře to funguje, ale to je teď jedno. Víš, co mě napadlo?"

„Ne a bojím se zeptat."

„Slibuju, že to kouzlo nechci na nikom použít."

„V tom případě pokračuj, sestro má, co tě napadlo?"

„Nepřipomíná ti to kouzlo něco?"

„Obliviate? Ne?"

„Ne to jméno. Použití."

„...pořád ne?"

„Seš zabedněnej dneska. Přece muži v černém!"

„Muži v černém?"

„Jo! Je to jako jejich neuralizér! Zamíříš, trocha světla a vymažeš, jaký vzpomínky chceš!"

„To kupodivu nezní jako úplná blbost."

„Fakt díky."

„Myslíš, že používají magii, ale předstírají, že je to technologie, aby nevyděsili ufouny?"

„To je dobrá teorie. A taky se tím vyhnou problémům s ministerstvem."


	93. 3/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Píšou tady něco jako- No, je to varování před vstupem, ale nezní moc vážně. Žádný ‚vejdi a zemřeš', spíš – ‚před vstupem klepejte'"

„Basime, co je to sakra za překlad?" zeptá se Bill svého kolegy.

„Drž hubu, Weasley, hieroglyfy jsou složitý," bručí Basim nespokojeně. „Cos čekal? Že přeložím písmo z doby dlouho před Kristem a ono se to bude skvěle rýmovat v moderní angličtině?"

„No to ne, ale trochu přesnější informace by se hodily. Nerad bych skončil na vždy v hrobce."

„Tak drž zobák a nech mě pracovat. Mám ještě celou druhou stranu dveří na překlad."

\- - o - -

„Takže, jaký je verdikt?" zeptá se Bill po celém dopoledni čekání.

„Varování je pořád nejasné," povídá Basim skupině odeklínačů od Gringottů umístěných v Egyptě. „To varování je pořád dost – mírné. A vzhledem k tomu, jaký zmatek tady byl v tom století, tak tenhle znak tady znamená buď ložnici nebo koupelnu nebo trezor. Takže je to buď ‚klepej, než zkusíš někomu vlézt na záchod' nebo to může být starověký ekvivalent ‚netřeba pokojové služby' nebo ‚nepovolaným vstup zakázán'. Tákže. Kdo si chce losnout o to, kdo to zkusí otevřít první?"


	94. 4/4 zlaté trio - příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era - Next Generation  
> nedlouho po konci války

Arthur Weasley už si zvyknul, že po návratu z práce může doma najít prakticky cokoliv. Ovšem i tak byl po návratu domů překvapen.

„Georgi?" osloví nejistě jedno ze svých dětí. „Co se ti stalo s vlasy?"

Protože to je to, co Arthura překvapilo. Georgova hlava není rezavá, jak je zvykem, ale černá. Kdyby byl o hlavu menší a o dost míň ramenatější, spletl by si ho zezadu s Harrym.

„Já- Obarvil jsem je," odpoví mu George nejistě.

„Ne, že bych vám chtěl mluvit do toho, co se svým vzhledem děláte, (Molly to dělá za oba), ale proč?" diví se Arthur. Na chvíli zaváhá, než se rozhodne a sedne si na židli vedle George.

„Já- Já-" začne mladík nejistě. „Musel jsem to udělat, tati."

„Musel?"

„Já- pořád jsem v zrcadle viděl jeho a-"

„Oh, Georgi, povzdechne si Arthur s lítostí, než svého syna obejme.

A ten se mu rozbrečí na rameni.


	95. 5/4 raddle-pobertové-zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era - Marauders Era - Golden Trio Era

Hrozba samozvaného Temného Lorda byla všemi podceňována tak dlouho, až se z něj stala až příliš velká hrozba a z drobného konfliktu občanská válka. A z lorda Voldemorta se stal postrach. Hrůza větší, než předchozí Temný lord Gellert Grindelwald, který v Británii zas tak moc nezasahoval.

Lidé se děsili jeho krutosti. Jeho vražednosti. A brzy se začali bát i vyslovovat jeho jméno. Stal se z něj Ty-víš-kdo.

Když pak lord Voldemort získal dostatečný vliv, provedl magický rituál Tabu, kterým zakázal vyslovení svého jména. Kdo toto tabu porušil, ten byl okamžitě nalezen jeho Smrtijedy a zničen. Nezáleželo na tom, kde se onen člověk skrýval, díky rituálu Tabu byly veškeré obrany zničeny a člověk nalezen.

Lord Voldemort věděl, že obyčejní kouzelníci z něj mají strach. Mají z něj takový strach, že se bojí říct i jeho jméno, protože promluv o ďáblu a on se objeví. Ne, jediný, kdo se odvažoval říct jeho jméno nahlas, byli ti, kteří mu vzdorovali. Ani jeho Smrtijedi se neodvažovali vyslovit jméno svého pána, protože když tak učinili, ucítili ve znamení zla na paži prudkou bolest.

Ne, všichni se báli i jeho jména. A ti co ne, ti se to brzy naučí.


	96. 6/4 příští generace

„Hele, víš, že Smrtijedi měli zasedací pořádek?"

„Co?"

„Pročítám si starý výpovědi z druhé války a tohle už je třetí Smrtijed, co to zmiňuje. Hele- 'každý měl své specifické místo, kde stál či seděl, takže když Pán Zla svolal setkání, věděl každý, kde stát a Pán Zla věděl, kdo chybí, či kdo je pozdě'. Ten hadí ksicht jim udělal zasedací pořádek."

„Zní to tak."

„Představ si ho, jak po večerech sedí a uvažuje, koho vedle koho postavit."

„To nezní moc záporácky."

„Jo, ale asi ty lidi nenaházel do kruhu úplně náhodně, ne?"

„To asi ne."

„A všichni ti Smrtijedi prý věděli, kde mají stát. Myslíš, že jim to Voldy jen jednou řekl a pamatujte si, nebo to nacvičovali?"

„Myslíš, že měli zasedací pořádek jen kvůli tomu, aby Voldy věděl, kdo je kdo? Protože víš, všichni měli černé hábity a bílé masky a to se ti blbě poznává, kdo to támhle stojí."

„Hele, to jako myslíš, že jim Voldy udělal uniformu, ale pak zjistil, že neví, kdo je kdo, ale nechtěl přiznat, že udělal chybu, tak radši udělal zasedací pořádek?"

„No, vyloučit to nemůžeš."


	97. 7/4

„Havraspáre, kam se chystáš?"

„V lese je drak a já ho musím jít vidět. Je to-"

„V lese je drak?!"

„…co? N-ne- žádný drak – ne- Ja jen kdyby – ehm – hypoteticky tam byl drak, tak bych tam šel. Jen se – připravuju, kdyby – hypoteticky."

„Seš ještě horší lhář než Mrzimor."

„Hej!"

„Héj!"

„V lese je fakt drak?! To musím vidět."

„Nebelvíre, ne!"

„Ale drak!"

„Je to nebezpečné."

„Ale drak!"

„Je to asi hodně špatné, když Havraspár a Nebelvír používají stejné argumenty."

„Jenom proto, že vy dva jste srabi, neznamená, že my jsme taky."

„Kdo je u tebe srab, pitomče!"

„Nehádejte se, vy dva, a pojďte. Kolik příležitostí studovat draka asi jinak dostaneme?"

„Já ho nejdu studovat, jdu do něj šťouchat klackem."

„A jsou oba pryč. Idioti."

„Co když se jim něco stane?"

„Pak to bude jen a pouze jejich vina."

„Možná bychom měli jít za nimi. Víš, aby neudělali nějakou blbost."

„Chceš vidět draka, co?"

„…ne? Ano? Teda, je to draka, kdy jindy budeme mít příležitost?"

„Fajn, tak jdeme."

„Jdeš taky?"

„Jen abych na tebe dal pozor. S Nebelvírovým hecováním to nemá nic společného, jasný?"

„Křišťálově. _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že jde poznat, že mluví čtyři lidi, každý z jiné koleje, a který je který.


	98. 8/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Možná to začalo už během školy, koneckonců obě byly ve stejném ročníku. Možná za to můžou všechny ty společenské akce, kam jedna musela, aby pozvedla jméno rodiny a druhá musela, protože byla jedním z Bradavické rezistence, členka Brumbálovy armády. Anebo za to může onen fakt, že si obě rády utahují ze svých manželů a už jen jejich školní docházka jim dává tolik příležitostí a materiálu.

\- - o - -

„Pottere!" prakticky prskne Astorie, nos nahoru.

„Malfoyi," odsekne jí Ginny naštvaně.

„Bojíš se, Pottere?"

„Leda ve snu."

„Pro všechny zakladatele, musíte tohle dělat pokaždé, když se potkáme?" zeptá se Harry, obličej schovaný v dlaních.

„Tobě se to snad nelíbí?" ptá se Ginny sladce.

„Mělo by snad?" krčí Draco nespokojeně nos.

„Musely jsme tohle sledovat pět let na škole."

„Takže vy to teď můžete sledovat taky," dodá Astorie.

„Co? Takže příštích pět let budu muset poslouchat tohle pokaždé, když se potkáme?" rozhodí Harry zhrozeně rukama.

„Nah. Jen dokud nás to nepřestane bavit," poplácá ho Ginny chlácholivě po rameni.

„Takže asi dokonce života," přihodí Astorie skoro ledabyle. „Berte to jako pomstu za všechny ty studenty, co vás museli sledovat."


	99. 9/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Myslíš, že každý, kdo pracuje se zvířaty, musí být aspoň trochu magor?"

„Co prosím?"

„Slyšíš dobře, neboj."

„A stejně nechápu, jak jsi na to přišel."

„Vem si učitele v Bradavicích. Byl tam Hagrid, co si myslí, že nebezpeční kříženci a akromantule jsou úžasní mazlíčci. Před ním tam byl Kettleburn. Ten skončil, až když mu zbyla jedna paže a oko, zbytek končetin měl umělé a stejně musel být k odchodu dokopán. Nehledě na tu aféru s uniklou chimérou."

„Jo, Brumbál měl vždycky šílené volby pro učitele."

„Jo, ale to nejsou jen učitelé. Magizoologové jsou taky magoři. Nejslavnější naší doby je Láskorádová a tu jsi potkal, když jsme byli na škole, ne? Pak je tu Scamander, co napsal Fantastický zvířata. Ten chlap chová nundu."

„To je jen drb."

„Je to pravda. Věř mi. A nechceš vědět, jak to vím."

„Dobřeeee…"

„A pak je tu Charlie Weasley. Moje ségra s ním byla v ročníku ještě s dvěma ze Zmijozelu, co byli posedlí zvířaty. Weasley prý na školní sraz přinesl dráčata s tím, že to jsou jeho děti. A ti další dva. Ta holka si říká Ještěrka a prý otvírá rezervaci a používá k tomu staré rodové panství toho druhýho zmijozela. Jako blázni, fakt."


	100. 10/4 Star Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola číslo 100 :3  
> A taky kapitola pro Lianell. Jsem zvědavá, jestli se mnou souhlasíš.  
> Star Trek

„Chceš mi vážně, vááážně tvrdit, že celá posádka Enterprise je banda Nebelvírů?"

„Samozřejmě, že jsou."

„Kecy, kecy, ježek v kleci."

„No dobrá. Nechám ti Spocka, ať máš mít koho v Havraspáru."

„Pořád kecy."

„Asi těžko, Anežko."

„Spock je Havraspár a taky napůl Zmijozel, možnááá s kapkou Nebelvíru."

„Co ty můžeš vědět. Nikdy jsi seriál neviděl."

„Ale viděl jsem nový filmy. A Spock a celý Vulkán jsou havraspárští a zmijozelští. Ale Spocka tam mají za rebela, proto ta kapka Nebelvíru, aby se neřeklo."

„Pořád to potvrzuje, že jsou všichni Nebelvír."

„Kirk je Zmijozel. A McCoy totální Mrzimor."

„?!"

„Asi jsi ho zabil zadávením slinou a hrůzou."

„Proč hrůzou?"

„Jak můžeš říct Zmijozel! A Mrzimor! Ty! Ty?! Pohane!"

„Všichni tady jsme pohani. A Kirk je Zmijozel. Podívej se, jak si jde za svým cílem. I podvádí, aby dosáhl svého. A je věrný. Jak si jednou získáš zmijozela, máš ho na furt. Nebo aspoň do druhé šance."

„To nezní jako Kirk. Mně spíš přijde, že se do všeho žene jako idiot, proto bych souhlasil s Nebelvírem."

„No dobře, není čistý Zmijozel. Je říznutý Mrzimorem pro věrnost. A Nebelvírem pro idiotství."

„Hej, stojím přímo tady!"

„My víme."

„A McCoy je taky Nebelvír!"

„Myslíš toho McCoye, co odmítá lítat do vesmíru, protože je to nebezpečné? Toho McCoye, co pro přátele i před vojenský soud s klidem půjde? Co se nebojí práce? Co je ochotný se kdykoliv obětovat, i když u toho má řeči? A vždycky Kirkovi odpustí všechny ty problémy a maléry? Ten McCoy, co je reálnou verzí zahořklého Mrzimora, co se trochu moc často potkává s Nebelvíry a Zmiojzely a stejně nad nimi neláme hůl, i když tvrdí, že tentokrát už fakt jo?"

„No dobře, dobře. Nechám ti Jezevce McCoye. A Orla Spocka. Ale zbytek je stejně totálně Nebelvír!"


	101. 11/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Ahoj, Hugo," pozdraví Ron svého synátora, když dorazí domů. „Kde máš sestru?"

„Je u sebe v pokoji," protočí Hugo oči. „Zavřela se tam se Scorpiem a zakázala mi tam chodit nebo je rušit. Prý budou dělat něco důležitýho," protáhne s jasnou nevírou v důležitost oné záhadné činnosti.

Ronaldu Weasleymu trvalo pouhé dvě vteřiny, než mu došlo, že se jeho patnáctiletá dcera zavřela v pokoji s mladým Malfoyem a dělá tam, kdo ví co, u čeho nechce být rušena. O další vteřinu později už Ronald Weasley mizí z obýváku směr dceřin pokoj a skoro vykopává dveře, aby se dostal dovnitř.

„Vy tady máte sex?!" zařve zhrozený otec.

Dva puberťáci jen zmateně zvednou hlavy.

Scorpio sedí u stolu, tlustou knihu v rukách a Rose se rozvaluje na zemi, obklopená myriádou pergamenu.

„Vážně, Rose? My máme sex? Proč jsi mi to neřekla, položil bych aspoň knihu."

„Jako by si šprt jako ty všimnul, že má sex, když si čte," vyplázne na něj Rose jazyk, než se obrátí na svého úplně rudého otce. „Potřebuješ něco?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drahé děti, maminka si teď odjede dovolenkovat do kšá, takže vám dneska zveřejní i kapitolu na zítra a pozítra. A pokud se mnou nespadne letadlo nebo mě nepřejede auto, uvidíme se za pár dní :3


	102. 12/4 pobertové-zlaté trio-příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era - Golden Trio - Next Generation

„Sakra, potřebuju na záchod a hodina začíná za pět minut. Doufám, že tam nebude fronta."

„Tak to aby sis pohla, protože musíš do třetího patra."

„O čem to mluvíš? Záchody jsou hned za rohem?"

„Jo, ale na _tyhle_ záchody nikdo nechodí."

„Proč ne? Jsou rozbitý?"

„Ne. To kvůli Uršule."

„Kdo je Uršula?"

„Je to duch jedné studentky z Havraspáru. Straší tady na záchodcích a každou chvíli je vyplavuje."

„Cože?"

„Prostě nějak ucpe trubky a otevře vodo-"

„Ne tohle! Na záchodech tady je mrtvý student a vám to všem přijde normální?"

„Víš, že jsou tady duchové."

„Nejde o to, že je duch! Jde o to, že je mrtvá! Duch může být jen po násilné smrti, anebo jde o Binnse, kterému ještě nedošlo, že je mrtvej. Tady někdo zabil studentku a všichni jsou z toho v klidu?"

„No? Hele, to neřeš. Stejně to nejspíš bylo dávno."

„Jo. Jasně."

„Nechtělas náhodou na záchod? Protože profesorka už je tady."


	103. 13/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Takže Teddy a Vikky jsou už oficiálně spolu."

„Vážně, Rose? Já si pro samou párty na oslavu jejich zasnoubení ani nevšimnul."

„Drž zobák, Jamesi."

„Dokážete si představit ty děti?"

„Náhodou, podle fotek byl Teddy hezký mimino."

„Ale Teddy je skoro vlkodlak a Vikky trochu víla a Teddy je metamorfomág. Co z toho asi vznikne?"

„Doufám, že dítě a ne štěně."

„Pitomče."

„No, Teddy je sto procent metamorfomág, jeho táta byl vlkodlak, ale Teddy ne, i když táta řekl, že může být přenašeč, takže je tak na padesát procent vlkodlak. Viktoriina prababička byla víla, takže ona je tak z osminy, dvanáct a půl procenta. A nějakých ani ne deset procent vlkodlak, kvůli tomu, co se stalo strejdovi Billovi."

„A taky je padesát procent Weasley."

„Když to dáme dohromady, tak jejich dítě má padesáti procentní šanci se stát metamorfomágem, na nějakých pět procent, že budou víla, něco přes padesát, že budou vlkodlak nebo aspoň přenašeč genu. A na dvacet pět procent, že budou rezatí a pihatí, protože jsou Weasleyovi."

„A na sto procent, že budou mít pamětihodné záznamy školních trestů."

„To je pravda."


	104. 14/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Jako domácí úkol o upírech jim profesor Lupin zadal, že si mají najít nějakou pověst či pověru o tomto druhu a zjistit, co na ní je či není pravdy. A aby se všichni neopakovali, museli mu do dvou dnů nahlásit svoje téma, aby jim mohl poradit, zda ho již někdo používá či ne.

Výhoda sezení v první lavici je, že si Ron i Harry mohli vybrat hned mezi prvními a tak si každý zvolil tu nejznámější legendu o upírech. Harry si vybral neschopnost se vidět v zrcadle a Ron alergii na stříbro.

Hermiona se ovšem rozhodla, že si vybere něco méně známého, i když ji představa podrobné práce na téma upírů a náboženských předmětů lákala. Ale ne, chce to něco originálního. Po dni stráveném v knihovně se jí takové téma i podařilo najít. Původně ho sice chtěla zamítnout jako spoustu dalších, ale nakonec u něj zůstala. Protože i Hermiona Grangerová, šprt extraordináre, má smysl pro humor.

Všechny, dokonce i zmijozelské, v hodině obrany pobavilo, když jim oznámila svou s upíry spojenou pověst. Protože staří Řekové v době antiky věřili, že každý, kdo má rezaté vlasy, se po smrti promění na upíra. Což, pokud by byla pravda, znamená, že je tady celý klan Weasleyů-upírů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...
> 
> Co se týče rezavosti a upírovosti, tak středověk v Evropě byl vůbec vysazený na zrzky. Rezatí byli ve spolku s ďáblem, budoucí upíři, čarodějnice atd atd. A pokud to byla ženská tak tuplem. Není divu, že nám zrzci vymírají, když jim zbytek odpravil polovinu genetické informace kvůli pověrám.
> 
> Co se týče upírů a česneku. Česnek je od svého nalezení lidmi považován za silné očisťovadlo. A když to jednomu dokáže očistit střeva a pomoci od virózy a bradavic, co by to nezahnalo i upíra? Když už nic jiného, tak aspoň tím smradem.
> 
> Co se týče zrcadel a upírů. V dobách dávných a minulých se zrcadla vyráběla tak, že se jejich zadní strana pokryla stříbrem a to pomohlo v zrcadlení na skle. Jenže stříbro je "čístý" kov a něco tak nečistého jako upír se na jeho povrchu ani nedokáže zobrazit. Ze stejných důvodů stříbro zabíjí vlkodlaky, bo je to kov příliš čistý pro něco takového (a taky proto, že se stříbro obvykle spojuje s měsícem). V dnešních dobách se ale zrcadla pokrývají hliníkem a ne stříbrem a hliník je kov naprosto obyčejný, tudíž zrcadla pro upíry fungují bez potíži. (Pokud teda nevkládáte víc důvěry v onu teorii, že nadpřirozenost upírů způsobuje, že se prostě jejich podoba neodráží na ničem, v tom případě vám nabízím představu upíra, který nejen že nemá odraz v zrcadle, ale taky pro něj nefungují samootvírací dveře a další čidla...)


	105. 15/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část 14/4

Harry a Ron seděli nad svými domácími úkoly do obrany proti černé magii, což má být krátká esej o pověrách kolem upírů- místo toho se ale baví o tom, co se mudlové myslí o upírech a co si o nich myslí čarodějové.

„Takže je pravda, že upíři vypadají – dobře?" diví se Harry. Podle obrázků v učebnici to jsou obludy.

„Pokud jsou dobře živení a mocní, tak jo. Prý dokonce umí lákat lidi podobně jako víly, pokud jsou fakt mocní. Ale pokud mají hlad a dostanou se do toho krvežíznivého stavu, kdy se neovládají, tak je z nich tohle," zaklepe Ron prstem na jeden z obrázků v knize.

„Takže ty mudlovské příběhy, že člověk randí s upírem, jsou pravda."

„Asi jo. Možná," tváří se Ron nejistě.

„Ty jo, představ si, že bys chodil upírkou."

„Asi by to bylo dost divný."

„Ne, myslím, kdyby platilo všechno to, co se o nich říká."

„Jako cestovat jako dým a měnit se na hejno netopýrů a mít ve sklepě rakev?"

„No. A nesměl bys vařit s česnekem a nosit nic stříbrného a dovolená v tropech asi taky padá," povídá Harry, než se najednou rozesměje.

„Co je?"

„Napadlo mě, co by kdyby Hermiona nebo Ginny chodily s upírem," culí se Harry. „Víš, jak vtipné by to bylo, kdyby se pohádali?"

„Ehm, ne?"

„Vsadím se, že by naschvál udělaly jídlo s česnekem a nosily stříbrný řetízek a tak. A nejspíš by toho upíra vzaly do lunaparku, aby si myslel, že jsou zase v poho, a pak by strávily celý večer v zrcadlovém bludišti," směje se Harry.

„To zní šíleně," usoudí Ron s úsměvem. Sice neví, co je to lunapark, ale upír v bludišti ze zrcadel? To dokáže ocenit.


	106. 16/4 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Co tím myslíš, těhotná?!" rozkřikne se Sirius.

„To znamená, že mi v břiše roste dítě," vysvětluje Lily pomalu.

„Moje dítě," připomíná hned James asi po milionté.

„To si ještě rozmyslím," loupne po něm Lily pohledem.

„Ale – ale- To přece není možné," hrozí se Sirius.

„Víš, Tichošlápku," začne Peter s předstíraným vážným výrazem „Když se mají dva lidé moc rádi-"

„Ale ne tohle! To dítě! Je to brzy! Nejsem připravený na to, být otec! Jsem moc mladý! Oba jsme moc mladí!"

„Siriusi, James to sice říkal asi jen desetkrát, ale to on je otec," povídá Remus pomalu. „Víš, přece, James, tvůj nejlepší kamarád. Manžel od Lily, co teď čeká jeho dítě."

„Ale prosím tě, Náměsíčníku," protočí Sirius oči. „Co je Jamese, je i moje, takže jeho dítě je i moje dítě."

„A jeho žena je i tvoje žena?" zajímá se Remus.

„Važte svá slova, pánové," zamračí se Lily.

„Jeho žena je – jeho žena," dopoví Sirius. „Ale to dítě je nás všech. A je moc brzo! Jsme moc mladí na takové závazky!"


	107. 17/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Stejně je McGonagallová hustá. Jako učitelka, ředitelka koleje a zástupce ředitele. Je zvěromág a má mistrovský titul v přeměňování."

„To je toho."

„Jako bys ty měl něco lepšího. Zamaštěný netopýr, co šikanuje děcka, to je to, co máš."

„Je to nejmladší mistr lektvarů vůbec, učí, dělá ředitele koleje a za války dělal špiona."

„Řečičky, řečičky."

„Sorry, ale Kratiknot je lepší než tihle dva."

„Co?"

„Co?!"

„Učitel, ředitel koleje, mistr formulí a několikanásobný vítěz mezinárodních turnajů v kouzelnických duelech. Taky světově uznávaná kapacita v kouzelných formulích, jeho články se vydávají po celém světě."

„Jak to víš?"

„Protože jsem si to zjistil? Myslíte, že jsem v Havraspáru, protože mi sluší modrá?"

„Madam Prýtová je mistryně v bylinkářství a chtěli ji prý i v Castelobruxo, což je škola specializovaná na bylinkářství a rostlinou magii. Ale to neříkám, protože by byla nejhustější osoba tady, to jen abyste byli informování."

„A kdo je teda podle tebe nejhustější osoba tady? Brumbál?"

„Je tu snad jiný Mrzimor, než Prýtová?"

„Na nejhustější osobu na škole navrhuji madam Pomfreyovou. Nikdo si na ni netroufne. Ani ředitel. Ani Snape. Dokonce ani Protiva si netroufne dělat na ošetřovně bordel."

„To je fakt."

„Madam Pomfreyová je nejdrsnější."

„Jo."


	108. 18/4 pobertové

Minerva McGonagallová může mít jakožto profesorka, ředitelka koleje a zástupkyně ředitele neuvěřitelně nabitý program, ale to neznamená, že neví, co dělají její studenti. Obzvláště samozvaní Pobertové (nikdo jiný, mimo ně, to jméno nepoužívá). Takže když jí jednou mladý Potter přišel do kabinetu, tušila, na co se zeptá.

„Paní profesorko, čistě teoreticky, kdyby se jeden chtěl stát zvěromágem, co by musel udělat? Teoreticky?"

„Proměna na zvěromága je velice složitý proces, který se učí vybraným studentům až v sedmém ročníku přeměňování a vám je třináct, pane Pottere," oznámí mu profesorka.

„Já vím, ale teoreticky-" začne James, ovšem je přerušen.

„Je mi líto, pane Pottere, ale v tomhle vám nemůžu pomoci, Nesmím vám říct, ať si v knihovně najdete knihu _Zvíře uvnitř nás_. To by bylo ode mě dosti nezodpovědné, zvláště když je ta kniha velmi náročná pro třeťáka. Ani vám nemůžu doporučit, ať si zapůjčíte učebnice přeměňování pro sedmý ročník a pročtete si kapitolu o sebepřeměňování. Ta látka je také nad rámec vašich osnov, tudíž by ode mě bylo velice nezodpovědné vás nutit něco takového studovat nebo vám o tom říkat. Ale mohu vám doporučit, ať si zapůjčíte knihu _Vnitřní klid_. Meditace by vám mohli jen pomoci."

„Zvíře uvnitř nás, Přeměňování, sedmý ročník a Vnitřní klid, jasně," zopakuje James.

„Doporučila jsem vám jen jednu."

„Já vím. Děkuji, paní profesorko. Ty meditace určitě vyzkoušíme."


	109. 19/4

„Já už jsem na to přišel!"

„Na co jsi přišel?"

„Proč jsou mrzimorští furt tak v pohodě."

„Protože to je banda naivních optimistů?"

„Ne. Jsou zhulení."

„Jsou co?"

„Jsou zhulení. Jako že kouří trávu. Marihuanu."

„Já vím, co to znamená! Já jen nechápu, jak tě to napadlo."

„Vždyť je to úplně jasný!"

„Říkáš ty."

„Tak hele. Sám jsi řekl, že je to banda naivních optimismů. Nikdo po roce na týhle škole není naivní optimista, leda že by žil v jiném světě. Takže buď je to kolej bláznů, nebo huličů. Jejich hlava koleje učí bylinkářství a nikdo neví, co všechno z těch skleníkách má. Skleník pět je furt mimo přístup studentů. Lán trávy se tam snadno ztratí. A i kdyby ne, ty děcka si ji vypěstují sami. Jsou furt v dobrý náladě. Jako že furt furt. A kamarádi se všemi i se zvířaty. I se zmijozeli! A jsou hned vedle kuchyní. Každý ví, že máš po hulení hlad, tak si postavili kolej hned u zdroje."

„Helga Mrzimorská jela na drogách a proto si postavila kolej hned vedle kuchyní, aby nemusela chodit moc daleko pro jídlo, až ji chytne žravá. Na tohle jsi přišel sám?"

„Proč?"

„Přemýšlím, jestli ty nejseš zhulený."


	110. 20/4 pobertové-zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era - Golden Trio Era

Lord Voldemort je mrtvý! Ten, jehož jméno se kouzelnická populace bojí i vyslovit, byl poražen pouhým batoletem, ročním Harrym Potterem, Chlapcem, který zůstal naživu. Všichni na straně světla, na straně těch, co byli proti Temnému Pánu, oslavují. Všichni. Až na jednoho muže.

Pro Remuse Lupina toto nejsou dny oslav. Jsou to dny utrpení.

Dva z jeho nejlepších přátel, James a Lily, byli zabiti a z jejich synka, z Harryho, je sirotek. Remus ani neví, kde teď Harry je. Brumbál mu to nechce říct a ministerstvo by mu nikdy takovou informaci nedalo. Vždyť je vlkodlak, nedá se mu věřit. A už vůbec ne s dítětem, co kdyby ho zabil nebo hůř, nakazil?

Když přišla zpráva, že zatkli Siriuse Blacka za smrt Potterů, snažil se Remus přesvědčit Brumbála, že to nemůže být pravda. Sirius by Jamese nikdy nezradil, vždyť k sobě měli blíž než jak rodní bratři. Sirius by za ně dal život. Ovšem Brumbál neudělal nic, aby Siriuse z vězení dostal. Každý přece věděl, a to včetně Remuse, že to Sirius byl strážcem tajemství adresy Potterů.

Navíc to není jediný Blackův zločin. Zabil Petera, čtvrtého z party kamarádů. Zabil Petera a tucet mudlů, kteří byli náhodou kolem. Očití svědci dosvědčili, co se stalo.

Ne, Remus Lupin neslaví. Tohle jsou dny smutku a truchlení. Přišel o všechny své přátele. O celou svou rodinu.


	111. 21/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Jeden by si řekl, že být chovatel draků je jednoduché, že vám jen řeknou 'tady je mundur, tady drak a kdo přežije, dostane práci'. Bohužel ne. Kdo chce pracovat s draky i jinak, než je kydání hnoje v prázdné jeskyni, ten musí být vystudovaný magizoolog.

A to není jednoduché.

„Barnaby, žiješ?" zeptá se Charlie Weasley svého spolužáka.

Barnaby chodil do i do stejného ročníku v Bradavicích jako on, akorát do Zmijozelu. Nepatří sice k těm nejbystřejším kolem, ani v dáli, ale o zvířatech ví první poslední. Teď zrovna sedí na židli u svého psacího stolu a hledí kamsi před sebe, v obličeji výraz osoby v šoku.

„Ptal se mě na Geigera," hlesne Barnaby. „Já se neučil Geigera. Na přednáškách o něm nemluvil."

„Co?!" zařve Nikolaj, další ze čtyř spolubydlících, od svého stolu. „Co tím sakra myslíš, že se ptal na Geigera?! Na přednáškách o něm nemluvil!"

„My jsme tak v prdeli," padne Charlie po zádech na svou postel. „A tohle je teprve prvák. Gaius nás potopí už teď. Nepřežijeme ani první semestr."

„Pro Merlina. Skočil bych z okna, ale jsme v přízemí."

„Ani to by ti nepomohlo. Slyšel jsem, že když jeden jeho student skončil v nemocnici, Gaius tam šel za ním a zkoušel ho tam," zamítne tento návrh Charlie. „Hele, ale třeba má Lizard nějaké poznámky, co my ne?"

„Bohové mě nenávidí. Chlapi, zabte mě," ozve se od dveří zoufalý hlas. Poslední ze spolubydlících dorazil.

„To myslíš doslova nebo ne?" ptá se Barnaby nejistě.

„Nevím. Překvap mě," padne Marco na svou postel, obličejem dolů. Dál pokračuje ve svém monologu tragického hrdiny, ovšem nejde mu rozumět. Teda až do chvíle, kdy na posteli nadskočí a zařve. Z otevřeného okna vedle něj na něj totiž cosi spadlo.

„To je sova," pozná Barnaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...
> 
> Zmíněná Lizard (přezdívka od Liz) a Barnaby jsou zmijozelští z Hogwarts Mystery, Charlie je Charlie Weasley, zbytek jsou OC, co šli náhodou kolem. Až na Geigara, ten je autokorekt z wordu a nemám tušení, kdo to je.


	112. 22/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 21/4

„Na člověka, co má potíže se podepsat, dost dobře kreslíš," podotkne Nikolaj, který kouká Barnabymu přes rameno. Ten nijak nereaguje a pokračuje v kreslení čínského ohniváče. Charlie si mezitím čte dopis, který přinesla jeho rodinná sova a Marco trucuje v koupelně, protože nikdo nechce poslouchat jeho stížnosti ohledně toho, že na něm přistála zmoklá sova.

„Hej, chlapi," ozve se Charlie po dlouhé chvíli ticha. „Pokud byste rádi nelegální dobrodružství a potenciálně sebevražednou misi, tak tady jednu mám."

„Co?" nechápe Barnaby.

„Šance umřít a nemuset jít ke Geigerovi na zkoušku? Sem s tím!" vyhrkne Nikolaj s nadšením, jaké u něj dlouho nikdo neviděl.

Dokonce i Marco vystrčil hlavu z koupelny.

„Můj malej bráška teď studuje v Bradavicích a někde přišel k norskému ostrohřbetému a teď se ho potřebuje zbavit. Takže kdo sem chce propašovat dračí mládě až z Británie?"

„Opravdový drak?" rozzáří se Barnabymu oči nadšením a není jediný.

„Beru," souhlasí Marco okamžitě.

„Si piš, že do toho jdu," přikyvuje Nikolaj. Skoro nadskakuje na místě.

„Kde toho draka vůbec vzal?"

„To nevím, ale jestli v Zapovězeném lese, tak mě kluk dost nasere. Jsem v tom lese strávil celých sedm let a žádného draka jsem tam neviděl."


	113. 23/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Je spousta důvod, proč mají Bill a Fleur Weasleyovi trvalé bydliště ve Francii. Tak například nejde o zemi čerstvě po občanské válce. A ani o jednoho z nich se tam nezajímá tisk. Rodiče Fleur pomohli dceři sehnat krásný domek a ani vzdělávání jejich současných i budoucích dětí není problém. Krásnohůlky mají stejně bohatou historii jako Bradavice a stejně kvalitní výsledky.

Ovšem jeden z rozhodujících faktorů bylo i to, že bydlení ve Francii znamená, že jsou daleko od Billovi rodiny. Teda Bill miluje svoji rodinu a do ohně by pro ně skočil a klidně v něm i zůstal. Ale občas jsou trochu moc. Hlavně máma.

Máma, která doteď nepřestala Billovi a vlastně všem svým synům předhazovat, že nemají pořádnou práci, jen kvůli tomu, že dělají, co si vysnili a ne to, co by pro ně ona ráda alias teplé místo za stolem na ministerstvu. A to i přesto, že si každý z nich žije dobře.

Máma, která jim vyčítá vše, co se jí nelíbí na jejich vzhledu a dokonce Charlieho pod hrozbou hůlky ostříhala, když ten přišel na Billovu svatbu, protože se jí nelíbily jeho dlouhé vlasy.

Máma, která se ani neobtěžovala tišit hlas, když Fleur pomlouvala nebo když si stěžovala, že se jí jejich vztah nelíbí, i když se po Brumbálově smrti a Billově napadení udobřily. Ovšem i tak je neustále kontaktovala, co dělají, a jestli mu Fleur vaří, a jestli umí prát, a jestli…

Ne, bydlení ve Francii je mnohem lepší řešení pro jejich klid a mír, než bydlení v Británii.


	114. 24/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola věnována autorce a trpitelce (dělá ve školství, takže trpí… možná jsem měla spíš napsat autorce a masochistce) Paccia Domna, která píše úplně úžasné fic Pečlivě připravovaný pád Vy-víte-koho, i když poslední dobou zveřejňuje kapitol(k)u ročně, obvykle kolem Vánoc… No ale její hlavní postava je inspirací pro tuto kapitolu :3 Samozřejmě, jména pozměněna, nebudu přece krást cizí postavy, no né? ;)

Jean byla vždycky neohrabané dítě. Schopná zakopnout na rovné podlaze, shodit věc, od které stojí na metr daleko nebo se prašti o každý roh v baráku a skopnout si malíček o kredenc, to jsou její talenty. Takže není divu, že se na hradě s pohyblivými schodišti, mizejícími schody a falešnými dveřmi dostala na ošetřovnu hned první týden. Ale to byla jen rychlá návštěva, kdy se modřiny namazaly krémem a musela vypít dost hnusný lektvar od bolesti. Na druhou stranu mudlovské léky taky nejsou žádný med.

Problém nastal asi po dvou měsících, kdy si Jean zlomila nohu, protože spadla z koštěte. Odmítala totiž jít na ošetřovnu s tím, že to bude dobré a samo se to zahojí. Vzhledem k tomu, že nebyla schopná utéct, položili ji na nosítka a odlevitovali za madam Pomfreyovou.

Dokud ji školní sestra léčila za pomocí hůlky, Jean byla dobrý pacient. Ale pak madam Pomfreyová vytáhla lektvary od bolesti a infekce a na posílení kostí. A Jean, jedenáctiletá holka v slzách od bolesti, celá zelená a od pohledu jen chvíli před omdlením, se začala zuby nehty bránit, že lektvary nechce a nepotřebuje a ona si vystačí bez nich, vážně už to ani nebolí! Pokud nechtěli použít násilí, nebyli schopní do ní nic dostat. A omračovací kouzla se řadí mezi nepovolená kouzla.

Musela přijít ředitelka její koleje, aby dívku uklidnila a dostala z ní, co je za problém.

Jean totiž, jako většina studentů tady, má hodiny lektvarů. A přečetla si učebnici. Zjistila, co za suroviny lektvary, obzvláště ty medicínské, používají. A rozhodla se, že je nikdy nikdy _nikdy_ nebude užívat. Odmítá pít něco, v čem jsou oči a žaludky a drápy a brouci a – a tygří penis a hlasivky fénixe!

Ne, díky, ale ne.

Nikdy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podle Rowly se hlasivky fénixe používají do většiny uklidňovacích lektvarů. Jako jak?! Jako jeden může přijít k velkému množství hlasivek fénixe i z jednoho jediného jedince, máli dost žaludek na to, aby ptáka pravidelně vykuchal, než mu dovolí hořet. Ale proč by s tím ten fénix měl souhlasit? A jak nedovolenou magii musíte použít, že vám z toho neuteče ani dost inteligentní ohnivý pták se schopností teleportace?


	115. 25/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Když do kabinetu přišla malá rudovlasá dívenka, poznal Remus Lupin okamžitě, že se jedná o jedinou dceru Arthura a Molly Weasleových. Ginny neměla s obranou proti černé magii žádné větší potíže, tudíž si profesor nebyl jistý, s jakým dotazem za ním přišla, nicméně i tak jí nabídl židli a sám se usadil za stolem.

Ovšem Ginny Weasleyová za ním nepřišla s otázkou, ale s oznámením.

„Já vím, že jste vlkodlak."

Lupinův přátelský výraz se okamžitě změnil na šok a hrůzu. Ona ví, co je zač. Jeho studenti vědí, co je zač. Je vyzrazen. Musí zmizet. Až se to doví rodiče-

„Ale nikomu to neřeknu," pokračuje Ginny.

„A proč ne?" nechápe Lupin. Každý přece ví, jak jsou vlkodlaci nebezpeční. Proč ho nenahlásí?

„Protože já vím, jaké to je, když chcete být normální, ale uvnitř máte něco temného, co vás nutí být zlý," povídá Ginny tiše a skoro neochotně. „To, že máte uvnitř něco zlého, co vás nutí dělat zlé věci, neznamená, že jste taky zlý."

Aspoň to je to, co jí říkal táta. Co jí říkal táta celé léto, až tomu i ona skoro začala vážně věřit. To, co se stalo v prváku, nebyla její vina, ona není zlá, jen uvnitř ní bylo něco zlého, co jí nutilo dělat ty věci, ale ona není zlá. A teď, když to zlé- když _Tom_ je pryč, tak už v ní není nic zlého, ona je hodná.

Profesor Lupin je na tom podobně, má uvnitř sebe něco zlého, ne Toma, ale vlka a ten chce dělat zlé věci, ale profesor ne, profesor je hodný.

„Já- Děkuji," zašeptá Lupin skoro neslyšně a se slzami v očích.


	116. 26/4

„Vítejte na hodinách astronomie," povídá profesorka Sinistra kupě prváků. „To, co zde budeme studovat, jsou hvězdy, planety, nebeská tělesa a jejich pohyb. Ve zkratce, budeme zde studovat vesmír."

„Vesmír," zopakuje malý Havraspár s hlavou plnou copánků. „Nejzazší hranice."

Profesorka Sinistra to chce malému chlapci s úsměvem odsouhlasit, ale do ticha začne mluvit jedna zmijozelská.

„Toto jsou cesty hvězdné lodi Enterprise. Její úkol. Zkoumat cizí nové světy."

„Hledat nové životní formy a civilizace," naváže havraspárský bez zaváhání.

„Odvážně se vydávat tam, kam se dosud nikdy nikdo nevydal," dokončí ti dva zároveň a s neskrývaným nadšením.

Na astronomické věži se rozhostí zaražené ticho, zatímco ti dva se na sebe kření, jako by vyhráli loterii.

„Co?" hlesne jeden z nebelvírských.

„Trekies," poví mu mrzimorský vedle něj, jako by to snad něco vysvětlovalo. „Moje starší ségra je taky. Přinesla si sem celou bednu knížek."

„Skvělý!" vyhrknou havraspár a zmijozelka, pohledy upřené na blonďatého mrzimora.

„Co se to tady děje?" nechápe další z hadů.

„Právě se stali nejlepšími kámoši," protočí onen mrzimor oči, zatímco rukou krátce mávne mezi stále se křenícími spolužáky.

„To je fakt," souhlasí zmijozelská, než si posbírá věci a jde si sednout vedle copatého havraspára.

Ostatní stále jen nechápavě zírají. Včetně učitelky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezkoušejte mi tvrdit, že se na tý škole nikdy nebyl nikdo, kdo by na hodinách astronomie neodrecitoval úvodku k originál Star Treku. Ten seriál je starší než moji rodiče.


	117. 27/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„To neudělám!"

„Přestaň řvát. Hele, prohrál jsi sázku, takže uděláš. Anebo chceš, abych tetě Ginny řekla, kdo jí zničil její nové šaty?"

„Jsi zlo. Čiré zlo."

„Lichotky ti nepomůžou, tak si pohni."

\- - o - -

Ginny Potterová nevěděla, jestli se má začít smát nebo divit, když se pozdě večer rozzářil krb v obýváku a ven – vypadl kluk v bystrozorském oblečení. Malý kluk v dospělé verzi oblečení.

„Albusi?" zeptá se Ginny nevěřícně. Její syn má být na víkend u Rona a Hermiony. A tohle dobou už spát.

„Do háje. Ty ještě nespíš?" ozve se z hromady oblečení.

„Bacha na jazyk, Ale," zamračí se Ginny.

„Já nejsem Al. To jsem já," povzdechne si kluk a konečně se narovná. V jedné ruce drží přebytečné záhyby uniformy, aby o ni nezakopl, a druhou si odhrnuje ofinu z čela, aby ukázal vybledlou jizvu na čele, zatímco se přes kulaté, na křivo nasazené brýle dívá na oněmělou zrzku.

„Harry?" vydechne Ginny konečně. „Co se ti u Morgany stalo?"

„To bych taky rád věděl. Ale je to moje vina, neměl jsem pít ten čaj, co mi George nabídl."

„George tě omladil na děcko?" ujišťuje se Ginny. „Já ho zabiju. A ty počkej tady, přinesu ti nějaké Alovo oblečení, v tomhle se akorát zabiješ." S těmi slovy Ginny vyběhne z obýváku.

Kluk si jen povzdechne a sundá brýle, aby si promnul oči.

V tu chvíli se krb za jeho zády rozzáří zelenými plameny a do obýváku napůl vejde, napůl vpadne – Harry Potter v bystrozorské uniformě a s normálními rozměry i věkem.

„Co? Ale?" zarazí se Harry, když vidí svého syna.

„Do háje," sykne kluk, než se vrhne po sáčku s letaxovým práškem. „Nic jsi neviděl. Všechno to byl Rosin nápad. Strejda George je v tom nevině," vychrlí Albus, než křikne adresu Weasleyů a zmizí v zelených plamenech.

Jeho otec jen stojí a zírá.

„Harry!" vytrhne ho ze zmatení Ginnyin hlas. „Už jsi zase v normálu? Já toho George zabiju. A ty už by sis taky mohl dávat bacha."


	118. 28/4 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Harry byl na sebe pyšný. Není moc situací, kdy by na sebe mohl být pyšný, hlavně proto, že teta a strýček říkají, že je hanba a ostuda, ale tentokrát ho určitě pochválí.

Ve škole měli ve výtvarné výchově za úkol namalovat svou rodinu a Harry si dal obzvláště záležet, aby se mu obrázek povedl. Nakreslil tetu a strýčka v jejich svátečních šatech a Dudleyho s jeho novým kolem a sebe, jak se všichni drží za ruce. Je na svůj obrázek vážně pyšný a paní Brownová mu za něj dala jedničku a pochválila ho. A když ho pochválila paní Brownová, tak třeba je ten obrázek dost krásný, aby ho teta Petunie pověsila na lednici spolu s Dudleyho obrázky.

Jenže v tom se Harry spletl.

Teta ani strýc nebyli pyšní. Byli na něj naštvaní a křičeli. Křičeli, že on není jejich rodina. Že je jen příživník, kterého jim hodili na krk. Roztrhali jeho obrázek, onu odpornou hrůzu, jak řekla teta Petunie, a zavřeli Harryho do přístěnku, kam prý patří. Za trest, že je nakreslil, nedostal večeři a prý bude o hladu i druhý den.

Dudleyho strakaté hůlkové postavičky, které od paní Brownové ani nedostali pochvalu, byly vystavené na lednici a Dudley za odměnu dostal zmrzlinový pohár.

Harry dostal vynadáno, že fňuká moc nahlas.


	119. 29/4 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Tak tenhle zápas Harpií se rozhodně zapíše do dějin famfrpálové ligy v Británii, Ginny," pozvedne Ron sklenici s máslovým ležákem.

„Na Ginny!" zvolá zbytek osazenstva s veselou.

„Zas s takovým rozdílem jsme nevyhrály, aby to bylo na legendární zápas," praští Ginny bratra do ramene, ale usmívá se.

„Ginny, lásko," chytne ji Harry kolem ramen. „Nejde o skóre nebo o to, že jste vítězi. Jde o to, že jsi hodila camrál takovou silou, že jsi knockoutovala brankáře, zlámala mu nos a ještě dala gól. _To_ se zapíše do dějin," povídá do souhlasného mumlání a přikyvování zbytku rodiny.

„Ten chlap málem proletěl bránou za camrálem," přihodí George svou trošku.

„Zasloužil si to, parchant," zabručí Ginny naštvaně.

„To byl zas nějaký idiot, co si myslel, že holky neumí hrát famfrpál?" zajímá se Angelina.

„Ne. _Tenhle_ idiot na mě během zápasu pokřikoval, že jsem v týmu jen kvůli tomu, kdo je můj manžel," nakrčí Ginny nos nechutí.

„To je idiot," zavrtí Harry hlavou.

„No, jestli si to myslí ještě teď, tak kolosální k tomu," pokýve George hlavou. „Ale naše Ginny už si ho srovná."


	120. 30/4 zlaté trio

„No tak, dámy, zelená vám nesluší?"

„O čem to zase meleš, Danielsi?"

„Že jste tak zelené závistí, že byste mohly dělat reklamu na Zmijozel."

„Fakt? A na koho to teda žárlíme? Snad ne na tebe?"

„Kdepak. Závidíte té Francouzce, Fleur."

„Myslíš, že jen proto, že za ní každý slintá, že jí závidíme?"

„To sotva."

„To si přesně myslím. Myslím si, že jí závidíte, protože je celkové lepší než vy. A vy to víte."

„To, že ji chceš v posteli, neznamená, že jí závidíme!"

„Ale já nemluvím o jejím sexappealu. Já mluvím o ní celkově."

„Jistě."

„Tak zaprvé, má v sobě vílí krev a je Francouzka, což z ní samo o sobě dělá krásnou a žádanou holku, i kdybychom nepočítali to, že vypadá jak modelka. Jak jste sami řekly, každý za ní slintá a ne jen kluci. Z celých Krásnohůlek je mezi tím nejlepším tuctem, který vybrali jako potenciální kandidáty na šampiona a navíc je i zvolená šampionka za školu, takže je z nich nejlepší přes magií a vědomosti a schopnosti, jinak by ji pohár nevybral. A každý ví, že je chytrá, umí minimálně dva jazyky a viděly jste sami, co provedla tomu idiotovi, co jí šáhl na zadek, ne? Rozhodně se holka nebojí a umí se bránit.

„Takže tahle Fleur je ve všech ohledech lepší jak vy. A vy žárlíte, že jste zelenější než trávník. Snažíte se ji shazovat tím, že z ní děláte jen nafrněnou hezkou tvářičku, co leze z postele do postele, abyste se sami cítily líp. Ale i kdyby dělala všechno to, co si o ní chcete myslet, stejně pořád bude lepší než vy."


	121. 1/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation 
> 
> Sice je den lásky a tak, ale tohle s tím nemá nic společného. Ale stejně, užijte dne pod třešní.

Pravdou je, že Harry sice je majitelem domu číslo dvanáct na Grimmaudově náměstí, ale kdyby bylo po jeho, v životě by už do té budovy nevkročil. Jenže svět okolo, kouzelnický svět, mu nedal moc na výběr. Každý chce něco od Chlapce, který přežil dvakrát. Od muže, který zvítězil. Každý a jejich mazlík chtějí mluvit, podpis, vyprávět, sblížit se, konexe, použít jméno, poděkovat, navrhovat, zviditelnit,…

Grimmaudovo náměstí se všemi ochranami budovy a s obnoveným fideliem, s Harrym jako strážcem tajemství, se ukázalo býti darem z nebes. Skrýší, kam za Harrym nikdo nemůže.

Jenže to také bylo jediné plus tohoto domu hrůzy. Temná pochmurná budova plná děsivých a srdceryvných vzpomínek a předmětů. Jedno z mála míst, které je už od pohledu stejně nepřátelské jako Zapovězený les.

Ale Harry je zvyklý, že žije na místech, kde nechce být. Nebo že přežívá na takových místech.

A protože mu na ničem v tomto domě nezáleželo, nemusel se bát, když něco zničil. Vlastně může ničit, co chce, ať už v návalu zlosti nad chováním a povrchností světa venku, ať už v zápalu zoufalství a bezmoci, anebo podvědomě z nočních můr a flashbacků z boje.

Harry si je jistý, že by ho Hermiona poslala za hlavologem, ale ti už tak mají plno práce s ostatními oběťmi války. A Harry nevěří, že by ho obratem ruky neprodali tisku.

Ne, tutlání všeho v sobě a ničení věcí okolo je dostatečná terapie. A když Walburga se již tolikrát dobrovolně nabídla jako cíl jeho nálad…

Ovšem když po jedné takové hádce s Walburgou nebo spíše s jejím portrétem, rozprášil stěnu, na které obraz visel, na tisíc kousků, usoudil Harry, že by si měl najít jiný způsob odreagování.

Tak začal plánovat rekonstrukci tohoto domu. A mínil u toho použít všechny barvy duhy a ještě pár dalších navíc. Luna mu určitě pomůže s výběrem těch správných odstínů. Ať se všichni Blackové točí v hrobkách jako káči.


	122. 2/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Judy je nejen nejmenší z celého páťáku Mrzimoru, ale i nejmenší z celého ročníku vůbec. Ale to jí nijak nebrání se obratem ruky postavit mezi jednoho Zmijozela a dva Nebelvírské, i když vypadají, že jsou jen jeden nádech od rvačky. Normálně by po nich asi jen křičela nebo sehnala nejbližšího prefekta či profesora, ale tenhle Zmijozel je její nejlepší kamarád Nick. No dobře, Nicoladaem, ale to je trochu dlouhé.

„Co se tady děje?!" štěkne Judy naštvaně, pohled podmračený a v ruce hůlku, zatímco si pohledem přeměřuje dva překvapené lvy.

„Co chceš?" zmůže se jeden na slovní reakci.

„Proč bráníš Zmijozela? Nejseš náhodou mudlorozená?" dodá druhá.

„Co tady zkoušíte bitku dva na jednoho? Nemáte být náhodou odvážní a spravedliví?" odsekne Judy ostře. „Vypadněte, než vás nahlásím profesorce McGonagallové. Nebo radši Snapeovi?"

Víc nebelvírští nepotřebují, aby zmizeli.

„Seš v pohodě?" obrátí se Judy na Nicka, kterého veškerý bojový duch opustil a teď vypadá spíš jako hromádka neštěstí.

„Jo. Úplně v pohodě," ušklíbne se Nick hořce. „Až na to, že jsem jeden z těch nebezpečných hadů. Víš, těch, co pomohli vypustit zmijozelovo monstrum a teď napadají mudlorozené. Protože když tu není jednoznačný dědic, tak se musela celá kolej spojit a vypustit monstrum, protože všichni zmijozelští jsou přece zlí a chtějí vyvraždit mudly," nadává Nick.

„Nicku. Ty říkáš hodně hovadin, ale tohle je z nich ta největší," pousměje se Judy, než zahákne loket za Nickův a začne ho táhnout k Velké síni. „Ty rozhodně nejsi velký zlý záporák. Viděla jsem tě brečet nad koťaty."

„Ale oni byli tak malinký! A byl jsem opilý!" brání se hned Nick, tváře rudé jako jeho vlasy.

„Ale brečení nepopíráš," usměje se Judy vítězoslavně.


	123. 3/5 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

Newt mohl jen sedět s pusou otevřenou dokořán, když mu plně došlo, co jeho otec řekl.

Existuje nějaká již skoro dvě sta let stará smlouva o spojení rodů Scamanderů a Lestrangeů. Nešlo ji splnit, protože se nerodili správní potomci. Ale nyní mají Lestrangeovi dceru. Mají Letu. A Leta si musí vzít za manžela někoho ze Scamanderů. Leta, Mlokova nejlepší kamarádka a (ne tak úplně) tajná láska už od třetího ročníku, si musí vzít syna lorda Scamandera. Mlok _je_ syn lorda Scamandera!

„Takže jste se ty a lord Lestrange rozhodli, že je na čase smlouvu splnit?" zamračí se Theseus nespokojeně. On se do ženitby nijak nežene a jeho bráška ještě ani nedokončil školu. Nehledě na to, že tahle Leta taky ne.

„Jsme vázáni magií smlouvu naplnit," odpoví mu otec s klidem. „A proto bylo rozhodnuto, že si ty, Thesee, vezmeš Letu Lestrangeovou za ženu rok po jejím ukončení studia. Jsi dědic Scamanderů a tohle je jedinečná příležitost, jak zvětšit vliv naší rodiny. Leta Lestrangeová je sice ještě dítě, ale budeš mít aspoň dost času se s ní seznámit, než dospěje. Já a lord Lestrange jsme se již dohodli a podepsali příslušné smlouvy."

„Takže nemám moc na výběr, co?" ušklíbne se Theseus kysele, než odejde z místnosti. Vděčí veškeré své výchově, že za sebou zlostí nepráskl dveřmi.

„Však si zvykne," zabručí si jen lord Scamander sám pro sebe, než se vrátí k papírování.

Zhrozeného Mloka (a jeho zlomeného srdce), co stále sedí na židli u krbu, pusu dokořán šokem, si ani jeden z nich ani nevšimnul.


	124. 4/5 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Skrkovi. Tak nechutně světlá rodina," nakrčí Walburga s odporem nos.

„Barty Skrk mladší je stejně světlý čaroděj jako já, matko. A jeho otec drží významnou pozici na ministerstvu. I když se věnuje lovu temných kouzelníků," odpoví Regulus skoro znuděně. „Ovšem nemíním se tam zdržet nijak dlouho, jde jen o setkání kvůli záležitostem na ministerstvu."

„Tak proč jsi říkal, že budeš celý víkend pryč?" naježí se hned Walburga.

„Protože po návštěvě Skrků by mělo dojít k setkání. Je tu možnost, že mě pán Zla pošle na misi. Ovšem nechtěl jsem ti nic říkat pro případ, že by se něco stalo a tebe by se vyptávali bystrozorové."

„Hm. Jako by se ti opovážili obtěžovat lady rodu Blacků," odfrkne si jen Walburga, ale nechá syna odejít ze salónu.

Až u vchodových dveří si Regulus dovolí tiše oddechnout. Jeho chování posledních pár dní nebylo zrovna – normální. U kohokoliv mohl vyvolat pochybnosti ohledně jeho věrnosti. Ale vypadá to, že mu to prošlo.

„Kráturo?" zavolá Regulus tiše.

„Mladý pan Regulus volal Kráturu?" začne skřítek s hlubokou úklonou, sotva se objeví.

„Máš kopii náhrdelníku?" zeptá se Regulus tichým hlasem.

„Ano, pane. Krátura ho nosí stále s sebou," přikývne skřítek na souhlas.

„Výborně," pochválí ho Regulus s přikývnutím hlavy, než se zhluboka nadechne „Kráturo, odnes mě do jeskyně, kam tě vzal Pán Zla. To je rozkaz."

„Jak si mladý pan Regulus přeje," řekne Krátura nešťastně, než chytne nejmladšího z Blacků za ruku.

A vzápětí jsou oba pryč.


	125. 5/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Jizvy.

Pokrývají celé jeho tělo. Snad jen obličej zůstal ušetřen. Jizvy z obou válek s Pánem Zla. Z té první, kdy byl na straně Smrtijedů, i z té právě probíhající, kdy potají bojuje za obě strany. Některé má z mučení, které pod Pánem Zla podstoupil za různé prohřešky. Pár, nejdou pod tím zbytkem skoro ani rozeznat, si odnesl z dětství, od svého úžasného otce-ochlasty.

Je jich tolik. Ani je už nevnímá. Přestane se o ně zajímat ve chvíli, kdy vzniknou a rána, která je způsobila, se zahojila a přestala bolet. Koneckonců, není to tak, jako by je mimo něj někdo mohl vidět.

\- - o - -

Jizvy.

Pokrývají jeho hruď a hlavně obličej. Jizvy od neproměněného vlkodlaka, tedy něco, co se nikdy pořádně nezahojí. Když se poprvé viděl, skoro se rozbrečel zoufalstvím. Znetvořený. Odporný. A to měl před svatbou. Před svatbou s tou nejkrásnější ženou ze všech. Ale teď? Kdo by stál o někoho, kdo vypadá takhle?

Ovšem jeho snoubenka mu tyhle nápady rychle vytloukla z hlavy. Bere si ho kvůli němu, ne kvůli jeho obličeji. Navíc, ona je krásná za oba, tak co? Jizva sem nebo tam. Aspoň všichni vědí, že je její manžel odvážný a statečný a bojovník.

\- - o - -

Jizvy.

Pokrývají jeho tělo od hlavy až k patě. A s každým úplňkem přibývají. Když vlkodlak nemůže napadat jiné, obrací svou divokost proti sobě. Výjimkou budiž noci s vlkodlačím lektvarem, ale těch nebývá moc. Nezaměstnaný si nemůže dovolit něco tak drahého.

Jizvy jsou běžnou součástí jeho života. Obvykle si ani nevšimne, když se objeví nějaká nová.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že je jasné, o kom která část je, bo okatěji by to šlo jen, kdybych tam ty jména vyloženě napsala.


	126. 6/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Matčin návrh, že by měla přijmout nabídku barona a stát se jeho ženou, byla poslední kapka. Najednou se nediví, že sotva byla škola hotová, že odsud otec utekl zpět do Albánie. Helena jen lituje toho, že ji nevzal s sebou, i když jeho argument, že by se v Albánii neměla kde učit, chápe. Jenže ona už školu vystudovala, nejlepší ze všech a nejrychleji ze všech. Nikdo z místních učitelů už ji nemá co naučit.

Ale to vlastně nic neznamená. Je přeci Rowenina dcera, musí být chytrá. Cokoliv dokáže, cokoliv zvládne, nic to neznamená, protože je Rowenina dcera, tyhle věci se od ní očekávají. Co myslela? Že ji pochválí? Vždyť je jediný potomek Roweny z Havraspáru. Genialitu má projevovat na požádání, vždyť je Rowenina dcera. Nikdy Helena, pokaždé jen Rowenina dcera.

Možná, že kdysi by jí tohle srovnávání těšilo. Jenže to bylo předtím, než matka vytvořila tu zpropadenou čelenku. Než se rozhodla, že moudrost, chladná logika a její odkaz budoucnosti jsou důležitější než cokoliv jiného. I než Helena a její názory a přání.

Ale matčina žádost, spíš rozkaz, aby si vzala barona, byla už přes míru. Víc jak měsíc na ni ani nepromluví, protože cosi studuje, a když se konečně uráčí vyhovět dceřině žádosti o rozhovor, tak jen kvůli tomuto?! Helena už toho má dost. Než nastane rozbřesk, bude sbalená a uteče odsud. Uteče za otcem, ten ji snad před matkou ochrání.

Bylo to až na odchodu, když si Helena všimla matčiny čelenky. Rowena ji sundává prakticky, jen když spí, pokud spí, a kvůli koupeli. Byl to okamžitý nápad, vzít čelenku a skrýt ji ve svém zavazadle. Schválně, jak bude Rowena z Havraspáru chytrá a úžasná bez své čelenky. Ať si matinka užije její hledání.

Že by snad matka mohla postrádat i ji, to si Helena možná v hloubi duše přeje, ale doopravdy tomu nevěří.


	127. 7/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next generation

„Víš, že když jsi mimo, že celý - vybledneš?" zeptá se Jones Lupina, který se akorát vrátil z ošetřovny, kde trávil víkend po blízkém setkání s potloukem na zápase mezi Mrzimorem a Havraspárem. Hold, být schopný střelec, je nebezpečné.

„Co tím myslíš, že vyblednu?" ptá se zmatený Teddy mrzimorského chytače.

„Že ti slezla barva," mávne Jones směrem k Lupinovým vlasům. „Byly světle hnědý. A taky se ti trochu změnil obličej. Ne, že by to byla nějaká novinka."

\- - o - -

Od kratičkého rozhovoru s Jonesem strávil Teddy hodně času uvažováním. A nakonec přišel s plánem, se kterým mu mohl pomoct jen James. Jeho skoro-bratr je ztřeštěný pako, takže ideální osoba pro ztřeštěně blbý nápad.

„Takže, jestli to chápu správně," opakuje James pomalu. „Mám tě omráčit a až tě omráčím, tak tě mám vyfotit."

„Jo," souhlasí Teddy. „Podle Jonese, když jsem mimo, tak vypadám normálně. Tak jak bych vypadal, kdybych nebyl metamorfomág. Chci vědět, jak vypadám."

James se ani nepokouší předstírat, že tomu rozumí. Ale i jemu je jasné, že tohle je pro Teddyho fakt důležitý, takže nedoluje žádná další vysvětlení a rovnou koná.

„Jak chceš. Mdloby na tebe."

\- - o - -

„Jamesi, příště laskavě použij na podlahu polstrovací kouzlo, jo?" mumle Teddy, zatímco si opatrně mne bolavý týl.

„Jo, jo, sorry, příště," omlouvá se James ne zrovna přesvědčivě a podává Teddymu jednu fotku.

Je na ni zachycený hubený bledý mladík se světle hnědými neučesanými vlasy. Mladík, který se v obličeji až neuvěřitelně podobá jistému zesnulému válečnému hrdinovi. Jen oči nejsou vidět, aby se poznalo, zda je podoba úplná či ne.

„Vypadám jako táta," pousměje se Teddy, napůl nevěřícně.

„Vypadáš jako omráčený," usoudí James s klidem.


	128. 8/5 pobertové

Není to poprvé a rozhodně ne naposledy, co profesorka McGonagallová chytla nějaké studenty, jak si v její hodině posílají psaníčka, ani OVCE za rohem nejsou dostatečným strašákem, aby tomuto zabránily, ovšem že to jsou zrovna primus a primuska roku? A oba její lvi, co chtějí dělat zkoušky v přeměňování?

„Pottere! Evansová! K tabuli. A to psaníčko si vemte s sebou."

Oba jmenovaní nadskočí překvapením, když uslyší svoje jména. Evansová má aspoň dost slušnosti, aby zrudla a uhla pohledem, za to Potter (naprosto marně a zbytečně) zkouší dělat nevinného, i když zmíněné psaníčko drží v ruce. Ovšem oba se nakonec neochotně zvednou a došourají se k profesorce.

„A teď můžete oba nahlas přečíst, co bylo tak důležité, že jste to museli řešit během vyučování."

Oba studenti na ni vyvalí oči a Evansová zrudne ještě víc. Ovšem nakonec se Potter jen potěšeně ušklíbne a rozbalí psaníčko, ze kterého začne číst.

„Evansová, co děláš večer?" přečte, než přistrčí psaníčko ke spolužačce.

Na chvíli to vypadá, že spolu ti dva komunikují jen za pomocí zvedání obočí a pohledů, ale nakonec Lily začne číst.

„Budu se učit na zítřejší lektvary, což bys měl i ty, nebo tu svou kariéru bystrozora můžeš rovnou zabalit," přečte Evansová skoro znuděně.

„Já bych radši rozbaloval," přečte Potter se zářivým úsměvem, než strčí Evansové pergamen pod nos.

„Otazníky," řekne Evansová. „Tři otazníky," dodá s protočením očí na Potterovo pobízení.

„Radši bych rozbaloval," pokračuje Potter ve čtení, nepokryté nadšení ve tváři. „Třeba tebe. Položil bych tě do trávy v tom koutě u jezera, o kterém nikdo neví. Pomalu knoflík po knoflíku bych tě začal rozbalovat a-"

„To by stačilo!" okřikne je McGonagallová, zatímco se zbytek třídy chichotá. Směrem od Blacka se ozve něco jako, že chce slyšet zbytek. I Lily se tiše hihňá, i když je celá rudá a Potter má ve tváři velice sebevědomí výraz.

„Sednout vy dva," rozkáže jim McGonagallová. „A jestli vás ještě jednou chytnu, jak si posíláte psaníčka, donutím vás to číst před vašimi rodiči."

To jim definitivně smazalo potěšené výrazy z tváří.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era


	129. 9/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Ginny a Harry, čerstvě zasnoubení, leží přitulení jeden k druhému a zabalení v dece sledují plápolající oheň v krbu a ignorují bouřku venku.

„Harry?" prolomí Ginny ticho skoro neslyšným hlasem.

„Hmm?"

„Miluješ mě?"

„Samozřejmě," souhlasí Harry bez zaváhání a někde pod přikrývkou, v chumlu končetin najde její ruku, kterou vytáhne z tepla pod dekou, aby mohl vtisknout krátký polibek na zásnubní prsten, který jí navlékl na prst.

„Povídej," ponoukne ho Ginny a úsměvem. „Jak moc mě miluješ? Jak dokážeš svou lásku?"

„Jak moc?" zopakuje Harry na oko zamyšleně. „Miluju tě tak moc, že bych pro tebe šel do tajných tunelů a zabil pro tebe velice vzácného magického tvora," začne povídat a lehce Ginny políbí na tvář.

„Miluju tě tak, že bych pro tebe bojoval se všemi Smrtijedy. Teda pokud bys mě nechala, vím, že si umíš poradit i sama," pokračuje s dalším polibkem. „Nechal bych tě lítat na svém Kulovém blesku a sám používal Zameták, tak moc tě miluje. Miluju tě tak, že bych se sám a bez hůlky postavil všem těm fúriím, co tvrdí, že jsi mě očarovala. Miluju tě tak, že se ani nebojím všech těch výhružek, ať se k tobě chovám hezky nebo, co mě čekali a čekají. I když si myslím, že si Charlie přivede draka, aby svým slovům dodal váhu."

To už Ginny nevydrží a rozesměje se nahlas.

„Miluju tě tak moc, že s tebou chci strávit zbytek života," dodá Harry vážněji, než ji políbí na rty. „Šel bych pro tebe na konec světa a zpátky, pokud bys o to stála."

Ginny se na něj chvíli jen s úsměvem dívá. Nakonec se ale její lehce zasněný úsměv změní na normální veselost.

„Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Šel bys se mnou na Vánoční ples do Bradavic?"

„Co?! Ale tam se tančí!"


	130. 10/5 tom raddle-pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era - Marauders Era
> 
> Mezi narozením Jamese Pottera a Arthura Weasleyho je deset let. Takže v době, kdy se tohle děje, jsou pobertové naživu, takže by tohle mělo být ve škatulce doba pobertů, ale zas jim bylo pět a půl, takže se to klidně může řadit do doby toma raddla.  
> Jen poznámka – mezi narozením Jamese Pottera a Billa Weasleyho je taky deset let.

Arthur Weasley by si do teď řekl, že má naprosto jednoduchý a nijak zajímavý život. Je třetím synem Septimuse Weasleyho a Cedrelly Weasleyové, rozené Blackové. To mu dává neuvěřitelné velké příbuzenstvo (Přeci jen, jeho táta _je_ sedmý syn.) po skoro celém světě a do budoucna stoprocentní jistotu, že bude muset pracovat, protože bez ohledu na čistotu původu, jakožto třetí syn sedmého syna toho moc nepodědí. Arthur je nebelvír, průměrný student bez nějakých velkých ambicí a se zálibou v mudlech a jejich výtvorech.

Jeho život je obyčejný a nezajímavý.

Tedy byl a to až do loňského pátého ročníku. Arthur se totiž zakoukal.

To, co ale mohlo být jen neopětovanou školní láskou, se teď, v šesťáku, změnilo na opětovanou lásku, protože ona se ho všimla zpátky.

Ona _ona_ je přesněji řečeno Molly Prewettová.

Z nějakého důvodu (Arthur typuje koloběh drbů) si všimla, že za ní Arthur kouká. A k jeho nekonečnému údivu ho neposlala do háje, ale pozvala ho na rande do Prasinek. To by pro Arthura mohl být krásný happy-end.

Kdyby tu nebyli Mollyini bratři.

Sedmáci a dvojčata Gideon a Fabian Prewettovi a přehnaně ochranitelští straší bratři, kteří se rozhodli, že toho týpka, co 100% nekalými způsoby donutil jejich malou sestřičku jít na rande, donutí litovat jeho činů.

To Arthurovi poněkud komplikuje život.

Ale sakra! Je Weasley! A Weasley znamená nebelvír a nebelvír jen tak neuteče a už vůbec ne, když jde o jeho srdce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikde ofic není nic o tom, kolik strýčků z otcovi strany Arthur má, ale jeho jméno je Septimus, odvozené z latinského čísla sedm a jako proč jinak by někdo dal dítěti jméno „sedmý"? Kvůli datumu narození?


	131. 11/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders

Salazar Zmijozel měl plno důvodů, proč nevěřit na lásku a manželství.

Jeho rodiče se rozhodně nemilovali, spíš se k sobě chovali se zdvořilostí politiků.

Jeho starší bratr se, v těžké opilosti, svěřil, že netouží po ženách a nikdy ani nebude, ale stejně se musel oženit a zplodit syna, protože je dědic rodu a je to jeho povinnost.

Jeho sestra byla zamilovaná a otec svolil ke svatbě, neboť šlo o dalšího šlechtice. Ale její milovaný, nevhodné to pojmenování pro ten odpad, který si ji vzal, chtěl její věno a vliv jejího rodu, ne ji. Jeho časté milenky zlomily její srdce i ducha. Ze Salazarovy sestry zbyl stín.

Ani jeho útěk od lásky a manželského života mu nepomohl. Jeho tři kolegové měli s láskou a manželstvím jen trable.

Helga, vdaná sotva dospěla za mnohem staršího muže. Po třech těhotenstvích rychle po sobě od něj prakticky utekla do skotských lesů, stavět školu. Nikdy o něm a rodině nemluvila, a pokud, jen stroze a neochotně.

Rowena, vdaná za muže, který jí prý miluje. A občas uhodí. Ale to přece nikomu nevadí, žena určitě byla drzá a takové věci k manželství patří.

A pak je tu Godrik. Godrik, který se nejspíš na první pohled zamiloval do Roweny, ale nikdy jí to neřekl. Ona věřila ve věrnost manželského svazku a nedovolila Godrikovi do ničeho zasahovat, ani když ten se rozčiloval nad další modřinou. Je přeci právo muže. Godrik se nikdy neoženil, věrný svým neopětovaným citů vůči ženě svázané svým slibem a povinnostmi.

A pak je tu Salazar.

Po tom vše, co viděl kolem sebe, se do ženitby nehrnul, ale když otec pohrozil, poslechl. Jeho ženou byla krásný čarodějka z Irska. Možná by ji i Salazar miloval, kdyby se snažil, ale nechtěl mít s city nic společného. Na její přání spolu měli syna, ale to bylo vše. Salazar ji nechal, až si žije na jeho statcích a dělá si, co chce. Sám byl v Bradavicích a o svou rodinu se nijak blíže nestaral, jistý si v přesvědčení, že bez něj jim bude líp. Vždyť vše, co kolem sebe viděl, jasně značí, že ženám je líp bez manželů.


	132. 12/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Takže Brumbál tvrdí, že moc, kterou Pán Zla nezná, je – láska?" zeptá se Hermiona znovu.

Popravdě, Harry se jí ani trochu nediví. Jak mu sakra něco – něco _takového_ má pomoct? Láska. Proč to nemůže být třeba pyromanie nebo něco? To by určitě bylo v boji proti Voldemortovi užitečnější.

„Láska," zavrtí Ron hlavou. „Co Brumbál čeká? Že se máš do Ty-víš-koho zamilovat?"

Na zlomek vteřiny se tři puberťáci zarazí, než všichni nahodí znechucené výrazy. Harry vypadá, že bude zvracet.

„Už _nikd_ y nic takového neříkej, Ronalde!" křikne Hermiona.

„Neboj. Nebudu. Nikdy," šklebí se Ron nechutí.

Na pár minut je v místnosti ticho, jak se všichni snaží vzpamatovat z Ronovy dedukce, že si Harry musí začít s Voldemortem, aby proti němu mohl použít lásku.

„Hele," začne Ron. Jeho kamarádi se na něj s obavami podívají.

„Třeba mu musíme najít holku," navrhne Ron.

„A to proč?" ptá se Hermiona více než trochu podezíravě.

„Aby měl přítelkyni. Tím pádem bude mít Brumbál radost, že jsme proti němu použili lásku. Navíc s holkou se bude muset soustředit i na jiné věci, než je válka. A kdo ví, třeba bude podpantoflák," vyjmenovává Ron s klidem. „A vsadím se, že když si konečně vrzne, že bude mít mnohem lepší náladu."

„Cože?" vyprskne Harry smíchy.

„Viděl jsi ho, ne?" brání Ron sebe i své dedukce. „Ten chlap si nejspíš nikdy nevrznul. To je aspoň sto let frustrace. Přítelkyně by mu mohla vážně dost pomoct," vysvětluje Ron, zatímco vedle něj se Harry sotva udržuje v sedě, jak strašně se směje.

Hermiona jen se zamumlaným „kluci" protočí oči a vrátí se ke své knize.


	133. 13/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Je prvního září a Hermiona Grangerová se chystá na svou cestu do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, kde ji čeká druhý ročník studia. A co je nejlepší, čekají ji i její dva kamarádi – Harry a Ron. Její úplně první pořádní kamarádi, co s ní vážně chtějí kamarádit.

Jenže když Hermiona dorazí na nástupiště 9 a ¾, najde sice celou zadýchanou Weasleyovic rodinu, ale ne Rona, i když jí všichni tvrdí, že tady někde musí být. Když pak Hermiona nastoupí do vlaku, není ani po jednom z kluků ani stopy. Prošla vlak čtyřikrát tam a zpátky, nakoukla do každého kupé, ale Harry a Ron nikde. Jenže pan a paní Weasleyovi říkali, že tady jsou oba, že je oba přivedli na vlak do školy.

Znamená to – znamená to, že se před ní schovávají?

Hermiona se sama usadí v úplně posledním kupé vlaku.

Jak by se před ní mohli schovat? To je jasné, Harryho neviditelný plášť.

Ale proč by se schovávali? Vždyť jsou přátelé. Ne? Nejsou jako ta holka předtím, co jen předstírala, že je kamarádka, aby za ni Herminona dělala úkoly a radila při testech. Kluci na ní nezapomněli, sotva začaly prázdniny. Na rozdíl od té holky jí psali dopisy. Párkrát. I když Harry až po půlce prázdnin, protože ho jeho strýc nenechal a jen dvakrát nebo třikrát. A Ron jí psal, protože mu ona psala první. A jeho odpovědi byly vždy tak krátké. Že prý nerad píše dopisy.

Co když- Co když to taky byly jen lži? Co když taky jen potřebují Hermionu k učení a na nic jiného? Proč jinak by se před ní schovávali?

Protože s ní nechtějí být.

V úplně posledním kupé Bradavického expresu teď tiše brečí malá druhačkam která si připadá jako ta nejposlednější a nejhloupější ze všech.


	134. 14/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation
> 
> Já VĚDĚLA, že mám někde valentýnskou povídku! Jenom jsem nevěděla kde…

Byl to jeden z týdnů, který Harry trávil v Doupěti se skoro celou rodinou Weasleyů. Už si zvykl, že většinu doby tráví tím, že cestuje mezi Andromedou, Doupětem a Grimmaudovým náměstím, které se snaží zrekonstruovat.

Je akorát po snídani a Molly a Ginninou pomocí odnáší špinavé nádobí do kuchyně, když se Ron začne něčemu hihňat.

„Harry. Hej, Harry," volá Ron tiše na svého kamaráda. „Víš, co je dneska za den?"

„Ehm… Čtrnáctý únor?" ptá se Harry nejistě. Pro svůj bystrozorský výcvik a opravy kde čeho si není stoprocentně jistý tím, kolikátého vlastně je.

„Dneska je Valentýn," dostane ze sebe Ron tiše, i když se u toho skoro dusí smíchem. „Dostal jsi nějaké přáníčko?"

Trvá to pouhý okamžik, než si Harry vzpomene, na co Ron naráží.

„Hej, Ginny," obrátí se Harry s úsměvem na dívku, která se akorát vrátila do místnosti. „Víš, co je dneska za den?"

„Čtrnáctého, proč?"

„Dneska je Valentýn," zubí se Harry až moc vesele.

Ginny dojde velice rychle, co mají ti dva v plánu.

„Sklapni, Pottere. Ani slovo. Ty taky, Rone," řekne jim výhružně, ale oba mladí muži uslyšeli onen podtón strachu, který se v jejím hlase skrýval.

Ti dva se na sebe ani nemuseli podívat, aby se oba zaráz nadechli a spustili.

„Oči má zelené jako čerstvá žába v láku a černý vlas mu padá do čela!" spustí Ron i Harry z plných plic.

„Sklapněte!" křičí po nich Ginny, než to vzdá a zkusí utéct.

Ovšem ti dva jí jsou v patách.

„O jak ho zbožňuji, jen o něm sním, ten hrdina, co přemoh' Pána Zla!" hulákají ti dva, zatímco se Ginny zkouší zabarikádovat ve svém pokoji.

Poslat tu Valentýnku byla snad největší chyba jejího prváku. Možná stejně velká jako psát do tho pitomého deníku. A tihle idioti jí to nenechají zapomenout!


	135. 15/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Soustředit magii, která se skrývá uvnitř těla a umět ji ovládnout dost na to, aby jeden mohl použít magii k čarování, to je asi to nejtěžší, co čtyři zakladatelé Bradavic a momentálně jediní učitelé tamtéž musí své studenty naučit. Ne každý má dostatek trpělivosti a soustředění, aby mohl používat různé meditační techniky, které tomuto pomáhají. Nehledě na to, že tady mluvíme o dětech. Donutit je sedět v klidu půl hodiny v kuse je umění a meditace jaksi vyžaduje více času a pozornosti.

Helga a Salazar, kteří mají na starosti učení o lektvarech a o magické fauně a flóře mají tu výhodu, že se v těchto oborech aktivní magie obvykle nepoužívá. Rowena a její astronomie a věštění jsou také bez potíží, stejně tak Godrik a Salazar, kteří učí děti bojovat s mečem a dalšími zbraněmi.

Ovšem samotná kouzla a zaříkadla? Rituály? Runy? Magie živlů nebo tvorba nových kouzel? To vše vyžaduje, aby jeden plně ovládal svou moc.

Což se u náctiletých dětí říct nedá, u těch mladších už vůbec ne. Bohužel, nemůžete učit žádnou pořádnou magii, pokud ji váš student neumí ovládat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	136. 16/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 15/5

Starší studenti, ti klidní nebo ti, co mají potíže s pohybem, ty bylo snadné nebo aspoň relativně snadné naučit meditaci, i když občas bylo nutné upravit přesný postup. Ale jakmile dítě jednou zvládlo meditaci a našlo zdroj své magie, bylo snadné je učit ovládat a používat onu magii.

Jiné studenti potřebovali pomoc nějakého předmětu, který jim pomohl soustředit magii. Někteří, hlavně mladíci, preferovali použití meče a bojové magie, která jim pomáhala. Ovšem v jiných situacích, v situacích, kde nebylo třeba meče nebo bylo nevhodné tasit, v těch situacích měli obrovské potíže.

Jiní raději využívali magických holí, obvykle vyřezaných ze dřeva posvátných stromů. S pomocí těchto jim šlo používat magii pro boj i, jak tomu říkala Rowena, pro efekt. Dokázali použít kouzla plošně a ve velkém, ale ne opatrně a nenápadně. Ne na malé věci. Dokázali jedním úderem hole do země omráčit tucet protivníků, ale nedokázali levitovat husí brk.

A pak tu byli ti, kterým šla pasivní magie. Dokázali napouštět krystaly magií a ty používat při rituálech. Dokázali stejně používat i runy, ovšem aktivní magii použít nedokázali nebo s tím měli velké potíže. Nebo byli schopni ke kouzlům využít magie z krystalů, ale neměli tušení, jak použít svou vlastní magii. Alespoň ne jinak než v hněvu a naprosto náhodně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	137. 17/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 15/5 16/5

Bylo to na konci léta, kdy se Godrik vrátil do Bradavic, což všechny překvapilo. Jel navštívit rodiče do Londinia, čekali ho tudíž zpět až s prvním sněhem. Ovšem důvod pro jeho náhlý návrat nebylo těžké hledat, neboť s sebou přivedl vysokého hubeného muže, co vypadal, že by ho porazil slabý vánek.

A taky s sebou Godrik přinesl něco, co nazýval hůlkou. Šlo o úzký vyřezávaný klacík o něco kratší, než Nebelvírovo předloktí. Ostatní obyvatele hradu tím nijak neohromil.

Dokud je Godrik všechny nedonutil vyjít před hrad a jedním mávnutím oné hůlky nezbořil jednu z nízkých zdí kolem nádvoří. A pak ji dalším kouzlem nespravil, což ho zachránilo před Helgou.

Onen hubený cizinec se jmenoval Hector Ollivander a jeho otec se do země přistěhoval z pevniny. Z pevniny, kde kouzelníci používají magické hůlky, které jim pomáhají soustředit magii a kouzlit. A Ollivanderovi jsou rodina, která tyto hůlky vyrábí.

Godrikovi se podařilo Hectora přesvědčit, aby s ním jel do Bradavic a všem tam vyrobil hůlky. (Samozřejmě ne zadarmo.) Nebelvír tím našel řešení pro jejich největší problém v učení. Dokonce i Salazar musel uznat, že Godrik udělal něco geniálního. A Godrik nikdy nezapomene Salazorovi připomínat, že o něm řekl, že je geniální.


	138. 18/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Harry Potter byl u toho, když zemřeli neslavní Pobertové.

\- - o - -

Harry Potter byl u toho, když zemřel Dvanácterák, když zemřel jeho otec, i když si na to až do svých třinácti nepamatoval. Teprve až přítomnost mozkomorů mu připomněla onu halloweenskou noc, kdy Voldemort zabil Jamese Pottera, který se ho bláhově, bez hůlky, pokoušel zastavit, aby dal své ženě a svému synovi šanci k útěku. Stačil jeden záblesk zeleného světla a nebylo více Dvanácteráka.

Zůstal jen sirotek, co nikdy nepozná své rodiče.

\- - o - -

Harry Potter byl u toho, když zemřel Tichošlápek, když zemřel jeho kmotr. A byl to jeden z nejhorších dnů jeho života a věc, kterou si nikdy neodpustil. Je to jeho vina, že Sirius zemřel, i když to byla Bellatrix Lestrangeová, jejíž kouzlo srazilo Siriuse pod Oblouk smrti na odboru záhad.

Po Tichošlápkovi nezůstalo nic, jen smutek a zoufalství.

\- - o - -

Harry Potter byl u toho, když zemřel Červíček, když zemřel zrádce jeho rodiny. Zrádce, jehož život Harry zachránil a nikdy toho nepřestal litovat. Pettitgrew ho stál až příliš. A když ho Pettitgrew zkusil zabít, potrestala ho samotná magie, neboť zkusil obrátit hůlku proti tomu, komu dlužil svůj život.

Nenašel se nikdo, kdo by si po Červíčkovi stýskal.

\- - o - -

Harry Potter byl u toho, když zemřel Náměsíčník, když zemřel jeho milovaný učitel a poslední člen jeho první rodiny. Byla to poslední bitva druhé války s Voldemortem, bitva o Bradavice a Remus Lupin i jeho žena se rozhodli bojovat za Harryho, za svobodu, i když doma spal jejich synek, pouhé mimino. Rozhodli se bojovat proti zlu a zaplatili za to svými životy.

Náměsíčník zemřel a zůstal po něm sirotek, co nikdy nepozná své rodiče.


	139. 19/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Geration

Být hrdinou Bitvy o Bradavice znamená, že je z vás populární osoba, která je zvaná na různá místa a setkání. A tím nemyslíme jen takzvané Zlaté Trio, ale i celý Fénixův řád a Brumbálovu armádu.

Například dnes.

Dnes večer byli hrdinové pozvání na charitativní akci pořádanou ministerstvem, která by měla pomoci vydělat peníze na opravy Bradavic.

Nebyli samozřejmě jedinými hosty, jehož jméno či firma za to stojí. A mezi nimi byl i slavný magizoolog Mlok Scamander a jeho žena Porpertina.

Samozřejmě to netrvalo dlouho, než si Zlaté Trio všimlo stříbrovlasého hubeného průkopníka magizoologie, který k překvapení úplně nikoho o něčem vesele debatoval s Lenkou.

„Co myslíš?" obrátí se Harry na Rona. „Máme mu říct, že to hnízdo akromantulí je potvrzené?"

Ovšem jeho nejlepší kamarád mu není schopen odpovědět, protože má příliš práce s tím, aby se smál Hermioně, která panikaří, že s sebou nemá svůj výtisk Fantastických zvířat a nemůže si ho tudíž dát podepsat. Je to Ron, kdo ty dva chytne za lokty a odtáhne je panu Scamanderovi.

„Ahoj, Harry, Rone a Hermiono," pozdraví je Lenka se svým normálním zasněným úsměvem.

„Ahoj, Lenko," vrátí jí Harry pozdrav i úsměv.

„Vaši přátelé, slečno Láskorádová?" zajímá se Mlok Scamander. „Můžu vás nechat o samotě, pokud chcete. Tu výpravu za škrknami můžeme domluvit i později. Já se totiž stejně ještě musím dovolit Tiny," dodá Scamander neochotně, než se začne rozhlížet, kde se vlastně jeho žena nachází. A vzápětí je Scamander pryč.

„Š-škrkny?" zopakuje Hermiona nevěřícně.

„Ano. Pan Scamander o nich má informace, které ani táta nenašel," přikyvuje Lenka.

„Ale škrkny neexistují!" vyprskne Hermiona nevěřícně.

„Jen proto, že je nevidíš, neznamená, že neexistují," zamračí se na ni Lenka.

I Harry věnuje Hermioně dost nespokojený pohled.

„Omlouvám se?" hlesne Hermiona nejistě. Nikdy na Lenčiny podivné tvory nevěřila, ale pokud i _Mlok Scamander_ tvrdí, že existují, tak asi existují. Ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V knížce Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít (ne scénář filmu) se u odstavce o akromantulích píše, že existují zprávy, že akromantule žijí i v Zapovězeném lese, ovšem tyto zprávy nikdy nebyly potvrzeny.


	140. 20/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Lord Black není první osobou, která v jeho rodině ovládá magii, ale je první, kdo své děti nechce učit v jejich rodovém sídle, ale chce je poslat do nově zbudované školy v horách – do Bradavic.

Sir Godrik, Angličan, stejně jako lord Black, mu dělá průvodce po stále se rozrůstající tvrzi a malé vesnici pod ní. Původně to vše byly majetky Havraspárů, ale ovdovělá lady Rowena vše vložila do projektu stavby školy. Ona spolu se sirem Godrikem, paní Helgou a lordem Salazarem zbudovali tuto školu a sami zde učí čím dál větší množství žáků.

Lord Black je zde vlastně jen proto, aby si ověřil, že zde jeho děti budou v bezpečí a dostane se jim patřičného kouzelnického vzdělání.

Sir Godrik a lord Black se akorát procházejí nedaleko sklepení a probírají možnost zaměstnání skřítků jako výpomoc v péči o hrad, když se ze zmíněného sklepení vynoří Salazar Zmijozel a Helga z Mrzimoru, bok po boku, lokty zaháknuté dohromady a hlavy nakloněné k sobě, zatímco spolu cosi rozebírají. Nejspíše lektvary a bradavické zahrady, pýchu a vášeň těchto dvou.

„Lorde Zmijozele," pozdraví lord Black zdvořile. „Jak se máte vy a vaše paní?"

„Paní?" zarazí se Godrik i Salazar.

„Neřekl jsi mi, že jsi uvázal uzel," tváří se Godrik uraženě.

„O kom to mluvíte?" nechápe Salazar, obočí údivem zvednuté až do vlasů.

„Přeci- Přeci o paní – Helze?" prohlásí lord Black tak váhavě, že to zní spíš jako otázka.

„Cože?!" vyhrknou všichni přítomní zakladatelé.

„To ani náhodou," otřepou se Helga i Salazar hrůzou a nechutí. „Nikdy."

„Ale jste si očividně velmi blízcí," snaží se lord Black vysvětlit svou domněnku.

„Jsme jen kolegové," řekne Salazar vážně.

„Jako bych se někdy vdala do tak upjaté rodiny," nakrčí Helga nos.

„Nebo že bych se já oženil s někým tak nízkého původu. Matka by skončila v mdlobách," dodá Salazar.

„Nebo že bych kvůli _němu_ rozvázala uzel se svým Aaronem," brble si Helga, než potřepe hlavou a vyrazí, kam prvně mířila, Salazara pořád zaháknutého za loket.

„Nebo že bych vzal někoho, kdo neumí mluvit s žádným magickým stvořením," stěžuje si Salazar, zatímco za sebou nechává pobaveného Godrika a zrudlého lorda Blacka.

„Umím mluvit s dětmi, drahý, to je to samé," je to poslední, co ti dva slyší z dohadování.

„Paní Helga již má manžela. Je to náš kuchař," vysvětluje sir Nebelvír. „Ale i přes rozdílné povahy a přístup k věci jsou Helga a Salazar blízkými přáteli. Jsou jak sourozenci z jiné matky."

„A to manželovi paní Helgy nevadí?"

„Ne. Jen když mu lezou do kuchyně."


	141. 21/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> EDIT: protože mi nikdo neřekl, že originální kapitola 21/5 je stejná jako kapitola 14/5, tak ji teď měním na tohle. A pokud je tohle čteno a někdo si tohodle všimne, prosím, křičte po mně nebo něco, ať to opravím.

„Remusi, víš, co jsem se právě dočetl v Denním Věštci?"

„Zas nějakou lež o Harrym?"

„Ne. Jde o mě. Popletal na mou hlavu vypsal odměnu. 50000 galeonů tomu, kdo mě přivede."

„50000?!"

„Jo. Přesně. A já mám nápad."

„Z toho kouká malér."

„Nech si toho! Je to geniální plán, hodný odkazu Pobertů."

„Dobře, dobře, tak povídej."

„Udáš mě na ministerstvo."

„Co prosím? Můžeš to zopakovat?"

„Udáš mě. Dovedeš mě k Popletalovi a shrábneš odměnu. Pak se já proměním na psa a uteču. Budeme mít 50000 v kapse a z Popletala uděláme idiota."

„To zní skoro proveditelně. A bystrozorové jsou všichni idioti, ti na to skočí."

„Hej, já jsem byl bystrozor!"

„No dobře. Ty, James, Moody, Tonksová a Kingsley jste úžasní, ale zbytek jsou idioti, spokojený?"

„Je ti odpuštěno."

„Oh, děkuji, milosrdný."

„Máš za co. Hej, třeba by nám Řádoví bystrozoři mohli pomoct."

„A jak?"

„Co kdybych se nechal chytit víckrát? Každý z těch tří by mě mohl chytit a předvést. Mohli bychom odměnu vybrat víckrát a pak se šábnout. To zní jako skvělý plán."

„To zní jako něco, co zůstane pouhou fantazií."

„Profesorko McGonagallová!"

„To, co vy dva tady vymýšlíte, se nebude realizovat. Je to jasné?"

„Ano, madam. Omlouváme se, madam."


	142. 22/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Bylo pozdní odpoledne a v Doupěti vládl klid a mír. Což má rozhodně něco společného s tím, že Weasleyovic klan zmizel navštívit pratetu Tessie a v domě zůstali jen Harry, Hermiona a k jeho nekonečné úlevě i Ron. Přece tady návštěvníky nenechají samotné, to není slušné. Tihle tři teď seděli u kuchyňského stolu a v tichosti jedli oběd, který jim paní Weasleyová přichystala. Tedy jedli, až na Hermionu, která skoro bez hnutí hleděla před sebe.

„Hermiono? Proč nejíš?" zeptá se jí Harry nejistě.

„Proč máte na hodinách vězení?" obrátí se dívka na Rona.

„Co?" odpoví jí ten otázkou a názornou ukázkou obsahu svých úst.

„Proč máte na hodinách vězení?" zopakuje Hermiona dotaz, tentokráte s protočením očí.

„Hermiono, potkala jsi někdy moji rodinu?"

„To je fakt," ušklíbne se Harry. „Dvojčata jdou z problému do problému."

„Táta furt očarovává nějaký mudlovský věci," dodá Ron. „A Ginny chce být jako dvojčata."

„A vzpomeň si na Charlieho. Pomohl nám propašovat draka z Bradavic do Rumunska."

„A Bill se párkrát zmínil, že sice pracuje v Egyptě pro Gringottovi, ale to neznamená, že má svolení od egyptské vlády."

„Máte pravdu," povzdechne si Hermiona. „Jediní, u koho nehrozí, že jejich ručička skončí na vězení, jsou paní Weasleyová a Percy."

„Hej, a co já?" hádá se Ron.

„Kamarádíš se s Harrym, to snad mluví za vše."

„Hej!"


	143. 23/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Tak jsem přemýšlela-"

„Hermiono, je půlnoc, nech ty knížky být."

„Já si nečtu, Ronalde. Mám dotaz."

„A na koho?"

„No, vlastně na tebe, Harry."

„Na mě? A o čem?"

„Jde o ten viteál."

„Neříkej mi, že je zpátky."

„To ne. Ale jen mě tak zajímá. Baziliščí jed dokáže zničit viteál. A tebe kousl bazilišek v Tajemné komnatě. Říkal jsi nám o tom."

„Další z mých mnoha skoro smrtí během školní s docházky."

„Jde o to- Jak to, že to nezničilo ten viteál v tobě? Měl jsi v žilách baziliščí jed."

„Oh."

„Třeba Fawkes vyléčil Harryho i viteál."

„To jako vážně?"

„No, podle toho, co jsme našli, musí být viteál zničený úplně, aby byl doopravdy – zničený. Proto jsme museli zničit všechny ty památky na zakladatele. Takže v Komnatě nebyl viteál zničený, protože Harry nebyl úplně zničený."

„To vážně dává smysl, Rone."

„To víš, já."


	144. 24/5 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

„Do mé koleje příjmu bojovníky s chrabrým srdcem, co se nezaleknou nesnází," prohlašoval Godrik Nebelvír. Protože aby se jeden vydal studovat někam do neznáma, aby se vydal studovat magii v době, kdy proti magii náboženství tak brojí, na to jeden musí být pořádně odvážný.

\- - o - -

„Do mé koleje příjmu ty s jasnou hlavou a bystrou myslí, ty moudré a učenlivé," prohlašovala Rowena Havraspárská. Protože jeden musí mít chytrou hlavu a rychlou mysl, aby nevyzradil byť omylem, že má magii a vyhnul se pronásledování. Protože pokud se všichni naučí a poučí, svět bude lepší místo.

\- - o - -

„Do mé koleje příjmu ty prohané a ty s krví kouzelníků," prohlašoval Salazar Zmijozel. Protože jak nejlépe zabránit vyzrazení kouzelníků před obyčejnými, než tím, že se kontakt eliminuje? Jak jinak zajistit, aby magie přežila a žila dál, než je naučit prohnanosti a sebezáchovy?

\- - o - -

„Do mé koleje příjmu každého s magií, každého ochotného se učit," prohlašovala Helga Mrzimorská. Protože jak jinak zastavit nepřátelství a rozbroje, než tím, že všechny naučí o spolupráci a soužití?


	145. 25/5 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

James se najednou postaví a odkašle si, aby získal pozornost svých spolubydlících.

„Drahý Remusi," začne.

„Ale ne. Co jste zase provedli?" zeptá se Lupin zhrozeně.

„Hej, ne vždycky něco provedeme, když ti řekneme drahý," brání se Sirius.

„Jasně," protočí Remus oči, zatímco Peter se jen chichotá. Teda ne, že by se chichotal. Byl to velmi mužný smích. Určitě.

„Hele, držte huby a poslouchejte, tohle je důležitý!" okřikne je James. „Jde o dar," řekne způsobem, který naznačuje, že ono slovo dar má být s velkým D a možná i podtržené.

„Oh!" pochopí okamžitě Peter i Sirius, než vyskočí na nohy a postaví se po bok svého vůdce.

Remus uvažuje, jestli by zvládnul utéct.

„Drahý Remusi," začne James znovu. „Protože na tvůj nátlak budeš trávit tyto Vánoce bez naší úžasné společnosti, rozhodli jsme se, že ti jeden vánoční dárek dáme už teď."

„Protože chceme vidět tvůj výraz, až ho rozbalíš," dodá Peter.

„Mám začít utíkat?" zeptá se Remus nejistě.

„Taková nedůvěra v naší osoby," prohodí Sirius s nosem nahoru.

„Je to bezpečné," chlácholí ho Peter.

James mezitím vyrazil ke svému kufru a vytáhl z něj slavnostně zabalený balík, delší než jeho předloktí, ale ne vyšší než dlaň.

„Co je to?" zeptá se Remus, proti své vůli zvědavě.

„To hned uvidíš," usmívá se Sirius nadšeně.

Remus rychle z papírového obalu vytáhne papírovou krabici a z krabice-

„Kufřík?" diví se Remus a podezíravě se dívá na kožený materiál. Dali mu kufřík? To bude nějaký chyták.

„Vytáhni ho!" pobídne ho Peter, který skoro nadskakuje na místě.

Remus ho poslechne a pak teprve si všimne, co je na kufříku tak úžasného. Zlatým písmem je poblíž rukojeti napsáno _Profesor R. J. Lupin._

„My víme, že chceš být profesor," začne James tiše, protože Remusovi se očividně nedostává slov.

„A víme, že budeš sakra dobrý profesor," dodá Sirius.

„Teda teď je válka a ještě nemáš OVCE v ruce, ale po válce," pokračuje James nejistě.

„Remusi, ty brečíš?" hlesne Peter nevěřícně.

„To kvůli tomu, jací jste strašní idioti," odmítne Remus přiznat, že jde o slzy dojetí. O jeho reakci na to, že jeho přátelé vážně věří, že on, vlkodlak, může jednou být profesorem.


	146. 26/5

„Michaeli! Běž si konečně uklidit do pokoje!" zahuláká paní Fillová směrem k obýváku. „A když říkám uklidit, myslím špinavé prádlo do špíny, čisté do skříně, uklidit, utřít prach a vysát."

„Co?!"

„Nebo to udělám já!" dodá paní Fillová varovně.

Po tomhle prohlášení už se Michael nebrání. Kdyby jeho máma uklidila, znamenalo by to, že by v pokoji nikdy nic nenašel. A taky si není jistý, jestli chce, aby se jeho máma probírala jeho pokojem a věcmi. A tak se neochotný puberťák odšoupe do patra a do svého pokoje.

Asi po hodině se ve dveřích objeví máma, aby zkontrolovala, jak úklid pokročil.

„Jak tady můžeš mít takový bordel po měsíci doma," vrtí paní Fillová hlavou. „Tvůj pokoj ve škole musí vypadat jako po výbuchu. Pokud teda za tebe neuklízí spolubydlící."

„Uklízí tam skřítci," prohodí Michael otráveně.

„Cože?"

„Uklízí tam skřítci. Perou prádlo a vaří a utírají prach a všechno. My nemusíme dělat nic."

„Uklízí tam skřítci," zopakuje paní Fillová. „Děláš si ze mě srandu?"


	147. 27/5 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Na celém území Velké Británie je jen jedno místo, kam se Smrtijedi neodváží a všichni z nich si dávají pozor, aby se o tom místě jejich Pán nedověděl a nezkoušel ho napadnout. Protože lord Voldemort může být nejmocnější mág své doby, ale to místo by nepřežil ani on.

A přitom od pohledu nejde o nic zvláštního. Nevelké, i když staré sídlo, které již spoustu generaci patří rodu Scamanderů. Dvoupatrový dům je obklopen několika hospodářskými budovami a rozsáhlými pozemky s velice kvalitním magickým zabezpečením, které brání nedovolenému vstupu i odchodu. Ale toto zabezpečení není důvod, proč jde o nebezpečné místo. A manželský pár, co zde žije, a kterému táhne na sto, taky nevzbuzuje hrůzu.

Ne, jde o to, že ten manželský pár jsou Newton a Porpertina Scamanderovi. Každý z čistokrevných ví, kdo je Mlok Scamander a každý slyšel o jeho kufru a hrůzách, které se v něm skrývají. A teď se ty hrůzy zvětšete a vynásobte tak stem a budete mít představu o tom, co žije na těchto pozemcích. _Proto_ nikdo nejde útočit na tyto pozemky. Ten chlap tam má i _draka._


	148. 28/5 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Samozřejmě, že se ty fotky hned objevily na titulní straně Věštce a to v doprovodu nejrůznějších spekulací, od Pottera, který se přidává k nové temné straně, až po osobu s mnoholičným lektvarem, co se snaží Malfoyům zvednout publicitu. Tak či tak je pravda to, že tento víkend byli na Příčné ulici spatřeni Harry Potter a Narcissa Malfoyová, jak spolu obědvají a poté se prochází po ulici.

Před válkou a během války byly vztahy všech Malfoyů a Vyvoleného převážně nepřátelské. Pak Potter všechny šokoval, když u poválečného soudu bránil lady Malfoyovou i Draca Malfoye. A teď se spolu Potter a lady Malfoyová schází? Co to znamená?! Co se chystá?! Jak to ovlivní kouzelnický svět?!

\- - o - -

Když se Harry u soudu postavil na stranu Narcissy Malfoyové a podal svědectví o tom, jak mu pomohla porazit Voldemorta, všechny tím šokoval, ale pomohlo to lady Malfoyové se vyhnout Azkabanu. Vždyť nemá na ruce žádné znamení zla a musela poslouchat manžela.

Když začal Potter obhajovat i Draca Malfoye, začali se jeho přátelé trochu bát o jeho zdraví a příčetnost. Vždyť je to Malfoy! Ovšem Harryho slova u soudu je zase uklidnila, protože Harry popsal Draca Malfoye jako srábka a rozmazleného fracka, co udělal vše, co mu jeho rodiče řekli, a který se jen snažil zalíbit otci, popřípadě byl vydírán životy svých rodičů.

I Draco se vyhnul Azkabanu a Narcissa z vděku pozvala Harryho na čaj. A on, z nějakého důvodu, který nechápe ani on, přijal.

K překvapení všech zúčastněných si Narcissa a Harry docela padli do noty a to díky zahradničení. (Ani jeden samozřejmě není takový machr jako Neville, ale jako relaxační technika jim to jde výborně.) K hrůze Draca Malfoye a všech Weasleyů se z Harryho Pottera a Narcissy Malfoyové postupně stali velmi dobří přátelé.

A momentálně bez plánu na ovládnutí světa, jak se bojí Denní Věštec.


	149. 29/5

Lékouzelnice Macintoshová se překvapeně zarazí, když jí na dveře pracovny zaklepe vysoký blonďák v rudé uniformě bystrozorů.

„Přejete si?" zeptá se nejistě. Nikdo jí nehlásil, že by měli bystrozorové přijít něco vyšetřovat.

„Promiňte, jdu za panem Blackwoodem," odkašle si bystrozor nejistě.

V tu chvíli to Macintoshové dojde. Mistr Blackwood, prastarý lektvarista v posledním stádiu rakoviny. Ani kouzelníci na tohle nemají lék. Mistru Blackwoodovi zbývá sotva pár dní a jediné, o čem tenhle starý pán povídá, je jeho syn, který pracuje jako bystrozor.

„Zavedu vás k němu," usměje se Macintoshová smutně, než se zvedne od stolu. Cestou na pokoj ještě mladého muže varuje.

„Jak víte, jeho zrak je hodně špatný, tak se nedivte, kdyby vás hned nepoznal. Ale slyší skvěle. A-" tady se lékouzelnice zarazí. „Nemyslíme si, že to s námi vydrží do konce týdne. Omlouvám se," zašeptá lékouzelnice, než otevře dveře pokoje a vejde.

„Mistře Blackwoode, vedu vám návštěvu," ohlásí Macitoshová s dobře předstíraným veselím.

„Moje oblíbená lékouzelnice!" zahlaholí pan Blackwood. „Koho mi vedete?"

„Vašeho syna," odpoví mu, než se obrátí na bystrozora. „Nechám vás o samotě," řekne lékouzelnice tiše, než odejde a zavře za sebou dveře.

Ti dva zůstali na pokoji celou noc a podle toho, co říkali ošetřovatelé, tak si celou noc povídali. Nebo spíš povídal mistr Blackwood, který sypal z rukávu jednu historku o svém synovi za druhou.

Lékouzelnice Macintoshová se do pokoje vrátila až před úsvitem, kdy ji monitorovací kouzla varovala, že mistru Blackwoodovi nebije srdce.

„Upřímnou soustrast, pane Blackwoode," řekne mnohem později Macintoshová mladému bystrozorovi.

„Já nejsem Blackwood," namítne blonďák. „Jmenuju se Malcolm Harrison. Blackwood byl můj kolega. Včera byl zabit během akce a já- Měl jsem to oznámit jeho otci, je to jeho- byl to jeho jediný příbuzný, ale-"

„Oh."


	150. 30/5 JRRT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolkien lore a povídka s pořadovým číslem 150

„Lidi jsou pitomci."

„Proč?"

„Protože podle tohodle jsou všichni elfové z Roklinky Havraspár, všichni elfové ze Zeleného hvozdu Zmijozel, všichni trpaslíci Nebelvír a všichni hobiti Mrzimor."

„To zní dost – zjednodušeně."

„To zní děsně!"

„I když všichni hoditi se _hodí_ do Mrzimoru. Až na Pytlíkovi ze Sáčkova, to jsou mudlové."

„Jo. Ale Sam by klidně mohl být Nebelvír, kdyby chtěl."

„Frodo taky. Nemít žádný výcvik a zkušenosti a chtít jít přes půl světa plného nepřátel zničit jeden prsten, to zní jako Nebelvír."

„Pravda. Ale všichni trpaslíci Nebelvír? Asi těžko. Ori byl totální Havraspár."

„A Thorin Zmijozel se svým plánem získat zpět Erebor za cenu čehokoliv. I když on je mix Nebelvíru a Zmiojzelu."

„Elrond je Havraspár a Thranduil Zmijozel."

„A Faenor je Zmijozel."

„Legolas je – Nebelvír?"

„Jo, ten je Nebelvír."

„Co Galadriel?"

„Havraspár. Nebo Krásnohůlky."

„Totálně Krásnmohůlky a Arwen taky, protože vyrostla u ní."

„Mám pocit, že jinak je Elrond jediný Havraspár v rodině Nebelvírů."

„No, jeho máma je Havraspár."

„To je fakt, žila u moře a naučila se mluvit s ptáky. To zní jako Havraspár."

„Hele, než začneš kreslit jeho rodokmen a koleje, proč tohle vlastně řešíme? Máme se učit na NKÚ."

„Protože tohle je mnohem zajímavější než magická teorie za levitačními kouzly. Proto."


	151. 31/5 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Vyvolený, Harry Potter, porazil Pána Zla, lorda Voldemorta, díky moci, kterou Pán Zla nezná. Anebo bychom mohli říct, že na straně Vyvoleného stála moc, kterou Pán Zla nezná, neboť Vyvolený sám ji také nezná.

Řeč je o mateřské lásce.

O lásce matky k jejím dětem.

Protože to je něco, co lord Voldemort, Tom Raddle nezná. Sirotek již od první hodiny jeho života, nesnášený a obávaný v sirotčinci, nikdy adoptovaný, obávaný a osamocený v Bradavicích.

A Harry Potter? Také sirotek. Navíc muž bez dětí mateřskou láskou obvykle nedisponuje.

Ovšem lidé v jeho životě ano.

Lily Potterová, svobodná Evansová, byla mocná čarodějka mnoha talentů. Ale rozhodně nebyla jedinou matkou na světě, která se postavila mezi útočníka a své dítě. Ovšem v tomto případě tady byl jeden rozdíl oproti ostatním obětem lorda Voldemorta. Pán Zla jí dal na výběr. Dal jí šanci se zachránit, ale ona třikrát odmítla. Trojka je velice mocné magické číslo. Díky tomu, že se lord Voldemort snažil dodržet slovo, které dal svému služebníkovi, dal tak Lily Potterové šanci vytvořit magickou ochranu pro jejího syna, která byla dost silná, aby z mocného a neporazitelného Pána Zla udělala přízrak.

Dalším příkladem mateřské lásky na straně Harryho Pottera a proti Voldemortovi byla Narcissa Malfoyová, ta, ve snaze najít a zachránit svého syna, lhala Pánu Zla, lhala do očí nejmocnějšímu nitrozpytci vůbec s vědomím toho, že pozná-li to Voldemort, zabije ji na místě. Lhala a dala tak Harry Potterovi dost času, aby se ten vzpamatoval ze své dočasné smrti a mohl provést překvapivý útok na Temného Pána.

Vše přichází ve trojici, proto i tady se mateřská láska projevila třikrát, třikrát se postavila Pánu Zla. I když to potřetí není přímo spojeno s Vyvoleným ani s Pánem Zla.

Molly Weasleyová zabila Bellatrix Lestrangeovou, když ta zkusila zabít její dceru Ginny. Molly Weasleyová zabila tu, co byla bláznivě zamilovaná do Pána Zla, aby ochránila své dítě, tu, do které je zamilovaný Vyvolený.


	152. 1/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Tvůj táta vážně vyklopil celý tác na tvou mámu?" ujišťuje se James mezi záchvaty smíchu.

„Jo," přikývne Peter s úsměvem. „Byly to úplně nové šaty, které si máma sama ušila. Prý tátu málem zabila, zastavili ji až bystrozorové. Táta se prý omlouval tak dlouho, až se zasnoubili."

„Ten příběh nemá chybu," vrtí Potter hlavou. „Je to mnohem lepší než moji rodiče. Ti se potkali na nějaké snobské akci pro čistokrevné a pak měli normální dvoření, zasnoubení a svatbu, prostě nuda," povzdechne si James.

„Furt lepší než ti moji," zabručí Sirius, ve tváři ten samý výraz, jako když cucá citrón, který mívá vždy, když mluví o svých rodičích. „Moji rodiče jsou bratranec a sestřenice."

„Ou, to je-" Peter si není jistý, jak kulantně vyjádřit svůj názor.

„Nechutný?" tipne si James. „Sorry, kámo," dodá vzápětí.

„V pohodě. Na druhou stranu to vysvětluje, proč otec nikdy není doma," pokrčí Sirius rameny. „Já bych taky nebyl, kdybych si měl vzít Bellatrix."

„Tak _tohle_ je nechutný," nakrčí Peter nos.

Remus se rozhodne, že je na čase odvést myšlenky jinam.

„Moji rodiče se seznámili, když táta zachránil mámu před bubákem."

„Já myslel, že je tvoje máma mudla?" zeptá se Peter přes Jamesovo jásání, že je každý Lupin Nebelvír.

„Je," souhlasí Remus.

„Tak jak to, že viděla bubáka? Mudlové bubáky nevidí."

„Jo, jenže ona šla přes les a bubák ji sledoval, což ona cítila, a nakonec z něho byla tak vyděšená, že to dalo bubákovi dost na to, aby se zhmotnil," vysvětluje Remus. „Ona si teda myslela, že ji sleduje nějaký úchyl, co ji chce přepadnout a podle toho bubák i vypadal, takže když táta bubáka zahnal, myslela si máma, že ji ochránil před nějakým obřím násilníkem. Táta jí to samo nevymlouval a doprovodil jí domů a pozval na rande. No, nakonec jí teda řekl pravdu, že to byl jen bubák, ale máma mu odpustila."

„Teda," hvízdne Sirius obdivně. „Tvůj táta je fakt Nebelvír. Tohle je přesně něco, co by udělal James, kdyby Lily byla mudla."

„Až na to, že Lily by toho bubáka zmlátila sama," dodá Peter přes Jamesovy protesty.


	153. 2/6

„Proč se učíme jen o Merlinovi a o nikom jiném z té doby?"

„A o kom by ses chtěl učit? Zakladatele jsme probrali předtím."

„A Artuš a rytíři byli mudlové."

„No já nevím? Třeba Morgana? Nebo Nimue?"

„Kdo?"

„Morgana LeFey? Nimue?"

…

„Podle těch tupých a zmatených výrazů soudím, že nemáte tušení, o čem to mluvím."

„A měli bychom snad? Jsou to jen nějaké ženské. A úplně neznámé."

„A ty seš totální idiot."

„Hej!"

„Každé mudlovské děcko, co někdy slyšelo o Merlinovi, ví, co jsou ty dvě zač a hle, studenti v uvozovkách nejlepší školy magie, nemají páru, kdo je Morgana LeFey."

„A co je zač, ó moudrý?"

„Morgana LeFey je nevlastní sestra krále Artuše, čarodějka, která proti němu bojovala a která se svou mocí vyrovnala samotnému Merlinovi. Nimue je čarodějka, do které byl Merlin zamilovaný a která ho nakonec zaklela do kamene, nevzdělanci."

„To jsou kecy."

„Jo, Merlin byl nejmocnější kouzelník vůbec. Nikdo nebyl mocnější než on a už vůbec ne nějaká ženská."

„Nebo dvě."

„Anebo za tím stojí onen fakt, že kouzelníci se vedle nich právem cítili jako břídilové a radši o nich nepsali. Patriarchát a ubohá ega chlapů se opět ukázali."

„Kecy! Chlapi jsou vždycky mocnější než ženské! A ty dvě sis vymyslel!"

„Seš idiot. Kolosální. Ale rád vyřídím Alhamdilové, co si myslíš o kouzelnících a čarodějkách."


	154. 3/6

„Jestli to správně chápu… Mozkomor se živí šťastnými vzpomínkami a emocemi, vysává je z nás a nechává jen deprese a zoufalství."

„Správně."

„Proti mozkomorovi pomáhá Patronovo zaklínadlo, na které potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku. Patron je zpodobnění toho, co je tvůj ochránce, tvůj partner nebo něco pro tebe hooodně důležitého. Je plný kladných emocí a má moc zahnat mozkomory."

„Přesně tak."

„Není to ale blbost?"

„Cože?"

„Hele, pokud se mozkomor živí kladnými emocemi, neměl by mu patron doslova stvořený z magie a kladných emocí jen dodat víc síly?"

„Ehm, ne?"

„Já myslím, že jo. Já si myslím, že mozkomor vysává kladné emoce, ale jen proto, aby se dostal k těm negativním, a že se živí těmi. Vším tím strachem a zoufalstvím a depresemi a tak."

„A patron ti do toho taky zapadá? Do téhle tvojí teorie?"

„Jo, protože tolik pozitivní energie mozkomor nedokáže vysát. A všechna ta pozitivita patrona zase brání pozřít negativismus a odpuzuje ho. Proto se taky drží těch depresivních míst a není třeba na Maledivách."

„To… dává smysl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Když jsem četla knihu, pochopila jsem Remusovo vysvětlování ohledně patrona tak, že se mozkomor živí šťastnými vzpomínkami, takže jsem nechápala, jak proti němu sakra má pomoci patron, což je ztělesnění šťastné vzpomínky plus magie, takže by z toho měl být extra silný mozkomor a ne naopak. Od toho vznikla tahle kapitola. Ve filmu je teorie za mozkomořím stravováním vysvětlena trochu lépe.


	155. 4/6

Občas má Zmijozelský depky z toho, jak ho bere zbytek školy, zbytek Británie, protože je špinavý oslizlý had a těm se nedá věřit.

Občas to Zmijozel řeší sezením v koutě a trápením se nad černými myšlenkami.

Občas plánuje, že vše změní k lepšímu.

Občas plánuje ovládnutí světa a pomstu.

\- - o - -

Občas musí Mrzimorský zachraňovat svého nejlepšího kamaráda před názory okolí a před jeho vlastními démony.

Občas na to stačí horká čokoláda, ticho a tulení se pod dekou.

Občas je třeba duel nebo jiná fyzická aktivita, aby ze sebe Zmijozelský vybil všechnu zlost na tu nespravedlivost - nesnáší ho jen proto, že má jeho uniforma zeleno-stříbrnou barvu, pro nic jiného.

Občas je třeba se z toho vymluvit.

\- - o - -

„Nechápu, jak to se mnou můžeš vydržet," zamumle Zmijozelský skoro neslyšně, když ten temný nával předsudků aspoň trochu odtáhne pryč.

„Mrzimorská věrnost," pokrčí jeho kamarád rameny, jednu roku hozenou kolem Zmijozelových zad.

„Vážně?"

„Jo," přikývne Mrzimor na souhlas. „To a spousta alkoholu."

…

„Seš idiot."

„Já? Viděl jsi sebe?"

„Stejně seš idiot."

„Vrána k vráně."


	156. 5/6 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Prakticky od plenek Draco Malfoy poslouchal, jak mudlorození ničí kouzelnickou kulturu a tradice. Že jsou mudlové jen podřadným druhem lidstva a je naprostou potupou se kvůli nim omezovat. Jak byl Pán Zla mocný a velký, a že by pod jeho vládou bylo mnohem lépe, že není větší cti, než mu sloužit.

A Draco tomu věřil.

Tohle poslouchal celý život, tohle mu říkali rodiče i jejich přátelé a rodiče se přece nikdy nemýlí, že?

Během léta mezi pátým a šestým ročníkem ovšem Draco zažil dost hrubé probuzení do reality.

Už během pátého ročníku občas slyšel zprávy a zkazky, že je Pán Zla šílený a nebezpečný. Stále mocný, jako předtím, ale mnohem strašlivější. Po pátém ročníku to i zažil.

Jeho otec zklamal Pána Zla a skončil v Azkabanu. A Pán Zla se nastěhoval do jejich sídla. Draco i jeho matka strávili celé léto pod jednou střechou s bytostí, která mučí lidi na potkání a zabíjí bez důvodu. Se Smrtijedy a tetou Bellatrix, všichni vyšinutí z jejich pobytu v Azkabana, všichni ochotní útočit a mučit ve jménu svého Pána, před kterým se doslova plazí po břiše a líbají mu lem hábitu. Tohle má být čaroděj, který vyzvedne čistokrevné na vrchol, kam patří? Tohle je ta čest a velikost služby pod Temným Pánem?

Ale ať už je Dracův názor jakýkoliv, nesmí o něm ani pomyslet. Může jen přikyvovat a souhlasit, pokud chce přežít do konce léta. Pak může utéct do Bradavic. Může jen přikyvovat a souhlasit, pokud chce, aby se jeho matce nic nestalo, protože ona zůstane sama v domě s Pánem Zla a Bellatrix a Smrtijedy a bez úniku.

A tak Draco slíbil věrnost Pánu Zla a bez váhání přijal odporně bolestivé tetování na levém předloktí. Proto Draco s hrůzou, ale bez váhání přijal svůj úkol. Protože kdyby zaváhal, bude potrestán on i matka.

Kdyby zaváhal, budou mučeni. Pokud zklame, budou zabiti.


	157. 6/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Jedenácté narozeniny jsou pro kouzelnické dítě velká věc.

Jedenácté narozeniny znamenají přijetí na kouzelnickou školu. Znamenají první kouzelnickou hůlku. A znamenají i Společníka. To velké S je tam oprávněně.

Nejde jen o užitečného mazlíčka, ale mnohdy i o zvíře, jehož magie se propojí s vaší. Takové zvíře, Společník, pak žije stejně dlouho jako čaroděj, je mnohem inteligentnější než jejich obyčejný protějšek a mnohdy si spolu Společník a jeho čaroděj rozumí tak dobře, jako by spolu dokázali mluvit.

Není divu, že si mudlové mysleli, že jde o démony v podobě zvířete, co slouží čarodějnicím. Nebo že jde o samotnou čarodějnici, co se na zvíře proměňuje. Vždyť obyčejná kočka či vrána takto chytré nebývají.

No a dnes nastal den, kdy si svého mazlíčka a možná i Společníka pořídí Scorpius Malfoy, jediný syn a dědic lorda Draca Malfoye.

Malý chlapec se nemohl dočkat, až bude konečně vpuštěn do zverimexu. Jeho vlastní rodiče si nebyli jistí, jestli se kluk těší víc na hůlku nebo na zvíře.

Kouzelnický zvěřinec je šerý, teplý, smradlavý a k přecpání plný různých zvířat od hafoňů a maguárů, přes sovy a havrany až po ropuchy a hady a taky vše mezi tím a kolem. Na pultu v akvárku dokonce plave párek zlatých rybek.

Draco a Astorie ochotně nechali Scorpia ať lítá od klece k pelechu, od terária k bidýlku a vybírá si, co srdce ráčí. Moc dobře vědí, že mají právo veta, i když tohle je něco, do čeho synkovi nechtějí mluvit.

„Tati! Tati!" začne Scorpio volat od jedné stěny plné velkých hranatých klecí. „Můžu mít fretku?"

„Cože?!" skoro štěkne Draco.

Scorpio jen prstem ukáže na klec s hbitou bílou lasicí.

„Podívej se, jak je rychlá! A fretky jsou chytré!" přesvědčuje Scorpio.

„Ani omylem," zastaví ho Draco okamžitě, ve tváři nespokojený výraz.

„Ale-" začne Scorpio, ovšem otec ho hned přeruší.

„Žádná fretka."

„Stejně by sis ji nemohl vzít do školy," vloží se do rozhovoru Astorie, ve tváři velice pobavený výraz, kterým manžela rozhodně nepotěšila. „Fretky nejsou v Bradavicích povolené."

Nakonec, díky Astorii, odešel Scorpio ze zvěřince jen s nádhernou sovou pálenou.

To ale ještě Draco Malfoy netušil, že ještě než toho roku Bradavický express dorazí do Prasinek, přinese mu ona sova rozhořčený dopis od Scorpia na téma, proč on si nemohl do školy přivést fretku, ale Albus Potter ano?!


	158. 7/6

Orel u vstupu do Havraspárské věže a studentka Havraspárské koleje Maha Alshahrani spolu vedou válku už od prvního ročníku. Pokud se tomu dá říkat válka. Jde o to, že Maha odmítá odpovídat stejně jako ostatní. Je to nejspíš tohle originální myšlení, které jí zajistilo místo v téhle koleji.

„Leze, leze po železe, nedá pokoj, až tam vleze," zarecituje Orel. Jednoduchá hádanka pro malé děti s odpovědí _klíč_.

„Ožralý tankista," odpoví Maha okamžitě. Není to správně, ale není to ani špatně.

„Otevři, víš, že mám pravdu."

\- - o - -

„Kam bys šla, kdybych tě poslal pro bezoár?" zeptá se Orel na primitivní, vědomostní otázku.

„Do Snapeova kabinetu se surovinami na lektvary," odpoví Maha.

„To není správná odpověď."

„Mám sem přivést Snapea, abys mu řekl, že si myslíš, že jeho zásoby neobsahují bezoár?"

„Ty si to užíváš, co?"

„Díky za otevření," zašvitoří Maha se zářivým úsměvem.

\- - o - -

„Humpty Dumpty chtěl na stěně stát, Humpty Dumpty měl velký pád. Ni královi rytíři, ni královi koně, nezvládli ho spravit, jak býval prve. Co je Humpty Dumpty?" ptá se Orel.

„Stará básnička pro děti," prohlásí Maha, jedno obočí vyzývavě pozvednuté.

Orel nemůže vrčet.

„Nemůžeš aspoň jednou předstírat a odpovědět jako ostatní?"

„Ne. Mimochodem, nic v básni nenaznačuje, že by šlo o vejce. Člověka taky zabije pád z výšky, tak otvírej."

\- - o - -

„Ráno chodím po čtyřech, v poledne po dvou a večer po třech. Co jsem zač?"

„Hádanka. Nebo nějaký pokémon, kdo si je má pamatovat všechny."

„…vzdávám se."

„A trvalo to jenom šest a půl roku."


	159. 8/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Vychovávat dítě-metamorfomága, to je dost složité.

Tak například ani na moment to dítě nesmíte spustit z očí. Není nic horšího, než ztratit metamorfomága v mudlovském světě. První dotaz všech je, jak to dítě vypadá! Logická otázka. Horší hledání odpovědi. Ono ani ztracené dítě na Příčné není žádný med, ale tam aspoň můžete říct, že je to dítě metamorfomág nebo něco.

Samozřejmě, mít dítě-metamorfomága má i své výhody.

Tak třeba když normální dítě brečí, protože chce, aby ho chovala určitá osoba, tak nevíte na sto procent, proč to dítě brečí. U metamorfomága je to snadněji poznatelné. V případě Teddyho Lupina chlapec změní barvu vlasů podle toho, u koho chce být. Šedé vlasy=babička. Černé vlasy=Harry. Kudrnatá změť=Hermiona. Zrzavá… dobře, to už bývá trochu problematické a obvykle to vede ke štafetě s miminem místo kolíku.

Teddyho kmotr, Harry, se jen vždy děsil toho, že jednoho dne Teddy začne brečet a změní barvu vlasů na žvýkačkově růžovou nebo prošedivělou světle hnědou, ale to se nikdy nestalo. Teddy si svoje rodiče nepamatuje.


	160. 9/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Sirius Orion Black, nejstarší syn lorda Oriona Blacka a jeho ženy Walburgy, dědic rodu Blacků, jedné z nejmocnějších a nejtemnějších rodin v kouzelnické Británii, jejichž posedlost po čistotě krve se projevuje mentální nestabilitou v posledních generacích. Někteří tomu říkají šílenství Blacků.

Sirius Black, který vyrůstal obklopen temnou magií a dost krutými příbuznými.

Sirius Black, kterému se dostalo nejlepšího vzdělání, jaké peníze dokáží zajistit, ale s otcem, kterého mimo rodinná setkání prakticky nikdy neviděl, a s šílenou matkou, jejíž oblíbeným koníčkem bylo proti sobě štvát své dva syny.

Sirius Black, který miloval svého mladšího bratra, a který ho zároveň i nenáviděl, protože Regulus se vždy snažil být dobrým synem a potěšit rodiče.

Sirius chtěl od života víc než jen politiku, temnou magii a společenská pravidla čistokrevné společnosti. Nechtěl se oženit, s kým mu rodiče ukážou, a mít kariéru správce majetků a lorda. Začal se vzpouzet, jak mohl, na což nikdy přítomný otec reagoval zklamáním a vždy nepříčetná matka urážkami a tyranií.

Útěk z domu a zavrhnutí vlastní rodiny jsou asi jedna z nejlepších rozhodnutí, které Sirius dle svého vlastního neskromného názoru kdy udělal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	161. 10/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 9/6

Remus John Lupin, syn Lyalla Lupina, čistokrevného kouzelníka a odborníka na obranu proti magickým stvořením, a Hope Howellové, mudlovské ženy, kterou jeho otec zachránil před bubákem.

Remus John Lupin býval velmi živé, skoro až hyperaktivní dítě. Až do jeho pěti nebo skoro pěti let, kdy se Fenrir Šedohřbet rozhodl na chlapci mstít. Lyall ho totiž skoro poslal do vězení za vraždu a vyjádřil svůj názor na to, že Šedohřbet jakožto vlkodlak zaslouží jen smrt. A tak Šedohřbet napadl malého chlapce, schválně, jestli se otcovi nenávistné názory aplikují i na syna.

Remuse jeho rodiče nezavrhli, i když se stal vlkodlakem. Ale jeho měsíční prokletí jim změnilo život k horšímu natolik, aby je ta myšlenka občas napadla.

Každých pár měsíců se rodina stěhovala, aby nikdo nepřišel na to, co je jejich syn zač. Aby si nikdo nespojil vlkodlaky a to, že jejich syn není každou úplňkovou noc k nalezení, a že je vždy týden poté nemocný. Kvůli stěhování si ani jeden z rodičů nebyl schopný udržet práci, i když to bylo pro jeho otce jednodušší než pro matku.

Z dobře zajištěné rodiny byla rodina na pokraji chudoby a někdy i za ním.

Z živého, možná až hyperaktivního kluka byl věčně nemocný ustrašený mladíček, který našel jedinou útěchu v knihách, ve kterých se mohl schovat před světem i před svou nemocí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	162. 11/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 9/6, 10/6

Peter Pettitgrew, jediné dítě polokrevné čarodějky Alphy-Mary Pettitgrewové a její takzvané chyby z mládí. Alphy totiž randila s jedním mudlou, se kterým se seznámila na návštěvě u svých mudlovských prarodičů. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy dívka otěhotněla, muž zmizel, a když ho Alphy našla, popřel, že by s ní kdy něco měl nebo že by dítě bylo jeho.

V její rodině a v té době se slovo potrat ani neříkalo nahlas. A tak Alphy zůstala sama a s dítětem na cestě. Svobodná matka to nikdy nemá lehké, ale ji aspoň podporovali rodiče, i když z ní nebyli zrovna nadšení.

Tak se narodil Peter, jeho máma ho milovala nejvíc na světě. Pracovala jako lékouzelnice u Svatého Munga, což je těžká a únavná práce, ale vždy si našla čas a energii na svého synka, kterému by snesla i modré z nebe. Vždyť její syn je to nejdůležitější na světě, co má.

Samozřejmě, že jeho odchod do Bradavic oplakala, ale byla šťastná, že si Peter našel kamarády, a že je šťastný.

Když jí v jejich sotva čtyřiceti bystrozor předal zprávu o smrti syna z rukou jednoho jeho kamaráda, nervově se zhroutila a už nikdy se z toho úplně nevzpamatovala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	163. 12/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 9/6, 10/6, 11/6

James Potter, jediný syn Fleamonta a Eupheminy Potterových a jejich malý zázrak. Vždyť se jim narodil v době, kdy lidé jejich věku dostávají vnoučata, někdy i pravnoučata, ale ne děti. Což nejspíš vedlo k tomu, že, i když se snažili Jamese vychovat ve spořádaného mladého gentlemana, vyrostl z něj spíš rozmazlený spratek. To došlo i jim, ovšem napravování tohoto trvalo dost dlouho a bylo dost složité. Asi nejvíc pomohlo to, že si v Bradavicích našel přátele.

Tedy ze začátku to tak nevypadalo. Sirius Black byl jen další zbohatlický kluk s nenávistí k pravidlům a ti dva další se jen vezli s nimi, ale s pubertou postupně dospěli.

Flemont a Euphemina si nejsou jistí, co přesně se v Jamesově pátém ročníku stalo, ale výsledkem bylo, že jejich syn svým chováním konečně dospěl a oba za to byli velice rádi. Jinak by se asi z Jamesových lumpáren zbláznili. Koneckonců, šediví byli, už když mu bylo pět let.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co se týče popisu rodin, Sirius, Remus a James jsou canonový, Petera jsem si vycucala z prstu.


	164. 13/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Zasedací pořádky v bradavických hodinách jsou obvykle věcí, kterou si studenti řeší mezi sebou. Je tu ovšem i pár výjimek, kdy zasáhne učitel. Tak třeba v případě, kdy žáci příliš narušují hodinu, pak je lepší každého posadit na jiný konec třídy. Dalším případem bývají praktické hodiny, kdy je lepší k sobě postavit vždy lepšího a horšího žáka, aby lepší horšímu poradil, nebo je lepší k sobě dávat žáky vyrovnaných schopností.

A pak je tu ještě jedna situace, kdy učitel zavádí vlastní zasedací pořádky.

„Ah, Neville," pokýve hlavou profesorka Vectorová, hlava zmijozelské koleje. „Slyšela jsem, že jste v hodinách bylinkářství zavedl, že vždy Zmijozel musí sedět vedle Nebelvíra. Je to rozumné?"

„Má to své odůvodnění."

„A to?"

„Nevšimla jste si nikdy, jak po sobě Scorpius Malfoy a Rose Weasleyová pokukují?"

„Malfoy a Weasleyová?!"

„Ano. Řekl jsem si, že jim dám příležitost se trochu víc – sblížit v kontrolovaném prostředí."

„Koho tady sbližujete?" ozve se vedle nich hlas ředitelky školy.

„Někdo si hraje na kupida a chce dát dohromady Rose Weasleyovou a Scorpiuse Malfoye," vyzradí hned profesorka Vectorová.

„Rose?" nakrčí McGonagallová nespokojeně nos. „Já vždycky sázela na to, že se Scorpius dá dohromady s Albusem Potterem. Ti dva jsou kolikrát jako siamská dvojčata."

„To je pravda," souhlasí profesoři.

„Ale Malfoyova reakce by byla zajímavá v jakékoliv situaci. Ať už si Scorpius přivede domů Weasleyovou nebo Pottera."

„Ona reakce rodičů na druhé straně by taky stála za pohled."


	165. 14/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matrauders Era

Sňatek Bellatrix Blackové a Rodolphuse Lestrange byl předem domluvený. Jejich rodiče podepsali smlouvu v době, kdy bylo Bellatrix pět a Rodolphusovi deset let. Cygnus Black si mohl jen gratulovat, že každou ze svých dcer zvládl udat dědicům svých rodů. Znamená to tak jen víc moci pro něj.

Období námluv, které má být před zasnoubením a podepsáním předmanželské smlouvy tedy v tomto případě proběhlo bez setkání budoucího páru. O to delší bylo období zásnub, které trvalo celá jejich školní léta až do vystudování slečny Blackové. Následující léto pak měla být svatba.

Bellatrix a Rodolphus sice byli ve stejné koleji a oba byli z podobných rodů se zájmem o temnou magii, ale mimo to neměli mladí nic společného. Vlastně se dá říct, že šlo o okamžitou nesnášenlivost na obou stranách. Bellatrix byla už od mala posedlá Temný Pánem a jeho vzestupem a Rodolphus neměl žádný zájem o malou holku a raději se honil za každou sukní a kalhotami, které se mu zalíbily.

Ani s blížícím se sňatkem se nic nezměnilo, i když kvůli rodinám se aspoň trochu snažili. Přeci jen jsou novomanželé Lestrangeovi budoucím lordem a lady rodu. Je jejich povinností zachovat dekorum, úctu rodiny a budoucnost rodu.

Ovšem všechno šlo do háje, když se dva roky po svatbě zjistilo, že je Bellatrix neplodná. Žádný pokračovatel rodu pro Lestrangeovi, leda že by se Rabastan oženil. Žádná šance rozvodu v kouzelnickém světě.

Žádná šance, že by se vztah Bellatrix a Rodolphuse mohl vylepšit.

S okamžitou platností začali žít odděleně a jediné chvíle, kdy byli ochotní být ve stejné místnosti, jako ten druhý, bylo z rozkazu Temného Pána.


	166. 15/6

Všichni si furt myslí, že zmijozelské prostory na škole musí být vlhké a studené, protože jsou ve sklepení a pod jezerem. Máme pro vás novinku, říká se jí magie a magické pole. Byste nevěřili, co tyhle věcičky zvládnou. Třeba izolovat.

Všichni si furt myslí, že zmijozelské prostory na škole musí být dost – strašidelné a až divné, protože jsou pod jezerem a mají prosklené stropy. No dobře, některým to přijde dost divné, ale Neethu si tuhle zvláštnůstku jejich koleje nemůže vynachválit.

Neethu vždycky zbožňovala vodu, to, že se narodila a vyrostla u moře je jenom plus. Ale tohle je jezero, něco podobného a úplně rozdílného. Její nejoblíbenější část dne je, když může jen tak ležet na pohovce ve společenské místnosti a sledovat vodu nad sebou. Je to uklidňující a vždy zajímavé.

Bývají celé dny, kdy neuvidí nic jiného než vodu, občas utrhnutou chaluhu či zbloudilou rybu. Ale někdy může vidět olbří oliheň a ďasovce a jezerní lidi. Někteří z nich dokonce umí znakovou řeč! Neethu se jí samozřejmě taky hned začala učit, ale je to složitější, než by jeden řekl, takže postupuje pomalu. Ale být schopná jezerní lidi aspoň pozdravit, to za to stojí. A kdo ví, třeba jí jednou poradí, jak se naučit pořádně jezersky a bude s nimi moci mluvit normálně!


	167. 16/6 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Pěkný mezinárodní den otců!  
> (Ve světě se mezinárodní den otců slaví různě, ale u nás se nejvíc držíme toho, že se slaví třetí neděli v červnu. Nepleťte si s mezinárodním dnem mužů, ten je v listopadu.)

Otec, otcovská figura. Pro většinu lidí je to jejich biologický otec. Pro Harryho Pottera? Ne tak úplně.

James Potter je jeho biologický otec a ta jediná osoba, které kdy říkal tati, nebo o které tak myslel. Muž, který mu dal život a bezmezně ho miloval. Muž, který dal život pro jeho ochranu. Škoda jen, že neměli víc času.

Ale jsou tu jiní, kteří roli Jamese Pottera alespoň částečně zastupovali.

Je tu Sirius Black, Harryho kmotr a jedno z mála pojítek s jeho rodiči. Jeho občasný rádce a důvěrník, věčný vtipálek a ten, kdo dal za Harryho život. Škoda je, že neměli víc času.

Je tu Remus Lupin, Harryho prakticky strýc, jeho učitel a rádce. Otec Harryho kmotřence, důkaz, že lidem na něm záleží. Škoda jen, že neměli víc času.

Je tu Arthur Weasley, otec mnoha, Harryho tchán. Ten, který mu ukázal, jak vypadá rodina a co je to vlastně otec. Ten, který ho okamžitě přijal mezi své. Ten, který Harrymu později radil jak na svá vlastní dítka.

Je tu Rubeus Hagrid, poloobr, který Harrymu řekl o kouzelnickém světě. Ten, který mu při prvním setkání nabídl čaj, uzenky a vlastnoručně vyrobený dort jen pro něj. První v Harryho paměti, kdo ho měl doopravdy rád, kdo se o něj zajímal, kdo o něj stál. Někdo, kdo byl jeho přítelem a oporou jen proto, že byl prostě Harry a ne celebrita.

Tihle všichni jsou pro Harryho Pottera otcovskými figurami. Tihle všichni jsou ti, na které si Harry Potter vzpomene, když se ho někdo zeptá, jaký má být správná otec.


	168. 17/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Stalo se to už tradicí, kterou po pár letech učitelské praxe museli Neville a Harry začít.

Jejich studenti vyrostli po válce, pro ně jsou Longbottom a Potter jen jejich učitelé, jejichž manželky jsou mnohem zajímavější než oni. (I když historky profesora Longbottoma o jeho cestování jsou fakt hustý.) Ale pak vždy nastal ten den, kdy v hodinách historie studenti probírali první a druhou válku s Voldemortem. Najednou všichni studenti věděli, že profesor Potter je _ten_ Potter, a že profesor Longbottom je válečný hrdina a obránce Bradavic.

Obrana a bylinkářství bývají tímto vždy dost narušené, takže se Longbottom, Potter a Castle, nový učitel historie (Binnse totiž od války nikdo neviděl) dohodli, že výuka historie tou dobou probíhá, že Castle jednu hodinu přednáší a druhou hodinu Longbottom a Potter odpovídají na otázky studentů a povídají jim o válce a jaké to bylo.

A najednou byli oba profesoři hustí a zajímaví. I když tento zájem o jejich osoby vždycky vydržel jen tak měsíc, než začalo zkouškové období.


	169. 18/6 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

Když tak sleduje chvat a shon za jejími mřížemi, přála by si Nagini, ne poprvé a určitě ne naposledy, aby byla normální. Jistě, ostatní dívky jejího věku musí pracovat od soumraku do úsvitu, musí dělat jen to, co jim jejich otec nebo manžel řekne, některé jsou i prodány prakticky do otroctví. Ale i to snad musí být lepší než tahle klec, tenhle cirkus zrůd a všichni ti lidi, co na ni mají nejdřív jen posměšky a oplzlé řeči, jak by si s ní užili, kdyby dostali příležitost, jen aby pak křičeli hrůzou a vyžadovali smrt té zrůdnosti, na kterou se proměnila. Ale to už je teď bohužel její život.

Utekla z džungle s nadějí, že někde tam venku bude lepší život. Bude _život_. A možná i lék na její kletbu. Místo toho je z ní zrůda pro zábavu. Pro peníze.

Mohla by možná utéct. Možná by se jí podařilo utéct z tohoto místo a pryč od těchhle lidí. Ale co pak? Nezná jiné země. Nezná jejich řeč, jen s bídou se naučila anglicky. Neumí číst ani psát. Co by s tou svobodou dělala? Umřela pod nejbližším mostem? Nechala se zabít, protože kouzelníci i nekouzelníci se děsí její hadí podoby?

Chtěla toho vážně tolik, když utekla? Přála si jen mít někoho, kdo by o ní stál. Aby se jí někdo nebál. Přála si- Přála si, aby byla přijata taková, jaká je a bez podmínek. Ale to je očividně příliš mnoho.


	170. 19/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Nebývá to často, kdy se Hermiona Weasleyová setkává se svou rozšířenou mudlovskou rodinou, ale kulatiny dědy Grangera k tomu rozhodně patří. A tak se velmi těhotná Hermiona a velmi nervózní Ron objevili na rodinné návštěvě, kde se snažili vyhýbat všem, kdo není Hermionin rodič nebo prarodič. Jsou tu důvody, proč se s nimi Hermiona nesetkává tak často. Všechny ty tety a sestřenice, co se ptají po dětech a proč už žádné nemáš a všichni ti bratranci, co se jen chtějí ujistit, že nikdo nevydělává víc jak oni…

Po nějaké době Hermiona zjistila, že Ron vášnivě debatuje s dědou Grangerem ohledně práce policisty a ona sedí sama u stolu, obklopená tuctem dětí všeho věku, které nedokáže pojmenovat. Očividně nějak skončila jako chůva, aniž by si všimla jak. Asi že nestihla včas utéct.

A tak sedí a sleduje děti, batolata, co žužlají sušenky. Tříčlennou asi pětiletou skupinku, která si háže balónem, o čemž si Hermiona myslí, že to není zrovna nejrozumnější. Jeden náctiletý, co sedí stranou a čte si, a až děsivě jí připomíná sebe samotnou. Banda dalších náctiletých v princeznovských šatech, co se hádá ohledně domácích mazlíčků, a který je nejlepší.

Hermiona neví, kde se ta myšlenka vzala, ale najednou celá zbledne a vykulí oči.

„Rone!" vyhrkne a lusknutím prstů je její manžel před ní.

„Co je? Co se děje? Je to mimčo? Rodíš? Pohlo se?" chrlí ze sebe Weasley o závod.

„Rone. Rone!" okřikne ho Hermiona, aby ho zastavila. „Rone. Voldemort je puboška!"

„…co?" hlesne Ron naprosto zmateně,

„On byl puboška. Holka v pubertě," povídá Hermiona. „Podívej se na ně. On byl to samé," mávne rukou k dětem. Ti všichni očividně dávno ztratili zájem o jančící vzdálenou příbuznou.

„Ty holky. Mají svůj deníček a nosí tiáru a vzdychají nad slavnými puberťáky a mají milovaného mazlíčka a-"

„A oblíbený hrnek a řetízek," vydechne Ron. „Voldemort je malá holka!"


	171. 20/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry Potter měl momentálně jen jedno přání. Umřít. Anebo se propadnout skrze podlahu a zmizet. Nebo se probudit z téhle noční můry. Ovšem má smůlu, protože tohle není noční můra. Je to úplně známá situace, kdy se nachází na ministerském vánočním plese a vedle něj se drží přehnaně mrkající blondýna, co se snaží zaujmout Vyvoleného.

Blondýna do něj hučí, jak studuje umění nebo historii či co, Harry už dávno neposlouchá, protože se v davu snaží najít Ginny, která by správně měla být po jeho boku, když jsou zasnoubení, ale ne, místo toho se na něj věší tohle.

„Promiňte, co jste říkala?" zarazí se Harry najednou a otočí se čelem k blondýně. Zdálo se mu to, nebo řekla jméno bradavického školníka?

„Mluvila jsem o svém vzoru," odpoví blondýna trochu prkeně.

„Já vím, jen si nejsem jistý, jestli jsem slyšel jeho jméno správně," snaží se jí Harry uchlácholit.

„Argus Filch," zopakuje blondýna. „Říká se o něm, že je mudla, ale to je dle mého hloupost. Žádný mudla nedokáže tak skvěle restaurovat obrazy a historická kování a tapisérie a-"

Harry už ji zase přestal poslouchat.

Argus Filch.

Studenty nenáviděný, věčně nasraný bradavický školník Argus Filch, že by byl tenhle slavný restaurátor? To nemůže být-

Pro Merlinovy nejvytahanější spodky. To je on!

Jejich školník je nějaká světová osoba ve světě umění!

Harry ví, že je ten chlap moták, ale stejně dokázal spravit Buclatou dámu po tom Siriusově útoku a to dokonale. A jak byl vždycky naštvaný, když někdo shodil brnění nebo natrhnul tapisérii. Ale nikdy ho Harry neviděl tak vyšilovat, když někdo zničil učebnu. Protože tam nejsou žádné obrazy ani obrazy ani starobylý nábytek a- U všech zakladatelů. U všech zakladatelů, to dává smysl…

„Harry, seš v pohodě?"

„Ginny! Věděla jsi, že je starý Filch slavný umělec!"

„Co?!"


	172. 21/6 mlok-tom raddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era-Tom Riddle Era

Orion Black neměl zrovna radost, když dočetl dopis, který mu jeho otec poslal. A vážně, říct mu něco takového skrze dopis… Ale jeho otec nikdy nebyl muž, co by si bral servítky s pocity svých dětí. Nebo s jejich názory.

A co že mu to jeho drahý otec oznamoval? Že je Orion zasnoubený. Úžasná zpráva. A co je na ní nejlepší? Jeho nastávající není nikdo jiný, než jeho o pár let straší sestřenice Walburga. Přesně ta sestřenice, která před pár týdny přišla o svého snoubence kvůli útoku na Londýn mudlovskými bombami. Snoubence, kterého vážně měla ráda a měla s ním naplánovanou růžovou budoucnost.

Orion a Walburga spolu vždy vycházeli, ale svatba?

Walburga je určitě štěstím bez sebe, že teď může s Orionem, jak to napsal jeho otec?, naplnit svou povinnost vůči rodině a vzít si někoho vhodného, protože pokud se zásnubami bude čekat moc dlouho, její cena klesne a takhle se aspoň zajistí, že rod Blacků zachová svou čistotu. Jak Orion zná svého otce, použil Arcturus před Walburgou ta samá slova. Orion je možná rád, že u toho nebyl. Walburga se možná chová jako pravá dáma, ale urážet se nenechá.

Orion mlčky poskládá pergamen a vloží ho zpět do obálky, kterou zastrčí do kapsy školního hábitu. Má před sebou OVCE, než bude svatba. Zatím má čas, než si on a Walburga na přání jeho otce zničí životy nechtěným sňatkem.


	173. 22/6 zakladatelé-zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era - Golden Trio Era
> 
> Nejsem si jistá, jestli je někde psáno, kdy přesně měli bratři Peverellové žít, ale mělo by to být někdy kolem zakladatelů nebo před, protože podle canonu jsou Potterovi potomci nejmladšího bratra a Gauntovi jsou potomci prostředního Peverella plus Zmijozela, ale Potterovi nejsou příbuzní Zmijozelů, takže Salazar není předek Peverellů, ale někdo z jeho potomstva (nebo i on, teoreticky) se svatbou dostal k potomkům prostředního Peverella. Zní to zamotaně, že? Buď to, nebo Gautové přišli k prstenu a kameni jiným, mnohem podezřelejším způsobem.

Příběh mluví o kameni, který dokáže vrátit mrtvé mezi živé. Prý je to dar od samotné Smrti. Ale vážně by Smrt dala někomu dar, který má větší moc než ona? Vážně by Smrt tomu, kdo ji urazil, dala něco, co popírá ji samotnou? Anebo by dala darem něco, co se pomstí za drzost a pošle muže tam, kam patří? Do zásvětí.

\- - o - -

Cadmus Peverell je prý jméno toho, co od Smrti dostal kámen vzkříšení, s jehož pomocí z mrtvých povolal svou milou. Ale nebyli spolu šťastní. Jeho milá trpěla ve světě živých. Nakonec ji Cadmus propustil z moci kamene a sám spáchal sebevraždu. Jak jinak by mohli být spolu a šťastní?

\- - o - -

Další, o kterém víme, že použil kámen, je Harry Potter. Během poslední bitvy s Voldemortem obětoval svůj vlastní život, aby takzvaného Pána Zla učinil smrtelným. Odvahy mu k tomuto dodali zjevení jeho rodičů a jejich nejlepších přátel. Slíbili mu, že budou stát po jeho boku. Ať se nebojí umírání, a že smrt vlastně není tak špatná. A tak se Harry Potter nechal zabít.

Ale vážně to byli oni? Vážně chcete věřit tomu, že muž, který z Pottera udělal kmotra svého synka, protože věřil tomu, že pokud někdo přežije válku, tak on, že muž, který zemřel v boji, bok po boku svého kmotřence, že muž, který se neozbrojený postavil nepříteli, aby dal rodině čas k útěku, že žena, která si dobrovolně vybrala vlastní smrt za život svého syna, že by tihle čtyři doopravdy radili onomu synovi, kmotru a kmotřenci, ať jde zemřít? Že to by byli jejich rady? Anebo šlo o trik? O trik, kterému propadl již první majitel kamene vzkříšení? Trik, který nastražila Smrt, aby každý, kdo chce ovládnout její dary, skončil tam, kde má. V záhrobí.


	174. 23/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Barty byl vždy břevnem v otcově oku.

Jedinou osobou, kterou Bartemius Skrk starší nejspíš kdy miloval, byla jeho žena, stvoření mírné a křehké jako figurka z foukaného skla. Bohužel stejně jemné, jako její povaha, bylo i její tělo.

A stejně bohužel také vždy toužila po dítěti. Bartemius se jí to snažil vymluvit, ale jako se vším, po čem jeho žena toužila, ani toto jí nedokázal odepřít a nakonec se podvolil.

Jak byla jeho láska šťastná, že čeká dítě, _jejich_ dítě. Že má syna. I když většinu těhotenství strávila upoutána na lůžku. I když porod skoro nepřežila. I když se její tělo a zdraví nikdy nevzpamatovali z traumatu těhotenství a porodu. Jak milovala svého synka, kterého pojmenovala po svém milujícím a věčně ustaraném manželovi.

Ovšem Bartemius samotný? Ten neměl tušení, jaké jsou jeho pocity vůči vlastnímu synovi. Na jednu stranu má rodič milovat své dítě. A on by rád. Ale vždy, když se na malého hnědovlasého chlapce podíval, neviděl světlo svého života ani nic podobného, co lidi popisují. Ne, on viděl jen dítě, které skoro zabilo jeho milovanou ženu. Které z ní napořád udělalo churavou ženu, kterou ohrožuje sebemenší větřík. Ale i tak se snažil. Snažil se mít to dítě rád kvůli své lásce.

Dle jeho ženy byl jejich synek dokonalý a v jejich očích nemohl udělat nic špatného.

Dle Bartemia zase nebylo nic, co by dítě mohlo udělat správně. Byl by raději, kdyby se kluk nikdy nenarodil. Ale nahlas neříkal nic. Vlastně nikdy neříkal nic, týkalo-li se to jejich syna. Je mlčel, protože není vhodné, aby nadával na své vlastní dítě.

Ovšem jeho výraz mluvil za něj.

Většině lidí bylo jasné, že Bartemius žádnou otcovskou lásku k synovi necítí. A bylo to jasné i Bartymu, že ten muž, co má být jeho otec a co na něj prakticky nemluví mimo pár úsečných poznámek za rok, že tento muž pouze toleruje jeho přítomnost a rozhodně o něj nestojí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	175. 24/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 23/6

Barty Skrk junior se mezi Smrtijedy dostal díky staršímu spolužákovi z Havraspáru. Částečně se k nim přidal, protože souhlasil s tím, že by se čarodějové neměli omezovat kvůli mudlům. Částečně kvůli tomu, že věděl, jak moc otec nesnáší Smrtijedy.

Jeho setkání s Pánem Zla bylo- Barty byl vyděšený, slyšel o krutosti tohoto muže. Byl nervózní, slyšel o jeho velikosti a moci. A byl nadšený. Slyšel o jeho moci a vlivu a o vzácnosti toho, když se s někým setká osobně. Samozřejmě, že Pán Zla chtěl ukázku toho, co Barty umí a zvládne. Byl mldým Skrkem překvapen a nešetřil chválou. Co mladý muž neuměl, věděl ho naučit, věděl, jak ho motivovat.

A Barty? Barty měl poprvé v životě otcovskou figuru, ke které mohl vzhlížet. Otcovskou figuru, která o něj stála a zajímala se, a které se Barty chtěl zalíbit a zavděčit.

\- - o - -

Pán Zla moc dobře věděl, jak si zajistit věrnost svých následovníků. Ten mladík tak toužil po někom dospělém, ke komu by mohl vzhlížet, kdo by mu byl otcem, že Pán Zla ani nemusel jeho myšlenky zkoumat nějak do hloubky. Stačilo mladému Skrkovi věnovat jen trochu mentorské pozornosti a pochvalu sem a tam a získal z něj věrného a oddaného služebníka. Temný Pán moc dobře ví, co dělá.


	176. 25/6

„Hej, Petere!" zavolá Daisy na svého spolužáka a nejlepšího kamaráda, který akorát vylezl z Medového ráje. „Hele, nevíš, kde je tady nějaká – drogerie?"

„Drogeco?"

Jo, jasně. Peter je komplet kouzelnická rodina, i když má normální jméno.

„To je obchod se – s hygienickýma potřebama."

„Jako mýdlo? To si vozím z domu. Nebo v lékárně mívají," mračí se Peter nechápavě.

„Jo, jenže na některé věci nemůžeš čekat týden, než ti je sova přinese."

„Jestli potřebuješ šampon nebo tak, tak ti klidně půjčím. Nebo ti půjčí tvoje ségra."

„To je ten problém, ta už půjčila, co měla," zalomí Daisy rukama. „A dneska má doučování kvůli OVCE a nešla do Prasinek a já se jí zapomněla zeptat, kde je tady prodávají."

„Co kde prodávají?" nechápe Peter. Ale došlo mu, že o obyčejném mýdlu a šamponu se tu nemluví.

Na moment se Daisy zarazí, než skoro neslyšně odpoví.

„Vložky."

„Vložky? Jako do bot?"

„Ne, vložky jako – jako tampóny," rudne Daisy víc a víc.

A Peter je akorát víc a víc zmatený.

„Na měsíčky?"

Žádná reakce.

„Krvácení?"

Nic.

„Menstruace?"

…

„Menstruační cyklus?"

…

„Pane bože, to jste tady nikdy neslyšeli o lidské biologii?!"

„Bioco?"

„Ježiši Kriste. Možná, když se zeptám první náhodné kolemjdoucí, tak se mi dostane víc odpovědí."

„Ale já furt nevím, o čem mluvíš?"

„Zeptej se madam Pomfreyové!"


	177. 26/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Remus nechtěl Lily naštvat, ale byla to – nehoda. Byla to spíš řada nehod. Nepřišel na předem domluvené doučování. Dvakrát. Omylem jí zapálil esej do přeměňování. A teď na ni díky Siriusovi vylil celý džbán dýňové šťávy. Jsou tu důvody, proč se teď Remus Lily vyhýbá. Sirius a Peter se můžou smát, jak chtějí, že je srab, co se bojí malé holky, ale kdyby oni vydělili její výraz…

Remusovi se podařilo schovávat skoro dva dny, než ho Lily zahnala do kouta. Teda ne doslovně, to jde ve Velké síni dost těžko. Nicméně Remus nestihl utéct a teď stojí naproti usmívající se Lily. Je mu jen malou úlevou, že zrzka nemá v ruce hůlku.

„Ahoj, Remusi," pozdraví ho Lily s veselou, zatímco si hraje se svými vlasy.

„Lily?" rozhodně nevypískne Remus. Ne, vůbec.

„Poslední dva dny jsem tě prakticky neviděla. Jako by ses schovával," pokračuje Lily s trucovitě našpulenou pusou.

„Lily, co se týče té šťávy, to byla všechno Siriusova vina, vážně," brání se Remus, ale hlas se mu zadrhne v hrdle, když Lily udělá krok blíž a prstem, na který si do teď namotávala pramen vlasů, začne přejíždět po jeho hrudi. Remus na chvíli čekal bolest, oheň, blesky, něco, ale ten prst mu nijak neubližuje. Jen přejíždí mezi dvěma knoflíky svetru nahoru a dolů.

„Já přece vím, že do tebe Sirius strčil. Nejsem slepá," povídá Lily s dalším krůčkem blíže.

„Takže nejsi – ehm – nejsi na mě to – naštvaná?" ptá se Remus nejistě.

„Ne," usměje se na něj Lily zářivě. „Našla jsem totiž geniální způsob, jak se ti za tenhle týden pomstít."

O bože! Ten prst je otrávený! Nebo hůř, napuštěný stříbrem! Co udělala?!

Z paniky ho vytrhne Lily, která mu položí obě dlaně na hruď, než mu na rty vtiskne krátký polibek.

„Užij si to," mrkne na něj Lily.

„Co?" zmůže se Remus na reakci, ale víc než mrknutí přes rameno od odcházející Lily nedostane.

Ovšem vysvětlení jejich činů se mu dostane vzápětí.

„Náměsíčníku!" zařvou James i Sirius přes celou Velkou síň, zatímco se ženou k rychle blednoucímu Remusovi. „Co to bylo?! Ty a ona!" hulákají oba pobertové.

„Můžu to vysvětlit!"


	178. 27/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Bylo to hořkosladké setkání dnes již dvacetiletých mladých lidí. Už ne studentů. Obyčejnými studenty nebo dětmi přestali být už dávno. Ale dnes se sešli, skupina nebelvírských, která se nejspíše nejvíc proslavila jako třída Harryho Pottera, i když každý z nich se proslavil samostatně jako hrdina Bitvy o Bradavice.

Celá atmosféra toho setkání byla vážná, vážnější než se přítomným líbilo, ale nikdo z nich nevěděl, jak prolomit ledy. Jak začít konverzaci, která by nebolela nebo nepřinesla nepříjemné vzpomínky. Vždyť naposledy, když byli všichni pospolu, bylo to po Bitvě.

Najednou nepříjemné ticho přerušil Ron Weasley. A to velmi hlasitě.

„Vy dva jste spolu?!" zařve skoro obviňujícně na Seamuse a Deana, kteří se drží za ruce a kteréžto ruce právě Seamus krátce políbil.

„Nějaký problém?" zamračí se Seamus vyzývavě.

„Kdy se to stalo?" ptá se nevěřící Ron s pohledem upřeným na Hermionu, než se podívá zpátky na Deana. „Vždyť jsi chodil s Ginny!"

„Jsem bi," odpoví mu Dean. „Víš, to je, když se ti líbí holky i kluci."

„Já vím, co je to bi!" brání se pomalu rudnoucí Ron.

„To doufám," hihňá se Parvati. „Tvůj kámoš je největší bi v ročníku."

„Co?!" vyhrknou Harry i Ron.

„Kluci," zavrtí Hermiona hlavou s útrpným výrazem, který prakticky křičí ‚vidíte, s čím se musím potýkat?'

„No tak, Rone," usmívá se Seamus. „Určitě sis všimnul, že Harry nekouká jen za tvou sestrou, ale i za tvými bratry."

„Co? Ne. Harry by- Ne! Řekni jim Harry!" popírá Ron.

Ovšem Potter má moc práce s rudnutím a odmítáním navázáním očního kontaktu.

„Neboj, Rone," poplácá ho Hermiona chlácholivě po rameni. „Harry kouká jen po Billovi a Charliem, ne po všech."

„Co?!"


	179. 28/6 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Je mi jedno, kdo jste!" zastaví madam Pomfreyová další hromadu výmluv a proseb tří nebelvírských. „Pan Lupin potřebuje klid, aby se vzpamatoval, což znamená žádné návštěvy. Nepustím vás k němu, ani kdybyste měli svolení od samotného ředitele. Na ošetřovnu se dostanete, jen pokud jste zranění nebo vyučující, tak se laskavě otočte a běžte pryč." S těmi slovy jim zabouchne dveře před nosem a je pryč.

Tři pobertové jen chvíli hledí na zabouchnuté dveře, než si vymění podmračené pohledy.

„Tak jo, je čas na plán B," řekne James vážně, zatímco vytahuje hůlku.

„Nesnáším plán B," povzdechne si Peter, ale napodobí jeho čin.

„Za Remuse," řekne Sirius vážně a namíří hůlku Potterovi do obličeje.

„Za Remuse," zopakují jeho kamarádi. James namíří hůlku na Petera a Peter na Siriuse.

„Furnunculus!" vykřiknou všichni tři zároveň

Během okamžiku se dveře ošetřovny otevřou a za nimi se objeví naštvaná madam Pomfreyová, která nespokojeně zahlíží na tři sténající studenty válející se po zemi, obličeje plné boláků a v rukách stále hůlky.

„Můžeme teď na ošetřovnu?" zeptá se Sirius.

„To se mi snad jenom zdá," zabručí si madam Pomfreyová pod nosem, než otevře dveře ošetřovny dokořán.


	180. 29/6 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Já vím, brzo, ale zítra nebude čas.

„Harry."

„Náš malý obrýlený příteli."

„Slyšeli jsme teď."

„Vážně zajímavou informaci."

„A rádi bychom její potvrzení."

„Nebo vyvrácení," spustí dvojčata, sotva se objeví.

Je to poslední den před odjezdem domů a Harry si před krbem asi po sté pročítá Famfrál v průběhu věků, aby odvedl myšlenky od faktu, že po úžasném prváku tady ho čeká úděsné léto u Dursleyů.

„A co jste slyšeli?" zajímá se Harry. Po škole toho o něm běhá spousta.

„Jde samozřejmě o tvou."

„Menší rozepři s Quirellmortem," začnou dvojčata.

„Já už o tom nechci mluvit. O ničem z toho," zatváří se Harry prosebně a celý se v křesle sesune.

„Neboj se."

„My víme, jak nesnášíš fanoušky."

„Chceme si jen něco ověřit," povídají dvojčata chlácholivě.

„Je to pravda."

„Že měl Quirell Ty-víš-koho."

„Vzadu na hlavě?"

„Jo. Je," odpoví jim Harry neochotně, ale pravdivě. „Bylo to dost divný. Prý tam byl celu dobu."

Dvojčata si vymění dlouhý pohled, než se zase obrátí na Harryho.

„V tom případě ti, drahý Harry."

„Musíme oznámit."

„Že jsme mnohem větší hrdinové."

„Než tvé malé střapaté já."

„Jo, jít si na Ty-víš-koho s hůlkou, to umí kde kdo."

„My dva jsme na něj šli s obyčejným sněhem."

„A slavili jsme úspěch." Fred i George hrdě vypnou hrudě, když toto Harrymu oznamují.

„O čem to mluvíte?" nechápe Harry.

„Pamatuješ si zimní prázdniny?"

„Očarovali jsme pár sněhových koulí."

„Takže honily Quirella."

„A strefovaly se mu do turbanu."

„Nemohl se jich zbavit."

„Takže to znamená."

„Že jsme házeli sněhoví koule přímo."

„Ty-víš-komu do obličeje."

„Vy jste zkoulovali Voldemorta," hlesne Harry nevěřícně, než se rozesměje nahlas.

„Byl to odvážný hrdinský čin."

„Budou o nás psát eposy."


	181. 30/6 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation
> 
> Jo, dlouho jsem tu nebyla. Podařilo se mi totiž na chvíli dostat tu věc, co se jí říká dovolená a bylo to fajn. I když teda teplo vypadá trochu jinak. No ale teď je čas dohánět resty...

Svatební smlouva mezi Dracem Malfoyem a Astorií Greengrassovou byla podepsána jejich otci v době, kdy bylo dívce pět let, chlapci sedm. Byl to velice vhodný sňatek mezi dvěma bohatými, vlivnými a hlavně čistokrevnými rody.

Ovšem v době, kdy byli oba starší osmnácti let, v době, kdy mělo dojít ke svatbě a naplnění smlouvy, hodně věcí bylo jinak.

Rod Greengrassů a hlavně Astorie byl za války tyranizován a mučen, protože se nechtěli dobrovolně přidat k Pánu Zla. Nechtěli bojovat, jedno na jaké straně.

Malfoyové byli zneuctěni během vlády Pána Zla i po ní. Lucius Malfoy skončil v Azkabanu, Draco a Narcissa s obrovskou pokutou, která prakticky vyprázdnila jejich trezory, a s domácím vězením. Vděčit za to můžou Harrymu Potterovi, který se postaral o to, aby neskončili ve vězení.

Ovšem magické smlouvy se nestarají o věci jako změna situace. Vyžadují naplnění.

Před nějakým oficiálním oznámením čehokoliv si Draco vyžádal soukromý rozhovor s Astorií. Během tohoto rozhovoru se jí svěřil se vším. Co dělal před válkou, během ní a po ní. Nic jí nezatajil. A na konci toho předlouhého rozhovoru, spíš monologu, jí dal na výběr. Pokud stojí o sňatek s někým jako je on, ochotně si ji vezme. Ovšem pokud odmítne strávit zbytek života s někým jako je on, plně to pochopí a oficiálně řekne, že porušení smlouvy je jeho dílem a veškeré následky za nenaplnění magické dohody vezme na sebe.

Dlouho Astorie uvažovala a zvažovala, co dělat. Pak Dracovi položila jen pár otázek. Po jejich zodpovězení souhlasila, že mu dá šanci.

\- - o - -

„Lituješ toho, co se stalo? Co jsi dělal?"

„Každý den."

„A pokud by se to stalo znovu?"

„Nikdo se to nestane znovu. I kdybych měl sám jít proti příštímu Temnému Pánu."

„Dobře."

„Dobře?"

„Souhlasím se zásnubami."


	182. 1/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Mluvilo se o tom snad už od chvíle, kdy se James a Sirius vrátili domů na poslední školní prázdniny před sedmým ročníkem. A když říkáme domů, myslíme tím sídlo Potterů (jiné místo, kam by Sirius o těchhle prázdninách vůbec mohl jít, ani není). Byla to jedna z prvních informací, které se dověděli a to, že se v půlce července bude malovat rodinný portrét.

Sirius se onu informaci snažil ignorovat, jak nejlépe to šlo, ale měl s tím dost potíže, když se vždy tu a tam zmínka o chystaném obrazu objevila i během běžného hovoru.

Potterovi budou dělat rodinný obraz. To je úplně normální součást života čistokrevných a prachatých kouzelníků. Každý si dělá rodinné portréty. Je to úplně normální a Siriusovi to ani trochu nevadí, protože proč by taky mělo? Jde o portrét Potterů, jeho se to nijak netýká (není s nimi příbuzný). Kdyby se maloval obraz Blacků, to jo, to by se ho týkalo, ale je vyděděný, takže taky nic (nemá rodinu, se kterou by mohl dělat portrét). Jeho žádné malování vlastně ani nezajímá. Vždyť ani o nic důležitého nejde (jen o normální součást rodinného života).

V den, kdy jim paní Potterová u snídaně oznámila, že dnes je onen dlouho očekávaný (obávaný) den tvorby obrazu a že doufá, že nikdo nebude zdržovat a že mají šaty nachystané v pokojích, se Sirius hned po jídle zvednul a zmizel do knihovny. Obraz se bude malovat v zimní zahradě a Sirius se tam nemíní ukazovat (stejně tam nebude chybět, nebudou ho tam potřebovat), tak si čte tady. Nebo spíš jen sedí a zuřivě hledí do náhodně vybrané knihy.

Z jeho depresivních/vzteklých myšlenek ho vytrhne zavolání jeho jména.

„Siriusi! Co tady děláš?!" mračí se na Blacka paní Potterová.

„Ehm- Čtu- čtu si," dostane ze sebe Sirius.

„Proč už nejsi nachystaný?"

„Nachystaný? A k čemu?" (Chtějí ho snad mít pryč z domu?)

„Přeci k malování, k čemu jinému přeci?" prohlásí paní Potterová a protočení očí je v jejím hlase vyloženě znít. „Věci máš v ložnici, tak se běž okamžitě převléci, čeká se jen na tebe."

„Ale já-" (nejsem vaše rodina, nemám rodinu)

„Žádné ale, oblékat. Čekala jsem na rodinný portrét až příliš dlouho, abys mi to teď přerušil, takže šup šup," popohání ho paní Potterová.

A Sirius se konečně nebrání a poslechne. A celou dobu malování portrétu má ve tváři nadšený úsměv, i když je to jinak děsná nuda.


	183. 2/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Harry, víš, jak pohřbili Brumbála s bezovou hůlkou, ale Voldemort ji ukradl a chtěl ji použít?"

„Jo, tuhle část si bohužel pamatuju."

„No, Voldemort musel rozbít tu mramorovou hrobku, že? Jak jinak by se dostal k hůlce."

„No, to musel. …zajímalo by mě, kdo ji pak opravoval."

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, kdo to zjistil jako první."

„Nikdo nevěděl o hůlce."

„Ne o hůlce. O tom, že je rozbitá hrobka. U Merlinových spodků. Doufám, že to nebyl žádný prvák! To by bylo hrozný. Ten rok si užili dost i bez toho, aby někde našli pár měsíců starou mrtvolu."

„Nemyslím si, že bych se chtěl jít zeptat McGonagallové, kdo to zjistil první. Nebo kdo to opravoval."

„Jestli to byli studenti, tak doufám, že je pak někdo to – chlácholil. A tak."

„Po tom roku potřeboval chlácholit každý."


	184. 3/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Podívejte se na ni," ušklíbne se Pansy znechuceně, pohled upřený na blonďatou mrzimorku, co se vede za ruku se svým přítelem a zrovna teď se s ním i líbá, i když jen krátce. Přeci jen jsou ve Velké síni.

„Ta holka střídá kluky stejně jako Bradavice učitele obrany."

Daphne Greengrassová, co sedí vedle ní, jen protočí otráveně oči. No tak holka sbalila kluka, co za ním Pansy pálí a co? Stejně by s Pansy nešel.

„Jako učitele obrany?" zopakuje Tracy Davisová, obočí zvednuté na vrch hlavy. „Takže jeden kluk ročně a každý jedinečný? To bych řekla, že dobře pro ni."

„Co?!" prskne Pansy okamžitě.

„Já ti nevím," povzdechne si Daphne na oko. „Ten první byl strašpytel, co se bál i vlastního stínu. A ten druhý děsný egoista. Měl svoje vlasy radši než lidi."

„Ale ten třetí byl takový milý, i když občas strašný zvíře," dodá Tracy, které hned došlo, co tím Daphne myslí.

„Ten čtvrtý byl dost paranoidní, i když třeba do něj šla kvůli uniformě."

„Ale ten pátý? Totální zmrd."

„To jo."

„Jsem zvědavá, co se vyklube z toho šestého. Vypadá obvykle dost – necitelně."

„O čem to vy dvě sakra mluvíte?!" zařve najednou Pansy vztekle. Bohužel ji ale slyšela i profesorka McGonagallová, která jí hned strhla dva body za nevhodné výrazy.


	185. 4/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Ron se skoro zadáví sušenkou, kterou jedl, když mu dojde, co přesně je v balíčku, který přebral od dost nespokojeného výra.

„Už je to tady!" zařve nejmladší z bratrů Weasleyů na celé Doupě, sotva se mu podaří popadnout dech. „Slyšíte?! Konečně to přišlo! Je to tady!" huláká cestou do obývacího pokoje. Skoro při tom nadskakuje.

„Pro Merlinovy spodky, Rone, uklidni se," okřikne Charlie bratra, zatímco si mne ucho.

„Hoří snad?" diví se Ginny, která jde v čele tria Ginny-Harry-Hermiona.

„Něco lepšího," zazubí se na ni Ron.

„To není nejlepší odpověď, Rone," protočí Hermiona oči

Chvíli to trvá, než se všichni obyvatelé Doupěte sejdou, i když George musel být skoro donucen vyjít z ložnice.

„Tak co je v tom balíčku, že tak vyvádíš?" zeptá se Harry.

„Oznámení, že tě udělali ministrem," hihňá se Ginny.

„Přišly nám naše kartičky k čokoládovým žabkám," oznámí Ron s nadšeným úsměvem.

Na chvíli je ticho.

„To děláš povyk jen kvůli tomu?"

„No vážně, Ronalde, nejsi dítě."

„Vážně přišly?"

„Já věděla, že to bude hloupost."

„Hej!" ohradí se Ron dotčeně. „Radši se podívejte a nechte si ty stížnosti. Máme je odsouhlasit nebo pozměnit a poslat zpátky odpověď."

Na chvíli je ticho, kdy si mezi sebou rozebírají svoje kartičky a zkoumají svoje fotky i text na druhé straně.

„Pro všechny moje tituly se jim tam nevešlo nic o mně," prohodí Harry s obočím až do vlasů.

„Zapomněli o mně napsat, že jsem taky neuvěřitelně krásná," dělá si Ginny srandu, než nakoukne Hermioně přes rameno. „A tobě zapomněli napsat, že jsi budoucí paní ministrová."

„Prohodili moji a Fredovu fotku," hlesne George skoro neslyšně, v každé ruce jednu kartičku.

„Ještě pořád to můžeme změnit, jestli chceš," navrhne mu Arthur, ruku položenou na Georgově rameni.

„Není třeba. Stejně si nás všichni pořád pletou. Pletli. Aspoň vše zůstane při starém."

Na chvíli je v místnosti těžké ticho, než ho Ron zkusí prolomit.

„Zapomněli tam ke mně napsat, že jsem nejlepší nebelvírský brankář a šachista vůbec."

„No já nevím. Oliver by tě mohl vyzvat na souboj ohledně titulu nejlepšího brankáře," upozorní ho Harrry. „Radši si dávej bacha."


	186. 5/7 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

„Tvoje cesty stejně musí být nebezpečné," dumá Tina, zatímco listuje náhodnou knihou o magizoologii. „Nejen všechna ta magická a nemagická zvířata, ale i lidi a prostředí. Může se ti kdykoliv cokoliv stát."

„Není třeba mít strach. Jsem trénovaný v soubojích i v první pomoci," mávne Mlok bezstarostně rukou.

„Mloku, ani jsi nedodělal školu, a pokud vím, tak magické souboje se v Británii učí až v posledních dvou ročnících a to už jsi tam nebyl. Sám jsi mi to říkal."

„Já vím," podrbe se Mlok nejistě na krku, pohled upřený do strany. „Ale Theseus mě učil."

„Tvůj bratr?"

„Jo. Když zjistil, že chci cestovat, donutil mě se naučit bojovat. Probrali jsme vše, co se on učil na škole i jako bystrozor. Máma nás skoro zabila, když jsme zničili tréninkový sál. A ovocný sad. A pár dalších věcí," vzpomíná Mlok ve tváři trochu bolestivý výraz nad nějakou vzpomínkou.

„Ale tréninkové místnosti mají být správně tak chráněné, že jsou až nezničitelné," nechápe Tina a s ohromeným výrazem hledí na svého pomalu, ale jistě rudnoucího přítele.

„No, když se zkombinuje spousta bombarda a difindo," pokrčí Mlok nejistě ramenem. „A možná trocha zložáru. A tortury. A drtících kleteb. A pár dalších věcí. Zároveň," povídá Mlok čím dál tišeji, až skoro nejde slyšet.

„Mloku," začne Tina pomalu. „Půlka z toho je nelegální."

„Je to už dávno," brání se hned Scamander. „A zložár jsme v zahradě nepoužívali."

„A co jste používali tam, že jste zničili sad?"

„Nejsem si jistý. Theseovi trochu ujely nervy, když jsem na něj shodil piáno."

„Začínám mít pocit, že tvoje cesty do divočiny v zahraničí jsou bezpečnější, než návštěvy u bratra," hlesne Tina slabým hlasem.


	187. 6/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Během svého studia (a nestudia) v Bradavicích se Sirius Black zasloužil o mnohé. A zdaleka ne vše z toho si zaslouží být připomínáno nebo vůbec zmiňováno. Jedna z věcí, které by se bez něj nestaly, je založení několika studentských klubů.

Jedním z nich je klub, který založil sám Sirius Black a to ve spolupráci (ve _velice_ překvapivé spolupráci) s Lily Evansovou. Jde o _Klub Studentů s Úžasnými Vlasy_. Tento klub vznikl čistě z onoho důvodu, aby do něj nepozvali Jamese Pottera. Existence klubu nebyla dlouhá, ovšem vytáčela Jamese ještě dlouho po ukončení studia na této škole.

Další klub, který by bez Siriuse nikdy nevznikl, byl založen Remusem Lupinem. Šlo o _Spolek Obětí Trapných Vtipů Siriuse Blacka_. Zatímco první z klubů byl čistě nebelvírskou záležitostí, tento nabídl vstup všem studentům, neboť informace o první schůzce byly vyvěšeny na nástěnce před Velkou Síní. Sirius se cítil více než uražen, když na první setkání Spolku přišla prakticky celá škola a dokonce i pár učitelů.


	188. 7/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Minerva McGonagallová by teď měla opravovat testy svých mnoha tříd a pracovat nad byrokracií spojenou s její pozicí hlavy koleje a zástupkyně ředitele, ale místo toho je na ošetřovně a nespokojeně zahlíží na dva prváky z Nebelvíru. Zahlížela by na tři, ale pan Potter se stále neprobudil ze svého bezvědomí.

„Nechápu, jak jste se mohli opovážit jít do chodby ve třetím patře, a jsem ohromena, že se vám nestalo nic horšího než otřes mozku. Mohli jste se zabít!"

„Omlouváme se, paní profesorko, ale my jsme museli."

„Museli jsme ochránit Kámen nebo by ho Snape ukradl," brání se dva prváci.

„Nebyl to profesor Snape, ale profesor Quirell, kdo se snažil Kámen ukrást," informuje je profesorka krátce. „Zasloužili byste vyloučit, ale protože jste porušili veškerá pravidla a nejspíš celý školní řád pro správnou věc, nebude vám udělen ani školní trest a ani strhnuty body. A gratuluji, slečno Grangerová. Porazit moje šachy by nedokázal jen tak někdo."

„Ehm, to jsem nebyla já, paní profesorko," zamumle Hermiona. „Ty šachy vyhrál Ron."

„Prosím?" zarazí se McGonagallová, než se podívá na pomalu rudnoucího Weasleyho. „V tom případě patří moje gratulace vám, pane Weasley. A třeba bychom se příští rok mohli utkat tváří v tvář."

S pokývnutím hlavy na rozloučenou profesorka McGonagallová vyrazí pryč, aniž by čekala na odpověď.

Což je možná dobře, protože Ron Weasley strávil další skoro půlhodinu zíráním před sebe a otvíráním pusy, jak se snažil zareagovat.


	189. 8/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry s pobaveným úsměvem sleduje své syny, jak rozebírají blížící se školní rok i ples pro starší studenty. James si momentálně jen stěžuje, že nemá s kým jít, protože všechny normální holky na škole jsou s ním příbuzné, anebo jsou zadané.

„S takovou budu muset jít s Michaelem."

„Michale? Nejste náhodou _jen_ kámoši?"

„Radši půjdu se svým kámošem a budeme se nudit spolu, než s nějakou blbkou, co ji vůbec neznám a budu muset trpět celou noc."

„Pro Merlinovy koule," hlesne Harry tiše a umlčí tím debatu synů, protože táta přece nikdy nenadává, ani když je v práci. Máma jo, ale táta?

Beze slova vysvětlení se nejstarší z Potterů rozběhne pryč z domu až na příjezdovou cestu, kde se přemístí pryč. Nevzal si ani plášť.

„Co to bylo?" nechápe Al.

„Nevím. Možná práce," pokrčí James jedním ramenem.

\- - o - -

„Rone!" řve Harry už od dveří domku a vzápětí jako velká voda vpadne do obýváku.

Ron akorát učil Huga šachy, zatímco Rose dělala cosi s nůžkama a barevnými papíry, ovšem vzhledem k Harryho příchodu všeho nechali a s hůlkama v rukách čekali, na vysvětlení.

„Harry? Co se děje?" strachuje se Ron.

„Mohli jsme jít spolu!" vyhrkne Harry možná až moc nahlas.

„Co?"

„Vánoční ples na Turnaji. Mohli jsme jít spolu jako kámoši!"

„Pro Merlinovy koule," hlesne Ron nevěřícně. „Mohli jsme jít spolu!"


	190. 9/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Setkání Parvati Patillové a Levandule Brownové bylo prakticky přátelstvím na první pohled.

Setkání s jejich třetí spolubydlící bylo prakticky ohrnutí nosu na první pohled.

A časem se jejich názor nijak neměnil.

Zatímco Parvati a Levandule se spolu bavily o kouzlech a šatech a vlasech a o svých domácích mazlíčcích, Hermiona měla za témata rozhovoru pouze učení a školu. Když se Hermiona pokoušela začít rozhovor, bylo to spíše, jako když je rodiče vyslýchají, jestli se učí, jestli mají domácí úkoly hotové a co bylo ve škole. Když se Parvati a Levandule pokusily o začátek rozhovoru, ptaly, jestli má domácího mazlíčka, nebo jestli si nějak upravuje vlasy, což obvykle vedlo k tomu, že se Hermiona urazila.

Začátky bydlení nebelvírských prvaček nebyl nic moc.

Když pak Parvati chtěla seznámit Levanduli se svou sestrou-dvojčetem Padmou, která studuje v Havraspáru, bála se Levandule, že půjde o Hermionu číslo dvě. To víte, Hermiona je totální šprt, i když je v Nebelvíru a jaký asi může být šprt z Havraspáru?

Až na to, že Padma není ani trochu jako Hermiona. Teda jo, ráda čte, ale úplně normálně se s Levandulí a Parvati baví o oblečení a jakou sponku ve tvaru motýla Levanduli poslala máma a jaké bájné zvíře by chtěly mít. Teda jo, občas se zeptala, jestli mají hotové úkoly, když chtěly jít k jezeru, nebo jestli by s ní nechtěly jít do knihovny. Jenže i u toho Padma zněla jako kámoška, zatímco Hermiona jako otravný mazánek učitele připravený jít žalovat.

Asi to vypadá, že někteří šprti jsou v pohodě a jiní otravní od přírody.


	191. 10/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Bylo to léto před třetím ročníkem, kdy Walburga Blacková konečně dala své svolení k tomu, aby Sirius strávil část prázdnin u Potterů.

Podle Siriuse to byly ty nejlepší prázdniny, jaké kdy zažil. Žádný ignorantský otec, žádná tyranská matka, žádná temná magie a rasistické názory. Možná by měl trochu přemýšlet nad tím, jak na tom Reggie bude, když stráví celé léto sám s nimi, ale svoboda je úžasná věc. Je snadné hodit všechny starosti za hlavu a zapomenout na ně. Zvláště, když tu má Jamese, který mu ochotně pomůže odvést myšlenky od všeho, co se jen blíží Grimmaudovu náměstí.

Teď je oním rozptýlením kopačák, což je mudlovský míč o velikostí podobný camrálu, akorát jiné barvy. Taky má jiné využití, protože se s ním nelítá, ale kope se do něj. Ovšem cíl je stejný – dostat míč do brány. James dostal kopačák od jednoho z kluků, kteří žijí v Godrikově dole, kde mají Potterovi menší domek.

Sirius si zprvu nebyl jistý, jestli je nemagický míč dokáže zabavit, ale byla to zbytečná starost.

Oba kluci běhali s kopačákem celé dopoledne po zahradě. Když jim domácí skřítek oznámil, že už je čas na oběd, kluci běželi i s míčem mezi sebou nejen k, ale i do domu.

Samozřejmě, ani ne dva kroky za prahem se jim podařilo kopnout kopačák přímo do dveří od salónu, odkud už k nim dolehl jen třesk skla a křik portrétů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	192. 11/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 10/7

„Do háje. Máma nás zabije," sykne James, zatímco běží ke dveřím do salónu, aby se podíval na škody, které způsobili.

Sirius ho následuje, ale mnohem neochotněji. Jen jednou doma rozbil ve zlosti šálek. Matka ho za to seřezala, že si dva dny nesedl. Kdyby rozbil celou skříň s jejím porcelánem, nejspíš by ho vážně zabila.

A teď tohle udělá u Potterů. U Potterů, kteří se o něj starají a chovají se k němu hezky a přijali ho do svého domu. Takhle se host nechová. Že ho pošlou domů, to je samozřejmé, ale jaký bude trest? Opasek? Prut? Nějaké kouzlo? Nikdy se Jamese neptal, jak ho doma trestají, protože sám na tuhle otázku nechtěl odpovídat.

„Co se tady u Merlina stalo?" ozve se za chlapci přísný hlas paní Potterové.

James nadskočí leknutím, za to Sirius vypadá, že rovnou omdlí hrůzou, jak je bledý.

„Nějak nám – utekl míč," prohodí James nejistě.

„Utekl míč?" tváří se jeho máma pochybovačně.

„Byla to nehoda, vážně," povídá James.

„Řeklo se, že míč patří na zahradu, že?" nenechá se paní Potterová umluvit. „Takže jde o neuposlechnutí, ne o nehodu."

U těchto slov Sirius zbledne ještě o něco víc. Pokud je něco, co jeho matka vážně nesnáší, tak je to neposlouchání jejich rozkazů.

„Takže, pánové," pokračuje paní Potterová. „Oba jste dnes bez sladkého. Míč se zabavuje a ani jeden už dnes nevytáhnete paty z pokoje, je to jasné?" dořekne, než se s rychlým reparo namířeným na hromadu střepů otočí a vyrazí do jídelny, kde už na ně čeká oběd.

„To bylo dost mírné," oddechne si James.

„To jo," zamumle Sirius. „Co by to bylo normálně?"

„Aspoň týden zaracha a bez sladkého a koštěte a tak," pokrčí James rameny, než se rozběhne do jídelny za rodiči.

Sirius ho následuje mnohem pomaleji. Je toho hodně, nad čím zrovna uvažuje.


	193. 12/7 tom-mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle Era - Newt Scamander Era

Tentokrát bylo bombardování Londýna tak špatné, že si toho všiml i kouzelnický svět. Denní věštec dokonce na svých stránkách vytiskl mapu Londýna se zaznačenými částmi, které byly zničeny. Naprostá většina z nich byla samozřejmě mudlovská, ale našlo se i několik kouzelnických rodin žijících v mudlovském sousedství, které přišly o domovy i o příbuzné.

Tom Raddle nemá nikde na světě rodinu ani majetky, ale žije v sirotčinci v mudlovském Londýně. A ten stojí v jedné z rudě označených částí na mapě.

Prakticky od nástupu do školy se snaží přesvědčit Křiklana nebo Dippeta, aby mohl v Bradavicíc trávit prázdniny, ale vždy byl odmítnut s tím, že je škola přes léto zavřená a upravují se na ní magické systémy a na to musí být prázdná. Nehledě na to, že mají profesoři dovolenou a tudíž by zde stejně nebyl nikdo, kdo by na něj dával pozor.

Ale teď, teď jeho žádosti vyhoví, ne? V mudlovském světě je válka. Němci skoro denně bombardují Británii, Londýn, umírají stovky lidí. Přece ho teď nepošlou zpátky doprostřed války. Že?


	194. 13/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

První školní rok v opravených Bradavicích měl být prověrkou školy o její bezpečnosti a také velkou slávou, neboť šlo o další krok k normálu.

Až na to, že problémy nastaly prakticky sotva studenti vystoupili z vlaku.

No dobře, ne tak brzo. Problém nastal, když si studenti měli nastoupit do kočárů, co je vozí z vlakového nástupiště do školy. Panikařili totiž nejen studenti, ale i testrálové.

Ukázalo se, že obě skupiny jančili ze stejného důvodu – studenti jsou schopní vidět testrály.

Většina studentů ví, co je to testrál, ale ne, jak vypadají. Nebo onen detail, že je škola používá jako tažné koně.

Tenstrálové se splašili poté, co valná většina studentů začala ječet strachy nebo si na ně zkoušeli sáhnout. Tahle zvířata nejsou zvyklá na to, že si jich někdo všímá.

Zpětně vzato si ředitelka McGonagallová řekla, že něco takového měla očekávat. Testrály vidí ti, co viděli smrt a to je v poválečné době prakticky každý.


	195. 14/7 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Setkání čtyř zakladatelů Bradavic se tentokrát netýkalo školy, ale jednoho z lektvarových projektů Salazara a Helgy.

„Dle všech našich studií a znalostí by tohle mělo pomoci vyléčit severskou horečku," oznámí Salazar.

„Mělo pomoci?" chytne se hned Rowena slovíček.

„Není to vyzkoušené," vysvětluje Helga. „Lektvar je dost – silný. Agresivní. Pokud jsme ho připravili špatně, může být jedem."

„To zní nebezpečně," mračí se Godrik. „To nemůžeme dát učedníkům."

„Ne. Potřebujeme dobrovolníky, kteří by si lektvar vyzkoušeli," souhlasí Helga.

„Ale kdo vyzkouší lektvar, co může zabít?"

„Ale to může i severská horečka."

„Měl bych návrh," začne Salazar opatrně. „Tu horečku dostávají i obyčejní. Je pro ně smrtelnější než pro nás. Můžeme lektvar vyzkoušet na nich."

„Chceš vážně jít k obyčejným a říct jim, že pro ně máš kouzlený lektvar?" odfrkne si Godrik.

„Nemusím jim nic říkat. Můžeme je jen donutit to vypít. Můžeme použít zločince a na nich to vyzkoušet, pokud se moc bojíte smrtelnosti lektvaru. Budeme tak s jistotou vědět, zda funguje či ne. A naši učedníci i další budou v bezpečí a budou se moci léčit."

„A jak chceš poznat, kdo z nich je zločinec?"

„Snad nad tím neuvažujete!" vzpamatuje se Helga konečně z šoku.

„Je to nejbezpečněj-"

„Je to nelidské!"

„Helgo-"

„Ne! To radši zničím všechny zásoby, než abych toto dovolila! Najdeme dobrovolníky! Ne žádné – pokusy na lidech!"


	196. 15/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Toho dne získala nebelvírská kolej čtyři chlapce, ovšem jeden z nich se tvářil, jako by snad s nimi ani nechtěl být!

„Co se děje, Balcku? Já myslel, že jsi chtěl porušit rodinnou tradici a být v nebelvíru," ptá se ho Potter.

„To jo. Jenže- Moji matku štrejchne, až zjistí, v jaké jsem koleji. Je posedlá zmijozelem a temnou magií. Po tomhle mě nejspíš vydědí."

„Co?" zhrozí se nejen Potter, ale i jejich dva spolubydlící.

„Moje máma je šílená," pokrčí Black jedním ramenem.

„Ale-"

„Musíme ti nějak pomoct!"

„A jak?"

„Zavedeme tě do Zmijozelu!"

„Co?!"

„Je první noc tady, stejně si nikdo nepamatuje, kdo je v jaké koleji. Zapadneš mezi ně a budeš dělat jako by nic."

„A i kdyby ne, tak řekneme, že se Moudrý klobouk spletl, a že doopravdy patříš do Zmijozelu."

„To zní jako plán a já vím, jak na to! Přebarvíme tvoji uniformu na zeleno a odvedeme tě pod neviditelným pláštěm!"

„Ty máš neviditelný plášť?!"

„Jo. Je tátův."

A tak začali čtyři čerství prváci realizovat svůj geniální plán, jak zachránit Siriuse Blacka před vyděděním.

\- - o - -

Nutno říct, že plán se nevyvedl přesně podle plánu.

Teda Remusovi a Jamesovi se nějak podařilo změnit rudou na Siriusově uniformě na hráškově zelenou, ale nijak jinak. I tak se ale kluci rozhodli, že to stačí, a že musí jít hledat zmijozelskou kolej, než bude ráno.

Zmijozelskou kolej nenašli. Za to je našla ve tři ráno profesorka McGonagallová, totálně ztracené a polospící v nějaké zapadlé chodbě. Každému z nich strhla po dvou bodech, ale i tak měli kluci v plánu, že to druhý den zkusí znovu.

Nakonec k tomu nedošlo, protože je zastavil Sirius. Chtěl by radši zůstat v nebelvíru a s nimi třemi, i když ho máma vydědí, než aby byl ve zmijozelu s tou bandou studených čumáků.


	197. 16/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Všichni zmijozelští studenti půjdou na svou kolej, kde také zůstanou," řekne profesorka McGonagallová přísně a pár členů Brumbálovy armády a Fénixova řádu se hned ochotně nabídnou, aby je odvedli.

„To není fér! Chceme bojovat!" rozkřiknou se někteří ze starších zmijozelských.

„Většina z vás má mezi smrtijedy své rodiny. Jistě pochopíte, proč vás nechci pustit do boje."

„Jasně," odplivne si jeden ze šesťáků. „To dřív voda začne hořet, než aby tady někdo věřil zmijozelskému."

„Odveďte je," je jediná odpověď, které se jim od McGonagallové dostane. A oni musí poslechnout.

Kolem nich se škola připravuje k boji a nejmladší ze studentů jsou evakuování, ale ne dost rychle. Část mladších ročníků byla poslána do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, která by měla být nejdál od boje a tudíž nejvíc v bezpečí před útoky.

Mnoho zmijozelských nemá radost.

Část vedená Pansy Parkinsonovou lamentuje, že by měli být v boji a pomáhat Pánu Zla.

Část sedí, celí bledí, a bojí se o vlastní životy.

Část nadává, že jim nikdo nevěří, protože jsou zmijozelští, a nenechají je ani bojovat za vlastní školu a svobodu. Jako by snad měli dost lidí a mohli si dovolit vybírat.

A pak tu byli ti malí z různých kolejí. Vyděšení z celého tohodle školního roku. Vyděšení z celého tohodle dne. Vyděšení z toho, kde jsou.

Astorie a Daphne Greengrassovi byly první, kdo se jim začal věnovat. Vzaly malé, srocené prakticky hned u vstupu, k největšímu z oken do jezera a ťukáním přivolaly jezerní lidi, aby se s nimi děti mohli seznámit.

Pár čtvrťáků se po nějaké době objevilo s jídlem a pitím, které si oni i jiní schovávali v ložnicích.

Zatímco ti se starali o děti, studenti, kteří chtěli bojovat, se jali zabezpečovat kolej. Perimetrová kouzla na každou chodbu i tajnou, která vede k jejich koleji a Weasleyovic zatmívací prášek a instatní bažiny nachystané jako první vlna útoku. Veškerá ochranná kouzla, která znají, použitá na vchod i na samotnou kolej. Dohodli se na skupinách, které se budou střídat v hlídání, aby ostatní měli čas odpočívat.

Ať už se k nim dostanou Smrtijedi, aby se mstili, že s nimi nebojují, nebo ať to jsou obránci hradu rozhodnutí se mstít za to, že vůbec existují, oni budou připravení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	198. 17/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 16/7

„Všichni zmijozelští studenti půjdou na svou kolej, kde také zůstanou," řekne profesorka McGonagallová přísně a pár členů Brumbálovy armády a Fénixova řádu se hned ochotně nabídnou, aby je odvedli.

„To není fér! Chceme bojovat!" rozkřiknou se někteří ze starších zmijozelských.

„Většina z vás má mezi smrtijedy své rodiny. Jistě pochopíte, proč vás nechci pustit do boje."

„Jasně," odplivne si jeden ze šesťáků. „To dřív voda začne hořet, než aby tady někdo věřil zmijozelskému."

„Odveďte je," je jediná odpověď, které se jim od McGonagallové dostane. A oni musí poslechnout. Teď vážně není čas na debaty o tom, kdo má a kdo nemá právo bojovat.

Profesorce přeměňování je jasné, že je ve zmijozelské koleji plno těch, co jsou na straně Pána Zla i proti němu. Pravdou ovšem je, že většina z nich doopravdy má někoho z rodiny v černém hábitu a s bílou maskou, stojící po Voldemortově boku. Nedokáže si představit, jaké by to bylo, kdyby v zápalu boje zjistili, že stojí proti vlastní matce nebo otci.

Nehledě na to, že také musí brát v potaz všechny možnosti. Nejen to, že jejich strana vyhraje, v což vážně doufá, ale i to, že prohrají. Že Voldemort zvítězí v téhle bitvě a získá školu. Co by asi pak provedl se studenty, kteří se mu postavili? Ne, bude lepší aspoň část školy držet v bezpečí. Pokud prohrají, můžou studenti říct pravdu. Že jim bylo znemožněno bojovat, i když oni chtěli. Budou tak aspoň na čas v bezpečí před Voldemortovým hněvem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	199. 18/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 16/7, 17/7

„Všichni zmijozelští studenti půjdou na svou kolej, kde také zůstanou," řekne profesorka McGonagallová přísně a pár členů Brumbálovy armády a Fénixova řádu se hned ochotně nabídnou, aby je odvedli.

„To není fér! Chceme bojovat!" rozkřiknou se někteří ze starších zmijozelských.

„Většina z vás má mezi smrtijedy své rodiny. Jistě pochopíte, proč vás nechci pustit do boje."

„Jasně," odplivne si jeden ze šesťáků. „To dřív voda začne hořet, než aby tady někdo věřil zmijozelskému."

„Odveďte je," je jediná odpověď, které se jim od McGonagallové dostane. A oni musí poslechnout.

Ovšem Zmijozel není kolej odhodlaných jen tak pro nic za nic.

Zatímco sestry Greengrassové rozptylují pozornost mladších ročníků, starší studenti zabezpečují kolej. A ti nejodhodlanější prchají do boje.

Netrvá to dlouho, než se dostanou až na místo dění. Kouzla lítají všemi směry, kouzelníci i magická stvoření bojují na obou stranách.

Zmijozelští se nezdržují a pustí se do boje. Budou bránit svoji školu, ať se to ostatním líbí nebo ne.

V zápalu boje se rozdělili, i když věděli, že to není to nejlepší, co se jim mohlo stát.

Šesťák, který si odplivl před McGonagallovou se konečně zbaví pajdavého Smrtijeda a zůstane sám lapat po dechu v polorozbořené chodbě. I když ne tak sám, jak si původně myslel.

Do zad ho najednou trefilo kouzlo, které jím mrští proti zdi, pod kterou se napůl v bezvědomí shroutí.

Jak se mohl Smrtijed dostat do jeho zad?

Ale nebyl to Smrtijed. I přes rozmazané vidění rozezná školní uniformy.

„Zmijozel," odplivne si jeden z útočníků. „Nejspíš se chtěl připlazit ke svému páníčkovi."

„Škoda ho nebude," odpoví druhý, než namíří hůlkou na obličej padlého studenta. „Difindo."


	200. 19/7 batfam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den a kapitola číslo 200

„Kdybych měl rozdělit Waynovic kluky do bradavických kolejí, tak to by bylo dost snadný.

„Richard Dick Grayson je totálně Mrzimor s tím, jak chce každému pomáhat a jak poslouchá Batmana prakticky na slovo. Navíc je to strašný slušňáček.

„Jason Todd je Nebelvír. Bojuje za svou věc a nemá strach.

„Tim Drake je největší knihomol ze všech. Nebo počítačový nerd ze všech. To je jasný Havraspár.

„Damian Wayne je ďáblův zplozenec, co si dělá, co chce a kašle na pravidla lomeno otcovy pokyny, takže ten bude Zmijozel."

„To zní trochu předpojatě, ale logicky, to ti nemůžu vzít. Ale já bych to rozdělila trochu jinak."

„Jak jinak?"

„Dick Grayson pro zábavu skáče salta z budov a jedoucích aut. To je zbrklá odvaha a Nebelvír.

„Jason Todd, co ti dokáže odrecitovat kdejakou seriálovou a filmovou hlášku, co je král pop-kultury v týhle rodině. Nehledě na to, že kdyby ho nezabili, tak je asi jediný Waynovic děcko, co dodělalo školu. Ne, on je Havraspár.

„Tim Drake, co sledoval a pronásledoval Batmana tak dlouho, dokud nezjistil, kdo to je a nevnutil se mu jako nový Robin. To chce odhodlanost a ambice Zmijozelu.

„A Damian Wayne, co adoptuje každé zvíře, co potká a stará se o ně víc jak o sebe, to je rozhodně vlastnost Mrzimoru."

„Damian Wayne a Mrzimor? Je to malý Satan!"

„To se nevylučuje. Viděl's někdy skutečnýho jezevce?"


	201. 20/7 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

„V jedné knize jsem četla," začne Rowan do ticha, za kterého sledovaly hladinu jezera. „Že prý je legenda o tom, že je olbří oliheň zvěromácká podoba Godrika Nebelvíra, a že je tahle oliheň doopravdy on, a že takhle chrání Bradavice i teď."

„Ale to by mu bylo tisíc let, ne?" zarazí se Erin.

„To pro Olbří oliheň není žádný věk. Aspoň podle toho, co jsem četla," pokrčí Rowan rameny. „Ale pro člověka už je to trochu problém."

„Kde myslíte, že se tady ta oliheň vzala?" zeptá se Penny zvědavě.

„Já ti nevím," začne Erin, pohled upřený za blondýnku, kde se k jezeru blíží Hagrid. „Ale kdo obvykle stojí za tím, že se ve škole objeví podivné a potenciálně nebezpečné zvíře?"

„Kettleburn," odpoví Rowan bez zaváhání.

„Dobřeee. A mimo něj?"

„Hagrid," usměje se Penny, než se začne zvedat na nohy. Její kamarádky ji hned napodobí.

„Ahoj, Hagride," usmějí se tři dívky na bradavického šafáře.

„Nazdar, vy tři. Užíváte si pěknýho dne na sluníčku?"

„Víš, napadlo nás," začne Erin. „Jestli třeba nevíš o tom, jak se sem dostala olbří oliheň."

„Jak se sem- Jak bych to moh' vědět?" začne Hagrid s předstíraným veselým a uhýbavým pohledem. Jasné důkazy, že něco ví.

„Když ty jsi takový milovník magických zvířat, napadlo nás, žes to byl možná ty, kdo ji sem přinesl."

„Já?!" Hagrid se leknutím skoro zalkne slinou. „Já bych přece nikdy do školy nic takovýho nepřines'! Navíc sem byl ještě student, když ji sem pan Scamander přines' a- To sem vám neměl říkat," zarazí se Hagrid, než se otočí na patě a rychle vyrazí pryč. Ani se nezdržuje loučením.

„Myslíte, že sem tu oliheň vážně přinesl Newt Scamander?" zeptá se Rowan po chvíli.

„Nevidím důvod, proč ne?" pokrčí Penny rameny, než se zase usadí do trávy.

„Pravda."


	202. 21/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Už je to skoro hotové!" zaradují se dvojčata, než se nad bublajícím kotlíkem rozesmějí v možná až příliš věrohodném napodobení šílených vědců.

„Teď už jen stačí za soumraku přidat brzlík a-" Dvojče, které se obrátilo ke stolu se surovinami, se najednou zarazí. „Ty, Forgy, kde je brzlík?"

„Jak to myslíš, kde je brzlík?"

„Jako že tu není. Kde je? Měl jsi ho sehnat."

„Ty jsi ho měl sehnat!"

„Ne ty!"

Hádka se skoro změní ve rvačku, ale pošťuchování málem shodilo kotlík s lektvarem, který už víc jak měsíc připravují a to jejich bojovou náladu rychle schladí.

„Co teď? Už je moc pozdě, abychom ho zkusili objednat."

„V Prasinkách ho nemají."

„Nezbývá, než jít na smrt."

„Sakra. Teď by se fakt hodil Plánek."

„Pozdě, bratře."

„Bylo mi ctí s tebou složit."

„Já vím, jsem úžasný."

S tím se dva Weasleyové vydali z učebny, kde se schovávají a kde mají svou tajnou dílnu, do Velké síně, aby si ověřili, že je profesor Snape stále na večeři, načež vyrazili do sklepení pod školou. Zastavili se až jeden ohyb chodby před Snapeovým kabinetem s jeho soukromými zásobami surovin do lektvarů.

„Kdyby se blíž Snape, dám ti signál."

„Dobře. …jaký signál?"

„Budu křičet jak malá vyděšená holka."


	203. 22/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Mozkem celé operace byl James a to z onoho prostého důvodu, že byl jediný, kdo studoval aritmetiku i runy. Sirius s aritmetikou a Remus s runami mi pak dělali poradce v těchto věcech, ale on jediný byl ten, kdo znal oba předměty, a tudíž věděl, jak je nejlépe propojit. Teoreticky. Ovšem James nebyl nejlepší ze třídy pro nic za nic, takže výroba Plánku nevedla k výbuchům a požárům. K mnoha výbuchům a požárům.

Nohama celé operace pak byl Peter, i když mu ostatní vždy asistovali. Ve své zvěromácké podobě se totiž nejlépe a nejsnadněji dostával do různých místností a pokojů, kde studenti neměli, co dělat. Naštěstí měl Peter vždy dobrý odhad na vzdálenosti, takže se mu i v krysí podobě vždy dobře měřili velikosti místností.

Remus pro svůj úhledný rukopis, pak byl tím, kdo dělal nákres Plánku i se všemi jmény místností a názvy obrazů podél stěn. Kolikrát u toho nadával, že mu od psaní upadne ruka. No, nadával asi tolikrát, kolikrát Peter, že ho bolí nohy.

Průzkum knihovny za účelem najít všechna identifikační, maskovací, směrová a kdo ví jaká další kouzla, pak prováděli všichni společně, i když s rozdílným nadšením. Asi jediný, kdo v knihovně nemrčel, byl Remus.

Takhle tedy probíhala výroba onoho neslavného Pobertova Plánku.

Trvalo jim to skoro dva a půl roku.

Už jen zmapování školy trvalo nekonečně dlouho, takže obvykle jeden šel s Peterem, aby zakresloval jeho nákresy a další dva se snažili najít nejlepší způsob, jak propojit runy, magii a aritmetiku. Taky každou chvíli někdo přišel s dalším vylepšením, jako třeba aby Plánek urážel lidi, co neznají heslo, a to muselo být zapracováno do již vytvořené magie. Sice složitá věc, ale některé nápady prostě nemůžete nerealizovat.

 


	204. 23/7

Timothey Yaxley je z dlouhého rodu čistokrevných kouzelníků, který je se svou rodinou už tak dost na štíru, protože si vzal za ženu čarodějku medlovského původu. Dokážete si tedy představit jejich zhrozené a znechucené výrazy, kdyby věděli, že teď spolu jdou k mudlovskému léčiteli. Jako by snad jeho _drahé_ nebyl Svatý Mungo dost dobrý.

Yaxley si sice taky nebyl jistý, proč jeho žena vyžaduje tuto návštěvu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jde o zdraví jeho nenarozeného potomka, byl Timothey ochotný své ženě ustoupit a nechat to na jejím „pro jistotu".

Na předchozí návštěvu u medlovského léčitele šla paní Yaxleyová sama, ovšem dnes trvala na přítomnosti svého manžela, i když mu odmítla říct, proč je to tak nezbytné.

Pracovna mudlovského léčitele, doktoři se jim říká, byla vybavené skoro stejně jako u Svatého Munga, až na přítomnost několika podezřele vypadajících strojů. Léčitel – doktor se paní Yaxleyové zeptal na pár zdravotních věcí, jak se daří a tak dále, než ji uložil na lehátko a řekl jí, ať si vyhrne halenu a ukáže mu břicho.

To se panu Yaxleymu moc nelíbilo. Proč by se jako jeho žena měla obnažovat před nějakým cizím chlapem?! Ovšem na její pokyn a výmluvný pohled radši zůstal mlčet a nechal muže pracovat.

Doktor zapnul jeden ze svých podivných vehiklů a začal nějakou věcičkou přejíždět po břiše pacientky. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se na obrazovce ukázal podivný tvar, který doktor označil za jejich dítko. I když Yaxley už viděl tu samou věc u Svatého Munga, stejně nemohl z obrazovky odtrhnout pohled. Tohle je jeho _jeho_ dítě!

A pak se doktor zeptal na něco nečekaného. Zeptal se, jestli chtějí slyšet srdíčko jejich dítěte.

Paní Yaxleyová to odsouhlasila. Naštěstí, protože její choť nebyl schopný slova.

Oni mohou-?

Nedomyslel, protože místnost naplnil vuš-vuš zvuk malého srdíčka.

Yaxley ani jeho paní nebyli schopní promluvit, jen se chytli za ruce a nechali doktora, ať si dovyšetří, co chce, hlavně že nevypne zvuk. Yaxley se v duchu zapřísáhl, že až budou mít další dítě, vykašle se na Munga a příjde rovnou sem.

Tohle by mohl poslouchat celý den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bráno čistě z logiky, kouzelníci by měli být schopní mít kouzlo, co zesílí zvuk a nechá rodiče si poslechnout srdíčko miminka, protože porodním bábám na to stačilo naslouchátko, aby slyšely, co se vevnitř děje. Jestli mají i kouzlo, které by odpovídalo našemu ultrazvuku, je druhá věc, takže je pravděpodobnější, že by se nastávající otec Yaxley měl divit spíše obrazu a ne zvuku z mašiny. Ale co už.


	205. 24/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Profesorka McGonagallová vyšla ze své třídy akorát včas, aby na chodbě před ní našla pár svých nebelvírských ze šestého ročníku. Slečna Evansová se tváří velmi bojovně, obě ruce v pěst. Pan Potter sedí na zemi ve tváři naprosto šokovaný výraz a jednu ruku přitisknutou ke krvácejícímu nosu. Pánové Black a Pettitgrew se smějí tak, že musí jeden druhého podpírat, aby se udrželi na nohou, a páně Lupin jen stojí a vrtí hlavou nad chováním svých přátel.

„Pane Pottere, krvácíte dost vážně. Nevíte, jak se mu to mohlo přihodit, slečno Evansová?" zeptá se McGonagallová s klidem, i když je jí odpověď jasná jen z pouhého jednoho pohledu na studenty.

„Stalo se to proto, že je idiot," odsekne Evansová. „Paní profesorko," dodá omluvně, když jí dojde, s kým mluví.

„Nevěděla jsem, že idiocie způsobuje samovolné krvácení z nosu," prohodí McGonagallová.

Black a Pettitgrew se znovu rozřehtají, i když se to v sobě snaží dusit a dokonce i Lupinovi cukají koutky.

„Je to nový fenomén," odpoví jí Lily se špatně předstíraným klidem. Ten pohled, kterým probodla Pottera, je dost výmluvný.

„Pane Pottere, zajděte si na ošetřovnu za madam Pomfreyovou. A vy ostatní se rozejděte. Máte určitě dost úkolů, aby vás zabavily, ne?"

Během minuty je chodba žákuprostá.


	206. 25/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Svatba Rona a Hermiony byla událost jen pro rodinu a přátele, i když se pár novinářů a podobných hyen pokusilo vetřít. Sešla se tam armáda Weasleyů a jejich poloviček, manželé Grangerovi, pár spolužáků a zbytky Fénixova Řádu plus pár dalších přátel a známých. Směs to byla víceméně prapodivná, ale bavil se každý.

Když pak došlo k volné taneční zábavě a Harry Ronovi sebral z náruče Hermionu, vydal se čerstvě ženatý Weasley za ředitelkou Bradavic, která seděla u stolu s Kingsleym a sledovala dění na parketu.

„Smím prosit?" zeptal se jí Ron tak jistě, jak jen byl v tu chvíli schopen.

„Zvete mě k tanci, pane Weasley?" zeptá se McGonagallová nevěřícně.

„Kvůli starým časům," pokrčí Ron nervózně rameny, než se nadšeně zazubí. „To víte, když jste to byla vy, kdo mě učil tančit a tak."

S pokývnutím hlavy se McGonagallová nechá zatáhnout na parket a pustí se s Ronem do tance. Když krouží kolem strany parketu, kde postávají Harry a Fred, zaslechnou, jak se ti dva snaží co nejrychleji říct _pitomí potáciví paviáni_.


	207. 26/7 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

Když profesor Brumbál ohlásil, že znovu začne soubojnický klub, pravděpodobně měla radost celá škola mimo madam Pomfreyové, Bena, Snapea a Filche. Ale Snape a Filch nemají radost nikdy, tak koho to zajímá?

Když Brumbál promluvil ke studentům z jejího ročníku, aby jim vysvětlil něco o klubu, pravidla, rozdělení skupin a vše kolem, nezapomněl u toho podotknout, že tady jde o učení a zábavu, ne o snahu ublížit svým spolužákům.

„Nechápu, proč se tak významně díval zrovna na mě," mrmle si Erin pod nosem. „Jako bych tady někomu ubližovala. To Ismelda furt chodí kolem, jak chce všechny zlikvidovat."

„Možná to byla jen náhoda," snaží se jí uchlácholit Rowan. „I když musím dodat, že školní řád porušuješ velmi často."

„To je pravda," rozzáří se Barnaby.

„Díky, vy dva," protočí Erin oči, ale netváří se zle.

A pak začaly souboje.

Barnaby se pěstmi pustil do soupeře, když přišel o hůlku.

Rowan nechtěla ublížit Penny, tak radši nečarovala vůbec. Penny ji odzbrojila jedním _expeliarmus_.

Ben záhadně zmizel z místnosti klubu a nikdy víc ho v ní nikdo nepotkal.

Erin svého soupeře třemi kouzly poslala proti zdi.

„Páni," hvízdne Barnaby. „Ze všech tady jsi nejbrutálnější. Brumbál měl pravdu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hraju hru Hogwarts Mystery a v rámci ní můžete vést souboje proti ostatním hráčům. Brumbál se na vás [hráče] varovně dívá, když klub zahajuje a informuje vás, že klub je věcí přátelskou a tak. Osobně mi to přišlo nefér, protože sorry jako, ale já se konfrontacím vyhýbám, nejsem ta, co tady začíná bitky. Až po pár soubojích mi došlo, že používám cca tři kouzla, které berou nejvíc HP, abych souboj ukončila co nejrychleji a nové kouzlo použiji pouze v případě, že je silnější. Takže tak no.


	208. 27/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Peter byl z nich vždycky nejlepší lhář. A všichni za to byli nekonečně vděční.

Sirius a James byli skvělí s magií, kouzla a školí látku zvládali i bez učení. Remus byl nejlepší s knihami, našel jakoukoliv informaci a pamatoval si snad vše, co kdy přečetl. Peter tohle neuměl a tak byl vždycky všemi považován za toho hloupého a neschopného.

Ovšem Pobertové vědí lépe.

Vědí, že by jim i přes jejich talent a paměť a chytrost a prohnanost neprošlo zdaleka tolik věcí, jako kdyby byli bez Petera. Protože vždycky, když byli chyceni při nebo po činu, byl to Peter, kdo obratem ruky a s nevinnou tváří vymyslel výmluvu, proč jsou právě tam, kde zrovna jsou. A jeho výmluvy byly vždy skvělé. Pokud školník či učitelé už dávno neměli důkaz o vině, nic jim nedokázali, protože Peter měl právě vymyšlené alibi.

Peter byl vždy dobrý lhář a Pobertové si toho byli vědomi, kolikrát jim tím zachránil krk a školní body. Kolikrát byl Peter hrdinou dne a středem oslav jejich úspěchu, neboť jeho rychlá výmluva byla to, co jim pomohlo.

„Co bysme bez tebe dělali, Petere?" smáli se vždy, když ho poplácávali po zádech.

Co by bez něj dělali.


	209. 28/7 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Víš, co mě tak napadlo?" prohodí Harry, když vidí Hermionu, jak se prohrabává svou bezednou kabelkou, ve které zahlídl starý rám obrazu.

„Hmm?" broukne jeho kamarádka. Zní, že je myšlenkama někde úplně jinde a pravděpodobně i je. Od Ronova odchodu tak zní skoro pořád.

„Sirius říkal, že byl Phineas Nigellus Black nejnenáviděnější ředitel Bradavic vůbec," pokračuje Harry, jako by si Hermioniny nálady nevšimnul. „Myslíš, že ho teď Snape překoná?"

„Cože?" zarazí se Hermiona slovně i v pohybu.

„Škola je teď pod nadvládou Smrtijedů a i kdyby ne, je to _Snape_ , kdo je ředitel. Myslíš, že už si získal titul nejnenáviděnějšího ředitele Bradavic vůbec?" zeptá se Potter.

Na moment je ticho, kdy Hermiona nad tímto dotazem vážně uvažuje, než si povzdechne a potřepe hlavou.

„Nejspíš ano. _Je_ to Snape. Nejspíš jako první pravidlo zavedl, že je zakázáno nosit rudou a zlatou, a že lidi jménem Potter mají každý víkend školní trest."

„A každý večer, když je chytne, jak dýchají moc nahlas," dodá Harry.

„Jak pozná moc nahlas?"

„Dle mých zkušeností cokoliv, čeho si všimne, takže i pohyb hrudníku bude moc nahlas."

„Zní jako on."


	210. 29/7 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Konečně nastal ten okamžik, na který všichni čekali už doslova celé roky. James položil onu otázku, kterou by měl položit jen jednou za život. A odpovědí mu bylo nadšené ano.

„Ano! Jo! Já věděl, že _já_ budu tvůj svědek na svatbě!" poskakuje Sirius radostí.

Remus a Peter si jen vymění otrávené pohledy a protočení očí.

„Budu tvůj svědek, Dvanácteráku! A budu taky svědek Náměsíčníka a Červíčka, až se ti dva konečně dokopají k činu."

„A proč bys jako měl být náš svědek?" zvedne Remus jedno obočí a sjede Siriuse pohledem, jako by se snažil odhadnout jeho cenu a nenacházel ji nijak vysokou.

„Protože jsem nejlepší a nejdrsnější z vás. Proto jsem Jamesův svědek a proto budu i váš svědek," machruje Sirius.

„V tom případě bude můj svědek Lily," odfrkne si Remus.

„Jo. Protože ona jen nejlepší a nejdrsnější z nás všech," dodá Peter.

„Co? Ne! Já jsem drsnější a lepší! Řekni jim Jamesi!"

„Siriusi. Mám tě rád. Miluju tě jako svého vlastního bratra. Ale kdybych si nebral Lily, šla by mi za svědka ona, protože Lily je nejlepší."

„Co?!"

„Nic si z toho nedělej, Tichošlápku," poplácá ho Peter po rameni. „Kdyby si James nebral Lily, bral by si nejspíš tebe, protože jste jak siamská dvojčata, takže bys svědka ani dělat nemohl."

„I Lily si je toho vědoma," souhlasí Remus. „Že byl James ženatý s tebou dlouho předtím, než požádal o ruku ji, a plně to akceptuje."

„Co?" hledí na ty dva James i Sirius s naprosto nechápavými výrazy. Ovšem odpovědi se nedočkají, protože Peter i Remus při pohledu na ty dva doslova vybuchli smíchy.


	211. 30/7 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Ron opatrně vejde do ložnice, kde soptí jeho manželka po hádce epických rozměrů s Rose. Jejich patnáctiletá dcera si našla přítele, což by samo o sobě asi nebyl problém, kdyby onen přítel neměl devatenáct let.

Podle Hermiony je to nepřípustné kvůli věkovému rozdílu. Popravdě rozdíl čtyř let není problém. Problém je v tom, že on je dospělý a Rose je nezletilé dítě, ať už je jak chce vyspělá nebo rozumná. A to je to, co se Hermioně nelíbí. Nějaký (mladý) dospělý chlap nabaluje patnáctiletou holku! Proč by dospělý člověk šel po malé holce, aniž by měl nějaký podezřelý motiv? Proč nejde po své věkové kategorii? Proč jdou po puberťačkách, co z toho ještě nemají rozum?

„Seš – v pohodě?" zeptá se Ron opatrně.

„Ne! Ten- ten – _Christopher_ může mít kdo ví co za lubem! Jak ji vůbec napadlo něco takového?!"

„Třeba to je další věc, co má po tobě?" prohodí Ron, ale hned se zarazí.

„Co?" zeptá se ho Hermiona varovným tónem.

„No, ty jsi ve čtrnácti randila s Krumem a tomu bylo osmnáct."

„Bylo mi patnáct!"

„Ale pořád stejná věc. Navíc Krum byl bohatý, slavný a mohl mít doslova kohokoliv, tak proč šel po patnáctileté holce?"

„Viktor takový není! A nebyl!"

„Mion, tos nemohla vědět. Stejně jako to nemůžeš vědět o tomhle Christopherovi. Může to být parchant, jak si myslíš, a může to být chlap jako Victor. To nevíš. Ale buď si stoprocentně jistá, že pokud ho budeš Rose zakazovat, tím spíš za ním poběží a tím spíš nám nic neřekne, pokud se něco stane."

„Ale já mám o ni strach."

„To já sice chápu, ale když na ni budeš křičet a zakazovat jí věci, moc ji tím nepomůžeš."

Na to Hermiona odpověď nemá, jen hluboké povzdechnutí.

„Máš pravdu," hlesne tiše.

„Ráno si s ní promluv. Bez křiku. Rose je chytrá holka, i když je v pubertě. Bude to dobrý."


	212. 31/7 zlaté trio-příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era - Next Generation
> 
> Hezké narozky, Harry

Když se řekne Harry Potter, všichni si okamžitě představí jeho slavnou jizvu na čele. Jizvu ve tvaru blesku, kterou mu zanechal Voldemort po svém prvním útoku na něj, a která, což skoro nikdo neví, skrývala viteál, který Pán Zla neúmyslně vytvořil.

Ale to není jediná jizva, kterou tento muž skrývá na svém těle.

Na pravé paži je jizva po bodné ráně. Jizva, která ho málem stála život. Je od baziliška, přesněji od jednoho jeho jedového zubu. Zabodl se mu do ruky, když hadímu králi probodával mečem hlavu. Jediný důvod, proč přežil, byl přítomný fénix. Ten jeho ránu zahojil, ale jizva zůstala.

Ve čtvrťáku přišel k jizvě na levém předloktí. Ve čtvrťáku vůbec získal hodně jizev, ale i ty spáleniny od skvorejšů se časem zahojily. A kousanec od akromantule na noze už taky bledne. Nožem vyřezané zranění ze hřbitova, které mu kvůli obřadu na oživení Voldemorta udělal Červíček, zůstalo. Madam Pomfreyová si myslela, že muselo jít o nějaký prokletý nůž, když jizva nejde zahojit.

Další jizva od temného předmětu na Harryho těle je na hřbetu jeho levé ruky. Jsou tam vyrytá slova ‚Nemám vykládat lži'. Umbridgová, ať ji mozkomoři trápí, jak jen to dlouho jde, by byla nadšená z toho, že se její školní trest Potterovi vryl opravdu hluboko. Díky nadměrnému užití krvavého brku se Harry už jizvy nikdy nezbaví a každý úřední podpis tímto brkem ho bude vždy bolet.

Ale to je jen krátký výčet jeho jizev. Ty z dětství už se snad všechny zahojily. Ty z války se pomalu hojí. Ty z bystrozorského výcviku taky. A ty z práce – těch ještě bude.


	213. 1/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Když se objevily sovy s poštou, měl James příliš práce s flirtováním s Evansovou, aby si všímal dopisů. Sirius naštěstí tak zaneprázdněný nebyl, a tak dopis adresovaný jím dvoum přebral. Na oplátku si od něj výr patřící Potterovým vzal pár plátků slaniny.

Než mohl Sirius dopis otevřít, vytál je Remus všechny od snídaně, že musí jít na hodinu. Péče o kouzelné tvory není zrovna nejblíž.

„Co ti přišlo, Tichošlápku?"

„Nám přišlo," opraví Sirius Jamese. „Píše nám máma."

James se jen víc rozzáří nad touto větou. Ne kvůli tomu, že by byl tak nadšený z toho, že mu píše máma, ale kvůli tomu, co Sirius řekl.

_Píše nám máma._

James Siriuse už dávno bere nejen za nejlepšího kámoše, ale i za bratra, kterého se mu od rodičů nikdy nedostane. A když u nich loni o prázdninách Sirius začal i žít, stal se členem rodiny pořádně. A teď o Jamesových rodičích mluví, jako by byli i jeho a ani nad tím nemusel přemýšlet. Jo, Sirius je rodina.

„Beztak píše o tom, že sis zapomněl doma spodky, Dvanácteráku," popichuje Sirius.

„To je kec!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> má to pokračování...


	214. 2/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 1/8

Regulus v chumlu dalších zmijozelských akorát mířil na snídani, než se vydají do knihovny, aby strávili volnou hodinu studiem a domácími úkoly. Skoro se ve Vstupní síni srazili s bandou nebelvírských, co je úplně ignorovali. Možná naštěstí, jinak by z toho byla bitka, i když dávat pozor by si ti čtyři mohli.

„Co ti přišlo, Tichošlápku?"

„Nám přišlo. Píše nám máma."

To jsou jediná slova rozhovoru nebelvírských, které Regulus zachytí, ale i tak to stačí. Nemá potíže identifikovat svého bratra a Pottera, ať už podle hlasů či přezdívek.

Ale ta slova…

_Píše nám máma._

S jakou lehkostí to Sirius řekl. Jako by to byla pravda. Jako by paní Potterová byla jeho matka a James Potter jeho bratr.

Vlastně by se ani neměl co divit, že to Sirius říká. Vždycky na jejich rodinu nadával, ne neoprávněně. Regulus ví, v jaké rodině žije. Ale že by je tak snadno vyměnil za Potterovi? Utekl z domu rovnou k nim, takže možná že ano.

Jsou teď Potterovi jeho noví rodiče, poté, co zavrhl ty pokrevní? Je teď James Potter jeho bratr? Zavrhnul jeho, Reguluse, kvůli tomu, že se nevzpírá jako on?

Nejspíš jo. Je to Potter, od kterého se nehne a je to on, komu se vyhýbá a koho ignoruje. Jako by pro Siriuse neexistoval.

Jako by Sirius chtěl, aby neexistoval.


	215. 3/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Když skončil první úkol Turnaje, všichni mluvili o Harrym Potterovi, který letem na koštěti přelstil draka a získal zlaté vejce v rekordním čase. Všichni mluvili o tom, jak statečný musí být, že neví, co je strach.

Když skončil první úkol Turnaje, Cedrik Diggory musel být ošetřen pro spáleniny, ale o tom nikdo nemluvil. Všichni mluvili o jeho skvělé práci v přeměňování a jaká to byla smůla, že drak na poslední chvíli změnil směr útoku.

Když skončil první úkol Turnaje, Viktor Krum byl nezraněn, ale podařilo se mu zničit skoro všechna skutečná vejce. Ale i tak všichni mluvili o jeho statečnosti a kouzlu, ne o tom, že zničil, zabil několik nevylíhlých dráčat, že i kdyby nepočítali jejich životy, škoda se šplhá nad dvacet tisíc galeonů.

Když skončil první úkol Turnaje, všichni mluvili jen o tom, jak Fleur vypadá a že jí drak zapálil sukni. Nikdo nemluvil o tom, že sama a bez pomoci uspala draka, kterého jinak musí omráčit půl tuctu trénovaných chovatelů. Nikdo nemluvil o tom, že i tak byla nezraněna. Všichni mluvili o jejím vzhledu a jak trapné to je, když ti hoří sukně a škoda, že ta sukně neshořela celá, to by stálo za pohled.


	216. 4/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Siriusovi bylo třináct, když ho poprvé vyfackovala holka. Bráno z jistého úhlu pohledu, může se jeden divit, že to trvalo tak dlouho. Nicméně ono prvenství patří Marlene McKinnon, jedné jeho spolužaček z ročníku.

Sirius byl toho dne v knihovně (kupodivu) a sám (šokující), kde hledal knihu nutnou k vypracování úkolu do starobylých run (jako obvykle vypracovávaný na poslední chvíli). Hrabal se zrovna ve spodních řadách, když se zaposlouchal do rozhovoru, který vedly nebelvírky usazené z druhé strany polic. Řešily tam spolu, proč Marlene nebyla na první hodině. Prý musela k madam Pomfreyové, kvůli tomu - však víte - měsíčnímu problému, co jí začal. Prý je první z nich a ani jedna si tak nebyla jistá, jak ji pomoci.

Zbytek rozhovoru byl vedený šeptem, takže Sirius nevěděl, co bylo či nebylo řečeno. Nicméně Sirius slyšel dost. Marlene začal měsíční problém. Jako první z holek. Takže jde o něco nakažlivého. Co se nejspíš děje každý měsíc.

A v tu chvíli udělal Siriusův mozek myšlenkový skok, který pak nevyhnutelně vedl k problémům.

Marlene je vlkodlak!

O Siriusi Blackovi se dá říct hodně věcí, ale že by odmítl pomoct nebelvírovi v nouzi, to se říct nedá. Takže Sirius hodil domácí úkol za hlavu a šel hledat Marlene, kterou se mu podařilo zatáhnout stranou překvapivě snadno a rychle.

Věděl, že na ni nemůže hned bafnout, co ví, že musí jednat opatrně. Tak začal tím, že jí řekl, co slyšel v knihovně.

Marlene okamžitě zbledla a pak zrudla, jak se v ní honily emoce.

A pak jí Sirius řekl, že jestli je vlkodlak, nemusí si dělat starosti, že jí on a ostatní Pobertové pomůžou a-

Víc Sirius neřekl. Marlene se tak ulevilo, že Sirius neví o měsíčkách a zároveň se tak naštvala, že ji má za vlkodlaka, že na chvíli reagovala úplně bezmyšlenkovitě. Začala Blacka liskat po hlavě a hulákala po něm, že je úplný idiot.

Sirius radši utekl pryč a incidentu se nikdy nikomu nezmiňoval. I když ostatní holky se mu ještě pár týdnů hihňaly za zády.


	217. 5/8 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

„Penny, my jsme idioti," vyhrkne najednou Erin, což překvapí nejen oslovenou Penny, ale i dalších dvacet lidí kolem v knihovně.

„Pssst!" zasyčí po nich madam Pinceová jako nakopnutá kočka.

„Pardon," hlesne Erin skoro neslyšně a poslušně sklopí hlavu k domácímu úkolu.

„Proč jsme idioti?" zeptá se Penny po chvilce. Zní možná trošku rozčíleněji, než by ráda.

„Když jsme vařily ten mnoholičný lektvar, abych se proměnila na Snapea, abychom donutily Merulu, aby přiznala, že ti ukradla lektvar," vychrlí ze sebe Erin rychle.

„Ano?"

„Mohly jsme použít Tonksovou!"

„Co?"

„Je metamorfomág. Mohla se proměnit na Snapea a nemusela jsem mu krást vlasy, z čehož mám mimochodem do teď noční můry. A Tonksová by to udělala jen kvůli tomu, že je to dobrý fór, ani nevadilo, že jsme se tou dobou ještě nekamarádily," vysvětluje Erin.

„Oh," hlesne Penny překvapeně. „To by bylo mnohem jednodušší. Hlavně když jsem s ní ve stejné koleji."

„Jo, to jo," pokýve Erin hlavou na souhlas.

„Pssst!"

„Promiňte, madam Pinceová."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem přesvědčená, že se hra Hogwarts Mystery snaží hráče/studenty zabít dost nepříjemnou smrtí. A to nepočítám to, že moji postavu během prvního týdne na škole zkusilo zabít ďáblovo osidlo. Spíš myslím všechny ty vedlejší úkoly, které po vás chtějí, abyste ukradli Snapeovi vlasy na mnoholičný lektvar, nebo to, když ho moje maličkost měla rozptylovat, i když mě Snape bytostně nesnáší, aby kámoška mohla z učebny odnést vílu, abychom ji zachránily před nakrouháním. Zajímavé, že se nikdy nic takového neděje u Kratiknota v učebně, vždycky Snape.


	218. 6/8 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry Potter byl slavný doslova po celé kouzelnické Británii už od svých patnácti měsíců. S léty jeho sláva rostla a po druhé válce s Voldemortem snad nebylo kouzelníka na světě, kdo by aspoň neslyšel jeho jméno. Dá se s jistotou říct, že byl Harry Potter nejslavnější kouzelník své doby.

A přece nešlo o člověka, který by se vyžíval ve své slávě.

Nebo možná právě proto.

Dle všech záznamů a informací preferuje ústraní, vyhýbá se veřejnosti a společenským akcím, není-li svou prací povinován k účasti, a celkově se snaží vyhýbat všemu, co má co společného s jeho popularitou. Jedním z důkazů, že Harry Potter nemá rád svou slávu, je množství autogramů, které kdy dal. Byl jen jeden jediný a dal ho nedlouho po poslední bitvě a po konci války.

Harry Potter se snažil navštívit všechny pohřby obránců Bradavic a jedním z nich byl i pohřeb Colina Creeveye, nebelvírského studenta ročník pod Harrym, který neustále všude běhal se svým foťákem a vše fotil a dokumentoval. Celý svůj prvák strávil Colin tím, že fotil Harryho a škemral o jeho podpis, a za celá studia se nevzdal naděje, že podpis získá.

Na jeho pohřbu, zatímco jiní házeli do jeho hrobu květiny, Harry tam hodil jednu z Colinových fotek. Byli na ní Harry a Colin po jedné lekci Brumbálovy armády. Byla podepsaná s věnováním a omluvou.

Jediný autogram, který kdy Harry Potter dal.

 


	219. 7/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„To jsou idioti," zavrtí Remus s protočením očí hlavou.

„Hmm," zahučí jen Peter vedle něj, ale jinak se nevyjadřuje.

Sirius a James v celé své genialitě hormonálních patnáctiletých puberťáků našli zaručený způsob, jak zaujmout holky. Sirius se proměnil na psa a James s ním běhá kolem a „hledá majitele". Samozřejmě se ptá zásadně jenom holek, jestli toho přátelského přítulného psa někde předtím neviděly.

Remus se velmi hlasitě nechal slyšet, že to je idiotský plán z mnoha důvodů. Například, že James pálí za Lily, tak co láká jiné. A Sirius se obrovské psisko a většina holek se ho bude nejspíš bát. Ovšem jeho vize prohry se nestaly skutečností, protože holky se na Siriuse a díky němu i na Jamese jen lepí.

Remus kvůli tomu rozhodně netrucuje. Ne-e. Ani trošičku.

Peter proti plánu těch dvou nic neměl, měl ho za stejně geniální jako tvůrci. Jen litoval toho, že je jeho zvěromácká podoba krysa, protože té už by se holky určitě bály. A těžko může někdo chodit kolem, že našel krysího mazlíčka a neviděl jste někdo někoho, komu chybí krysa? Na to holky určitě nenalákají.


	220. 8/8 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Čtyři zakladatelé Bradavic školu nejen společně postavili, ale společně v ní i vzdělávají všechny učně. Ovšem oficiálně má každý na starost zhruba čtvrtinu učňů, které si pro pořádky barevně rozlišují.

Původně si je rozdělovali do počtu, aby nikdo neměl přespříliš povinností a žádný z učňů nezůstal bez dozoru či bez učitele. Ovšem postupně se u všech zakladatelů projevili jisté preference. Čtyři zakladatelé si začali vybírat studenty podle toho, jestli magii vnímají stejně jako oni.

\- - o - -

Helga Mrzimorská bere magii jako dar. Je to dar od bohů či jednoho Boha či od Matky Země, jak kdo věří. Nicméně jde o dar. A nejlepší dar je ten, o který se můžete podělit s ostatními. Nejlepší dar je ten, který dává dál.

Helga byla ochotná do své koleje přijmout každého, kdo byl ochotný se učit. Ochota přijmout kohokoliv bez rozdílu, ochota pomáhat, starat se o tento dar a posílat jej dále. Štědrost, věrnost a píle, ty už jsou snadno odvoditelné z toho, co Helga učila. Že se jeden má o magii dělit a šířit ji bez rozdílu kolem.

\- - o - -

Dle Salazara Zmijozela je magie pokladem. Jedním z nejvzácnějších pokladů, které kdo může vlastnit. A poklady se přece chrání a střeží před ostatními, pečuje se o ně skoro až žárlivě. A tak i on chtěl chránit a střežit magii, aby ji nikdo nemohl vzít. Chtěl ji chránit před vším špatným a před každým nehodným, kdo by snad chtěl magii či jejím uživatelům ublížit. Chtěl ji skrýt před všemi, kdo o ní nevěděli.

Kolik lidí si z toho místo opatrnosti vyvodil jeho nenávist vůči obyčejným.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	221. 9/8 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 8/8

Čtyři zakladatelé Bradavic školu nejen společně postavili, ale společně v ní vzdělávají všechny učně. Ovšem oficiálně má každý na starost zhruba čtvrtinu učňů, které si pro pořádky barevně rozlišují.

Původně si je rozdělovali do počtu, aby nikdo neměl přespříliš povinností a žádný z učňů nezůstal bez dozoru či bez učitele. Ovšem postupně se u všech zakladatelů projevili jisté preference. Čtyři zakladatelé si začali vybírat studenty podle toho, jestli magii vnímají stejně jako oni.

\- - o - -

Godrik Nebelvír bere magii za nástroj. Za zbraň. Za způsob, jak se bránit či útočit, ať už za pomocí kouzel, lektvarů či jiných odvětví. Ale jako s každou zbraní či s nástrojem i s touto je nutné se naučit zacházet. Je nutné se naučit, kdy ji použít, kdy ne. Je nutné vědět, jak o svou zbraň pečovat. Jinak vám vaše zbraň nebude sloužit a vy budete k ničemu a nebude moci nikomu pomoci.

\- - o - -

Dle Roweny Havraspárské je magie umění, na které je nutné míti talent. Uměním, které je třeba studovat a rozvíjet. Znát techniky a styly. Čaroděj samotný se musí stát umělcem, největším mezi všemi. A protože každé umění či kouzlo vyžaduje správnou techniku, je nutné je studovat do hloubky, poznat je z blízka. Je nutné čerpat od starých mistrů i z nových postupů.

Není asi divu, že pro všechno to poznávání technik a studia získali její studenti pověst knihomolů.


	222. 10/8 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

„Dobrý den, pane řediteli. Chtěl jste se mnou mluvit?" zeptá se Erin, když vejde do již velmi známé kruhové místnosti.

„Ah, slečna Overlordová. Pojďte dál," vyzve ji Brumbál s úsměvem, než se vrátí ke psaní. „Když mi dáte minutku na dopsání tohoto dopisu, budu vám velmi vděčný. Bude to opravdu jen okamžik," pokračuje v klidu.

„Jo, já vím," povzdechne si Erin, než si sedne na židli u stolu a vytáhne z kapsy hábitu knihu. Brumbálova překvapeného zamrkání si nevšímá a v klidu se pustí do čtení.

Trvá to asi čtvrt hodiny, než ředitel dopíše svůj dopis a začne se věnovat své studentce.

„Učíte se?" zeptá se zvědově.

„Ne. Tohle je spíš – odpočinková četba," zavrtí Erin hlavou, zatímco schovává knížku. „Má to spíš na zabití času a tak."

„Na zabití času?" zopakuje Brumbál. „Málokdo ze studentů by takhle označil čekání v ředitelně. I když pro tebe už je to tak trochu rutina, že?" usměje se skoro shovívavě.

„Jsem tady dost často," souhlasí Erin. „Jednou dvakrát do roka určitě. A většinou na vaše urgentní pozvání, že musím hned přijít. Ale většinou to taky znamená, že přijdu a musím čekat, než na mě budete mít čas, i když jsem musela přijít okamžitě, tak jsem si tentokrát vzala knížku," prohodí studentka s klidem. Není v tom výtka, spíš konstatování. Vždyť takhle vážně probíhá většina jejich setkání tady. Erin už by dokázala jeho dalekohled nakreslit z paměti, i vyjmenovat všechny ředitele podle pořadí jejich obrazů. Možná že kdyby se aspoň dalo pokecat s portréty, nebyla by to taková nuda, čekat, ale obrazy se mimo pár úsečných poznámek k hovoru nemají a radši předstírají spánek.

Tuhle svou čekací taktiku pro návštěvníky ovšem Brumbál nemíní nijak vysvětlovat, a tak raději začne mluvit o současném dění na škole a důvodu, proč si sem zmijozelskou studentku pozval.


	223. 11/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Lily měla spousty fotek a vždy se jimi ráda chlubila doma. Rodiče za to byli jen rádi, protože tak aspoň věděli více o životě jejich mladší dcerky. Letošní letní prázdniny tudíž začaly stejně, jako ty předchozí. Lily a máma sedí nad albem plným fotek, táta je v práci a Tunny trucuje v pokoji.

Zhruba v polovině alba a vyprávění se máma zarazí.

„Lily! To je ten chlapec, co se ti tak líbí?" zeptá se nadšeně nad společnou fotkou těch dvou.

„Jo, to je James. Můj kluk," usměje se Lily hrdě. „Je tady na vícero fotkách i ta jeho banda kamarádů. Tady, podívej. To je James a jeho milenka," ukáže mámě fotku, kde James drží, prakticky objímá své koště.

Paní Evansová toho o košťatech a mužích na nich slyšela dost, aby věděla, že mají kouzelničtí mladíci ke košťatům stejný vztah jako ti nekouzelničtí k motorkám.

„Tohle je James a jeho kluk Sirius," ukáže Lily další fotku.

O tomhle chlapci už paní Evansová také slyšela. Neoficiální siamské dvojče Jamese Pottera. A také slyšela o jeho rodině. Je docela ráda, že s tou – ženštinou, co se vydává za matku, nikdy nepotká. Veřejné napadení není něco, co by chtěla mít v záznamech.

„Tohle je Sirius a jeho kluk Remus."

„Ah. Ten chlapec, co se mění na vlka, že?"

„Jo. Ale mimo tu dobu je úplně zlatý. A tohle je Peter. Musí být adoptovaný nebo něco, protože je vedle těch tří úplně normální a příčetný."


	224. 12/8 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

James Sirius Potter je patnáctiletý kluk na letních prázdninách a těžký puberťák, který se rozhodl, že prostě musí jít na koncert Wild Dragons, což je kapela s ne zrovna mírnou pověstí. Proto, aby mohl na koncert, potřebuje svolení rodičů (a taky finance). Rozhodl se tudíž, že se zeptá táty, protože s ním se dá smlouvat mnohem líp než s mámou.

Ovšem tátova odpověď bylo rezolutní ne.

„A proč ne?" nechápe James.

„Protože na koncert smějí jen plnoletí kouzelníci, což ty nejsi,"

„Je mi patnáct!"

„Což jen potvrzuje, že nejsi plnoletý."

„No a?" hádá se James. „Tak mi dej svolení! Oni uznávají svolení od rodičů!"

„Je ti patnáct. Koncert Wild Dragons je něco, na co máš čas."

„To není fér! Když tobě bylo patnáct, tak jsi trhal rekord v nejvíc školních trestů za rok a vloupal ses na ministerstvo a bojoval s Voldym a já nesmím ani na jeden pitomý koncert?!"

„Tak víš co?" pousměje se Harry na svého syna. „Až ty v patnácti porazíš baziliška, draka, stovku mozkomorů, vloupáš se na ministerstvo záhad a přežiješ boj s Voldemortem a smrtijedy, tak tě na ten koncert pustím, co ty na to?"

„Tohle není fér!"


	225. 13/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Bubák nemá určitou podobu. Mění se na to, čeho se člověk jemu nejblíže bojí nejvíc.

\- - o - -

Když se Harry Potter poprvé postavil před bubáka, nevěděl, co ho čeká, čeho se bojí nejvíc. A pak se bubák proměnil na mozkomora. Profesor Lupin mu později řekl, že to znamená, že se Harry ze všeho nejvíce bojí samotného strachu. Později si Harry řekl, že se nejvíc bojí nejen strachu, ale i vzpomínek, které s sebou mozkomor přináší. Vzpomínek na smrt nejbližších. A pocitu viny, že jejich ztráta je jen jeho vina.

\- - o - -

Když se Ron Weasley poprvé postavil před bubáka, věděl přesně, jakou podobu na sebe ten vezme. A bubák se proměnil na obří akromantuli. Nejen, že ve druháku stál tváří v tvář celému hnízdu akromantulí, ale jeho arachnofobie pochází již z útlého dětství. Jeho milovaný plyšovaný medvídek, jeho jistota bezpečí a ochrany, byl proměněn na pavouka, když ho držel v náruči a vyděsil ho víc než cokoliv jiného.

\- - o - -

Když se Hermiona Grangerová poprvé postavila před bubáka, nevěděla, co ji čeká. Co je její největší strach. Ale rychle jí došlo, co profesorka McGonagallová a propadnuté zkoušky znamenají. Konec Bradavic, konec magie, konec přátelství.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	226. 18/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 17/8

Bubák nemá určitou podobu. Mění se na to, čeho se člověk jemu nejblíže bojí nejvíce.

\- - o - -

Když se Neville Longbottom poprvé stavěl před bubáka, věděl, v co ten se promění. Profesor Snape ho šikanuje a týrá, co je na škole. Víc než špatní příbuzní mu dokazuje a předhazuje, jak neschopný Neville je. Chtěl před všemi otrávit jeho ropuchu, jen proto, že může, a Neville si je jistý, že by s chutí otrávil i jeho.

\- - o - -

Když se Ginny Weasleyová poprvé postavila před bubáka, nebyla si jistá, v co ten se promění. Co je její největší strach? Když se ten proměnil na malou černou knížečku, na deník, celá třída se rozesmála. Ginny zbledla hrůzou nad tím pohledem. A nad tichým šeptavým hlasem Toma, který slyší jen ona. Nedokázala si s bubákem poradit.

\- - o - -

Když se Lenka Láskorádová poprvé postavila před bubákam byla si jistá, co uvidí. Bubák se před ní proměnil na dokonalou repliku jejich domu z dálky. Jejich domu, z jehož oken stoupal dým. Už jednou takhle jejich dům viděla, tehdy, když umřela její maminka. Ta ochránila ji, ale ne sebe. Táta ji pak vynesl ven a zachránil ji před ohněm. Ale tentokrát tady táta není a keř před domem je mnohem větší než v době, kdy umřela maminka. Tentokrát je sama, protože tentokrát to není požár o mámině pokusu. Tentokrát dělal pokus táta. Lenčino ridiculus je řečeno skoro bez zájmu. Po zbytek dne dívka nepromluví.


	227. 15/8

****Hannah byla knihomol snad od chvíle, co se naučila číst. Zbožňuje knihy a věčně má nějakou v ruce. Knihy jsou její únik a spása před tím, co se děje kolem ní. Ovšem její jistá závislost na četbě se nijak neodráží na školních výsledcích. Je spíš průměrný student. Teda ví asi všechno o dracích a skřítcích a místních legendách, ale z toho testy ve škole bohužel nejsou.

Když se u nich objevila profesorka z Bradavic s tím, že má Hannah magii a je čarodějka, bylo hodně lidí v šoku. Hlavně Hannah, protože _co_? No ale nakonec otec rozhodl, že na tu škole jít může.

Bradavický hrad byl ještě ohromnější, než si představovala, a to i po zážitku, jakým byla Příčná ulice.

Moudrý klobouk byl veliké překvapení, stejně tak zařazení do Havraspáru. Čekala spíš Mrzimor. Není si jistá, jestli je zrovna Havraspár kolej pro ni. Ona rozhodně není šprt.

„Co tě trápí? Stýská se ti po rodičích?" obrátí se na Hannah jedna z prefektek.

„To ne. Já jen. Co když jsem ve špatné koleji?" zeptá se Hannah nejistě.

„Proč bys byla ve špatné koleji?"

„Protože- Mám špatné známky ve škole. A tohle je kolej pro chytré," vysouká ze sebe prvačka.

„To si pleteš. Tohle není kolej pro chytré, ale pro zvídavé," ozve se nad nimi klučičí hlas. Stojí u nich další havraspárský, tenhle o dost starší než ony.„Havraspár je kolej pro ty, co rádi bádají a zkoumají a čtou a dumají. Známky ve škole s tím nemají nic společného."

„Vážně?"

„Vážně. Věř mi. Opakuju ročník, protože jsem se věnoval jenom lektvarům, které mě baví a vykašlal jsem se na zbytek, takže jsem neudělal závěrečné zkoušky. Takže o známkách tohle určitě není. A tohle určitě není kolej s nejlepšími známkami na škole."


	228. 16/8 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry a Ginny pro samou práci a děti ani pořádně nevědí, co je to klidný večer, natož romantická noc, takže když se Molly Weasleyová nabídla, že si vezme všechny jejich děti na víkend, aby oni dva mohli být spolu, souhlasili prakticky okamžitě. Ovšem čím víc se onen víkend blížil, tím víc měl Harry obavy.

Malá Lily a Al jsou andílci, pokud se teda Lily nezačne hádat o hračky se sourozenci nebo s kýmkoliv cca své věkové kategorie. Teddy je sice puberťák, ale je normální puberťák a rozhodně nebude Weasleyům dělat naschvály jen proto, že může. Ale James? James je postrach. Vleze, do čeho může, zničí, kolem čeho projde, a neustále dělá kravál.

Možná by neměli posílat děti do Doupěte. Molly a Arthur si zaslouží chvíli klidu. Možná by radši měli zůstat doma i s dětmi. Nebo aspoň s Jamesem?

Ginny sice sdílela jeho obavy, že James udělá z domu svých prarodičů kůlničku na dříví, ale ty nebyly dost velké, aby byla ochotná zůstat celý víkend doma s dětmi. Potřebuje se dostat z domu a bez dětí a ne za prací. Sakra, neměli rande už tak dlouho, že už si ani nepamatuje, kdy nějaké měli!

Když pak předávají čtveřici dětí jejich prarodičům, pokusí se Harry vysvětlit své obavy tchýni. Ovšem Molly se jen rozesměje. Vychovala sedm dětí. Vychovala dvojčata. Jeden Potter-Weasley potomek vážně není problém. A teď běžte a užijte si víkend. Oba.


	229. 17/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Paní Weasleyová?" začne Harry nejistě, když osamní v kuchyni jen s Ronovou mámou. Tahle otázka mu v hlavě vrtá už od prváku, ale nikdy se nedokopal k tomu, aby ji i položil. Možná proto, že se tak trochu bojí odpovědi.

„Copak, Harry?" ohlédne se po něm paní Weasleyová s úsměvem, ale dál přitom pokračuje v mytí hrnců.

„Víte, jak jsme se poprvé potkali? Na nástupišti. Poradila jste mi, jak se dostat k vlaku."

„Ano?"

„Víte," tahá ze sebe Harry. „Zeptal jsem se vás na pomoc, protože jste dost nahlas mluvila o mudlech a o nástupišti a- Proč jste o tom tak nahlas mluvili? Vždyť jste věděli, kde je nástupiště. A že se o tom nemá mluvit před mudly." Harry bezradně rozhodí rukama, nejistý, jestli to vysvětluje pořádně. Nejistý z toho, že má jeho paranoidní já možná pravdu. Co když to vše byla nějaká past? Léčka na něj nachystaná Hagridem a Weasleyovými a Brumbálem?

„Harry, drahý," usměje se na něj paní Weasleyová, zatímco se utírá ruce a obrací se k němu čelem. „Pokaždé, když jsme šli s Billem nebo Charliem na vlak do Bradavic, potkávali jsme plno mudlorozených, co neměli tušení, jak se dostat na nástupiště. Popravdě nevím, proč jim to nikdy nikdo pořádně nevysvětlil. Ovšem nemůžeš jít přímo k cizím lidem a začít jim povídat o magii, i když mají na vozíku naloženou sovu nebo jiné zvíře. Překvapivá spousta jich i tak o magii nic neví. Takže vždy, když jdeme na vlak, pokřikujeme celou cestu po nástupišti o mudlech a Bradavicích a nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě. Někdy se, stejně jako ty, zeptají. Jindy nás jen nenápadně sledují, kam jdeme."

„Aha," hlesne Harry ohromeně. To ho ani nenapadlo, že není jediný, komu se prostě neřeklo, jak se dostat na vlak do školy.

„A to děláte každý rok?"

„Každý. Teda mimo tvého druháku, to jsme byli opravdu pozdě. A tvého třeťáku, protože s námi byli ministerští. Ale jinak každý rok."


	230. 18/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Sirius vždycky věděl, že je Lily děsivá. Teda ne vzhledem, protože Lily je fakt kočka. Ani povahou, protože Lily je fakt super. Ale naštvaná Lily s hůlkou v ruce? Děsivá. Sirius už to párkrát zažil i na vlastní kůži. Většinou jako následek nějakého vtípku, co vymyslel James.

Ovšem ani Lily naštvaná po tom vtípku v páťáku, co prakticky pomohl ukončit její přátelství se Srabusem, nebyla tak děsivá jako těhotná Lily s rozjetými hormony.

Molly Weasleyová, co je s nimi v Řádu, i mamá Potterová říkaly, že je na pár týdnů těhotenství tohle chování normální, ale to se Siriusovi nějak nezdá. Takové výkyvy nálad plus magické nehody jak u dětí před školou? To přece nemůže být normální, ne?

Dneska ráno byl Sirius u Potterových.

James připravoval Lily snídani. Lívance, jak si sama přála. Jenže jich pár připálil. Ani ne všechny, jen pár posledních se mu trochu chytlo, protože měl příliš práce s usazováním Lily ke stolu, aby dával pozor na pánev. Lily se rozbrečela, že jí James ani nechce dát jídlo, protože je tlustá a hnusná. Když jí James řekl, že je nádherná, naštvala se Lily, že neřekl, že není tlustá a zapálila mu košili. Kterou měl na sobě. Pak Lily utekla a nechala dva bystrozory, ať hasí.

Sirius byl jen rád, že nezapálila i jeho.

„Tohle přece není normální," zasyčí Sirius na Jamese. Neodvažuje se mluvit nahlas, aby je Lily náhodou neslyšela.

„Máma říkala, že prý jednou pod tátou vybuchla křeslo, protože se jí smál, že se nemůže zvednout. Arthur zase říkal, že když byla Molly těhotná s jejich prvním a on jí řekl, že nemá hlad, rozbrečela se, že Arthur nechce její jídlo ani ji a že se určitě chce rozvést."

„To jen dokazuje, že tohle není normální!"

„Pro těhotenství asi je."

„Tak ti těhotní nejsou normální."


	231. 19/8

„Co to tady máš, Doyle?" zeptá se Peterson zvědavě.

„To je jen pepsi," pokrčí Doyle rameny a znovu se napije z plastové lahve.

„Cože?"

„Je to mudlovský pití. Máma mi toho poslala plnou krabici."

„Co je na tom tak skvělého? Je to nějaký divný. Z čeho je ta flaška? A proč je to černý?"

„Protože je to pepsi," protočí Doyle oči nad hromadou dotazů. „Chceš to ochutnat?"

Peterson se zatváří podezíravě, když mu Doyle podává lahev, ale nakonec si usrkne. A prakticky hned začne kašlat a prskat.

„Co blbneš?" vyhrkne Doyle překvapeně a vytrhne mu lahev z ruky.

„Co to bylo?" zachraplá Peterson. Tváří se skoro vystrašeně.

„Pepsi. Tos ještě nepil nic s bublinkama?"

„Bublinky?"

„Jo. Proto to tak šumí, když to piješ."

„Aha," hlesne Peterson. „Dej mi ještě."

„Na. Ale pomalu," varuje ho Doyle.

Peterson kupodivu poslechne a toto napití dopadne lépe, než předchozí pokus.

„Je to fakt dobrý!"

„Samozřejmě, že je. Je to plný cukru a kofeinu," protočí Doyle oči.

„Hele, říkals, že toho máš celou bednu. Dej mi nějakou."

„Hmm. No dobře. Ale jenom, že jsme kámoši. A jenom jednu. Víš, jak to otevřít?" zeptá se, zatímco z tašky vytahuje další flašku.

„Je to lahev, samozřejmě, že vím. Nejsem idiot, víš?"

„Je to šroubovací."

„Co?"

„Fajn. Tak se dívej, ukážu to na té svojí," povzdechne si Doyle, než názorně a s podrobným popisem vysvětlí, jak se zavírá a otvírá šroubovací víčko na plastové lahvi. „Hlavně to víčko musí být rovně, to je všechno. A než to otevřeš poprvé, musíš s tím pořádně zaštěrchat nebo se ti neudělají bubliny a nebude to tak dobrý."

„Jo, jo, jasně, chápu. Dík, Doyle," rozloučí se Peterson spěšně, než se i se svou pepsi rozběhne pryč.

„Vážně jsi mu řekl, ať pořádně zaštěrchá, než to otevře?" zeptá se Doyla jeho sestra, která z vedlejší lavečky poslouchala rozhovor těch dvou.

„Furt si ze mě dělá srandu ohledně kouzelnických sladkostí. Tak teď si budu dělat srandu já."

„Doufám, že to otevře někde, kde bude hodně lidí."

„To já taky, ségra, to já taky."


	232. 20/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Konečně! Konečně se Severusi Snapeovi podařilo získat pozici učitele obrany proti černé magii! On tedy miluje lektvary, ne, že ne, ale nenávidí jejich učení. Studenti to berou jako srandu nebo nudu a netuší, že u toho riskují životy celé třídy. Hrůza, kterou kolem sebe Snape při lektvarech šíří, je ideální způsob, jak je donutit dávat pozor. A pokud u toho děsí a štve nebelvíry, tím líp.

Ale teď bude učit obranu a i když tady budou používat bojová kouzla, pořád budou tyto hodiny bezpečnější než lektvary. Ne, že by měl Snape v plánu nějak ustoupit od své persony děsivého a nenáviděného učitele. Ti smradi si nezaslouží jiný přístup.

Teď už mu jen nezbývá než doufat, že Křiklan neublíží některému z jeho hadů. Ten chlap už má na krku pár zranění studenta v hodině, protože se víc věnuje podlízáním svým oblíbencům, než chování ostatních, méně hodných studentů.

Ale na to teď Snape nemyslí. Ne, ten teď jde do pracovny a bytu, které již tradičně patří profesoru obrany, aby si ověřil a zkontroloval, je-li vše ve třídě zařízené a zjistil si, jestli se svým osobním majetkem bude stěhovat i nějaký nábytek či jaké úpravy bude třeba provést v bytě.

Ovšem pouhé otevření dveří do pracovny mu vyžene veškeré plánování z hlavy.

Ta místnost je – růžová.

Jak sakra mohl zapomenout, že před ním vedla obranu ta malá ropucha?! A ta si nechala všechny stěny přebarvit na růžovo. Jsou tady i ty úděsné talíře s malovanými kočkami, které teď mňaučí, až z toho bolí uši!

Dobrý Merline, ne! Ani náhodou!

Studenti přijdou za méně než čtrnáct dnů a na celé předělávání, čištění a dezinfekci těchto prostor není ani s magií dost času.

Ne. Ani omylem ho nikdo nenajde tady jako ve své pracovně. Není šance. Ne. Nechá si svoje staré prostory, i když kvůli tomu bude muset šlapat několik pater mezi třídou a kanceláří či bytem. Všechno lepší než tohle místo.


	233. 21/8 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

„Víš, jak Kruh používat, že ano?" ujišťuje se Salazar.

Godrik vyrostl v bohaté rodině v Londiniu a má skvělý přehled o světovém dění a o kultuře různých národů, ale mnohdy ne o běžných kouzelnických věcí v téhle zemi. Pro magii a vše svagté, vždyť minulý měsíc skoro vlezl do vílího kruhu!

„Sale, vím, že mě máš za idiota, ale vím, jak cestovat pomocí Kruhu. Nebudeš tomu věřit, ale tohle není poprvé, co ho používám," povídá Godrik, zatímco si sebejistě vykračuje směrem ke kamennému kruhu uprostřed louky.

Jde o ohromnou kruhovou stavbu z vysokých kamenných kvádrů, na jejichž vrcholech jsou položené další kvádry, všechny vyšší než dva muži stojící na sobě. A přitom je tohle jeden z těch menších Kruhů. Ten zvaný Stonehedge je sestaven z vícero kruhů, nejen z toho základního, a dokáže prý přenést věci a lidi až na pevninu. Kamenný Kruh pod Bradavicemi není tak mocný, ale stačí jim bohatě k dovozu a vývozu nejen zboží a surovin, ale i studentů.

Ten jejich nechala zbudovat Rowena. Její otec se o Kruhy hodně zajímal, i když asi ani on neví, kdo postavil ty první. Ovšem magii za Kruhy, důležitost podzemních linií magie i postavení nebeských těles pro toto kouzlo, to vše odhalil a prostudoval do posledního kousku. A s pomocí jeho poznámek se Rowena pustila do budování.

„Hlavně nezapomeň, co máš vše na jihu sehnat a neztrať to cestou. Rowena by byla velmi – nespokojená, kdybys jí nedonesl její pergamen."

„Rowena. Jistě," odfrkne si Godrik. „Anebo ty, protože si nemůžeš rozšířit svůj lektvarový deníček?"

„Očividně jsme tě měli poslat pryč už dávno, máš nějak moc energie a troufalosti," povzdechne si Salazar útrpně.

Godrikovou odpovědí je jen smích.


	234. 22/8 pobertové - zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era - Golden Trio Era

Když Peter vyhodil ulici do vzduchu a proměnil se na krysu, Sirius se začal smát. Byl to hysterický smích, protože co jiného než hysterie asi může být jeho reakcí. Už nemá dost energie na zuřivost.

Lily a James jsou mrtví. Peter je zradil. A vlastně Sirius je zradil, protože to on ho navrhnul jako Strážce tajemství. Jeho přátelství s Remusem už prakticky neexistuje, protože byl vůči němu až moc podezíravý. Protože víc věřil Peterovi než Remusovi. Protože temné stvoření jako vlkodlak bude spíš zrádce než neohrabaný Peter, ne?

A teď, když Petera skoro chytil, tak mu ten hajzl utekl s krysama do kanálu. Mazanější, než by do něj kdy kdo řekl. A Sirius se mohl jen smát, protože tam Petera sledovat nemůže. Protože ho ztratil a ani není schopný pomstít smrt a zradu svých přátel.

Když se objevili bystrozorové, Sirius se smál, ale nechal se odvést bez boje, bez nejmenších protestů. Proč taky bojovat se svými kolegy? Ví, že proti jim všem nemá šanci.

Když se přestal smát, začal brečet.

Nedivil se, že ho zavřeli do cely, vždyť byl léčkou a všichni přece věděli, že to on je Strážcem tajemství Potterů. Jasně, že si teď všichni myslí, že je i zradil. Že je zlosynem a zločincem. Ale to nevadí. U soudu požádá o veritasérum a vše jim řekne. Řekne jim, jak to bylo doopravdy, a že je třeba hledat Petera.

Za dva dny se u jeho cely objevil Skrk a dva bystrozorové, aby mu oznámili, že byl za zradu Potterů a zabití Petera Pettitgrewa a dvanácti mudlů odsouzen na doživotí v Azkabanu. Když se chtěl Sirius hádat a dožadovat soudu, umlčeli ho kouzly. Když se chtěl rvát, omráčili ho.

Když se Sirius probral, byl zavřený v malé kamenné cele a před ní stál mozkomor.


	235. 23/8

„Tady v tý knize píšou, že sovy nemají – ehm – to, svěrač," prohodí Williamsová.

„Jaký svěrač?" nechápe Pattersonová.

„Jako že serou všude, protože nemají fyziologicky, jak to udržet," prohodí Mayocková s ledovým klidem.

„Jo. Tohle," odsouhlasí jí to Williamsová nejistě, než se vrátí k tomu, proč s tímhle tématem hovoru vůbec začala. „Myslíte, že je škola očarovaná, aby tady sovy nemohly – kadit? Protože když nepočítám sovinec, tak tady nikde nic takového není."

„Naštěstí," oddechne si Mayocková s ne tak úplně předstíranou úlevou. „Dokážete si představit ranní poštu, kdyby u toho všechny sovy začly-"

„To stačí. Prosím," zarazí ji Pattersonová. „Ale možný to je. Že je škola očarovaná. Nebo má celoplošné magické pole, které sovám nedovolí jít jinde než v sovinci nebo v lese."

„To by vysvětlovalo, proč je toho v sovinci vždycky tolik. Já beru, že je tam víc sov, než tady studentů, ale stejně. Jestli můžou jen tam."

„Myslíte, že to platí i pro kočky?" zajímá se Williamsová. „Protože od těch tady taky není nikde nadělaný. A já teda nikdy neviděla, že by Josephová měla u postele kočičí záchod."

„Třeba to tak funguje, že má škola udělané magické pole proti bobkům," pokrčí Mayocková rameny. „Jen doufám, že kočky chodí dělat někam ven a že tady není někde místnost, co je oficiálně kočičím záchodem."

„To asi ne," zavrtí Williamsová hlavou. „Kočky nechodí tam, kde je špinavo nebo už tam moc nadělaly. Věř mi. Starší ségra má doma kočku a ta se vydělá všude, když jí ségra nevyčistí včas záchod."


	236. 24/8 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

Tonksová už dlouho před začátkem prvního ročníku dostala od rodičů zákaz používat své schopnosti metamorfomága k tomu, aby porušovala školní řád. Což jí ovšem i tak dalo spoustu prostoru k volné zábavě.

Při největší sněhové bitvě, která se na pozemcích Bradavic kdy udála, se proměnila na člena soupeřícího týmu, aby se jim mohla dostat do zad, a takto prolomila jejich obranu. Když ji obvinili z podvádění, bránila se tím, že nikdo neřekl, že nesmí měnit podobu.

Tonksová s pomocí Tulip nechala v chodbě před knihovnou vybuchnout jednu extra velkou bombu hnojůvku, což mimochodem udělala bez pomoci svých vrozených maskovacích schopností. Ty použila, až když jim byl Filch v patách, protože ups, jeho si nevšimly. Sotva zaběhla za roh, změnila se na Brumbála, čímž Filche nejen zmátla, ale i zdržela, takže Tulip mohla utéct do bezpečí. Filch si ani nevšiml, že má „Brumbál" na sobě poněkud dost krátkou dívčí mrzimorskou uniformu.

Vždycky, když Tonksová chtěla žít nebezpečně, provokovala Snapea tím, že měnila svou výšku, aby byla o něco vyšší, než on. To taky není proti školnímu řádu, mimochodem, i když to profesora vytáčí. Tonksová totiž zná řád zpaměti, aby věděla, co může a co ne.

Nikdy se nezkoušela proměnit na McGonagallovou, ale vždy, když potřeboval někdo ze spolužáků rozveselit, zkoušela mimo proměn obličeje na zvířata i proměny na profesory. Její Brumbál a Snape většinou rozveselili kohokoliv.


	237. 25/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Fleur vždycky věděla, že je tak trochu víla. Koneckonců její babička byla úplná víla a máma je poloviční. Taky ty stříbřité vlasy, bledá pleť a blankytné oči dávají dost jasně najevo, koho má Fleur mezi předky.

Fleur si od mala všímala, jak se muži chovají k její mámě. Jak stojí trochu moc blízko a dotýkají se jí trochu moc často a že se to mámě ani trochu nelíbí. Táta se tak nechoval, ale ostatní? iozí nebo i příbuzní, pokud to byl muž, choval se tak, že i Fleur, jen malá holka, mohla na mámě vidět, jak je jí to nepříjemné. Ale oni to neviděli. Nebo nechtěli vidět.

Jak Fleur rostla, docházelo jí postupně, že se to nepříjemné chování začíná obracet i na ni.

Bylo jí dvanáct, sotva jí začala puberta, ani se jí pořádně nezačala měnit postava, ale jeden z tátových kolegů se jí při pozdravu díval na hruď a ne do tváře a chtěl se s ní objímat, místo aby jí podal ruku.

Bylo jí čerstvě čtrnáct a byly Vánoce, kdy se sešla celá rodina. Jeden z jejich strýčků se přiopil a zkoušel jí zvedat sukni. Když začala křičet, hádal se, že nerozumí srandě a začal ji pomlouvat s ostatními.

To byla pro Fleur poslední kapka.

Začala nosit vlasy v neupraveném uzlu nebo pod čepicí. Z oblečení si vybírala jen dlouhé neforemné kalhoty, pytlovitá trika a mikiny a hlavně dlouhý rukáv a žádný výstřih. Hlavně nic neukazovat, ani kousíček kůže navíc. Držela se stranou a schovávala se v knížkách. Výmluvu na učení používala vždy, když přišla nějaká pánská návštěva, ať už šlo o rodinu nebo ne.

Rodiče jí nikdy v tomto nebránili, nevymlouvali jí to, i když se to některým nelíbilo. Máma ji chápala. Táta byl smutný.

Takhle se Fleur bránila, aby se vyhla všem těm, kteří chtějí jí i mámě znepříjemňovat život. Ať už si oni myslí, že jde o „zdvořilosti" nebo „komplimenty" nebo „chtěnou" pozornost nebo tomu říkají sranda. Takhle se ona brání, protože neví jak jinak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	238. 26/8 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 25/8
> 
> Canonově je prý věkový rozdíl mezi Fleur a Gabrielle devět až deset let, ale protože tohle jsem psala a nevěděla, tak tady je rozdíl jen tři čtyři roky.

Gabrielle, Fleuřině milované sestřičce, bylo třináct, když se Fleur poprvé stala svědkem toho, jak se k ní chovají některé návštěvy. Jak ji její chlap chytl za paži a druhou rukou ji hladil po tváři, zatímco říkal něco o poupěti, které by chtěl utrhnout. Když poprvé viděla Gabriellin zoufalý pohled a bezmoc v tom, co dělat, jak se bránit.

Fleur okamžitě vzala Gabriellu pryč z místnosti a skryla ji ve svém pokoji. A rozhodla se, že tohle se už nesmí víckrát opakovat. Nikdo už nesmí její sestřičku dostat do takové situace. Nebo do horší.

Bohužel jediný způsob, jak pomoci, který znala a věděla, že pomůže, bylo přilákat pozornost na sebe a ne na ni.

A tak Fleur odložila své vytahané mikiny a plandavé kalhoty a vytáhla tílka a halenky a krátké sukně. Vlasy vždy rozpuštěné a občas laškovně přehazované přes rameno. Ve tváři vždy úsměv a na rtech troška rtěnky, aby přitáhly pozornost.

Co na tom, že touží po sprše a vydrhnutí kartáčem jen po jednom přejití místnosti? Co na tom, že nesnáší jejich pohledy a řeči a ty jsou přitom mnohem snesitelnější než jejich doteky? Co na tom, že snad mimo rodičů a sestry nikdo na světě nevidí, jak odporné jí to vše je? Důležité je jen to, že ochrání svou sestru. Že ochrání Gabrielle, aby ona nemusela nic z tohoto zažít.


	239. 27/8 mlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era

Budižkničemu Meropa. Otcovo nejčastější oslovení. Pokud jí teda nenadával do špíny a motáků a hanby rodu. Meropa pro něj uklízí, vaří, posluhuje, občas si na krátko najde práci v Malém Visánku, aby vypomohla i finančně, neodmlouvá, jen pracuje. Ale stejně není dost dobrá, jen budižkničemu a špína a moták a hanba. Nic víc.

Neschopná Meropa. Tak jí nadává bratr, spolu s dalšími výrazy, které přebral po otci. Neschopná pořádně vařit, pořádně vydělat. Neschopná být pořádná čistokrevná. Neschopná být čarodějka. Neschopná používat magii.

Chudák holka. Tak jí nejčastěji říkají ve vesnici. Chudák holka, ta to nevyhrála s otcem a bratrem jako ti dva. Chudák holka, jak asi skončí, když si jí nikdo nevezme? Aspoň nějakou výpomoc jí dát na práci, aby si trochu pomohla, ale i tu trochu jí otec sebere a prochlastá. Chudák holka.

Ta divná holka z kopce, z té rodiny žebráků, však víš. Tak se o ní mluvilo na Raddlově statku. Pokud teda o ní rodina vůbec musela mluvit. Většinou jen po nějakém skandálu. Nebo když si mladý Raddle vyrazil s přáteli na projížďku a potkali na cestě tu divnou holku. Ale jinak se existenci té rodiny snažili ignorovat.


	240. 28/8 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Sirius Black má famfrpál rád asi jako každý kluk. Jeho nejoblíbenější tým je samozřejmě nebelvírský kolejní, jehož je odražečem a hrdým. Pokud se někdo opováží jeho hru či tým urazit, potká se s funkčním koncem jeho hůlky a to bez zaváhání. Nikdo nebude urážet tento božský sport a jeho dokonalou hru, jasné? Ne v jeho doslechu a raději i mimo něj.

Pokud teda nejde o Jamese Pottera.

James Potter famfrpál miluje a bere ho za vrchol lidského vývoje, kterému se vyrovná jen a pouze Lily Evansová a její postava. Ale famfrpál je jistě nejlepší. Dokáže o něm mluvit hodiny a dny, i když se ho všichni snaží zastavit.

A to jsou asi jediné chvíle, kdy Sirius předstírá, že ho tenhle sport vůbec ale vůbec nezajímá.

„Jamesi, tvoje žvanění je otravné. Nechceš mluvit o něčem zajímavým?"

„Tohle je famfrpál!"

„Nůůůdááá. Srabusovy typy pro péči o vlasy jsou zajímavější než tohle."

„Ty-! Zrádče!"

No, obvykle tyhle kacířské řeči končí pěstním soubojem.


	241. 29/8 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Když se Hermiona rozhodla nahlásit Rose na mudlovskou základní školu, měl to Ron za hodně divný nápad a za úplně zbytečnou věc. Ovšem argumenty jako „můžeme je učit doma" nebo „Nikdo doma nikdy mudlovskou školu nepotřeboval" mu byly prd platné.

A co víc. Hermiona do toho zatáhla i Harryho, takže nejen Rose, ale i Al a James půjdou do mudslovské školy. Prý, aby se pořádně naučili číst a psát a počítat a naučili se fungovat nejen ve škole, ale i mezi vrstevníky. Jako by doma měli málo vrstevníků. Nebo u babi a dědy v Doupěti.

Další, pro workoholickou Hermionu asi jeden z těch důležitějších argumentů, bylo, že mají rodiče čas na práci a nemusejí děti furt cpát babičkám na hlídání.

Nakonec Ronovi nezbylo, než souhlasit.

Jeho obavy se trochu zklidnily, když se všechny děti ze školy vracely nadšené a bez náznaku traumat. Nakonec si i na onu myšlenku zvykl a možná byl za školu i rád.

Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se tou dobou desetileté Rose podíval do učebnic.

Ronovi šla hlava kolem už jen z pohledu na učebnici matematiky. Geometrie taky vypadala divně. Pak nakoukl do učebnice přírodních věd. Z příkladů o výpočtu rychlost jeté vzdálenosti dvou protijedoucích aut se mu točila hlava, hlavně, když se to Rose pokoušela vysvětlit. A co je to sakra buňka? Tohle se učí malé děti ve škole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...
> 
> Už dlouho jsem neviděla učebnici pro desetileté, ale jsem si jistá, že buňka se učila až později, na druhou stranu, moje učitelka přírodovědy říkala, že všechno se teď posunuje a učí dřív. Ona se třeba o skladbě buňku učila na střední, my na druhém stupni, takže v době, kdy bude na škole Rose, tak to může být i na prvním stupni. Nebo je Rose genius a prostě pár tříd přeskočila. Kdy se začíná s fyzikou a čím přesně se začíná, to si fakt nepamatuju a nikoho v příslušné věkové kategorii po ruce nemám.


	242. 30/8 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation
> 
> Předchozí část: 29/8

Děda Weasley měl ze zjištění, že jeho vnoučata budou navštěvovat mudlovskou školu, opravdu radost. Taky měl předem nachystaný seznam otázek a ty se rozhodně netýkaly jen prostého „jak se vám tam líbilo". Hermiona se tak trochu děsila jeho návštěvy.

No ale pak pro něj udělala něco, z čeho měl její tchán radost jako z deseti Vánoc zároveň. Vzala ho s sebou na školní dny vědy. Zní to velkolepě, ale prakticky jde jen o skupinky dětí pod jedenáct let, co na lavicích vyskládaných po tělocvičně ukazují své pokusy a la klíčící semínka a sopky z kypřícího prášku a papírové modely raket. Ovšem Arthur Weasley byl v sedmém nebi.

Samozřejmě, že každý rodič a prarodič ochal a achal nad lavicí, u které postával jejich žáček. Ovšem děda Weasley byl u vytržení z každého dílka. Každého dítka se ptal jak a proč a nechával si vše do nekonečna vysvětlovat malými dětmi. Každého z nich chválil, i kdyby šlo jen o vystřihnutý a poslepovaný model, a komplimenty rozhodně nešetřil.

Děti ho za to milovaly.

Hermiona a její dítka si pak dali záležet, aby dědu Weasleyho pozvali na každou takovou školní akci.

Někteří Hugovi spolužáci se na něj těšili víc jak na vlastní rodiče, které model sluneční soustavy z papírové mišmaše zas tak nebral. Ovšem dědu Weasleyho ano. A i kdyby některé pokusy viděl pětkrát předtím, i po šesté si od dětí rád poslechl jak a proč jejich pokus funguje a proč si ho vybrali a jak jednou budou studovat opravdové rostliny a sopky a rakety. A děda Weasley měl pro každého úžas a chválu a kompliment a nadšení a víru, že to doopravdy zvládnou.

Když pak Hugo opustil brány mudlovské školy a vydal se studovat do Bradavic, myslel si Arthur, že má s návštěvami dětských vědeckých show konec. Ovšem zmýlil se.

Jako první člověk vůbec dostal od školy pozvání i na další ročník vědeckého dne. I na ty další. Protože nejen děti, ale i učitelé zbožňují toho chlapíka, co dokáže snad doslova každému vdechnout nadšení pro vědu a pokusy.

 


	243. 31/8 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery

Blíží se další září a to ve Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích znamená příchod žáků a chystání se na nový školní rok. Profesorka McGonagallová se mimo jiné těší i na příchod nových Weasleyů. Už má ve své koleji tři syny z této chudé, ale milé rodiny světlých čarodějů a je si jistá, že dostane i ty další.

Nejstarší z dětí Arthura a Molly Weasleyů se jmenuje Bill a je to vysoký mladík s dlouhými vlasy, které jeho matku dohání k šílenství. Bill je prefekt, letos primus a skvělý student, který plánuje kariéru odeklínače.

Druhým nejstarším z Weasleyovic dětí je Charlie. Nejlepší chytač Nebelvíru za poslední roky a dost možná i lepší chytač než legendární James Potter. Ovšem neplánuje kariéru famfrpálového hráče (i když na to s trochou snahy má). Ne, Charlie chce chovat draky a tohoto plánu se drží nejspíše už od chvíle, co zjistil, že draci existují. Profesor Kettleburn na něj nedá dopustit.

Nejmladším Weasley na škole je momentálně Percy. Chytrý a velmi snaživý student, který chce být vždy nejlepší v ročníku, a který by rád pracoval na ministerstvu. S jeho posedlostí dodržováním pravidel a pilností si je McGonagallová jistá, že se mu to i podaří.

No a teď příjdou dvojčata. McGonagallová už se nemůže dočkat. Weasleyovi jsou vždy dobří studenti, kteří své koleji dělají čest, i když občas porušují pravidla.

\- - o - -

McGonagallová se nemohla více mýlit, než ve chvíli, kdy ji napadlo, že Fred a George Weasleyovi budou stejně hodní a snaživí studenti jako jejich starší bratři. Tedy oni nejsou hloupí, ale stejně to není pravda, co si myslela.

Došlo jí to už ve chvíli, kdy při zařazování zavolala jméno Weasley, Fred, protože se k ní rozběhli oba chlapci. A pak se začali hádat o to, kdo z nich je Fred. A dokonce se i porvali.

Ne, tihle dva rozhodně nejsou jako jejich starší bratři.


	244. 1/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Malfoy, Scorpius," přečte zástupce ředitelky z dlouhého svitku pergamenu a z davu prváků vyrazí k trojnohé stoličce blonďák s poněkud špičatým obličejem. Na první pohled je na něm poznat, že je Malfoy.

Jeho zařazování nikoho nemůže překvapit. Malfoyové byli vždycky ve Zmijozelu, čistokrevná sebranka s nosem nahoru. Tenhle bude stejný jako celá jeho smrtijedská rodina.

Scorpio si sedne a snaží se ignorovat všechny ty syčivé hlasy kolem, které o něm mluví. Ví, co si říkají, i když je nemůže pořádně slyšet. Tyhle věci mu říkají celý život. Že je jako otec. Že skončí jako celá jeho rodina. Že se od něj nečeká nic dobrého. Říkají to za jeho zády i do očí jeho rodině.

„Ale, další z Malfoyů," ozve se mu najednou v hlavě neznámý hlas.

Mluvící klobouk?!

„Já vím, tohle jsi nečekal. Ale mě nikdo nečeká," povídá klobouk. „Tebe není těžké zařadit, hned je jasné, kam patříš."

Protože jsem Malfoy, povzdechne si Scorpio v duchu.

„Ne, protože máš chytrou hlavu," opraví ho klobouk, než nahlas vykřikne. „Havraspár!"

Po celé Velké síni se ozývá překvapené mumlání. Malfoy si toho ale nevšímá a s úlevným oddechnutím vyrazí k modro-bronzovému stolu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	245. 2/9 příští geneace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation 
> 
> Předchozí část: 1/9

„Potter, Albus!" pokračuje zástupce ředitelky v seznamu studentů níže. A chlapec se zelenýma očima a rozčepýřenými černými vlasy skoro neochotně vyrazí k trojnohé stoličce a Moudrému klobouku.

Jak syčivé ohníčky kolem slyší, co si šeptají ti kolem. Ví, co si říkají. Co mu všichni říkají celý jeho život. Vypadá jako svůj slavný otec, takže musí být stejný jako jeho slavný otec. Nebelvír a famfrpálová hvězda a hrdina jako jeho rodiče, ale hlavně jako jeho otec.

S pocitem na zvracení si sedne na stoličku, než je mu na hlavu nasazen starý klobouk. A celá Velká síň mu zmizí z očí, když mu krempa přepadne přes oči.

„Těžké, velice těžké. Nemáš špatnou hlavu, to určitě ne. A jsi velice věrný vůči těm, ke kterým máš blízko. Já vím, kam s tebou."

„Ne Zmijozel," mumle si Albus pro sebe.

„Ne Zmijozel? A proč ne?"

„Celá rodina jsou nebelvírští."

„Máš strach, že se tě zřeknou, pokud budeš v jiné koleji. Tvůj otec měl být také Zmijozel, ale měl to půl na půl s Nebelvírem, tak dostal možnost si vybrat. Ovšem ty jsi Zmijozel nejvíce, žádná nerozhodnost. Ne, Zmijozel ti pomůže vystoupit ze stínu rodiny, pomůže ti k velikosti. Žádné výmluvy," vysvětluje mu klobouk, než zakřičí na celou místnost. „Zmijozel!"

Ve Velké síni se neozývá jediného zvuku, než prskání svíček, když malý prvák pokládá klobouk na stoličku a s pohledem upřeným k zemi vyrazí k zeleno-stříbrnému stolu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	246. 3/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation 
> 
> Předchozí část: 1/9, 2/9

„Weasleyová, Rose!" zavolá zástupce ředitelky a poslední z prváků, dívka s obrovskou hřívou rezavých vlasů, vyrazí k trojnohé stoličce.

Kolem ní zní mumlání ostatních studentů. Weasley, to znamená Nebelvír a nikdy jinak. Nebo aspoň znamenalo kdysi. Kolik jich je teď v Havraspáru a Mrzimoru. Kam půjde tahle? Bude první Weasley ve Zmijozelu? Bude následovat rodiče nebo některé ze svých bratranců a sestřenic?

Rose si s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou sedne a na hlavu je jí položen Moudrý klobouk.

„Ale, další Weasley," ozve se jí v hlavě.

Nitrozpyt, napadne ji okamžitě.

„Chytrá, velice chytrá. Jako tvoje matka. Ta mohla být skvělý havraspár a ty máš stejné předpoklady. Ale ta povaha, to je celý otec. Myslím, že je jasné, kam patříš, a ty to víš taky."

„Nebelvír," zamumle Rose tiše, ale naprosto spokojeně.

„Přesně tak. Nebelvír!" zakřičí klobouk a od zlato-rudého stolu se ozve nadšený potlesk a pokřik.

 


	247. 4/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Remusi, uklidni se," protočí Sirius oči, zatímco hledí na svého kamaráda, co si k hrudi tiskne kartonovou krabici, jako by v ní schovával svého prvorozeného.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Harry. Stojí ve dveřích do salónu a není si jistý, jestli je dobrý nápad vstoupit do místnosti.

„Jen pojď dál," vyzve ho Sirius. „Pojď říct Remusovi, že se chová směšně."

„A – ehm – proč se chová směšně?" ptá se Harry nejistě, ale poslechne a vejde do místnosti. Opatrně přitom za sebou zavírá dveře.

„Sirius mi chtěl ukrást čokoládu a teď odvádí pozornost," hádá se Remus.

„Jen jsem na tu krabici sáhnul," rozhodí Sirius rukama. „Ani jsem nevěděl, že v ní nějaká čokoláda je."

„No jistě," odsekne Remus.

„Víš," obrátí se Sirius na svého kmotřence, který neví, jestli se bát nebo smát. „Tady náš kamarád Remus má tak trochu úchylku."

„Hej!"

„Je totiž naprosto závislý na čokoládě. A střeží si ji víc než oko v hlavě."

„Přestaň si ze mě utahovat!"

„Co to je s kouzelníky, že jsou závislí na sladkém?" prohodí Harry spíš sám pro sebe než k ostatním.

„Cože?" zarazí se ti dva.

„No, je tu Remus a čokoláda. Pak je tu Brumbál a ty jeho citrónové bonbony. Zatím, co jsem viděl, si tady všichni dávají do kávy tolik cukru, že se u některých divím, že se jim vůbec rozpustil."

„Já ti to pořád říkám, že moc sladíš," obrátí se Remus na Siriuse.

„Čtyři lžičky jsou úplně normální!"

„Ne v šálku, který schováš v dlani!"


	248. 5/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Harry tomu zprvu nevěnoval pozornost, protože Molly Weasleyová vždy a všem nakládala na talíř víc jídla, než ti byli schopní sníst. Ne, že by se i tak nesnažili, protože její vaření je na pět hvězdiček. Ovšem Teddy měl vždycky naložené celé hory jídla, které nikdy nebyl schopný sníst, a stejně se ho Molly pokaždé ptala, jestli nechce přidat.

Harry to prve bral za nedostatek vnoučat na vykrmování. Ale když přibyli i James a Rose a Al, Teddy byl vždycky ten, kdo dostával gigantické porce, ale ostatní jen normální obrovské. Jako by snad měla strach, že Teddy nejí. Teddy jí. Harry toho kluka má doma a vážně, levnější šatit než živit.

Až to jednoho dne nevydržel a zeptal se.

„Molly? Víš, nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, ale- Proč vždycky dáváš Teddymu tak obrovské porce jídla? Ten kluk by byl jak koule, kdyby byl schopný to všechno sníst," ptá se Harry, když se svou tchýní osamní v obýváku.

Molly najednou zrudla a cosi si zamumlala pod nosem, než si s povzdechem sedla rovně.

„Je to asi černé svědomí," přizná se.

„Černé svědomí? Z čeho?" nechápe Harry.

„Bylo to před koncem války a před tím, než Tonksová otěhotněla," pustí se Molly do vysvětlování. „Panikařila jsem, co bude s našimi dětmi, kdyby se mně a Arthurovi něco stalo a- Remus mě okřikl, že jsou tady oni a jestli si vážně myslím, že by je nechali umřít hlady, kdyby se nám něco stalo. A já- Vždycky, když Teddyho vidím, vzpomenu si na to a- Remus a Tonksová tady nejsou a, i když má Teddy tebe a Ginny a Andromedu, tak-" Molly nedopoví.

„To nic, Molly," obejme ji Harry kolem ramen a snaží se ignorovat slzy v jejich očích.


	249. 6/9 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Největším vzorem pro Severuse Snapea, který ovlivnil jeho budoucí život, byla jeho matka Eileen, rozená Princová. A když myslíme vzorem, myslíme tím dobrým příkladem i varováním.

To od své matky se naučil lásce k lektvarům, a že magie není jen máváním klacíkem kolem. To od ní se naučil, jak krájet, míchat, upravovat, vylepšovat. Vyprávěla mu o Bradavicích a magii, povídala mu i o svých rodičích, i když nerada. To z jejího jména a možná i kvůli ní si vytvořil svou přezdívku „Princ dvojí krve".

Severus měl od vždy svou mámu rád. Ale nikdy nechtěl být jako ona.

Nikdy nechtěl být slabý. Nechtěl být neustále vyděšený a nejistý. Být vydaný na pospas věčně opilému mudlovi. Nechtěl být zapomenutou skvrnou v historii prakticky vyhynulého čistokrevného rodu.

Ne, Severus chtěl být mocný. Chtěl být Někdo. Chtěl být nejlepší ze všech, aby se před nikým nemusel krčit a bát se. Chtěl být opak toho, co jsou jeho rodiče.

Asi není divu, že s takovými ambicemi skončil ve Zmijozelu.


	250. 7/9 Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola 250!!!

„Víš, co je nejlepší věc na škole? Že jsem Havraspár jako Sherlock Holmes."

„Cože?!"

„Co cože?"

„Havraspár jako Sherlock Holmes?"

„Neříkej mi, že nevíš, kdo je-"

„Já vím, kdo je Sherlock Holmes. Uklidni se. Ale proč si sakra myslíš, že je Havraspár?"

„Já nevím? Třeba že to byl genius? Vymyslel si vlastní způsob vyšetřování? Třeba?"

„Holmes je Zmijozel. Je prohnaný a jde si za svým cílem a za svými ambicemi, což je vyšetřování a ne správa statků, do kterých se narodil."

„Sherlock Holmes je Havraspár. Žije ze svého mozku. Zkoumá vše, co ho zajímá. Je to vědec."

„Downeyho Sherlock je Nebelvír a BBC Sherlock je Havraspár."

„A co ty o tom víš?"

„Jo. A kde jsi vzal ten Nebelvír?"

„Četli jste jeho knihy? Vyšetřoval, aby machroval, což zní jako Zmijozel i Nebelvír. Ale v těch filmech to byl chápek, co ujížděl na adrenalinu, stejně jako Watson, i když by to ani jeden nepřiznal."

„Chceš mi snad tvrdit, že Sherlock i John jsou Nebelvíři?"

„Proč ne?"

„Watson je Mrzimor."

„Nebelvír!"

„Watson je Nebelvír a Holmes Zmijozel!"

„Ne, John je Mrzimor a Sherlock Havraspár!"

„Ne!"

„To teda jo!"

„Ztište to, Vectorová má kabinet hned za rohem."

„Fajn. Ale tenhle rozhovor ještě neskončil."

„Fajn."

„Fajn!"


	251. 8/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Trvalo to skoro rok, než byly Bradavice opraveny do původní krásy, nicméně se podařilo a po roční pauze se brány školy znovu otevřou. To samozřejmě znamená pár technických úprav.

Tak například se ministr Pastorek, ředitelka McGonagallová a školní rada zařídili o to, aby se učitelé vybírali pořádně. Třeba aby měli minimálně OVCE v oboru, který chtějí učit.

Taky se upravili hodiny, které škola nabízí. Studia mudlů pro všechny vychované v kouzelnickém světě a kouzelnické tradice pro všechny za světa mudlovského. Pro starší ročníky práva a pro všechny jazyky a etiketa. Ředitelka McGonagallová očividně nezapomněla na spoustu trapasů a faux pas z dob Turnaje Tří Kouzelnických Škol.

Další věc, kterou před znovuotevřením museli vzít v potaz, byla ona roční pauza a rok pod vládou Voldemorta. Do prvního ročníku totiž nejen přijdou letošní, ale i loňští jedenáctiletí a taky ti předloňští, co jsou z mudlovských rodin. Prakticky každý z roku studia pod Voldemortem si může zopakovat ročník, stačí jen požádat žádost. Což si většina z nich podala. Některé ročníky se tak dost pomíchaly, ale to nevadí. Hlavní je, že už se to nebude opakovat.


	252. 9/9 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Obvykle, když má před sebou profesorka McGonagallová skupinku Black-Potter-Pettitgrew-Lupin-Evansová, znamená to, že prefektka Evansová chytla ty čtyři, jak provádějí něco, co nemají. Ovšem tentokrát ne. Tentokrát jsou prý Evansová a Lupin pachatelé, Potter obětí a Pettitgrew a Black svědci zločinu. Oním zločinem pak je spousta papírových origami nalepených v Potterových vlasech.

„To udělali oni!" huláká vzteklý Potter.

Evansová a Lupin se tváří naprosto nevině.

„Jen jsme kombinovali přilepovací a oživovací kouzlo," prohlásí Evansová s klidem.

„Přilepovací kouzlo funguje pouze na neživé předměty," pustí se Lupin do vysvětlování. „Chtěli jsme si ověřit, jestli to platí i pro neživé předměty, které jsou oživené kouzlem. Poskládali jsme z papíru zvířata, očarovali jsme je, aby se mohli hýbat a použili na ně přilepovací kouzlo. Ukázalo se, že není rozdílu v efektivnosti kouzla."

„A to, že jsou všechny vaše pokusy nalepené na hlavě pana Pottera?"

„Neřekla bych, že všechny. Neoživená zvířátka jsou přilepená k podlaze na nádvoří," pokrčí Evansová rameny. „A co se týče těch v jeho vlasech, není naší vinou, že pofukoval větřík."

„To jsou kecy!" rozkřikne se Potter, zatímco Black a Pettitgrew v sobě dusí smích.

„Dobře," přikývne McGonagallová. „Deset bodů každému z vás za ověření teorie a skvěle provedená kouzla."

„Co?!" docela zařve „náhodná" oběť ověřování teorie.

„Pane Pottere, neříkejte mi, že nedokážete zlomit přilepovací kouzlo. Minulý týden jste ho používal na učebnice svých spolužáků."

To už Black a Pettitgrew nevydrží a začnou se smát nahlas. A smějí se i dlouho poté, co je všechny McGonagallová vyhodila ze svého kabinetu.


	253. 10/9 zakladatelé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Founders Era

Godrik z nich byl vždycky nejlepší na očarovávání různých věcí, ovšem tentokrát překonal nejen jejich, ale i svoje představy.

„Jestli to chápu správně," začne Salazar tiše. „Po včerejších oslavách ses rozhodl experimentovat a nějak, nemáš tušení jak a proč, jsi oživil svůj klobouk."

„Ano?" odpoví schlíplý Godrik více než nejistě.

„Jak?" nechápe Rowena.

„Já nevím," pokrčí Godrik rameny. „Byl jsem opilý a žádné poznámky jsem si nepsal. Prostě jsem něco zkoušel a vzniklo z toho – _tohle_."

„Byl bych rád, kdybyste o mně přestali mluvit jako o věci," ozve se z prostřed stolu, kde leží Godrikův nový špičatý klobouk. Mluvící klobouk s vlastním vědomím. Alespoň tak to vypadá.

„Ale jsi klobouk, to z tebe dělá věc," řekne Helga mírným tónem.

„Klobouk s vlastním smyslem pro já," namítne klobouk. „Nemám sice hlavu, ale přemýšlet umím, jsem tedy osobou."

„Kdybychom aspoň věděli, jak dlouho tohle očarování vydrží," prohodí Rowena.

„Tak dlouho, dokud vydrží očarování předmětu," pokrčí Salazar rameny.

„S tím si nedělejte starosti," skočí jim klobouk do debaty. „Během mého vytváření bylo očarování na mé maličkosti propojeno s magií školy. Dokud má škola magii, mám ji i já."

„Aha," hlesne jich několik.

„Jak, Godriku? Jak?!"

„Já nevím!"

„Otázkou je," začne Helga hlasitě, aby zabránila hádce. „Co teď budeme dělat s mluvícím kloboukem s vlastním vědomím, který je magicky propojený s naší školou?"

„Však my na něco příjdeme."


	254. 11/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Pane bože.

Pane Bože!

Je v Bradavicích!

Teda máma mu vždy slibovala, že jsou kouzelníci, a že bude studovat v Bradavicích. Že ani to, že celou dobu žijí mezi mudly, neznamená, že ho nepozvou do školy. A máma měla jako vždycky pravdu. Ona má vždycky pravdu.

Přišel mu dopis z Bradavic!

A teď je tady! V Bradavicích! Je v Bradavicích a bude se učit magii!

Asi bude zvracet.

Za chvíli je čeká zařazování a ta profesorka vypadala dost přísně a neřekla jim nic o tom, co je čeká. Teda nic přesného. Jak je zařadí? Co když budou mít těžké otázky? Co když budou bojovat? On ještě neumí magii?!

Pane Bože, už je zpátky!

Asi fakt bude zvracet. Nevyhodí ho, když se pozvrací, že ne? Ani před celou školou?! To se radši vyhodí sám.

.

.

.

Klobouk?

Klobouk?! Mají si jen dát na hlavu mluvící klobouk?!

To je… mnohem lepší, než kdyby měli bojovat nebo psát test. Na druhou stranu, nemohlo by se to dělat někde, kde nejsou žádní lidi? Anebo třeba-

TO JE JEHO JMÉNO!

Teď zavolala jeho!

Klid! Klid. Hlavně žádnou paniku. Hlavně šlapej a nezakopni.

Mluvící klobouk, co čte myšlenky… Jasně. Proč ne?

Klobouk naštěstí hned nezačal křičet, že jde o omyl a ať ho pošlou pryč. Ne, po pár dost nepříjemných otázkách, na které naštěstí klobouk nechtěl odpovědět, rozhodl, že je ho kolejí, je…

ZMIJOZEL!

Je zařazený! Má svoji kolej! A zelená je jeho oblíbená barva, jen tak mimochodem.

Teda ze Zmijozelu nikdo neskáče radostí, ale to je tím, že se neznají. On by taky nefandil úplně cizím lidem a-

Proč na něj ostatní stoly syčí? Proč na něj nebelvírští křičí fuj! a vypískávají ho? Vždyť je ani nezná. Co udělal špatně? Vždyť teprve přišel. Tak proč to vypadá, že ho všichni mimo zmijozelské nesnáší?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirováno Weasleyovic dvojčaty a dalšími kretény, co si myslí, že vypískávat prváky a posmívat se jim jen kvůli tomu, že jdou do Zmijozelu, je strašná sranda.
> 
> Má to pokračování...


	255. 12/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 11/9

Je v Bradavicích.

Konečně! Už dva roky musela poslouchat bráchu, jak machruje, že on už tady je a ona ne. Ale teď je konečně v Bradavicích, takže se ukáže, kdo z nich je lepší, ha!

Ale nejdřív ji musí zařadit. Její pitomec bratr jí samozřejmě nemohl říct, jak se zařazuje, protože tradice. Jasně. Je jí úplně jasné, že to říkal, jen aby mohl machrovat.

Jak asi to zařazování probíhá? Určitě to bude něco – normálního. Nebudou je nutit dělat magii, že? Vždyť ještě ani nezačal školní rok, nesmí dělat magii, že? Ale to je jedno, to nějak zvládne. Když to zvládl takový šprt jako brácha, tak to zvládne i ona.

…nebudou se jich ptát, co vědí o magii, že ne?

Začíná ji být trochu špatně od žaludku.

.

.

.

Oni je zařadí pomocí klobouku? Tak jo, dobře. S tím dokáže nějak pracovat.

I když jí je furt trochu šoufl.

Ten kluk vedle ní byl úplně zelený, jak se bál, ale stejně šel ke stoličce normálně, takže to zvládne i ona a bez ostudy. Když to on zvládl bez zvracení, tak ona musí taky.

Aaaa zelený kluk jde do zelené koleje. To sedí.

A všichni po něm křičí fuj? co proti němu mají, vždyť je to jen mrňavý prvák.

Ale oni křičí na celou kolej. Hlavně nebelvíři, ale i někteří ostatní. Co mají proti zmijozelu?

Počkat, to bylo její jméno!

Je na řadě.

A sakra. Moc se jí teď pod klobouk nechce.

Brácha jí říkal, že se hodí do zmijozelu a ona si to taky myslí, ale- Co je na zmijozelu špatně, že po nich všichni křičí? Že je zbytek školy nemá rád? Nechce do zmijozelu, jestli je to špatná kolej.

Oh. Klobouk. Co mluví. Tak jo?

Doufá, že nikdo před ní neměl vši, nechce se stříhat.

Ha-ha. Klobouk, co čte myšlenky. Jasně. Ehm. Sorry?

Klobouk, co si stejně jako ona a brácha myslí, že patří do zmijozelu.

Ona se těšila do zmijozelu. Ale po reakci zbytku školy se ho spíš bojí.

Ovšem klobouk jí nedá moc na výběr.

ZMIJOZEL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	256. 13/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 11/9, 12/9

Velká síň vypadá úžasně. Možná ještě úžasněji, než říkala máma. Vstupní síň taky super se všemi těmi brněními a obrazy a pohyblivými schodišti. Sklepení? Ehm…

Sklepení je strašný. Ne že by si to troufnul říct nahlas. Je tam tma a zima a za světlo jen louče a všude stíny a nikde ani náznak ukazatele a jak se tady má jeden vyznat?! Proč vůbec mají kolej ve sklepení? Vypadá to spíš jako by je vedli do cely.

Nevedou, že?

Vstup na kolej je holá kamenná stěna.

Jasně.

Proč?!

Tohle sklepení je plný holých kamenných stěn! Jak má najít tu správnou?!

Naštěstí jim prefekt slibuje doprovod a rady na zeptání. Těch bude rozhodně využívat, ale prosím, můžou už jít dovnitř? Na chodbě je zima.

Wow. Prostě wow.

Jejich společenská místnost vypadá jak z hororové fotky.

Všechen nábytek a vybavení v temných barvách, kamenné stěny a zelené světlo a všude stíny, ve kterých se může schovávat doslova cokoliv, a ty okna ve stropě jsou taky pěkně divný.

Úžasný. Takže nejen, že jsou kolej, kterou všichni nesnáší, protože prý jsou všichni zlí a zákeřní, ale mají v tom stylu i kolej. Fakt skvělý.

Začíná litovat, že sem vůbec jezdil.

Na jednu stranu magie a všechny máminy historky a tak. Na druhou stranu tohle všechno.

Je moc pozdě na změnu koleje?

A wow. Prostě wow. Prefekti kouzly zapálili všechny lampy a lustr v místnosti a dokonce i krby. A wow. Tohle místo je super.

Teď, když je tu světlo, tak nábytek vypadá dost pohodlně a na stěnách jsou pověšené koberce. A ty divný okna na strop- Počkat! To byla mořská panna! Viděl v tom okně mořskou pannu! Počkat, tady není moře. Ne? To se musí prošetřit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	257. 14/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předchozí části: 11/9, 12/9, 13/9

U večeře jí sice celý stůl vyprávěl o tom, jak jsou ostatní koleje na zmijozel hnusné, protože prý byl Ty-víš-kdo zmijozel, takže každý zmijozel musí být stejný jako on, ale když v davu u vedlejšího stolu zahlédla bratra, ten se na ni usmál a dal ji palce nahoru, takže být zmijozel nemůže být zas tak špatné, jak si všichni myslí. A ostatní zmijozeli jsou taky v pohodě.

A vážně, myslet si, že je celá kolej stejná jako jeden její člen, to je pěkně stupidní.

Po hostině je prefekti zavedli na jejich kolej a sakra, doufá, že je budou vodit tam a zpátky hodně dlouho, protože jinak není šance, že by ona našla cestu. Kdo se má v tomhle bludiště jako vyznat?!

A to ani nepočítá, že ještě musí najít vchod na kolej.

Jako přemýšlel tady někdo, když tohle stavěli? Děcka nemají dokonalou paměť. Kdyby jo, nechodí do školy.

Na koleji se jim prefekti konečně představili a pověděli jim něco o historii a skvělosti jejich koleje. Což, dle jejího názoru, o sobě určitě tvrdí každá kolej. I to, že je jejich kolej jejich nová rodina. To říkala i ta profesorka, co je odvedla ke klobouku.

Doufá, že klobouk není furt naštvaný za ten koment o vších.

Bezpečnostní pravidla tady zní jako když je ve školce učili o chození do města. Nikde nehcoďte sami. Nevěřte těm, co neznáte a radši nevěřte nikomu z jiné koleje. Táhněte za jeden provaz a chraňte jeden druhého.

To jsou vážně ostatní koleje tak nebezpečné. Nebo tak hnusné na zmijozel? Proč?

I když co říkal brácha, tak hodně pravidel existuje proto, že se jednou něco stalo a pravidla se snaží zabránit opakování. Takže možná, že to bylo pro samotné prváky nebezpečné, ale teď už ne.

Nemůže to tady být tak hrozné, ne?


	258. 15/9

„Já vím, že svou politiku stavíš na větším bezpečí kouzelnického světa, ale-"

„Ale?"

„Totální odříznutí od mudlovského světa je blbost."

„Ne, není. Ročně stoupá počet odhalení magie, počet mudlů, kterým se musela vymazat paměť. Jejich technologie se neustále zdokonaluje. Stačí jedno video na internetu a jsme odhalení. Druhé kolo honu na čarodějnice už nevyhrajeme."

„Tohle chápu. Tvoje řešení ne. Totální izolace tentokrát nepomůže, právě pro jejich technologii. Mají satelity kolem celé planety, takže je jen otázkou času, kdy něco zachytí na nich, nemůžeme se schovávat věčně."

„Ale můžeme to aspoň zkusit. Může nám to dát víc času na nalezení lepšího řešení. Protože když to shrneš, máme jen dvě možnosti. Dál se schovávat nebo se ukázat světu."

„A ty si myslíš, že ještě větší izolace od mudlů nám pomůže? Podívej se na kouzelníky. Už teď jsme sto let za opicemi a popíráme schopnosti mudlů. Co bude za deset padesát let? Mudlové budou žít na marsu a my stále psát brkem, protože pero je zbytečný vynález."

„Máš pravdu. Kouzelníci jsou neuvěřitelně zaostalí ohledně vývoje a to i bez srovnání s mudly. Nikdy je nepřesvědčíš, že je lepší spojit naše světy, protože stovky let to nebylo třeba, tak to není třeba ani teď. Pro kouzelníky se svět nemění, nebo tomu aspoň chtějí věřit. Jenže problém je v tom, co by se stalo, kdyby o nás mudlové zjistili. Ne to, že by pár přestárlých lordů trefil šlak. Reakce mudlů. Oba víme, jak to mezi nimi chodí. Cokoliv, co se liší, je utlačované při nejlepším a beztrestně zabíjeno při nejhorším. Co myslíš, že by udělali, kdyby zjistili o nás? Kdyby zjistili, že máme schopnosti, které oni nemůžou ovládat a kontrolovat? Byl by z toho další hon na čarodějnice a tentokrát se samopaly a bombami. I těch pár, co by nás přijali, by byli smeteni s davem."

„A ty myslíš, že čekání pomůže?"

„Dá nám to šanci se aspoň začít adaptovat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	259. 16/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předcjozí část: 15/9

„A ty myslíš, že čekání pomůže?"

„Dá nám to šanci se aspoň začít adaptovat."

„Adaptovat na co? Mudlovský svět?"

„Jo. Na to a na potenciální propojení."

„A to ti nikdo neskočí. Rozhodně ne nikdo ve Starostolci."

„Znáš Luciena, ne?"

„Byl mrzimorský prefekt, ne? Dělá někde na ministerstvu, nějaké oddělení s dětmi."

„Jo. Společně jsme vypracovali plán, jak pomoci a teď hledáme podporu mezi lordy."

„A? Ten plán?"

„Kouzelnické základní školy."

„Co?"

„Základní školy. Nebo možná jen třídy různě po zemi. Brali by se tam mudlorozené děti, aby se učili o našem světě a o magii. Je to rozhodně lepší, než čekat na dopis z Bradavic. Děti se tak budou učit o našem světě, rodiče si budou jistí, že nejde o blbý vtip. My budeme mít jak monitorovat potenciální týrání a začleníme děti do našeho světa lépe, než teď. Dost se tím sníží počet mudlorozených, co hned po Bradavicích utečou zpátky mezi mudly, protože tady na nimi ohrnujeme nos. A Bradavice si taky pomůžou, když jim tam přijdou studenti se znalosti základů a jak spát s brkem a tak. Samozřejmě, vše posvěcené smlouvami o mlčenlivosti a tak dále."

„A pokud tam naženeš nejen mudlorozené, ale i kouzelnické děcka, tak je nejen všechny líp zaintegruješ, ale všechny budou začínat na stejné úrovni. Navíc by se nejen mudlorození učili o našem světě, ale kouzelničtí by se učili o tom mudlovském. A to přímo od zdroje."

„Já vím. Já a Lucien na tom pracujeme už nějakou dobu, ale potřebujeme podporu ve vládě, abychom to dotáhli až k zákonu. Což, když se podaří, bude první krok, jak naučit kouzelníky o mudlovském světě a pomalu a nenápadně začít s propojováním."

„Můj děda sedí ve Starostolci. Možná bych se mu dal nasadit brouk do hlavy."

„To uděláš?!"

„Pro záchranu vlastního krku a světa? Jo."


	260. 17/9 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Kdyby měl Regulus Black o trochu míň sebeovládání, nejspíš by padl hlavou na stůl a začal s ní pomalu, ale neúnavně bouchat o desku onoho stolu. Ovšem protože _má_ sebeovládání, zareaguje na tuto zprávu pouze útrpným povzdechnutím a krátkým, zklamaným zavrtěním hlavou.

Ti, co ho znají, tak mohou i z dálky poznat, že je tématem jeho probíhajícího rozhovoru jeho starší bratr. Tohle je totiž častá reakce na Siriusovo idiočtější chování. Jako například teď.

Půlka školy už ví a zbytek se do hodiny doví, že má Sirius Black opět a zas školní trest. A proč je tomu tak tentokrát? Mladý pan Black se totiž rozhodl, že pro něj pravidla slušného chování neplatí a na nádvoří za pomocí levitačního kouzla zvedal děvčatům sukně.

Některé žačky utekly, jiné ho napadly. Ty, co utekly, na něj poslali profesorku McGonagallovou. Sirius tak přišel o padesát bodů a získal školní trest na celý týden

Regulus jen uvažuje, jestli by mu prošlo, kdyby tvrdil, že ho vůbec nezná a vlastně ho ani nikdy předtím neviděl.


	261. 18/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Stejně by mě zajímalo, proč je Chroptící chýše nejstrašidelnější dům v Británii," prohodí Hermiona zamyšleně, pohled upřený na zmíněnou budovu.

„No vždyť víš. Lupin," prohodí Ron s neurčitým mávnutím rukou.

„To přece nemůže být všechno," mračí se Hermiona. „Před dvaceti lety se sedm let co měsíc z domu ozývají divné zvuky a od té doby jde o nejstrašidelnější dům v zemi? To se mi nezdá. Myslím, že bych vyjmenovala dost mudlovských míst, co jsou strašidelnější. I Tower má lepší historii strašení než Chroptící chýše."

„Asi má vlkodlak o úplňku lepší efekty než duchové," navrhne Harry. Vyslouží si tím od Hermiony ne moc nadšený pohled.

„Přece za tím musí stát něco víc!" rozhodí nakonec Hermiona rukama, když se jí ani od jednoho z kluků nedostane požadované reakce. Nebo vysvětlující odpovědi.

„Jako že tady strašilo ještě před Lupinem?" ujišťuje se Harry.

„Jo."

„A ti duchové se pak lekli Lupina a utekli a od té doby je v Chýši ticho?" dodá Ron.

Hermiona jen bezmocně protočí oči, zatímco Harry se rozesměje na celé kolo.


	262. 19/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

„Jednu věc, co mudlovské škole fakt nemůžu upřít, je, že tady je tolik dětí. Děcka si aspoň zvyknou a nebudou pak v Bradavicích v takovým šoku," prohodí Ron, pohled upřený na hordu dětí pobíhající kolem. Dneska mají sportovní den, Hugo běhá štafetu a Rose skáče na dálku, takže se rodiče samozřejmě musí zúčastnit.

„Proč by měli být v šoku?" diví se Hermiona.

„Víš kou- ehm, rodiny u nás se moc nepotkávají. Většinou má každý svůj malý okruh přátel a s těmi se navštěvuje. Takže jako děcko se vídáš hlavně s děckama kamarádů tvých rodičů. A většina lidí má tak jedno dvě děcka, takže ne moc," vysvětluje Ron. „Já třeba měl bráchy, ale ti všichni byli straší než já. I dvojčata mě měli víc za hračku nebo pokusnýho králíka než za bráchu. Než jsem začal ve škole, měl jsem akorát Ginny a Lenku, protože kolem nikdo jiný nebyl. Teda ještě Diggory, ale ten byl starší. A kamarádi mých rodičů taky neměli nikoho v mém věku."

„To mi nikdy nedošlo," hlesne Hermiona zamyšleně. Promluví, až když se oba usadí na lavečkách kolem hřiště.

„Víš, ono to vlastně vysvětluje hodně věcí."

„Jakých věcí?"

„Třeba že všichni, co nevyrostli v rodinách jako ta moje, už měli předem vytvořené skupinky přátel a skoro se od nich nehli," uvede Hermiona v příklad. „A jak se někteří čistokrevní snažili hledat kamarády. Většina z nich si myslela, že začít machrovat se svým původem a majetky je normální."

„Jo, vem si Malfoye, když se chtěl zkámošit s Harrym."


	263. 20/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

Kathleen O'Conellová je studentka sedmého ročníku Zmijozelu. Tichá dívka nevystupující z řady. Jedna z těch, co by i uprostřed osvětlené divadelní scény zmizela v pozadí. Jedna z těch, kteří, když je profesorka McGonagallová proti jejich vůli poslala na kolej, aby nemohli zasahovat do boje proti Temnému Pánu, utekli.

Je jí jasné, proč to profesorka McGonagallová udělala, nikdo od jejího prváku nedůvěřuje nikomu v zeleno-stříbrném hábitu a po tomhle roce už jim nebudou věřit ani dobré ráno.

Ale to neznamená, že se Kathleen vzdá.

Jo, její rodina je čistokrevná. Jo, její táta je smrtijed, stejně tak všichni strýcové. Ale jestli si McGonagallová myslí, že příbuznost stačí k tomu, aby někdo začal posluhovat Voldemortovi, tak myslí špatně. Kathleen bude ochotně bojovat proti jeho armádě a bude bránit školu. A pokud náhodou během boje narazí na člena své rodiny, ochotně ty rasistické, homofóbní, nechutné sráče prokleje do pekla a zpátky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	264. 21/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era
> 
> Předchozí část: 20/9

Kathleen bojovala. A nebyla zdaleka jediná ze Zmijozelu, kdo bránil školu. Vždyť je to i jejich škola a jejich svoboda, o co tady jde! Jenže jejich skupinka se rychle rozpadla a po nějaké době Kathleen zjistila, že bojuje sama.

Napadla Smrtijedy a bojovala se vším, co měla. Spoustu času a energie naneštěstí vyplýtvala tím, že se bránila před dalšími obránci hradu. Je Zmijozel, určitě musí být na Voldemortově straně.

Byla na jednom z hradních nádvoří, když ji do boku zasáhla řezací kletba. Mohla jen vykřiknout bolestí, než spadla na zem. Snažila se ovládnout křik i pláč, které se jí derou z hrdla. Musí vyléčit svoje zranění a vrátit se do boje.

Než vůbec mohla začít s léčbou, další řezací kletba ji zasáhla do krku.

Pak už nebylo více Kathleen O'Conellové.

\- - o - -

Bystrozorové, studenti, učitelé, Řád, každý, kdo byl schopný chodit, pomáhal odnášet raněné a mrtvé z bojiště. Velká síň byla rozdělena na půlku s mrtvými obránci a na půlku s mrtvými Smrtijedy. Když na jednom nádvoří našli tělo mrtvé studentky ze Zmijozelu s proseknutým hrdlem, odnesli ji do Velké síně a položili ji mezi ostatní Smrtijedy.


	265. 22/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

George to zrcadlo našel úplnou náhodou. Pomáhal při rekonstrukci Bradavic a v jedné z méně poškozených místností hradu našel vysoké a velmi draze vypadající zrcadlo, na kterém nebylo ani škrábnutí z boje, i když věk se na něm podepsal. Na vrcholu zrcadla byl nápis v jemu neznámém jazyce. Mízar bozyhu otešave lařáv ten. Kdo ví, co to znamená. Nejspíš nějaký chvalozpěv na původního majitele.

Zatímco George zkoumal místnost, jestli v ní není skryto i něco jiného, a či je místnost opravdu tak pevná a stabilní, jak se tváří, zaujalo ho zrcadlo. Přesněji ho zaujal jeho odraz. Nejdřív jen uvažoval nad tím, že je na jeho odraze něco divného, ale po chvíli mu to došlo. Jeho odraz se usmíval. A měl obě uši.

George párkrát otočil hlavou ze strany na stranu, ale odraz měl stále obě uši i úsměv.

Divné zrcadlo. Kdo ví, co v tom za magii, že místo skutečného odrazu ukazuje zdravou verzi člověka. Nebo možná ideální. Jeho odraz vypadá mnohem zdravěji a odpočatěji než on.

Ale to je jedno. Nahlásí McGonagallové, co našel, a pak se vydá zkoumat další místnosti v téhle chodbě.

Že mu odraz zamával na rozloučenou, toho si George nevšiml.


	266. 23/9 zlaté trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Trio Era

„Hermioně z toho Lockharta úplně přeskočilo," povídá Ron s patřičně zhrozeným výrazem. „Včera jsem ji nachytal, jak si na pergamen píše _paní Hermiona Lockhartová_! Se srdíčky! To není normální."

„To není," nakrčí Harry nechutí nos. „Kdo by si chtěl vzít _jeho_?"

„Asi půlka holek na škole. I když nemám tušení proč. Je to idiot."

„To jo," souhlasí s ním Harry. „Myslíš, že nějakou má?"

„Co?"

„No manželku," upřesní Harry svůj dotaz. „Nějakou šílenou manželku, co ho odvlekla k oltáři."

„Vsadím se, že je podpantoflák," začne se Ron křenit. „Že doma poslouchá na slovo."

„To myslíš?" mračí se Harry nejistě. „To by jí asi ty fanynky vadily a zakazovala by mu je, ne?"

„Pokud z nich má prachy," pokrčí Ron rameny a nejistě mávne rukou, jako by tím něco vysvětlil.

„O čem se vy dva bavíte?" ozve se vedle nich najednou Hermionin hlas.

„My- no-"

„Harry se ptal na Lockharta," vyhrkne Ron.

„Vážně?" rozzáří se Hermiona jen při zmínce o tomto profesorovi.

„Jo. Myslíš, že má manželku?" zeptá se Harry.

A Hermionin rozzářený výraz hned zhasne.

„Já nevím," špitne nejistě, než se otočí a vyrazí pryč.

„Myslíš, že šla hledat knihu, kde je napsané, jestli je Lokhart ženáč?"

„Nevím. Ale třeba zjistí, že je, a přestane nad ním blbnout."


	267. 24/9 mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Mystery
> 
> Inspirováno pokecem s mceplem

„Bene!" zahuláká Erin přes celou chodbu, čímž nebelvírského nejen vyděsí na smrt, ale málem způsobí i jeho pád ze schodů.

„E- Erin?" hlesne Ben nejistě. Očima kmitá po okolí a hledá případné nebezpečí. Tedy jiné, než je rozčílená zmijozelská studentka před ním.

„Bene, ty seš mudlorozený, takže mi můžeš poradit," vyhrkne Erin mnohem tišeji, ale pořád dost nahlas.

„A- A s čím?"

„Nevíš, kde se dá sehnat nějaký - exorcista? To mudlové mají, ne? Na vymýtání duchů a démonů a tak. Že?"

„D- démoni?" chytne se Ben nejděsivějšího slova.

„Chci ho kvůli duchům," zarazí ho hned Erin. „Žádní démoni tady nejsou."

„A proč- proč chceš exorcistu na duchy?" nechápe Ben. Chápe, kdyby ho sháněl on, duchové jsou také na jeho nekonečném seznamu hrůz a fobií, ale Erin?

„Chci se zbavit Uršuly. A možná i Binnse," zavrčí Erin vztekle.

„Co? A proč?"

„Uršula zase vytopila celé druhé patro. Měla jsem na zemi položenou brašnu a je celá promočená. Měla jsem v ní úkol pro Snapea, co je na dnešek," soptí Erin.

To Ben úplně chápe. On má ze Snapea hrůzu, i když má úkoly splněné.

„A Binns?"

„Když už tu budeme mít exorcistu, můžeme si zajistit i nového učitele historie, protože Binns je neschopný," mávne Erin ledabyle rukou.

„Aha. Ehm, víš," začne Ben více než nejistě. „Mudlové neumí doopravdy vymýtit duchy ani démony. Většina to má za výmysl."

„Sakra," zanadává Erin.

„A proč nezkusíš kouzelnického exorcistu?" navrhne Ben. Koneckonců čarodějové mají magii plus důkazy, že duchové existují.

„Kouzelníci nemají exorcistu," povzdechne si Erin zklamaně. „Podle některých je to nekromancie a ta je zakázaná. Zbytek si zase myslí, že je to neetické zkoušet se takhle zbavit duchů."


	268. 25/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Celý tenhle podnik vlastně způsobil James. Věrný své povaze idiota se povyšoval nad svým bratrem a použil přitom celé jeho jméno. To zaslechl Scorpius a ještě ten den se na to Albuse zeptal.

Ten mu vysvětlil, po kom to dostal svá jména. A co mu o nich říkal táta i zbytek rodiny. I když ten zbytek většinou jen když si mysleli, že u toho Al není. Scorpius mu pak také pověděl o tom, co mu táta vyprávěl o těchhle dvou. O řediteli Brumbálovi i o profesoru Snapeovi.

To vedlo k debatě a to zas ke zjištění, že ani jeden vlastně neví, jak Snape vypadá. Ale byl to ředitel školy, někde tady jeho portrét bude, ne?

Ukrást Jamesovi tátův neviditelný plášť bylo směšně jednoduché. A to s ním ani nejsou ve stejné koleji. A pak mohli Al i Scorpius začít se svou misí a nočními toulkami po škole, kdy zpovídali obrazy a ptali se jich na Snapea. Nic jim nestálo v cestě. Teda mimo hlídkující učitele, prefekty a duchy a Protivu a tak.

Samozřejmě je nakonec někdo chytil. Přesněji byl ten někdo nebelvírský kolejní duch, Skoro Bezhlavý Nick.

V rámci hledání výmluvy, proč by je neměl nahlásit profesorům, mu řekli pravdu o tom, proč jsou po večerce venku.

Skoro Bezhlavý Nick jim to nakonec uvěřil a slíbil, že pokud se s ním druhý den večer oba setkají ve druhém patře u obrazu dívky v měsíčním světle, že je ani nenahlásí. Ovšem pokud se neobjeví, řekne na ně jejich ředitelům koleje, že se toulají.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	269. 26/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation
> 
> Předchozí část: 25/9

Věrni svému slovu a z obav před potenciálním trestem za neuposlechnutí se oba studenti, Albus i Scorpius, dostavili před určený obraz. I když v onom obraze nebyla očekávaná dívka v měsíčním světle, ale nevrle se tvářící chlápek v měsíčním světle. Chlápek, kterého Skoro Bezhlavý Nick představil jako ředitele Severuse Snapea.

Oba studenti mohli jen němě zírat. Nejdřív proto, že je ani nenapadlo, že tohle je důvod, proč je sem Nick zval. A že nad tím uvažovali půl noci a celý den k tomu.

A pak mohli jen nechápavě zírat, protože onen Severus Snape začal s tirádou o studentech po večerce a taky něco dost nelichotivého o obou jejich otcích i praotcích.

Tohle že má být onen slavný Severus Snape, na kterého Draco Malfoy vzpomíná jako na svého ochránce, a po kterém Harry Potter pojmenoval svého syna? Tohle?!

Když se Scorpius přeci jen rozhodl promluvit a vyřídit obrazu pozdravy od svého otce a vzkaz, že se mu po něm stýská, předané pro případ, že by se mu obraz přeci jen nějak podařilo najít, prohlásil Snape Scorpia za naivního blázna a jeho otce za lháře.

To už Alovi došla trpělivost, poslal portrét, kam slunce nesvítí a začal táhnout kamaráda pryč, zatímco dost nahlas nadával, proč musel dostat jméno po idiotovi, vedle kterého je i skvorejš příjemnou společností. Taky si slíbil, že s dosáhnutím dospělosti si změní jméno.

Že obraz za nimi zmlknul, toho si ani jeden nevšiml. Ani toho, že Nick portrétu konečně představil i chlapce. Snape si sice správně od pohledu vydedukoval, čí to jsou synové, ale nic víc. Ono víc ho úspěšně připravilo o řeč.

A donutilo se zamyslet.


	270. 27/9 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

Sirius nebyl v nejlepší náladě a snad každý na škole to věděl. Důvodem pro to je další hulák od drahé matinky, který mu toho rána přišel a hulákal přes celou Velkou síň, jakou strašnou hanbou rodu Sirius je. A to určilo náladu celému dni. Ani přepadový testík od Kratiknota nemohl jeho náladu o moc zhoršit.

Kdyby se Siriuse někdo ptal, o čem test byl, nebyl by mu schopný odpovědět, protože v hlavě se mu honila akorát matčina slova a svoje vlastní nenávistné myšlenky.

O kolik lepší by byl jeho život, kdyby jeho rodiči byl doslova kdokoliv jiný? Jak by si přál, aby jeho rodiči byli Potterovi. Jamesovi rodiče jsou úplně úžasní a vždycky mají radost, když ho vidí. Proč se nemohl narodit jim?

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne malý profesor, který vybírá testy a připomíná mu, aby se podepsal.

Sirius ho v rychlosti poslechne a teprve, když mu profesor vytrhne pergamen z ruky, dojde mu, jakou udělal blbost. On se podepsal jako Sirius Potter!

Okamžitě se Sirius otočí, aby profesora zarazil, aby svou chybu napravil. Jenže už je pozdě. Hned za ním sedí James, který kmitne pohledem mezi Siriusem, jeho testem na vrcholu hromádky a zpátky. Vzápětí se James ušklíbne, rychle podepíše svůj test a předá ho netrpělivému vyučujícímu.

Sirius se jen otočí zpět, nejistý, co bude dál.

Po hodině, sotva jsou dost daleko od třídy, s nadšením ho James chytne kolem ramen a prohlásí ho za génia. Vyměnit si příjmení a zblbnout tak jejich učitele, to je určitě geniální.


	271. 28/9 příští generace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Generation

Ron a Harry sice na rozdíl od Hermiony nešli do Bradavic dodělat si poslední ročník a OVCE, ale to neznamená, že se neučí. Harry si je docela jistý, že si z bystrozorského výcviku přinesli na Vánoce víc knih a úkolů než Hermiona. A to by do teď řekl, že to je nemožné.

„Tohle nesnáším," zahučí Ron otráveně a padne čelem na knihu.

Tím si od Hermiony vyslouží nespokojený pohled, neboť náraz do stolu způsobil sesunutí jednoho z pergamenů, který měla opřený o další hromadu pergamenů.

„Proč ty knihy nemůžou psát jinak?"

„Jako – záživněji?" navrhne Harry. Famfrpál a obrana jsou asi jediná témata knih, u kterých vydrží sedět hodiny, ale tohle ubíjí i jeho.

„NE. Nějak – aby ty písmena furt neskákala," zahučí Ron v odpověď, obličej pořád zabořený do stran příručky.

„Jak to myslíš, neskákala?" zeptá se ho Hermiona nechápavě.

„No, normálně. Vždyť víš," zvedne Ron hlavu a nejistě mávne rukou. „Jak se písmena občas prohazují. A tak."

„To ti dělá?" diví se Harry.

„No? Vám ne?"

„Ne," vydechne Hermiona. „Rone, já myslím, že můžeš být dyslektik."

„Cože jsem?"

„Dyslektik. Tak mudlové říkají těm, co mají tyhle potíže se čtením," vysvětlí Hermiona, zprvu nejistě, ale s narůstajícím zápalem. „Najdu ti na to nějaká kouzla. Něco, co změní text do jiného fontu a zvětší mezery a rozdělí text na menší části a-"

„Hermiono!" zarazí si poněkud vyjevený Ron. „To nemusíš, vážně," povídá s rudýma ušima a nejistým výrazem.

„Musím," zarazí ho Hermiona.

Musí, protože Ron je dyslektik a ona si toho nikdy nevšimla. Nikdy se nezeptala, proč tak nesnáší čtení a místo toho mu nadávala do lenochu a vyčítala mu neochotu číst. Nikdy ji ani nenapadlo, že by za tím mohlo být něco víc. A to o sobě říká, že je chytrá. A že je kamarádka. Ale hned to napraví.


	272. 29/9 mlok-raddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era / Tom Riddle Era

Tomovo hledání kouzelnické rodiny jménem Raddle (kouzelnické rodiny, ne svého otce, on přece otce nepotřebuje, chce jen znát svůj původ) vedlo vniveč. Jeho úžasní spolužáci z koleje očividně nelhali, když se mu vysmívali do mudlovských šmejdů (ale on jim jednou ukáže). Žádný Raddle mezi kouzelníky není. Jen on.

Až náhoda a ne moc ochotný Abraxas vedli k tomu, že objevil kouzelníka se jménem Rojvol. Se jménem jeho dědy. (A proč mu matka dala mudlovské jméno a ne kouzelnické, pokud to z její strany podědil magii?)

Krátký průzkum tohoto jména a rodiny nevedl k nijak úchvatným objevům. Rodina Gauntů se tak dlouho křížila mezi sebou, až se prakticky vyhubila a přišla o magii, majetky i příčetnost. Snad jediná věc, co stojí za zmínku, jsou řeči, co jdou kolem o téhle rodině. Že jsou potomky samotného Salazara Zmijozela (a jak mocný rod padl).

Trvalo to skoro rok zkoumání záznamů a rodokmenů, knih a řečí, než se Tom dopátral pravdy. Že Gauntové a tedy nejspíše i on, jsou doopravdy potomky Zmijozela. To by vysvětlilo jeho schopnost mluvit s hady. I když Gauntové jako pojítko se slavným předkem za moc nestojí. Ale aspoň něco by z nich měl.

V létě před sedmým ročníkem se Tom rozhodl svou rodinu navštívit. (Jen ze zvědavosti, a aby měl důkaz o příbuznosti se Zmijozelem, ne pro nějaký sentiment nebo tak. To by byla hloupost. A slabost.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má to pokračování...


	273. 30/9 mlok - raddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander Era / Tom Riddle Era

Setkání se strýcem Morfinem (a tohle má být jeho rodina?) není jen odporným počinem, je tady několik plus, které vyvažují znechucení. Potvrdila se mu jeho příbuznost s Gaunty (naneštěstí) i se Salazarem Zmijozelem. Zjistil o Zmijozelově náhrdelníku. A zjistil, že tady žije i jeho otec. Jeho otec, který se vrátil ke svým rodičům, sotva zjistil, že ho matka dopovala lektvarem lásky.

Po krátké bitce a omráčení Morfina se tedy Tom vydal na druhou stranu vesnice, ke statku Raddlů.

Tom si nemohl pomoct, aby cestou nesrovnával. Aby nesrovnával, jaký jeho život mohl být s Gaunty. S Raddly. (Ne v sirotčinci.) Ty myšlenky mu nechaly hořkou pachuť v puse. Ale to je jedno. To je minulost, na které mu nesejde.

Když mu otevřeli dveře, stál za nimi muž o nějakých dvacet let starší než on, ale jinak od pohledu úplně stejný. Jeho otec.

Spratek té čarodějnice.

Tak ho Tom Raddle oslovil, než ho odtáhl do domu. Nebudou dělat scénu ve dveřích, nemusí o něm všichni vědět. Dost špatné, že nejspíš prošel vesnicí a viděli ho lidi.

Tomovy prarodiče se nejdřív tvářili šokovaně, pak znechuceně. Vyčetli jeho otci, že nechává rozvázané konce. Nešetřili urážkami ani Toma ani jeho matku. Za jediný důvod, proč se ukázal, brali, že chce peníze. Že je vyděrač a budižkničemu. (On jen chtěl poznat svou rodinu.)

Tak jim Tom ukázal, jak k ničemu plnoletý čaroděj je.

Toho večera se vrátil. Zabil všechny tři Raddly a obvinil z toho Morfina (to jim patří, všem čtyřem), kterému ukradl prsten Gauntů.

(To ho naučí si myslet, že rodina je k něčemu důležitá. Rodina je nic, které nepotřebuje.)a


	274. 1/10 pobertové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders Era

„Hádejte, co," prohodí Peter, sotva padne na pohovku před krbem.

„Co? Naučil ses sedat jak normální člověk?" zavrčí Sirius nespokojeně, protože jen sotva stačil uhnout nohama z oné výše jmenované pohovky, než mu na nich přistál Peter.

„Holky se u jídla bavily a řeč samo přišla i na našeho primuse a primusku," povídá Peter a s klidem Siriuse ignoruje. „Víte, jak jim říkaly?"

„Pár snů?" navrhne James okamžitě, ve tváři idiotsky zaláskovaný výraz.

„Ne. Říkali vám Jily."

„Jily?" zopakují jeho kamarádi.

„Co to má být?" krčí James nespokojeně nos.

„Jily jako – James – plus Lily?" skládá Remus pomalu dohromady.

„Jo," přikyvuje Peter na souhlas. „Spojily jejich jména, protože teď jsou pár. A taky se to rychlejš říká."

„Jily," zopakuje James slovo, tentokráte s úsměvem.

„Ale proč je tam z Jamese jen písmeno a skoro celá Lily?" zajímá se Sirius. „Proč ne třeba Jamily?"

„Třeba to braly podle schopností?" navrhne Remus jako by nic.

„Co tím jako chceš říct?" ohradí se James okamžitě.

„Proč bych tím chtěl něco říct?" tváří se Remus nevině. Jamesův pohled jasně značí, že mu nevěří ani slovo, ani tón.

„Třeba je to Jily, protože je to kratší než Jamily. A já jsem iniciála, protože jsem muž," navrhne James po chvilkové úvaze.

„Jako jestli tím myslíš, že je tvoje písmeno první, protože jsi ten, kdo v tom vašem vztahu nosí kalhoty, tak se divím, že vůbec použili tvoje jméno," upozorní ho Peter a skoro u toho i udrží vážnou tvář.

„To je pravda," souhlasí Sirius. „Lily je větší chlap než ty. Mělo by to být Lames a ne Jily."

„Jo, myslím, že vám budeme říkat Lames."

„To teda ne."

„To teda jo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirováno tendencí každého fandomu dávat svým shipům přezdívky (bo to je kratší než celá jména) a taky tím, že lame v angličtině znamená trapný.


End file.
